Moi, Uzumaki Naruto
by Devil horse
Summary: Je m'appelle Naruto Uzumaki, je suis dans cette ville depuis quelques jours et je viens de l'orphelinat de Konoha. Je ne veux pas que l'ont me plaigne pour si peux car la n'est pas le plus triste. La vérité.... c'est que ma vie est un immense secret!
1. Chapter 1

Moi, Naruto Uzumaki

Auteur: Une folle furieuse complètement conne qui s'appelle Fanny (ou Sukebe ou meme canard en plastique)

Base: Naruto bien sur

Disclamer: Pour leurs plus grand bonheur, et mon plus grand malheur, ils ne m'appartiennent pas

Rated: K+

Note: Une fic sur la vie de Naru-chan dans un monde presque aléatoire enfin bon, vous verrrez bien.

Note2: Des fautes d'orthographes en pagailles, que voulez vous y faire? J'ai pas de correcteur sur mon PC.

Cette fic est dédiée a toutes celles (et ceux meme si ya pas beaucoup de mecs) qui aiment les histoires triste, l'humour pourri et surtout le SASU/NARU!

Bonne Lecture!

"Je m'appelle Naruto Uzumaki, je suis dans cette ville depuis trois jour. Je viens de l'orphelinat de Konoha, une ville du pays du feu. C'est la-bas que j'ai passé mon enfance. Je ne veux pas que vous me plaignez parce que vous ne me connaissez pas.

Sinon, j'aime les ramens, les sports de combat, délirer avec mes amis et le rock. Je n'aime pas les hypocrites, les cons et tout les gens qui sont étroit d'esprit."

Voila ce que fut le discours de présentation de Naruto devant ses nouveaux camarades de classe.

Naruto Uzumaki était un garcon blond aux yeux bleus azur de 16ans. Il mesurait 1metre 70 et portait trois petites cicatrices en formes de moustaches de chat sur chaque joue. Il portait un jean large de couleur noir élimé aux genoux et une chemise du même bleu que ces yeux.

A son entrée dans la salle du professeur de Francais, toutes les filles avaient rivées leurs yeux sur lui. Il suffisait d'ailleurs de regarder la bave qui s'écoulait de la comissure de leurs lèvres pour savoir qu'elles le trouvaient craquant.

Les garcons quand a eux, avaient écoutés avec attention ce qu'il disait tout en observant sa tenue. Elle leurs parraissait bien puisque plusieurs d'entre eux avaient hoché la tête.

Ce fut ensuite au tour des autres élèves de se présenter brièvement. La classe de 1er littéraire 1 se composait de 5filles et de 7garcons qui se nommaient Sakura, Hinata, Ino, Tenten, Temari, Kiba, Shino, Shikamaru, Chouji, Neji, Lee et Sasuke. En outre, une classe très peu chargé.

Le professeur l'invita ensuite a aller s'asseoir près de Ino qui était seule a sa table.

Pendant le reste de l'heure, Naruto essaya de suivre le cours tout en écoutant les conseils de la blonde. A plusieurs reprises, elle avait tenté des approches "drague" mais le blond l'avait tout de suite recallé.

La sonnerie retentit, il était dix heures. Ne sachant ou aller, il prit son emploie du temps pour regarder ou se trouvait la prochaine salle et s'y dirigea. Il avait cours de chimie.

Il s'assit contre le mur, sa jambe gauche repliée contre son torse, son bras gauche posé dessus, sa jambe droite allongée. Il leva la tête vers le plafond, fermant les yeux et se mit a réfléchir.

_"Mon emploie du temps a pas l'air trop chargé, pas cours le mardi aprem, pas non plus le mercredi. Je finis presque tout le temps a 15heures 20. Je vais pouvoir continuer tranquille les entrainements. En plus, a ce que j'ai compris, on fait des sports physiques. Ca serait un complétement d'échauffement avant l'entrainement d'ero sennin. Baah, j'espère que y'aura une bonne ambiance et que..."_

: Eh mec! Reste pas dans ton coin viens plutot avec nous!

Naruto rouvrit les yeux et regarda le groupe de mec posé contre le mur d'en face. Celui qui avait parlé n'était autre que Shikamaru.

_Naruto_: Veux pas vous déranger!

_Kiba_: Si tu nous dérangeait, on t'aurait pas proposé!

Le blond se leva et s'incrusta dans le groupe. Tous se re-présentèrent.

_Sasuke_: Tu commences bien ton entré dans la classe, a se que j'ai vu t'as renbarrer la grosse truie tout a l'heure!

_Naruto_: La grosse truie?

_Shino_: Ino, qu'est ce qu'elle est casse couille cette nana. Elle croit que tout les mecs sont a ses pieds!

_Kiba_: Le mieux c'est que tu évites presque toutes les filles. Ino pense qu'a mettre les mecs dans ses filets. Sakura c'est pareil mais en un peu moins pire. Même qu'elle peut etre super sympa! Après y'a Tenten. On a l'impression qu'elle est toujours camé mais elle est cool. Temari est une psychopate mélangé a une hystérique et le tout avec un esprit bagarreur et enfin Hinata qui...

_Neji_: Tu dis un truc sur ma cousine et je t'explose!

Le nouveau sourit. L'ambiance lui plaisait, il n'en attendait pas moins pour lui faire oublier tout ces soucis.

La cloche retentit et en quelques secondes les couloirs furent bondé de monde.

Le professeur qui se trouvait deja dans la salle leurs ouvrit vite et tous s'engouffrèrent dans la grande salle.

Naruto se présenta a son professeur puis se retourna pour savoir ou il allait s'asseoir et avant que l'homme en blouse blanche ne lui indique une place, le petit blond c'était dirigé vers le fond et s'assit près de Sasuke.

Le reste de la journée passa sans encombre. Il c'était assis près de ses nouveaux amis, avait mangé avec eux a la cantine et avait beaucoup rigolé.

Le soir, une fois les cours finit, il retourna chez lui.

A suivre...

Moi: Pas mécontente de mon intro...

Naruto: Je la sent pas ta fic!

Moi (se lève et sent son pc) Moi non plus, c'est bizarre!

Naruto: Ca craint... laisser une tite reviews svp, ca contribut a améliorer son état mental!


	2. Chapter 2

Moi, Naruto Uzumaki

Auteur: Une folle furieuse complètement conne...

Base: Naruto bien sur

Disclamer: Pour leurs plus grand bonheur, et mon plus grand malheur, ils ne m'appartiennent pas

Rated: K+

Note: Une fic sur la vie de Naru-chan dans un monde presque aléatoire enfin bon, vous verrrez bien.

Note2: Des fautes d'orthographes en pagailles, que voulez vous y faire? J'ai pas de correcteur sur mon PC.

Cette fic est dédié a toutes celles (et ceux meme si ya pas beaucoup de mecs) qui aiment les histoires triste, l'humour pourri et surtout le SASU/NARU!

Bonne Lecture!

**Chapitre2**

Les jours suivant, Naruto c'était assis près des garcons, le plus souvent Sasuke avec qui il parlait beaucoup ou près de Kiba. Le seul bémol, si on pouvait appeler ca comme cela avait été le cours de travaux pratique en SVT ou il avait été placé a coté d'une fille, ou plus précisement Sakura.

C'est Sakura qui avait engagé la discussion. Ils avaient conversé pendant les deux heures du cours. A la fin, Naruto avait conclu qu'elle était sympa et vraiment dégentée.

Le jeudi après midi était consacré au sport. Toute la classe avait rendez vous au gymnase. Ne connaissant pas encore les lieux, il avait demandé a Sakura si elle pouvait l'accompagné, ce qu'elle avait accepté.

Ce trimestre la, le sport pratiqué était l'aïkido, un sport dans lequel le blond excellait. C'était deja la troisième scéance. La première heure, tous c'étaient échauffé puis avaient appris quelques techniques. La seconde comportait du combat a un contre un. Les autres élèves étaient les arbitres. Les combats du jours étaient Sakura vs Ino, Sasuke vs Neji, Lee vs Shino et pour finir Temari vs Naruto.

Celui entre les deux filles avait été une partie de rigolade, et pour cause, Ino se plaignait que la fleur de cerisier frappait trop fort, puis qu'elles lui tirait les cheveux,... Ceux d'après étaient deja d'un autre niveau. Sasuke et Neji avaient combattu de toute leurs forces pendant plusieurs minutes avant que neji ne fasse un croche pied a Sasuke, qui tomba a terre. Victoire du Hyuga! Lee c'était prit une raclée par Shino. Lee attaquait de toute part mais le garcon aux lunettes de soleil était un pro de l'esquive. Finalement, une fois son adversaire épuisé, Shino n'eu qu'a le pousser pour le faire tomber. Victoire de l'Aburame!

Mais la surprise vint des deux derniers combattants. Apparement, Temari aussi avait deja pratiqué des sports de combat. L'affrontement ne se limita pas a de l'aikido pur, ils esquissèrent des coup de karaté, de viet bo dao et de tai kuan dwo (désolée, je sais plus comment ca s'écrit). Mais finalement, c'est naruto qui prit l'avantage et qui mit a terre son adversaire. Tous en restèrent sur le cul.

_Ino_: (avec des coeurs dans les yeux) Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah, t'es vraiment trop fort mon ti naru-chan!

_Naruto_: M'appelle pas Naru-chan sinon je te fais subir le meme sort que Temari.

_Sakura:_ C'est trop énorme ce que t'as fait Naruto, t'es vraiment doué.

_Lee:_ Je veux etre ton prochain adversaire!

_Kiba_: Tu vas te prendre une seconde raclée Lee!

_Temari_: En tout cas, bravo. Tu es la première personne qui réussit a me mettre a terre.

Naruto baisse les yeux.

_Naruto_: Bah, t'es forte, j'ai eu du mal.

_Sasuke_: Faut quand meme le faire pour battre Tema! Mais tu nous avait pas dit que t'étais aussi fort!

Naruto: Y'a encore plein de choses que vous ignorez sur moi.

Et après un clin d'oeil, il partit en direction des vestiaires.

Une belle berline noire aux vitres teintées attendait le blond a la sortie du gymnase. Après un bref signe de la main a ses amis, il s'y engouffra. La voiture démarra et partit en trombe.

_A suivre..._

_Fanny_: Premier vrai chapitre! trop contente!

Naruto: C'est pas un peu court quand meme?

Fanny: Je prefere ecrire de petit chapitre que de trop long ou les trois quart sont nul a chier... et puis tinquiete pas, ca viendra!

Naruto: --

Fanny: Oooooooooooooooooaaaaaaaaaaaaarg, tu m'enerve! bon une ch'tite review les p'tit gens s'vous plaiiiiiiiit!


	3. Chapter 3

Moi, Naruto Uzumaki

Auteur: Une folle furieuse complètement conne...

Base: Naruto bien sur

Disclamer: Pour leurs plus grand bonheur, et mon plus grand malheur, ils ne m'appartiennent pas

Rated: K+

Note: Une fic sur la vie de Naru-chan dans un monde presque aléatoire enfin bon, vous verrrez bien.

Note2: Des fautes d'orthographes en pagailles, que voulez vous y faire? J'ai pas de correcteur sur mon PC.

Cette fic est dédié a toutes celles (et ceux meme si ya pas beaucoup de mecs) qui aiment les histoires triste, l'humour pourri et surtout le SASU/NARU!

**reponse aux reviews**:

**Subaku no tsumetaï**: qui se cache dans la voiture ... ah aaaaaaaaaaaah, mystère et boule de gomme! désolée pour l'expression complètement pourrie

**Lulu342**:merci beaucoup pour tes encouragements et contente que ca te plaise. J'espere que ce chapitre te conviendra!

**Lablonde2712**: j'espère que ca te plaira!

**didilove37**: voila la suite... ca sera triste comment? je pensais a des mort ou quelques chose comme ca!

**Hinata95**: j'aimerai bien faire ce type de sport! dans le notre le plus violent c'est le judo, quoi que, dans ma classe tout les sport sont dangeureus (c'est normal vu le tas de dégénérés!). c'est vrai que c'est court, et celui la aussi l'est, vraiment désolée!

Bonne Lecture!

**Chapitre3**

Le lendemain matin, Naruto manqua a l'appel toute la matinée.

Il réapparut a 13heures 30 pour le cours de maths et l'heure d'espagnol.

Il se mit a une table seule pour essayer de suivre en maths, et surtout révasser.

POV Naruto

_Putain, qu'est ce que j'ai mal au bide! J'aurais pas du revenir cet aprem, j'aurais du faire ce qu'Ero sennin et l'autre vieille m'ont dit "va pas en cours, reste allongé, repose toi" mais qu'est qui m'a prit ? Raaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah, j'aiiiii maaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaal! _

_Avec mes conneries, j'en ai pour trois semaines... trois semaines sans entrainements, sans sports, sans ..._

_Shikamaru_: Eh, Naruto! Arrete de rêver, ca vient de sonner. Bouge ton cul!

_Naruto_: Ah, euuuuuuh...

_Lee_: Allez, viens, dépèche toi!

_Naruto_: C'est bon, j'arrive!

L'Uzumaki rangea ses affaires et se dépècha de se rendre devant la salle suivante.

La prof était vraiment pas cool, si on avait le malheur d'arriver en retard, elle se faisait un bonheur de vous passer un savon. Et il en était de meme si vous parliez ou que vous regardiez l'heure sur votre portable. Enfin bref, heureusement que ces cours étaient complet.

Il arriva pile a l'heure et s'assit au fond, entre Ino et Sasuke. En faite, en voyant Naruto arriver, le brun avait bouger de place et laissé celle du milieu au blond (futé le Sasuke!)

Le cours commenca comme d'habitude, par les nouvelles, mais les deux garcons du fond n'écoutaient deja plus.

_Sasuke_: Pourquoi t'es pas venu ce matin? Kiba a encore gueulé parce qu'il était tout seul et qu'il pouvait parler a personne,... enfin bon!

_Naruto_: Mal de ventre, un truc horrible!

_Sasuke_: Ca va etre la faute de Temari, j'le sent bien!

_Naruto_: Nan, juste la chiasse!

_Ino_ (qui écoutait sans rien dire) Y'a d'autres expressions plus classe que celle la!

_Naruto_: Enfin bon, j'ai pas beaucoup dormi a cause de ca donc j'ai rattrapé ce matin. J'irais m'excuser auprès de Kiba si ca lui fait plaisir!

_Ino_: Pas la peine! Son cerveau est tellement petit qu'il a deja du oublier!

_Sasuke_: Ino, soit gentille est ferme la.

_Ino_: Désolée Sasuke kun mais c'est...

_Naruto_: (léve le ton) Ta gueule, tu sais ce que ca veut dire?

_La prof_: Monsieur Uzumaki, que ce passe t-il?

_Naruto_: (qui ne se demonte pas) Je demande juste a la grosse truie assise a coté de moi de pas se meler de ce qui la regarde pas!

_Ino_: QUOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA? c'est qui la "grosse truie"?

_Naruto_: Toi!

_La prof_: Naruto Uzumaki, veuillez sortir de cette salle immédiatement. Je vous colle un rapport pour insulte envers un camarade et parce que vous parlez trop. J'espère que cela vous apprendra. Mademoiselle Yamanaka, donnez moi votre carnet, votre comportement est inadmissible. Aah, et puis monsieur Uchiwa, votre carnet également! Je parie que votre voisin ne parlait pas seul!

Naruto se leva, suivit par Sasuke et Ino. En traversant la salle, chacun lacha son petit commentaire sur l'acte de Naruto. Ca allait du simple sourire au "_bravo Naruto, c'est bien fait pour ca gueule!_". Avant d'ouvrir la porte, il se retourna vers ses camarades et leurs dit juste: _j'ai juste fait ce qu'il fallait... grattez bien bande de naze! _Il prit la pose que Lee appelait _Nice Guy_.

Sasuke lui adressa un sourire alors qu'il fermait la porte.

_Naruto_ (pour lui meme): Vraiment mignon qu'en il sourit!

A suivre...

Fanny: Encore un.

Naruto: Veut etre rembourser!

Fanny: Heiiiiin? pourquoi?

Naruto: Trop court. non mais ta pas honte de faire lire ca a de gentilles fan ficteuses?

Fanny: N'en rajoute pas trop ou je te fait mourir au prochain chapitre!

Naruto: Meme pas cap'!

Fanny: Joue pas au con Naru-chan... c'est moi qui ecrit donc je fais ce que je veux! niark niark.

Naruto: Raaaaaaaaaaah merde alors. S'vous plait, mettez une tite review pour qu'elle se calme!


	4. Chapter 4

Moi, Naruto Uzumaki

Auteur: Une folle furieuse complètement conne...

Base: Naruto bien sur

Disclamer: Pour leurs plus grand bonheur, et mon plus grand malheur, ils ne m'appartiennent pas

Rated: K+

Note: Une fic sur la vie de Naru-chan dans un monde presque aléatoire enfin bon, vous verrrez bien.

Note2: Des fautes d'orthographes en pagailles, que voulez vous y faire? J'ai pas de correcteur sur mon PC.

Cette fic est dédié a toutes celles (et ceux meme si ya pas beaucoup de mecs) qui aiment les histoires triste, l'humour pourri et surtout le SASU/NARU!

Réponse aux reviews:

**Les Folles Rieuses**: Aaaaaaaah nan, t'en va pas si quelqu'un meurt sinon je vais pleurer! (part dans un gros délire!) T'inquiète pas, c'est pas prevu pour l'instant! Mais ce qui est sur, c'est qu malgré le faite que ca me démange, Ino ne sera pas tué (pleurer tous sur cette mauvaise nouvelle!).

**Sabaku no Tsumetai**: Ralalah... encore quelques petits trucs a se mettre sous la dents, mais toujours pas un bon yaoi, je sais, je suis méchante avec mes lecteurs... Mais bon, je vais pas en mettre des le début, ils se connaissent pas. Enfin bon, voila tout de même un chapitre plus long!

**didilove37**: Voila le chapitre suivant, alors contente? Comme je l'ai dit précédemment, ca sera pas Ino malgré l'envie... Je pense pas non plus que ca sera lSasuke ou Naruto...

**Ayura-Chan**: Voici un chapitre plus long! Non tu as raison je l'aime pas... Même Sakura a un meuilleur avenir dans ma fic (pour une fois!)

**Keikoku13**: Merci pour ta reviews et tout ce que tu as dit sur cette fic, ca fait super plaisir! Je tiens a m'excuser de ne parler que de fanficteuses mais les fanficteurs sont plutot rare... Donc voila je m'excuse bien bas et comme t'es le premier, a ma connaissance, tu as même le droit a ce que je me prosterne devant toi (la fatigue fait délirer l'auteur). Profite s'en, c'esy pas tout les jours comme ca!

**Vivi**: Merci pour ta review!

**lulu342**: Merci de dire que cette fic est génialissime, ca fait plaisir... J'ai encore pas mal de travail dessus... Et puis, j'espere bien qu'ils vont bien ensemble ces deux la!

Bonne Lecture!

**Chapitre4**

En ce samedi matin, le reveil fut difficile pour tout les étudiants, et plus particulièrement pour Naruto Uzumaki, élève de première littéraire.

Sa douleur au ventre l'avait encore torturé toute la nuit, et les entrainement anti-douleur que lui avait fait subir Jiraya, son entraineur, ne lui avait servit a rien.

Il se leva donc, avec d'énorme cernes sous les yeux, le regard vide et la face plus blanche qu'un linge.

Tsunade, alias _la vieille peau_, était deja debout et sirotait son café noir l'air mal réveillé.

_Tsunade_: Bonjour Naruto-kun!

Seul un grognement repondit.

_Tsunade_: Mal dormi?

Un nouveau grognement

_Tsunade_: Je prend ca pour un "oui". Tu sais que tu devrais pas aller en cours dans cet état, au moins jusqu'a lundi!

_Naruto_ (air mauvais): Faite pas chier, donnez moi quelque chose contre la douleur et qu'on en parle plus. Deja que je peux pas m'entrainer pendant trois semaines! J'vais encore prendre du poids et c'est pas bon et...

_Jiraya_: T'as cas manger moins de ramens!

Celui qui portait le surnom _d'Ero sennin_ venait d'entrer dans la pièce.

_Naruto_: J'aimerai bien voir ca tiens! Vivement que toute cette merde soit fini et que je puisse retourner a Ichiraku avec Iruka-chan.

La blonde a forte poitrine posa deux comprimés sur la table.

_Tsunade_: Prend ca, ca te fera tenir jusqu'a ce midi.

Naruto avala les deux comprimés d'une traite, sans eau, puis regarda la pendule accroché au mur. Il grogna de nouveau.

Il ouvrit un placard a sa droite et en sortit une boite de céréales. Il en avala plusieurs poignées a vitesse grand V, et se dirigea vers sa chambre. Dans son armoire, le blond recupera un jean bleu foncé, troué au genoux et une chemise noire.

Pendant qu'il se changeai, une jeune femme brune venait d'apparaitre a l'embrasure de la porte.

_Shizune_: Tu part en cours sans refaire les pansements Naruto-san?

_Naruto_: Pas le temps, j'suis deja en retard!

Shizune, qui venait de se rapprocher, posa ses mains sur les épaules du blond.

_Shizune_: Le plus important c'est tes blessures. Laisse moi regarder!

_Naruto_: Non.

_Shizune_: Je te deposerait au lycée, tu seras pas en retard.

L'Uzumaki soupira et se dirigea vers son lit ou il s'allongea. La brune, qui n'était autre que l'élève de Tsunade, retira la bande qui se trouvait sur l'abdomen du blond. La coupure mesurait une vingtaine de centimètres de long et d'après l'absence de croute, on voyait qu'elle ne cicatrisait pas. La jeune femme posa ses mains sur la blessure et un flux de matière bleu les entoura pendant quelques secondes, puis tout fut fini.

Le blond se rhabilla, replaca le bandage et la brune l'emmena en voiture. Personne ne parla pendant le trajet.

Naruto monta au second étage, la ou se passait les cours d'histoire. Tout le monde était deja la.

_Naruto_: Ohayooooooooooooooo!

_Sakura_: Bonjour Naruto-kun!

_Les mecs:_ Yo!

_Hinata et Tenten_: Salut!

_Ino_: ...

_Neji:_ Vous croyez qu'elle fait la gueule?

En effet, la blonde se trouvait a l'écart du groupe.

_Lee_: Meuuuuuuh naaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan!

_Chouji_: Niark niark!

_Hinata_: T'as pas l'air bien Naruto, ca va?

Le blond leva les yeux vers ses amis.

_Naruto_: Euuuuh ouais. Mal dormit mais bon!

_Sasuke_: Toujours mal au ventre?

C'est un soupir qui répondit.

_Shino_: C'est si douloureux que ca?

Un nouveau soupir.

_Shino_: Je crois que je vois.

_Kiba_: Et tu vois quoi?

_Tenten_: T'es désesperant Kiba! Tu devrai pas venir en cours dans ton état Naruto. Tu ressemble plus a un zoombi qu'a un élève!

_Naruto_: Vous allez pas vous y mettre vous aussi! Et puis, ca fait toujours plaisir pour le coup du zoombi.

_Sasuke_ Au moins, t'auras pas besoin de déguisement pour le carnaval!

Tous se mirent a rire.

La cloche sonna. Les autres élèves rentrèrent dans la salle qui leurs était attribué. Mais personne pour ouvrir la porte de leurs classe. Au bout de dix minutes, temps au bout duquel ils pouvaient partir, un homme brun d'environ 25ans apparut. Il leurs ouvrit la porte et posa ces affaires sur le bureau. Naruto et Sasuke s'assirent au fond de la salle, comme a leurs habitudes.

Une fois tout le monde installé, il commenca.

: Bonjour, je remplace votre professeur d'histoire jusqu'a la fin de l'année car ce dernier est tombé en dépréssion.

_Ino_: Ooh le pauvre!

: Je m'appelle Umino Iruka est ...

A ces derniers mots, le blond venait de décrocher.

_Naruto_ (murmurant): Iruka-chan! Pourquoi est ce qu'il est la?

Sasuke: Eh naruto, ca a pas l'air d'aller! Pourquoi tu l'appelle Iruka-chan?

Le blond se met a rougir furieusement.

_Naruto_: Euuuuuuuuuuh... eh bien, c'est que ...

_Sasuke_: Tu le connais?

_Naruto_: Oui, c'est mon tuteur.

Shikamaru qui se trouvait juste devant eux et qui n'avait pas perdu une miette de leurs échange se retourna.

_Shikamaru_: Ton tuteur?

_Naruto_: Oui, c'est celui qui m'a élevé par intermitance quand j'étais a l'orphelinat.

_Shikamaru_: Il t'avais pas dit qu'il viendrai enseigner ici?

_Naruto: _Ca fait deux mois que je ne l'avais pas vu.

_Chouji_ (qui était a coté du jeune Naara): En tout cas, il a l'air cool!

_Iruka_: Maintenant que je me suis présenté, je vais vous demander de me faire une petite étiquettez avec vos nom dessus. Ensuite, sortez vos livres et ouvrez les a la page 52.

Les deux heures passèrent assez vite. Tout les élèves étaient littéralement absorbé par les paroles du nouveau professeur. Seul Naruto n'écoutait pas. Pour dire vrai, il n'écoutait pas le professeur, mais n'écoutait même pas ces voisins. Il faisait la gueule. Ou alors, il réflechissait. En faite, personne ne pouvait vraiment le dire.

POV Naruto:

_C'est quoi ce bordel? j'comprends plus rien! On me dit qu'ici j'aurais aucuns problèmes, que je pourrai continuer ce que j'ai a faire sans me soucier de rien et en même temps, il me foutent une garde rapproché avec Iruka-chan comme prof, Shizune comme médecin perso et l'hermite pervers! Aaaaaah oui, j'oubliai la vieille peau qui passe la moitié de son temps derrière mon cul... Faut vraiment que je lui demande ce qui se passe a celle la! Je sais que c'est l'Hokage mais quand meme! Manquerai plus qu'elle m'envoie l'autre taré d'Ibiki Morino et j'aurai vraiment touché le fond. _

_Dans qu'elle merde je me suis encore fourrée? Tel est la question!_

Lorsque la sonnerie retentit, le blond fut le premier a se lever et également le premier a s'approcher de la porte. Mais, il fut retenu par Iruka, ce dernier prétextant qu'il devait lui parler de sa conduite pendant le cours.

Tout le monde sortit, le brun ferma la porte a clef et la tempète éclata.

_Naruto_: QU'EST CE QUE TU FOU LA? J'TE CROYAIS A KONOHA ENTRAIN DE FAIRE MUMUSE AVEC LES P'TITS MERDEUX? ME DIS PAS QUE KONOHAMARU ET SA BANDE ONT REUSSIT A TE FAIRE CRAQUER QUAND MEME?

_Iruka_: C'est bon, t'as fini ta colère?

Naruto: NON, JUSTEMENT! JE ME DEMANDE CE QUI SE PASSE POUR QU'ON M'ENVOIE UNE GARDE RAPPROCHEE? J'CROYAIS QUE JALLAIS ENFIN ETRE TRANQUIL!

_Iruka_: Eh bien, vive l'acceuille chaleureux que tu me fais! Pour repondre a tes questions, je viens juste de rentrer de la mission d'infiltration que m'avais donné Hokage-sama et comme tu n'était pas la, je me suis inquiété! J'ai réussit a la joindre et elle m'a dit que je n'avais qu'a trouver un boulot dans ce lycée pour pouvoir te surveiller a sa place. Ainsi, elle pourrait rentrer au village. Ca te va comme explication?

_Naruto_: ET PERSONNE PEUT ME PREVENIR?

_Iruka_ (baissant les yeux l'air confu): Je suis désolé Naruto-kun. Je pensai que le faite que l'on se revoit te ferais plaisir mais je me suis trompé.

Le brun prit les clefs sur son bureau et les lanca a son vis-a-vis. C'était le signe qu'il pouvait disposer. Le blond ne bougea pas et les clefs tombèrent sur le sol dans un bruit métalique.

Iruka avait posé son front contre la fenètre. Il voulait que le garcon sorte de la pièce pour qu'il puisse laisser couler ses larmes. Mais il était toujours la. Il ferma les yeux, tentant d'oublier sa présence.

Soudain, deux bras l'entourèrent a la taille et une tête se posa contre son dos.

_Naruto_: Je suis désolé Iruka-chan, je n'aurais pas du dire ca! Je suis content que tu sois la mais c'est juste que j'ai été surpris. On ne m'avait même pas dit que tu avais fini ta mission.

Le brun se retourna et prit Naruto dans ses bras.

_Iruka_: Tu m'as manqué Naru-chan!

_Naruto_: Ah moi aussi!

Et après un sourire complice, Naruto sortit de la salle.

L'Uzumaki se dirigea vers le bout du couloir. Maintenant, enfin après la pause, il avait une heure de cours de physique. Une vraie perte de temps d'après lui.

_Shino_: C'est toi qui gueulait comme ca?

_Naruto_: Ca c'est entendu tant que ca?

_Lee_: Je confirme!

Le blond fit la moue.

_Naruto_: Merde alors!

_Sakura_: Tu m'étonne! Maintenant tu vas etre obligé de tout nous raconter!

_Tenten_: Tu le connais le prof?

_Shikamaru_: C'est son tuteur et ca faisait deux mois qu'il ne l'avait pas vu. Je me trompe Naruto?

L'Uzumaki fit un signe de négation.

_Hinata_: C'est quoi cette histoire de garde rapprochée?

_Naruto_: ...

_Sasuke_: C'est pas bientot fini l'interrogatoire!

_Neji_: Attention, le grand monsieur Uchiwa a parlé!

_Sasuke_: Je t'emmerde monsieur le frimeur!

_Neji_: Qui c'est le frimeur? Non mais attend j'halucine la!

_Chouji_ Pire que des goss!

_Neji_: Et puis il peut pas le dire si ca le fait chier de repondre? Il lui faut un intermédiaire?

_Sakura_: Bon vous avez fini? Vous etez toujours entrain de vous envoyer des piques, c'est lourd a la fin!

_Sasuke_: Je ...

Il fut couper par la sonnerie. D'après leurs têtes, les autres élèves étaient contents que ca s'arrète.

Leurs professeur vint leurs ouvrir de son pas nonchalant et les laissa entrer un par un. Une fois tout le monde a sa place, il annonca un controle surprise d'une heure.

_Naruto_: M'sieu, je viens juste d'arriver, je fais comment?

_Prof_: Aah, oui c'est un savré problème. As tu récupéré les cours?

_Naruto_: Non.

_Prof:_ Tu te met au fond sur la table vide et tu recopie tout ce que tu peux. Hinata, veuillez lui préter votre classeur. Il est complet et votre écriture est lisible.

Et voila donc notre cher blond exilé au fond de la salle, solitaire a sa table. Seule consolation pour lui, il avait une très belle vue sur son voisin qui occupait la table de gauche: Uchiwa Sasuke. Naruto croisa ses bras sur sa table et posait sa tête dessus.

Le brun était concentré sur la feuille que le professeur venait de distribuer. Cela lui faisait légèrement froncé les sourcils.

L'Uzumaki sourit a cette vue. Il le trouvait vraiment craquant.

Tout en le regardant, le blond repensait a sa vie et a ceux qui avait chambouler son coeur comme le faisait désormais son ténébreux voisin.

Naruto n'avait jamais été quelqu'un de normal. Deja, il était né Ninja. Or, dans ce monde, les gens possédant les même capacitées que lui étaient traquées et éxecutées et ce, depuis la dernière guerre mondiale. De plus, il était orphelin. Il avait été receuillit par un autre ninja: Iruka Umino et avait appris a se servir de son don auprès d'autre guerriers de l'ombre.

Coté coeur, Naruto avait une attirance très prononcé pour les hommes. En faite, il n'était sortit qu'avec des hommes, qu'avec un seul pour etre plus précis. Ca remontait a l'année dernière. Il l'avait rencontré en mission. La personne en question s'appelait Gaara et faisait partit d'un groupe de ninja du village de Suna. Leurs couple avait tenu 4mois et puis après il avait disparu. Le blond avait eu du mal a s'en remettre.

Il avait fait des recherches pour le retrouver et finalement il n'avait trouvé que de maigres indications.

Quand on lui avait dit, quelques semaines plus tot, qu'il allait déménager avec l'un des sannins pour parfaire son entrainement et qu'il devait trouver un lycée, Naruto avait utilisé les quelques informations récoltés et avait choisit l'établissement dans lequel il se trouvait désormais.

Ce qu'éprouvait le blond pour Sasuke n'était pas de l'amour. Non, on ne pouvait pas appeler ca comme ca, du moins pas pour le moment. Il le connaissait encore trop peu. Disons qu'il s'agissait d'une très forte attirance.

Perdu dans ses pensées et dans le dévisagement de son voisin (je sais pas si ca ce dit), il ne c'était pas appercut que ce dernier avait prit la même position que lui et le regardait fixement, arborant un très léger sourire.

C'est la voix grave du professeur qui lui fit reprendre ses esprits. La cloche allait bientot retentir et ... il n'avait même pas ouvert le classeur de la jeune Hyuga! Il se maudit interieurement et rangea ses affaires.

La fin du cours fut annoncé. Naruto rendit le classeur a Hinata, salua tout le monde et se dirigea vers la sortie du lycée.

A l'esterieur, la même voiture que jeudi l'attendait.

_A suivre..._

_Fanny:_ Aaaaah un chapitre long avec plein de révélation sur Naruto et l'apparition de Iruka-san... J'avais trop envie de le faire rentrer la dedans!

_Iruka_: Je m'en serais bien passé!

_Naruto_ (agitant le scénario sous le nez de l'auteur) C'est quoi ce bordel? Depuis quand je fais pleurer Iruka-chan moaaaaaa?

_Fanny_: Depuis que je l'ai décidé!

_Naruto_: Et depuis quand les ninja sont percécutés?

_Fanny:_ Depuis que je l'ai décidé!

_Sasuke:_ Et depuis quand est ce que Naru-chan est il sortit avec ce psychopate de Gaara?

_Fanny_: Depuis que je l'ai décidé!

_Tous_: --'

_Fanny_: Faite pas la gueule!

_Tous_: --'

_Fanny_: Bon d'accord, je vais dire la suite toute seule alors...

Si cette fiction vous a plut,merci de laisser un message en appuyant sur le petit icone en bas a gauche ... BIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIP!


	5. Chapter 5

Moi, Naruto Uzumaki

Auteur: Une folle furieuse complètement conne...

Base: Naruto bien sur

Disclamer: Pour leurs plus grand bonheur, et mon plus grand malheur, ils ne m'appartiennent pas

Rated: K+

Note: Une fic sur la vie de Naru-chan dans un monde presque aléatoire enfin bon, vous verrrez bien.

Note2: Des fautes d'orthographes en pagailles, que voulez vous y faire? J'ai pas de correcteur sur mon PC.

Cette fic est dédié a toutes celles (et ceux meme si ya pas beaucoup de mecs) qui aiment les histoires triste, l'humour pourri et surtout le SASU/NARU!

**Réponse aux reviews**

**Les folles rieuses**: merde alors... comment je peux faire si t'as pas tout compris! je vais t'expliquer un peu plus clairement (**ca vaut aussi pour tout ceux qui aurait des doutes quand a la comprehnesion du chapitre précédent**) disons que Naruto est un ninja et que dans le monde ou il vit et bien les ninja sont détestés! c'est mieux comme ca? mdr! merci pour ta review!

**Didilove37**: Ouai, la blessure c'est bien a cause de l'entrainement de Jiraya... pas de problème pour les fautes XD

**Sasuke Sarutobi or Koro-chan** (alias Baaakaaaaaaaaa-chaaaaaaan!): T'as enfin rattrapé ton retard? mdr! Passe pas ta main dans les cheveux de Naruto comme ca, on dirait une pédophile! (part se cacher en courant pour ne pas se faire taper par Bakaaaaaaaa!

**Lulu342**: Et bien oui, Sasuke a sourit! N'enpèche que dans le manga on le voit sourire a un moment (tome 26) et il est vraiment trop kaaaaaaaaaaaaaaawaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaï! mdr! Iruka chouchou? c'est quoi ce surnom? lol.

**Clara-la-casquette**: Gyaaaaaaaaah Claraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! trop contente que tu passe par la ma ch'tiote! mdr! Bave pas trop sur Naru-chan sinon tu vas mouiller ton clavier! merci pour ta review et a toute a l'heure pour notre rentrée en première!

**Pandanoux** Voila lasuite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira! C'est moins long que le chapitre précédent mais je tenais a le mettre en ligne avant de reprendre les cours. Enfin bref! C'est vrai que le scénario est complexe, moi même je mit perd! Contente que mon style d'écriture et le style des perso te plaise!

Bon voila, c'est la rentrée! Merde alors, Ca va me faire moins de temps pour écrire!

Bonne Lecture!

**Chapitre5**:

Les semaines suivantes, la blessure de Naruto cicatrisa doucement. Il n'avait presque plus de marque.

Tsunade était rétourné au village laissant la place a un Iruka survolté. Il se demandait pourquoi il avait accepté de travailler dans un lycée ... les élèves y étaient pire que les garnements de Konoha!

Jiraya et Shizune étaient quand a eux, resté auprès du blond.

En cours, les premiers controles auxquels avait participé l'Uzumaki avait été une pure réussite. Pas une note en dessous du 14 (comment il fait? d'habitude, il est loin d'être aussi intelligent! Aaaaah j'ai compris ... il TRICHE! mdr!).

Au niveau de l'ambiance, rien a redire. Seul Ino ne lui parlait pas (on se demande bien pourquoi).

La troisième semaine après sa blessure, il put reprendre l'entrainement et le sport. Il avait dut inventer une excuse bidon, du genre "j'ai une douleur au genoux droit", pour ne pas que ces amis lui pose trop de questions.

Il arriva au dojo avec Sakura comme il le faisait désormais tout les jeudi. En effet, tout deux s'entendait a merveuille et la jeune fille l'invitait a manger chez elle ce jour la. Tout le monde était deja la et Lee, impatient de pouvoir se mesurer a Naruto était deja entrain de s'échauffer.

_Temari_: Il est complétement cinglé!

_Kiba_: Ca change pas trop de d'habitude en faite.

_Shino_: Très chèr Naruto, vas tu te battre contre lui?

_Naruto_: Ca me déplairait pas mais ... ca serait peut etre un peu trop facile de le faire tomber! Ces mouvements sont bons, il y met toute ca patate mais il ne réfléchit pas assez, il fonce tête baissée donc son adversaire a le temps d'esquiver

_Neji_: Bonne analyse!

_Tenten_: En même temps, il a toujours été un fonceur.

_Naruto_: Tu le connais depuis longtemps?

_Hinata_: Tenten, Neji, Lee et moi nous connaissons depuis la primaire.

_Chouji_: J'le savais pas!

Le professeur fit son apparition dans la salle. Tous s'assirent et le silence se fit.

_Prof_: Bon et bien aujourd'hui vous ferez uniquement des combats. Ca sera sous forme de tournoi.

_Shikamaru_: C'est quoi ce délire?

_Prof_: J'ai mal a la tête et j'ai pas envie de vous faire cours!

_Tous_: --'

Le professeur posa ensuite une feuille par terre.

_Prof_: Voici la liste du premier tour. Je noterai les vainqueuer de chaque combats. Puis nous ferons le second tour et ainsi de suite jusqu'a la final! Le déroulement normal, quoi!

La liste des combats ressemblait a celle-ci:

Prof vs Shikamaru

Hinata vs Tenten

Neji vs Chouji

Sakura vs Kiba

Shino vs Sasuke

Temari vs Ino

Naruto vs Lee

En voyant cela, Lee explosa littéralement de joie et se mit a sauter partout. Temari fit la moue et Shikamaru dégluttit un "_Galèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèère_" retentissant.

La plupart des combats furent rapide. Ainsi, le professeur de sport fut battu par Shikamaru après un combat qui ressemblait plus a une scène de comédie dramatique. Hinata, Neji et Kiba avait gagné. Le combat entre Shino et Sasuke avait été serré mais finalement, Sasuke l'avait emporté. Temari avait écrasé Ino. Et pour finir, Lee avait du abandonner après s'être fouler la cheville (quel drame!).

Les combats suivant se déroulèrent sans grandes difficultées. Shikamaru contre Hinata, Neji contre Kiba, Sasuke contre Temari et ensuite Shikamaru contre Neji et Temari contre Naruto.

Finalement, la finale arriva. Les participants étaient Neji et Temari. En effet, Naruto avait laissé gagné la blonde pour qu'elle puisse aller en final. Les autres élèves semblait etre decu que le blond ne soit pas de la partie.

_Ino_ (elle vit encore après le combat contre Tema? Et bien oui!): M'sieu le boss a perdu contre une nana ... la honte!

_Naruto_: Depuis quand tu me parles vieille truie?

_Ino_: Ferme la batard, j't'ai pas parlé, je faisait juste une constatation!

_Naruto_ (se levant er se mettant face a Ino) D'ou tu me traites de batard, salope?

_Ino_: (se levant) J'te traite de batard si j'veu, ok? Et toi d'ou tu me dis "salope"? Non mais attend, j'hallucine! Retourne chez ta mère! Ooooooooh excuse moi, T'EN A PAS!

La blonde se prit un coup de poing dans le ventre puis, une giffle partit. Elle se retrouva a terre. Naruto, fou de rage, lui balanca plusieurs coups de pied dans le ventre.

Sasuke tenta d'arreter le blond, mais c'était peine perdu. Neji et Temari arretèrent leur combat pour lui prèter main forte. Finalement, avec l'aide de Shino chouji et Kiba, ils réussirent a lui faire lacher sa proie et l'emmenèrent plus loin.

Naruto s'assit dans un coin, des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues. Sakura qui c'était rapprochée, s'accroupit près de lui.

_Sakura_: Calme toi Naruto, s'il te plait. T'aurai pas du l'écouter, même pas du répondre, c'est juste de la provocation. Elle est trop conne, qu'est ce que tu veux y faire?

Le blond la regarda, un sourire triste sur les lèvres. Il se releva et partit en direction des vestiaires, Sasuke partit a sa suite.

De son coté, Ino c'était deja relevée et jurait qu'elle se vengerait, qu'elle irait se plaindre auprès du proviseur.

_Hinata_: Compte pas sur nous pour t'aider! C'est bien fait pour ta gueule!

_Ino_: Quoi? Mais je ... enfin Hinata!

_Neji_ (s'approchant de sa cousine) Hinata a raison! Tu veux toujours jouer la grande mais cette fois ci, tu es tombé sur quelqu'un qui ne se laisse pas marcher dessus. J'espère que ca te servira de lecon!

Naruto entra dans le vestiaire des garcons, prit son sac et allait sortir lorsqu'il se retrouva nez a nez avec Sasuke.

_Sasuke_: Ca va?

_Naruto_: Je sais pas trop comment je dois prendre ce qu'elle a dit. Je sais pas si je dois le lui pardonner ou ...

_Sasuke_: Pourquoi tu veux la pardonner? Ce qu'elle a dit, c'est vraiment pas cool! Et puis pour te dire la véritée, ca m'a fait aussi mal que si c'était dirigé contre moi!

Le blond le regarda dans les yeux, l'air surpris. Le brun s'assit sur un des bancs.

_Sasuke_: Mes parents ont été tué lorsque j'avais 7ans. C'est mon frère qui les as abattu. Après ca, j'ai été mit en orphelinat. L'année dernière, je me suis trouvé un appart' pas très loin d'ici, je le paye avec le peu d'argent que j'ai de mes parents.

_Naruto_: Je suis désolé, je le savais pas.

_Sasuke_: Personne ici ne le sait, tu es la première personne a qui j'en parle!

_Naruto_: Oh!

Le brun se releva et sourit a l'Uzumaki.

_Sasuke_: Prend tes affaires et part en vitesse avant que le prof ne se ramène. Je ne t'ai pas vu, je ne sais pas ou tu es, d'accord?

Naruto fit un signe de tête, prit son sac et allait sortir lorsqu'il se retourna vers le brun. Il se rapprocha de lui et l'embrassa sur le front. Il partit ensuite sans jeter un coup d'oeil au brun qui d'ailleurs, avait prit une belle teinte écrevisse.

_A suivre..._

Fanny: Chapitre5 bouclée! Mais maintenant ...

Naruto: Va en cours! Youpiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! Plus de torture, plus de torture!

Sasuke: C'est beau de réver! Juste une question, c'est quoi ce bordel? Depuis quand est ce que je rougit moi?

Fanny: Niark niark! J'adorerai te voir rougir! Mwahaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahaaah!

Sasu et Naru: --' Une tite review pour la calmer?


	6. Chapter 6

Moi, Naruto Uzumaki

Auteur: Une folle furieuse complètement conne...

Base: Naruto bien sur

Disclamer: Pour leurs plus grand bonheur, et mon plus grand malheur, ils ne m'appartiennent pas

Rated: Changement de rated ... T

Note: Une fic sur la vie de Naru-chan dans un monde presque aléatoire enfin bon, vous verrrez bien.

Note2: Des fautes d'orthographes en pagailles, que voulez vous y faire? J'ai pas de correcteur sur mon PC.

Cette fic est dédié a toutes celles (et ceux meme si ya pas beaucoup de mecs) qui aiment les histoires triste, l'humour pourri et surtout le SASU/NARU!

Reponse aux reviews:

**Les folles rieuses:** Fanny-sama? Oo merci, c'est sympa ca! Pour Ino ... je te propose de la pendre par les pieds, de lui arracher l'oeil droit avec son propre doigt et de faire cicatriser avec du jus de citron. Ensuite tu lui coupe des les deux poignés et tu met du sel sur les moignons, tu lui ouvre le bide juste pour le plaisir de la recoudre avec une bonne grosse aiguille sans anéstésie (je sais plus comment ca s'écrit ... honte a moi, une fille super balafrée!) et pour finir, quand le sang lui est bien descendu a la tête, tu la décapite! Beuh quoi? c'est pas bien comme torture? lol... T'inquiète pour le sasu/naru ca va arriver un de ces jours... en attendant, il va sa passer pleins d'autres choses!

**Pandanoux:** C'est normal qu'il soit fort, c'est quand même un ninja! pour Ino.. je l'aime pas donc... bref! contente que le bisous de Naruto t'ai plut. Mdr pour la triche! Tu parles en connaissance de cause?

**Clara-la-casquette**: Si tu baves trop, tu aura plus de salive pour raconter des conneries en cours donc ARRETE CA TOUT DE SUITE! lol... Et oui, il est la le lemon dont je t'ai parlé! Sauf que j'ai encore mal a l'oreille a cause de ton cri quand j'ai dit que c'était du Naru/... et pas du Naru/... (gardons le suspense pour les autres tout de même). Moi aussi je suis super contente qu'on soit dans la même classe et vive les cours de maths avec Mr Hamon... J'en suis deja larguée!

Merci a **Lulu342, Lablonde2712, didilove37** pour leurs reviews. Et a toutes celles et ceux qui lisent cette fic...MERCI INFINIMENT...

Bonne Lecture!.

**Chapitre6**

Les jours suivant, ni Naruto ni Ino ne vinrent en cours. La Yamanaka parce qu'elle avait mal au ventre a cause des coups et parce qu'elle avait un bleu au visage. Pour le blond, aucune nouvelle, rien, silence total. Plusieurs de ses camarades avaient tentés de l'appeler, mais personne n'avait décroché. De plus, personne n'avait son adresse.

Le blond réapparut le lundi matin.

_Sakura_: Pourquoi t'es pas venu? Tu peux pas savoir a quel point on c'est inquiété!

_Temari_: A quel point tu t'es inquiété, Sakura? Une vrai mère poule celle la!

_Naruto_: Oui, j'ai vu que tu avais essayé de me joindre. Désolé de ne pas avoir répondu!

_Kiba_: On a voulut passer chez toi mais devine quoi? On a pas ton adresse!

Le blond sourit a cette remarque.

_Sakura_: Alors, ou t'étais?

_Naruto_: Mon tuteur, enfin, Umino Iruka, a été prévenu par le prof de sport de ce qui c'était passé et euuuh ... On a eu une belle prise de bec et puis finalement, il m'a ramener a l'orphelinat pour le week end, histoire de voir ce que je préférai!

_Sasuke_: Et finalement?

_Naruto_: Je préfére être ici, avec vous!

_Chouji_: Voila qui fait plaisir a entendre!

Tous aquiéssèrent.

_Kiba_: Au faite, tu demandes pas de nouvelle de la grosse truie?

_Neji_: Kibaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, tais toi!

_Kiba_: Bah non attend. Il a quand même le droit de savoir qu'il nous a débarrassé d'elle!

_Lee_: Aaah caaaaaaaa!

_Tenten_: Et pour dire la véritée, notre cher Hinata en a rajouté une couche en prenant ta défense!

_Temari_: Personne n'ira voir le proviseur comme elle voulait nous le faire faire.

_Naruto_ (tout sourire): Merci les amis!

Les jours suivant, les cours reprirent dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Ino ne réapparut que le mardi après midi, pour le plus grand malheur de tout le monde.

Pendant la récréation, tout les mecs c'étaient réunis dans le couloir du troisième étages, la ou Kiba et Neji avaient décidé de leurs parler..

_Kiba_: Oye Oye brave gens!

_Lee_: Depuis quand tu parles comme ca?

_Neji_: Bon on s'en fou de cet abruti! Je sais pas comment Hinata fait pour te supporter?

_Shikamaru_: Ce qui veut dire?

_Kiba_: Bon voila, Hinata et moi on sort ensemble!

_Tous_: C'est cool pour toi!

_Kiba:_ Mais ca on s'en fou un peu, c'est pas pour dire ca qu'on vous a réunit!

_Neji_: Comme tout le monde le sait, dans deux semaines c'est justement l'anniversaire d'Hinata et je voulais lui organiser une petite fête bien sympathique entre amis, ca vous dit?

_Tous_: Ouaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiis!

_KIba_: On va faire ca chez moi! Donc tous rendez vous a 19heures samedi 7 (désolé, je connais pas ca vrai date d'anniv'). Les filles seront la aussi!

_Naruto_: Y'a besoin d'apporter quelques chose? Vous faite un cadeau commun? Enfin je sais pas moi...

_Neji_: On fait une enveloppe comme ca elle pourrat s'acheter ce qu'elle veux mais si vous voulez pas y participer, vous pouvez prendre autre chose!

_Naruto_: Je lui acheterai bien une connerie en plus du style ...

Le blond laissa sa phrase en suspend car, dans son champ de vision, venait d'apparaitre quelqu'un qu'il connaissait. Un jeune homme roux avec d'énorme cernes sous les yeux. C'était bien Gaara!

Le garcon s'approcha d'eux.

_Sasuke_: T'es le frère a Tema, non?

_Gaara_: 'fectivement! Vous seriez pas ou elle est?

_Naruto_: Dans la cours avec les autres nana.

Le roux tourna la tête vers Naruto. Leurs regard se croisèrent un bref instant, assez longtemps pour comprendre qu'ils étaient content de se revoir, mais trop peu pour voir le trouble que cette rencontre avait provoqué.

Le frère de Temari détourna les yeux et les remercia en partant.

_Shino_: Il est bizarre non?

_Sasuke_: C'est de famille!

Et les discussions autour de la fête a venir reprirent.

L'heure suivante fut une pure torture pour l'Uzumaki. Revoir le garcon de Suna ici! Bien sur, il en avait révé mais la réalité et bien différente.

A la fin du cours, il alla voir Temari, il devait lui parler au plus vite.

_Naruto_: Tema, je peux te parler?

_Temari_: Pas de problème! Bon a demain les filles (se mettant a marcher) Qu'est ce qu'il y a?

_Naruto_: Bah voila, c'est a propos de ton frère et en faite je voulais savoir si ...

_Temari_: Je sais, vous vous connaissez! Il me la dit tout a l'heure.

_Naruto_: ...

_Temari:_ Je suis au courant pour vous deux et le faite que tu soit un ... enfin bon tu vois ce que je veux dire!

_Naruto_: (murmurant) Un guerrier de l'ombre.

_Temari_: Exact! Je sais aussi que tu connais Kankuro.

_Naruto:_ Aah!

_Temari_: Viens a la maison, il sera content de pouvoir te reparler!

_Naruto_: Je voudrais pas déranger.

_Temari_: T'inquiète pas!

Le blond suivit sa camarade. Pendant le trajet, il appela chez lui et expliqua a Shizune qu'il rentrerai plus tard parce qu'il allait chez un ami. Elle ne fit aucun commentaire et lui souhaita une bonne fin d'après midi.

Temari et ses frères habitaient une grande maison de deux étages a une vingtaine de minutes a pied du lycée.

Temari lui avait dit pendant le trajet que son frère finissait a 17heures 30 et que part consequent, ils auraient le temps de faire leurs devoir en attendant Gaara.

Le roux débarqua peu après 18heures 30, les bras chargés de sacs de courses qu'il déposa dans la cuisine. Il jetta négligement son sac dans le couloir et allait gueuler quelque chose a sa soeur quand il s'appercut de la présence du blond.

_Gaara_: Naru-chan?

_Temari_: Je l'ai invité a venir a la maison, j'espere que ca te gene pas?

Pour toute réponse, le frére de Temari se jetta dans les bras du blond. Leurs étreinte dura plusieurs minutes. Lorsqu'ils se furent séparé, la blonde demanda a l'Uzumaki s'il voulait rester manger, ce qu'il accepta.

Les deux garcons allèrent s'asseoir sur le canapé pour discuter.

_Gaara:_ Qu'est ce que tu fais ici, dans ce lycée?

_Naruto_: Après ton départ, je me suis renseigné sur l'endroit ou tu avais pu aller et quand, il y a quelques semaines maintenant on m'a dit de trouver un lycée loin de Konoha, j'ai choisit celui la parce que je savais que t'étais pas loin!

Le roux s'allongea, posant sa tête sur les genoux du blond. Ce dernier se mit a jouer avec les méches de cheveux de son ex amant.

_Gaara_: Tu ne vis plus a Konoha, pourquoi?

_Naruto_: Des problèmes avec Akatsuki. Il ont débarqué un matin avec l'idée de récupérer le bijuu. Et toi? Pourquoi es tu partit?

_Gaara_: Akatsuki également! Et puis, aussi a cause de mon père. Il a décidé que pour notre bien a tous, je devais mourir. Alors Tema-chan, Kankuro-chan et moi avons décidé de partir.

_Naruto_: Ou est Kankuro? Je ne l'ai pas vu?

_Temari_ (venant d'apparaitre dans la pièce): Il continu les missions en solo pour ramener un peu de tune. Bon les garcons, on mange!

Le repas ne s'éternisa pas, la blonde avait bien compris qu'ils avaient encore beaucoup a se dire et a faire.

Naruto c'était régalé et l'avait a mainte reprise dit a son hôte féminine.

Une fois tout terminé, Gaara prit la main du blond et l'emmena au premier étage, dans sa chambre. Il ferma la porte a clef puis plaqua Naruto contre le mur avant de scéller ses lèvres a celles de son vis-a-vis. Gaara passa sa langue sur la lèvre inférieure du blond, quémandant ainsi le passage.

L'Uzumaki ne céda pas mais le fils du sable était tenace et après de multiples autres tentatives infructeuses, il lui mordilla la lèvre, laissant ces mains se balader sous le tee-shirt du blond. Puis, il descendit et, après avoir déboutonné le jean de Naruto, s'amusa a froler le sexe de ce dernier. Il gemit, et Gaara put en profiter. Leurs langues se rencontrèrent enfin dans un ballet des plus fougueux.

Après quelques secondes, Naruto repoussa violemment son amant. Il s'avanca vers lui et le poussa encore jusqu'a ce qu'ils furent tout deux sur le lit: Gaara allongé, Naruto assis sur lui.

Naruto enleva ses vétements et ceux de Gaara et posa ses lèvres sur celles du roux pour simplement les éffleurer. Puis, il glissa sa bouche le long de sa joue, dans son cou pour finir dans le creux de l'épaule ou il sucota avidement cette belle peau blanche qui s'offrait a lui tandis que ces mains se perdirent dans le dos de son amant. Gaara, les mains dans les mèches blonde, émit de léger son qui encouragèrent le ninja de Konoha a continuer. Il s'approcha ensuite de l'oreille et lui murmura quelques mots doux et quelques "je t'aime". Gaara gémit de nouveau, il en voulait plus et le blond le savait. Leurs sexes tendu par le désir d'aller plus loin, le blond prit les choses en main.

Tout doucement, il se détacha de son amant et tout doucement, il l'aida a se retourner. Gaara était désormais a quatre pattes. Naruto s'approcha de lui et, sans aucune autres forme de préambule, le pénétra violemment. Le ninja de Suna ne dit rien, pas un son, pas un hurlement, pas un gémissement, rien. Il avait trop l'habitude de cela avec Naruto.

Ce dernier commenca ces mouvements de va-et-vient, pénétrant toujours plus violemment son amant qui commencait a y prendre du plaisir. Naruto passa sa main gauche sur le menbre durcit de Gaara et le masturba au rythme de ces propres coups de reins. La pièce s'emplit de leurs gémissements. Le tout se fit toujours plus vite, toujours plus violement.

Enfin, Naruto se libéra, suivit peu de temps après par Gaara.

A la demande de son amant, Naruto remit ca une seconde fois, puis une troisième.

Il s'écroulèrent ensuite, épuisés, leurs corps luisant de transpiration, sur le lit, sur des draps froissés tachés de sperme.

Gaara se serra dans les bras du blond, sa tête contre le torse chaud il se mit a murmurer:

_Gaara_: Tu m'as tellement manqué

_Naruto_: Moi aussi.

_Gaara_: Je t'aime.

Le blond ferma les yeux et soupira. Il serra l'autre corps contre lui comme s'il avait peur qu'il ne s'en aille loin. Pourquoi faisait-il ca? Parce qu'il savait très bien que Gaara s'en irait lorsqu'il dormirait. Il se léverait et descendrait au salon. Il resterait pas près de lui parce qu'il était insomniaque. Le blond en souffrait énormement d'ailleurs. Il souffrait de ce réveiller la nuit et de ne pas voir celui qu'il aime tant auprès de lui.

Pourtant, il finit par s'endormir.

Il ouvrit un oeil, puis deux. Ce n'était pas la sonnerie du reveil qui l'avait réveillé, non, c'était le soleil. Naruto s'assit dans le lit. Comme toujours il était seul. Sur la table de chevet était posé un papier, le blond le saisit et le parcourut rapidement du regard. C'était l'écriture de Gaara. Il disait qu'il n'avait pas eu le coeur de le réveiller et qu'il le remerciait pour cette fabuleuse nuit. Qu'il l'aimait.

Naruto regarda l'heure: 9heures05. Il avait deja plus d'une heure de retard pour les cours.

Il se leva, enfila ces affaires sales de la veuille et sortit de la chambre en trombe. Personne dans la maison! Il prit son sac et sortit en direction de chez lui.

La première personne qu'il appercu lorsque la porte de son chez lui fut fermé, ce fut un Iruka blanc comme un linge, de grosses cernes sous les yeux. Apparement, il c'était inquiété pour lui et n'avait pas dormit.

_Iruka_: T'était ou?

_Naruto_: Chez un pote.

_Iruka_: Mais encore?

_Naruto_: Chez Gaara.

Le brun stoppa net sur ce nom.

_Naruto_: Si tu veux tout savoir, il est dans le lycée et sa soeur n'est autre qu'une camarade de classe, Temarie.

_Iruka_: Et ca t'empeche de prevenir que tu rentrera pas?

_Naruto_: Tu voulais que je lui dise quoi? Attand deux minutes, faut que j'appelle mon tuteur pour lui dire que je m'envoie en l'air avec toi depuis une bonne heure et que je rentrerai pas!

Le dauphin soupira. Bien sur que non, il ne voulait pas ca.

_Iruka_: Bon, va te changer et prepare ton sac, je t'emmene pour 10heures.

Le blond arriva donc pour la récré, tout le monde l'attendait.

_Sakura_: Qu'est ce tu foutais encore? T'as raté le controle de Francais!

_Naruto_: J'avais oublié.

_Sasuke_: Quel bouleeeeeeeeeeet...

Les discussions continuèrent. Temari s'approcha de Naruto, le prit par le bras et l'emmena quelques metres plus loin.

_Temari_: Merci pour cette nuit, j'ai pas pu dormir!

_Naruto_: Ooooh euuuuuuuuuuuh ... désolé!

_Temari_: J'déconne, c'est pas grave! Tout ca pour te parler de Gaara.

Naruto: Qu'est ce qu'il se passe?

_Temari:_ Je ne t'ai rien dit hier mais maintenant, il faut que tu soit au courant. Gaara a quelqu'un d'autre dans sa vie. Quelqu'un qu'il a rencontré ici.

_Naruto_: Ca veut dire quoi?

_Temari_: Hier soir, il voulait etre une dernière fois avec toi.

_Naruto_: Pourquoi c'est toi qui me dit ca? Il pourrait me le ...

_Temari_: Il s'en veut de t'avoir remplacé. Il t'aime toujours mais pour vous deux, il pense que vous ne devriez plus vous voir. C'est tout.

_Naruto_: Je comprend. Tu lui dira que moi aussi je l'aime toujours et que ca me fait mal de savoir tout ca (se retournant) J'espere qu'il sera heureux.

Et Naruto s'en retourna vers le reste du groupe.

_A suivre..._

Fanny (cours se cacher sous le tapis) S'il vous plait, ne lancez rien!

Gaara: (sort l'auteur de sa cachette et la prend dans ses bras) Tu sais que je t'aime toi?

Fanny: Bah au moins quelqu'un qui m'apprécit!

Naruto: J'ai rien dit... ca change de Sasuke!

Fanny: Oo

Naruto: En plus, je suis seme donc ... je vais etre gentil avec toi!

Fanny: Oo

Naruto: Ouai et donc je vais demander poliment a tout le monde de mettre une tite review!

Fanny: Oo

Naruto: BOUGEZ VOTRE CUL BANDE DE PERVERSES ET PERVERS AGUERRIT ET LACHER UNE REVIEW AVANT QU ELLE NE ME FASSE PASSER DANS LE LIT DE TOUT LES AUTRES MENBRES MASCULINS DE CETTE FICTION. Merci!


	7. Chapter 7

Moi, Naruto Uzumaki

Auteur: Une folle furieuse complètement conne...

Base: Naruto bien sur

Disclamer: Pour leurs plus grand bonheur, et mon plus grand malheur, ils ne m'appartiennent pas

Rated: T

Note: Une fic sur la vie de Naru-chan dans un monde presque aléatoire enfin bon, vous verrez bien.

Note2: Des fautes d'orthographes en pagailles, que voulez vous y faire? J'ai pas de correcteur sur mon PC.

Cette fic est dédié a toutes celles (et ceux meme si ya pas beaucoup de mecs) qui aiment les histoires triste, l'humour pourri et surtout le SASU/NARU!

**Réponse aux reviews:**

**Keikoku13**: Moi aussi, j'adore ce couple... et j'avais trop envie de le mettre dans cette fic! contente que ca te plaise! Si c'est pour le bien de l'histoire? on peut dire ca comme ca!

**Didilove37**: La suite, la suite... la voila! merci pour ta review!

**Sabaku no Tsumetai**: Mdr! c'est pas grave pour la review, je t'en veux pas puisque tu est revenu! Pauvre clavier, il marche encore? Et oui, ca laisse une totale liberté a Naru-chan maintenant... la preuve dans ce chapitre!

**Lulu342**: Merci d'avoir lu et merci pour ta review... et ben oui, ca va pouvoir attaquer de tout les cotés maintenant!

**Pandanoux**: Aaaaaaaaaaaaaah (bave en pensant a Naruto et Gaara dans le salon...bave). mdr! Oo t'as eu ton bac sans tricher... c'est biennnnnnn! moi je vais essayer de ne pas trop tricher cette année (sauf en maths, en science et en histoire)... bah quoi! En plus, c'est même pas des anti-sèche que je fais... c'est des aide-mémoires! (part se cacher devant sa stupidité).

**Clara-la-casquette**: Naaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan tu l'aura pas mon petit Naruto, il reste avec Sasuke! Sale perverse, je sais ce que tu va en faire... que des trucs interdit au moins de 30ans! (part se cacher sous la tapis en imaginant Clara devant son écran entrain de m'insulter!). Bave pas trop sur ton clavier parce que sinon ca va etre de ma faute et je vais devoir t'en racheter un s'il marche plus! Ouaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiis, vive la 1erL 1, la jungle des maths? Oo! Timon et Pumba... Désolée!Powaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

Deux revieweuses (je sais pas comment ca se dit donc disons 2 personnes) m'ont demander qui été avec Gaara ... bah en faite, j'y ai pas réfléchit! J'avais pas l'intention de la faire apparaitre... Mais bon, si il me manque un perso... je penserai a ca!

Merci a tous... et Bonne Lecture!.

**Chapitre7:**

Après ce que lui avait dit Temari le mercredi matin, Naruto avait passé beaucoup de temps a réfléchir. Pour dire la vérité, il avait passé tout sa journée a se poser des questions. Finalement, il avait fini par se dire qu'il devait oublier Gaara, même si cela allait etre très dur, et qu'il avait désormais le champ libre pour se rapprocher de Sasuke.

Les semaines suivantes se passèrent sans problèmes majeurs. Les dates du bac blanc de francais et de science avaient été donné et la petite fête pour Hinata s'organisait gentiment.Le mercredi après midi précédant l'anniversaire, Sasuke, Sakura et lui c'étaient rendu dans un grand centre commercial pour acheter un petit quelque chose en plus de l'argent qu'ils allaient donner.

Sakura avait acheté une jolie robe courte de couleur parme et les garcons avaient choisit un livre et un autre petit paquet (vous saurez ce que c'est un peu plus tard!). Cependant, les deux cadeaux étaient deja emballé et aucun des garcons ne voulut révéler a Sakura la vrai nature de la surprise.

Enfin, le samedi arriva. Naruto avait invité Sasuke a venir se préparer chez lui.

Le brun arriva peut avant 17heures. C'est un homme au long cheveux blancs qui lui ouvrit.

_Sasuke_: Je viens voir Naruto.

_Jiraya_: Ah ouais, il m'a parlé de toi! Sasuke c'est ca?

Le brun fit un signe de tête

_Jiraya_: Entre.

Le brun pénétra a la suite de l'homme dans la grande demeure et se retrouva dans le salon.

_Jiraya_: Il va pas tarder, il est partit chercher je ne sais quoi au sous sol! Assis toi si tu veux.

Sasuke obéit. Quelques secondes plus tard, il entendit des pas précipités dans un escalier, une porte qui s'ouvre et qui se claque, de nouveau un bruit de porte qui claque et surtout des cris.

: NARUTOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Rend moi ca!

_Naruto_: Arrete de me courir après alors!

: Rend le moi d'abord!

Deux furie apparurent dans la pièce. La première n'était autre que Naruto tenant dans sa main droite un rouleau et la seconde était une femme blonde a forte poitrine.

: (regardant le nouveau venu) Tu dois être Sasuke, non? Moi c'est Tsunade et ...

_Naruto_: Parle pas a mon ami ou tu vas encore dire des conneries...

Sans faire attention, l'Uzumaki c'était rapproché. Tsunade en profita pour récupérer le rouleau et l'envoya valser a plusieurs mètres d'une simple pichenette.

_Tsunade_: (regardant le rouleau) Enfin, je l'ai!

_Jiraya_: C'est pas trop tot! On peut voir ca maintenant?

_Naruto_: (se massant l'épaule sur laquelle il était tombé) Bah on va vous laisser alors! Tu viens Sasuke!

Et tout deux s'éclipsèrent jusqu'a la chambre du blond.

_Sasuke_: C'est qui? Tu nous a jamais parlé d'eux!

_Naruto_: Le mec avec les cheveux blancs c'est mon prof d'art martiaux et la blonde c'est une amie a lui.

_Sasuke_: Prof d'art martiaux?

_Naruto_: Bah ouais!

_Sasuke_: Ooh, en tout cas, ils ont l'air vraiment sympa.

_Naruto_: Ils sont surtout complètement déjantés! Sinon, t'as pas eu trop de mal a trouver?

_Sasuke_: Je suis pas un boulet, moi!

Le blond fit la moue avant d'ouvrir son placard.

_Sasuke_: T"arrives a t'y retrouver dans ce bordel? Non mais sérieux!

_Naruto_: Peut importe! Tu t'habilles comment?

_Sasuke_: Baggy noir et chemise rouge, ca change tu trouve pas?

Effectivement, le brun s'habillait habituellement avec un jean le plus souvent bleu foncé, rarement plus clair et des tee-shirt noir.

_Naruto_: Ok... je vais mettre ... ca!

De cet amas de tissus qu'était son placard, le blond avait sortit un pantalon en toile noir (style costume mais en mieux) et une chemise blanche.

_Sasuke_: Si Ino craque pas pour toi, je me demande ce qu'il lui arrive!

_Naruto_: Baka!

_Sasuke_: Par contre... elles sont vraiment froissées tes fringues tu devrais les repasser!

_Naruto_: Je vais demander! Bon j'vais me prendre une douche parce que je pu la transpiration! T'en as prit une toi?

Le brun fit un signe de négation.

Les deux adolescent partirent en direction de la salle de bain. Sur le chemin, Naruto s'arrèta devant une porte, toqua puis entra. A l'intérieur Shizune étudiait un énorme livre sur l'acuponcture.

_Naruto_: Yo Shizune-san! T'aurais 5minutes pour me repasser mon pantalon et ma chemise s'il te plait!

_Shizune_: Yo! Franchement Naru-chan, tu pourrais pas apprendre a le faire?

Naruto: La flemme! Et puis tu bosse sur ce truc depuis deux jours non-stop! Je sais que ca doit etre interessant mais quand même! La vieille peau t'a pas demandé de l'apprendre par coeur avant qu'elle ne reparte.

_Shizune_: D'accord, d'accord! Ooh, tu me presente pas ton ami?

_Naruto_: Aaaah euuuuuuuuuh, si! Shizune voici Sasuke, un ami et Sasuke voici Shizune, une élève en médecine mystique et également la disciple de Tsunade en médecine.

Les deux s'échangèrent une brève salutation. Le blond posa ses affaires sur le bureau et allait sortir lorsqu'elle se leva, le retint par l'épaule et lui murmura a l'oreille:

_Shizune_: Vraiment mignon! Ne le laisse pas te filer entre les doigts.

Naruto et Sasuke ce dirigèrent ensuite vers la salle de bain. Au centre de la pièce était creusé un trou deja remplit d'eau chaude.

_Naruto_: Le bassin communique directement avec la sources chaudes de dehors, c'est pratique!

Le blond se déshabilla et entra dans l'eau, il se posa a l'un des angles attendant que le brun ne veuille bien le rejoindre.

Sasuke enleva lui aussi ces vétements et entra a toute vitesse dans le bassin. Il plongea sa tête dans l'eau espérant ainsi que le blond ne voit pas ses joues rougient. Mais c'était sans compter sur certaines facultées du blond (comme le faite qu'il est ninja je vous le rappelle).

_Naruto_: Pourquoi tu rougit Sasuke?

_Sasuke_ (mal a l'aise) Euhhhhhhhh je rougit pas!

_Naruto_ (air amusé) On y croit tous.

Le brun détourna le regard. Le blond en profita pour se rapprocher.

Il posa ses mains sur le rebord du bassin, de chaque coté de la tête de son vis-a-vis et posta son visage plus haut que celui du brun. Ainsi, il avait une position dominante.

Naruto prit une belle voix, douce et suave.

_Naruto_: Dis moi!

Le brun leva les yeux et les plongea dans ceux azurs du blond.

_Naruto_: Dis le moi!

Sasuke ne bougeait plus, il se noyait littéralement dans les yeux de Naruto. Ce dernier se rapprocha encore.

_Naruto_: S'il te plait...

Ces paroles n'étaient plus qu'un souffle sur la peau pâle de l'Uchiwa.

Trois coup retentirent.

_Jiraya_: Vous avez bientot fini, j'aimerais bien prendre une douche moi!

_Naruto_: (relevant la tête) Ca peut pas attendre?

_Jiraya_: A moins que tu lui taille une pipe... Nan!

_Naruto_: Va chier!

Un soupire se fit entendre de l'autre coté de la porte, puis des bruits de pas. Le géneur venait de partir.

Sasuke quand a lui avait prit toutes les nuances de rouges possible et imaginable. Naruto comprit que sa position et les paroles échangées avec Ero-sennin le dérangeait. Il se recula et reprit sa place.

Ils se lavèrent, sortirent, se séchèrent et partirent s'habiller dans un silence monacal.

Les vétéments repassé du blond étaent sur son lit.

Ce fut Naruto qui le rompit une fois dans la chambre.

_Naruto_: Désolé si ca t'as mit mal a l'aise je...

_Sasuke_: T'inquiète pas. Disons juste que ce qu'il a dit m'a surpris.

_Naruto_: Aaaah ca! Beuh, faut pas t'inquièter! En temps normal, il est écrivain de livre interdit aux mineurs!

_Sasuke_: Et ton tuteur te laisse avec lui?

C'est un petit ricannement qui répondit.

A 19heures, tous se trouvaient chez Kiba. La lumière était éteinte, la porte vérouillée et tous attendaient caché dans le salon l'arrivée d'Hinata.

Soudain la serrure émit un bruit métallique et quelques secondes plus tard la jeune fille alluma la lumière de la pièce. Tout ces amis lui firent lui crièrent un "joyeux anniversaire" retentissant. La jeune Hyuga paraissait emue.

Après avoir remercié tout le monde, ils s'assirent sur les canapé et tous remirent l'enveloppe et les quelques cadeaux acheté en plus.

Mais, le cadeau que tous attendaient de voir était sans conteste, celui qu'avait acheté Naruto et Sasuke. Tous savaient qu'il s'agissait d'une énorme connerie.

Et en effet, c'en était une, enfin deux! Le premier était un livre ou plutot le Kama-sutra nouvelle version. Et le second, une paire de menotte.

Tous explosèrent de rire car ces cadeaux étaient plus destinés a Kiba qu'a Hinata.

Une fois tout cela finit et le repas passé, Kiba mit de la musique et sortit des bouteilles d'alcool. Tout le monde but un peu, même beaucoup pour certains.

Shino se mit derrière les platines. Il n'aimait pas danser.

Les premières musiques qu'il passa étaient de quoi se défouler un peu, puis il passa quelques slaws, et au fur et a mesure que la soirée avancait et que ces camarades buvaient, il passait de plus en plus de musiques qui faisait se rapprocher les corps comme par exemple, _Tainted Love_ de Marilyn Manson (si ca ca vous donne pas envie de tripoter le premier beau mec ou belle nana venu faut m'expliquer comment vous faite! surtout en soirée!).

Ainsi, Tenten dansait avec Neji, Temari avec Sakura et Naruto avec Sasuke (yuri et yaoi powaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!). Les autres faisait les fou ensemble.

La musique s'arrèta enfin, tous étaient essoufflés.

_Lee_: Sont ou nos deux amoureus?

_Shino_: Je les ai vu monter!

_Tous_: Oo

_Neji_: T'as même pas essayé de les arréter?

_Shino_: Bah pourquoi?

_Temari_: S'il nous laisse, on peut faire plein de conneries, se bourrer la gueule!

_Chouji_: T'es deja bourrée!

_Tenten_: Mais comme ca on peut finoir toute s les bouteilles!

Il y eu un "houra" général et la fête reprit.

Dans un coin plus sombre de la salle a manger, a l'opposer de ce petit monde, Naruto était adossé au mur. Sasuke face a lui prennait appuie aux murs une main de chaque coté de la tête du blond. Leurs yeux, comme quelques heures auparavant, ne pouvant plus se lacher, leurs visages tellement près l'un de l'autre.

Le brun finit par rompre l'écart et posa ses lèvres sur celles de Naruto. Ce dernier posa ces mains sur les hanches de l'Uchiwa pendant qu'il quémendait un baiser plus langoureux.

_A suivre..._

Naruto: (regard perplexe) C'est quoi cette fin de merde?

Fanny: Ca s'appelle du suspense

Sasuke: Tu veux que je t'enbroche ou quoi? Comment oses-tu nous faire ca, a nous, les acteurs de cette fic, et a eux, tes fidèles lecteurs?

Fanny: T'inquièèèèète paaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaas!

Naruto et Sasuke --

Fanny (sortant des feuilles de son sac) la suite est deja écrite!

Naruto et Sasuke: Oo

Fanny (agitant les feuilles) et ca sera en ligne disons ... mercredi si tout va bien!

Naruto: Et comment on fait pour que ca aille bien?

Fanny: Si j'ai une bonne note en art pla et que le club de sport ou je vais aller me plait! Ca vous va?

Sasuke: Mouais... ca sent l'arnaque, surtout pour l'art plastique

Fanny (en colère) Qu'est ce que tu insinus?

Naruto: Rien du tout! Une tite reviews s'vous plait pour qu'elle mette la suite!


	8. Chapter 8

Moi, Naruto Uzumaki

Auteur: Une folle furieuse complètement conne...

Base: Naruto bien sur

Disclamer: Pour leurs plus grand bonheur, et mon plus grand malheur, ils ne m'appartiennent pas

Rated: T

Note: Une fic sur la vie de Naru-chan dans un monde presque aléatoire enfin bon, vous verrez bien.

Note2: Des fautes d'orthographes en pagailles, que voulez vous y faire? J'ai pas de correcteur sur mon PC.

Cette fic est dédié a toutes celles (et ceux meme si ya pas beaucoup de mecs) qui aiment les histoires triste, l'humour pourri et surtout le SASU/NARU!

**Réponse aux reviews**:

**Pandanoux**: Aaaaaah fallait bien que quelqu'un coupe tout ca... un coup Jira-chan et un coup moi! niark niark, nous sommes machiavèlique... bref! Bave pas trop quand même! Je sais vraiment pas pour Gaara... j'aimerai bien faire rencontrer le prétendant du roux et notre naru chan, ca pourrait etre interessant mais bon. Je pense pas que je continurait sur mon trip sakuraXtemari, c'est juste un raprochement du a l'alcool, enfin, on verra! Merci, j'essayerai de faire de mon mieux pour mon bac mais ca s'annonce mal, je suis deja larguer dans certaines matières!

**Lulu342**: C'est rai ca... vive l'aaaaalcooooooooooooooooooooooooollll! (ca sent le poivrot a plein nez!) mdr! la suite... la voici, la voila!

**Didilove37**: On est bien mercredi aujourd'hui? Parce que sinon, je peux enlever et le remettre que dans ... 2 ou 3 mois! non, j'deconne!

**Clara-la-casquette**: C'est ca l'avantage d'être dans la même classe... je te dis ce qu'il y a dans le chapitre suivant, je te fais des dessin mais ... je peux aussi TE FAIRE CHIER! et surtout te tapper! lol. Chuuut, faut pas le dire que je peux etre monstrueuse! c'est un secret! mdr!

**Les folles rieuses**: Lol, ca t'as fait si peur que ca? Moi aussi j'adore ce type de cadeau! d'ailleurs je laisse un p'tit conseil a ceux que je connais bien et qui passeront par la... JEN VEUX UNE PAIRE AVEC DE LA FOURURRE ROUGE DESSUS POUR NOEL! mdr! Ino a pas été invité sinon ca aurai fini en meurtre! niark niark!

Bonne Lecture!

**Chapitre8**:

Dans la rue sombre, deux adolescent courraient et riaient bruyamment.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils pénétrèrent dans un immeuble plutot miteux dans un quartier peu sur de la ville. Ils montèrent aux troisième étages et le premier tenta tant bien que mal de mettre la clef dans la serrure mais il n'y arrivait pas. Serait-ce du a l'alcool qu'il avait bu? Non, il n'avait presque rien avalé. Pourtant, la serrure bougeait toute seule!

Pour ne rien arranger, son compagnon l'embrassait fougueusement dans le cou malgré les protestations du premier.

Enfin, la clef trouva la feinte, elle tourna et la porte s'ouvrit.

Le premier tira le second dans l'appartement, recupéra ses clefs, ferma la porte avec son pied et se fit plaquer contre le mur le plus proche.

Son amant l'embrassait dans le cou, faisant tout pour y laisser des marques des plus voyantes tandis que le premier gémissait de plaisir.

Le second prit les jambes du propriétaire de l'appartement et les mit de telles facons qu'elles s'enroulèrent autour de sa taille. C'est ainsi qu'ils allèrent jusqu'a la chambne.

Le brun trouva un millième de seconde pour allumer la lampe de chevet avant que le blond ne rattaque.

Naruto enleva leurs vétement et s'allongea sur Sasuke qui attendait impatiemment la suite. Ils s'embrassèrent fougueusement puis, le blond rompit le baiser afin d'explorer le corps du brun a l'aide de sa bouche.

Il commenca par sucoter le lobe de l'oreille gauche, puis déscendit dans son cou, son épaule et enfin son torse. Il s'arreta tout d'abord aux deux morceaux de chair rose qu'il mordilla avec ardeur jusqu'a ce qu'il deviennent dur. Il déscendit encore et encore, redessinant chaque muscle, goutant chaque parcelle de peau. Il interrompit sa progression pour se laisser tenter par le nombril de l'Uchiwa.

Sa dernière étape fut le sexe tendu du brun. Il commenca par le mordiller, puis le lécher et enfin, l'engloba. Il fit plusieurs mouvements de va et viens mais ce stoppa net avant que son partenaire ne prenne son pied.

Sasuke ne cessait de gémir, d'agripper les draps en se cambrant. Il en voulait plus.

Naruto remonta jusqu'au visage de Sasuke et l'embrassa, un simple baiser, simplement en effleurant ses lèvres puis, sans prévenir, il le pénétra vivement, comme il le faisait naguère avec Gaara.

Le brun hurla de douleur mais le blond ne s'en formalisa pas et continua ces coups de butoir toujours plus violent.

L'Uchiwa continua a crier a chaque nouvelle pénétration. Il se mordait les lèvres jusqu'a ce qu'il sente un gout métallique dans la bouche, du sang. Il enfoncait ses ongles dans le dos de l'Uzumaki, toujours plus profondemment. Des larmes coulèrent le long de ces joues.

Ces cris de douleur se mélaient a ceux de jouissance de son amant.

Naruto finit par s'écrouler a un bord du lit, complètement exténué. Sasuke lui, s'enroula dans la couverture et s'endormit vite, trop vite peu etre.

Pusieurs heures passèrent, le blond, toujours allongé ne dormait pas.

Maintenant que les effets de l'alcool commencait a disparaitre, il se rappellait de tout, de l'endroit ou il se trouvait, de ce qu'il avait fait.

Il s'assit sur le bord du lit.

POV Naruto:

_"Mais qu'est ce que j'ai fait putain? Qu'est ce qui m'as prit? J'ai profité de l'état de Sasuke pour assouvir mes pulsions. Putain, j'suis vraiment une ordure! J'ai même pas été doux, j'ai foncé dans le tas comme si c'était Gaara. J'suis une enflure! Un enfoiré! J'mériterai de crever..."_

Il se leva, se rhabilla et se dirigea vers le bureau de Sasuke. Il y dénicha un papier et un crayon et y griffona quelques mots avant de placer le tout sur le second oreiller et de s'en aller.

Lorsque le brun ouvrit les yeux, il se sentit mal. Il avait des courbatures.

Il regarda l'heure sur son reveil: 15heures27. Il alluma sa lampe et se retourna pour ne pas a subir la lumière de plein fouet. C'est la qu'il vit le petit mot sur l'oreiller. Il le déplia et lut ces quelques lignes:

_Sasuke,_

_Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a prit hier. Je n'aurais pas dû faire ca, c'est dégueulasse. Je m'écoeure moi-même._

Ne me cherche pas d'excuses, je n'en ai aucune. Je suis un salaud, que dire de plus.

Je comprendrai si tu me detestais

Je pense que je ferais mieux de ne plus te revoir pendant un certains temps donc je ne viendrais plus en cours.

Naruto.

_A suivre..._

Fanny (par se cacher sous la table pour eviter tout les projectiles qu'on lui lance) Arg!

Naruto (relisant la fin) Je passe pour un connard, un profiteur, un obsédé et ...

Fanny: Te plend pas trop quand même, t'es seme a chaque foi!

Sasuke (marchant bizarrement) T'y est pas aller de main morte Naru-chan!

Fanny (se roule par terre) Mwaaaaaaaaahaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahaaaaaaaaaaaaah

Sasuke: Non mais attend, il me laisse la comme un con et en plus je dois subir certaines souffrances qui m'oblige a ne plus pouvoir m'asseoir!

Naruto (regard pervers) Mais, on peut remettre ca si tu veux... ca t'évitera de devoir t"asseoir!

Fanny: Ca part en couilles la... tite review?


	9. Chapter 9

Moi, Naruto Uzumaki

Auteur: Une folle furieuse complètement conne...

Base: Naruto bien sur

Disclamer: Pour leurs plus grand bonheur, et mon plus grand malheur, ils ne m'appartiennent pas

Rated: T

Note: Une fic sur la vie de Naru-chan dans un monde presque aléatoire enfin bon, vous verrez bien.

Note2: Des fautes d'orthographes en pagailles, que voulez vous y faire? J'ai pas de correcteur sur mon PC.

Cette fic est dédié a toutes celles (et ceux meme si ya pas beaucoup de mecs) qui aiment les histoires triste, l'humour pourri et surtout le SASU/NARU!

**Réponse aux reviews:**

**Clara-la-casquette:** La première reviews vient de toi... trop cool (**c'est juste pour lui faire plaisir parce que en faite je m'en fou un peu totalement que ce soit d'elle la première**) (commence a courrir!) mdr, j'deconne! Bah ouais ca serait bien mais comme tu le sais... j'en fait qu'a ma tête donc... ca va un peu attendre! bisous ch'tite perverse!

**Pandanoux**: Merci pour ta review! Moi même, j'ai eu du mal a trouver comment j'allais faire réagir Sasuke... j'avance un peu a l'aveuglette sans scénario et avec seulement mes idées de ce que ca va donné tout a la fin! Plus j'y pense et plus je me dis que je vais faire rencontrer Naruto et le prétendant de Gaara... j'ai même une petite idées de qui ca pourrait etre! (vous le diraiiiiis paaaaaaaaaaaas Nananananèèèèèèèreuuuuuh!) mdr!

**Les folles rieuses**: Pour le cul en feu... on a cas lui acheter un extincteur pour son anniv' Mwahaaaaaaaahaaaaaaaaaaahaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! gomen! Tu fais du néerlandais? Oo, c'est bien? Perso je fais rien de tout ca, j'fais que des trucs classique! bref! la réaction de Sasuke tu la trouvera dans ce chapitre puisque il est beaucoup centré sur lui!

**sooz06neji**: Oooooooooooooooh un(e) nouvel(le) fanficteu(se)? mdr! merci d'avoir lu jusque la! Eeeeeeeh bien ouiiiii... NARUTO EST UN BOURRIN et j'adore ca! (part dans un gros tripe)... merci pour ta review et j'espère que cette fic continuera a t'interesser!

**Subaku no tsumetaï**: T'avais plus le net? merde alors! mdr! la suite... bah la voila!

**Didilove37**: Ooooooooooooh on va tous pleurer en coeur pour lui, non? bon d'accord, je pleurerai toute seule!

**Sasuke Sarutobi or ... Baka-chan**: T'es vraiment la pire urusatonkashi que je connaisse! si je meurt... plus de fic! **y'a juste un truc qui me gène: une ou un autre fanficteu(r-se) prendrat-il ma défense? **en tout cas... contente que ca te plaise! juste un tit message perso pour quand tu passera par la... ca me saoule trop qu'on se connecte jms en meme temps mais bon, mes parents partent le WE prochain (normalement) mais j'vais me faire une sortie sur paname donc j'serais la que le soir... bisous!

Message perso... pour** Méloooooooooooooooooo...** si tu passes par la un de ces jours... fais moi signe (je pense que tu sais comment ca marche, non?) a+ en cours niark!

Donc voila le chapitre9. Il est centré sur Sasuke... même si Naruto fait une légère apparition au début.

Bonne Lecture!

**Chapitre9**:

_Naruto_: Hokage-sama, je ne vous demande pas grand chose! Seulement de...

_Tsunade_: C'est bien l'une des premières fois ou tu me donne tant d'importance!

_Naruto_: Je n'ai pas envie de vous supplier!

_Tsunade_: Je le sais bien Naruto mais laisse moi profiter de ta soumission juste une fois!

La princesse des limaces jubilait sur place. Naruto lui avait demander de lui rendre un service et il l'implorait presque pour qu'elle accepte.

_Naruto_: S'il vous plait, Hokage-sama.

Tsunade: D'accord mais...

_Naruto_: Mais...

_Tsunade_: Je veux savoir pourquoi tu veux une mission d'espoinage qui t'éloignerait dans ta nouvelle vie! Serais-tu devenu fou?

_Naruto_ (baissant la tête) J'ai fait une grosse connerie.

La blonde inclina légèrement la tête, s'enfoncant plus profondemment dans son fauteil.

_Tsunade_: Explique moi ca!

_Naruto_ (ton sec) Non.

_Tsunade_: Pas d'explication... pas de mission! Ca a un rapport avec Sasuke n'est ce pas?

_Naruto_ (essayant de se faire tout petit) Oui.

_Tsunade_: Que c'est-il passé?

_Naruto_: J'ai abusé de sa confiance voila tout.

L'Hokage fronca les sourcils, apparemment la réponse du blond ne lui convenait pas et la laissait assez perplexe.

_Tsunade_: Je remarque que tu ne veux rien dire de plus. Très bien, je ferait avec.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Naruto sortit du bureau de l'Hokage, un rouleau de mission ainsi que des affaires personnelles dans son sac a dos.

**_oooOOOooo_**

Cela faisait maintenant une semaine que le blond n'avait plus donné signe de vie, et ces amis du lycée étaient vraiment inquiet.

Sasuke n'avait rien dit de ce qui c'était passé après la fête, d'ailleurs, lui même se demandait ou il en était.

En ce samedi matin, les deux premières heures de cours avaient lieu avec Umino Iruka, le tuteur du blond. Tous attendaent cela pour connaitre les raisons de son absences.

Le brun arriva, les fit entrer et, avant que quiconque ne lui pose de questions il entama.

_Iruka_: Je sais que vous vous faites du soucis pour Naruto et...

_Sakura_ (version furie) Comment ca du souci? Ce mot est beaucoup trop faible! Il est ou?

_Iruka_: Il est retourner a l'orphelinat.

La surprise avait été générale.

_Iruka_: Il l'a fait par choix personnel, je ne l'ai en rien obligé a y retourner!

_Temari_: Je comprend pas... Il a dit la dernière fois qu'il préférait etre ici, avec nous. Alors pourquoi y serait-il retourné?

_Iruka_: C'est ce que j'aimerai savoir. (baissant la tête) J'ai pas vraiment envi de vous faire cours ce matin. Rangez vos affaires et vous pouvez partir.

_Tous_: QUOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Le brun leurs fit un signe de la main signifiant qu'ils devaient dégager le plancher.

Incrédulité générale dans les rangs, cependant tous prirent le chemin de la sortit.

_Iruka_: Sasuke... j'aimerai te parler.

L'Uchiwa s'arreta près de la porte qu'il referma dès que ces camarades furent tous sortit.

_Iruka_: Que c'est-il passé Samedi?

Le plus jeune s'appuya contre la table, les mains sur le rebord de celle-ci, tête baissée. Il soupira.

_Iruka_: Il ne m'a rien dit mais je suppose que ca a un rapport avec toi.

_Sasuke_: ...

Iruka se placa face a lui, un regard insistant posé sur l'Uchiwa.

Sasuke fit glisser son sac a dos sur la table, l'ouvrit et en sortit un petit papier, glissé dans son porte feuille. Il le tendit ensuite a son professeur.

_Sasuke_: Je pense que vous étes en droit de lire ca puisque vous étes sont tuteur.

Le dauphin le lut avec une grande attention. Ces mains tremblaient.

_Sasuke_: En vérité, il ne devrait pas s'en vouloir. Il avait beaucoup bu et moi quasiment pas.

_Iruka_: ...

_Sasuke_: Je l'ai manipulé, il a fait ce que j'ai voulut... rien d'autre.

_Iruka_: Il a été violent?

Le plus jeune baissa la tête, apparemment géné.

_Iruka_: Je dois t'avouer quelque chose Sasuke. C'est pas la première fois que j'apprend qu'il a eu un comportement violent, et en particulier après avoir bu.

Une larme coula sur la joue de Sasuke.

Il c'était pourtant promis de ne plus jamais pleurer depuis le meurtre de ces parents, mais depuis que Naruto était rentré dans sa vie...

_Flash-back_

C'est la qu'il vit le petit mot sur l'oreiller. Il le déplia et lut ces quelques lignes:

_Sasuke,_

_Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a prit hier. Je n'aurais pas dû faire ca, c'est dégueulasse. Je m'écoeure moi-même._

Ne me cherche pas d'excuses, je n'en ai aucune. Je suis un salaud, que dire de plus.

Je comprendrai si tu me detestais

Je pense que je ferais mieux de ne plus te revoir pendant un certains temps donc je ne viendrais plus en cours.

Naruto.

Il c'était alors assit d'un coup dans son lit, cherchant partout la présence du blond. Rien... pas de Naruto, pas de vétements lui appartenant, absolument rien.

Il c'était rallongé et c'était blottit contre le seul objet qui portait l'odeur de l'Uzumaki: l'oreiller. Son coeur se serra instantanement.

C'est vrai que le blond lui avait fait mal, c'est vrai qu'il avait eu un excès de violence, qu'il avait précipité les choses mais... cette soirée chez Kiba lui avait montré ces sentiments pour le blond. Pendant la fête, il l'avait manipuler, joué avec le coeur du blond pour savoir ce que lui, le dernier Uchiwa ressentait a son égard de Naruto.

Il l'aimait, maintenant il en était sur.

Toujours contre l'oreiller, les larmes se mirent a couler.

Si seulement il pouvait etre la... il le regrettait deja.

Fin du Flash-Back

Iruka releva le menton du brun en lui souriant.

_Iruka_: Tu l'aimes n'est ce pas?

Sasuke détourna la tête, remit son sac sur ses épaules et sortit de la salle.

A l'extérieur, tout ces camarades l'attendait.

_Hinata_: Qu'est ce qu'il te voulait?

_Sasuke_ (ton sec) Rien.

_Lee_: Allez dis!

_Sasuke_: Non.

_Kiba_: Alleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeez!

_Sasuke_ (regard de tueur) Casse pas les couilles, j'ai dit NON!

_Shikamaru_: C'est pas grave! De toute facon, faut qu'on trouve une occupation parce qu'on a deux heures de trou.

_Ino_: Ouais... vous savez, moi ca me gène pas que cet abruti soit plus la, au contraire ca me ...

Ce fut la phrase de trop et l'Uchiwa balanca une monumentale gifle a la blonde. Elle fut déséquillibré et tomba sur l'asphalte de la cour.

Les poings du brun étaient sérrés, près a repartir a l'attaque. Ces yeux lancaient des éclairs.

_Sasuke_: J'vais la tuer cette pute... Elle a pas le droit de ... le traiter comme ca!

La blonde se releva en se frottant la joue gauche.

_Ino_: Sasuke-chan, qu'est ce que tu ...

Mais elle n'eu pas le temps de terminer que le brun c'était de nouveau avancé vers elle, prèts a la frapper au ventre.

Shino s'interposa entre les deux lycéens et Neji dévia le couop avant qu'il ne touche quelqu'un. Sakura tira le brun vers l'arrière.

_Sakura_: Putain Sasuke qu'est ce qu'il te prend tout a coup?

_Chouji_: Tu sais très bien que ce qu'elle fait c'est de la provoc', pourquoi tu reponds?

_Sasuke_: Je veux pas qu'on parle de lui comme ca!

Il s'assit par terre.

_Shino_: Eh! Si on allaient voir si y'a des tables de libres a la cafet'?

Tous comprirent que Shino voulait parler avec Sasuke... seul a seul .. Tous, nooooooooooooon, un abruti nommé Kiba restait planté la!

Hinata s'aprocha de lui et lui murmura quelques mot a l'oreille. Une lumière perverse s'alluma dans ses yeux et il suivit la jeune Hyuga.

Temari quand a elle se dirigea vers la sortie de l'établissement.

_Temari_: J'ai pas envie d'attendre... je sèche! A lundi!

L'Aburame s'assit près du brun.

_Shino_: Lors de la soirée, je suis le seul a pas avoir bu donc je me rappelle bien de tout ce qui c'est passé! Je sais que toi et Naruto étes partit assez tot, ensemble. Je veux pas savoir ce qui c'est passé ensuite, pour tout dire, ca ne me regarde pas. La seule chose que j'aimerai que tu me dise, c'est si sont départ précipité de notre classe a un rapport avec ce qui c'est passé ensuite!

_Sasuke_ (regard perdu au loin) Oui.

_Shino_: C'est bien ce que je pensais!

L'Uchiwa tourna la tête vers son interlocuteur, souhaitant lui poser une question. Il n'en eu pas le temps.

_Shino_: Je dirais rien a personne, t'inquiète pas!

Il se leva

_Shino_: Tu devrais rentrer et dormir un peu. Ca te fairait le plus grand bien!

Puis, il partit rejoindre le reste du groupe.

_A suivre..._

Fanny: Chapitre9 bouclé!

Sasuke: Explique moi pourquoi je fini toujours par chialer?

Naruto: T'es trop mimi quand tu pleure-euuuuuuuuuuh!

Fanny: Parce que tu pleures jamais donc je me lache un peu!

Sasuke: --

Fanny: Sinon, je voulais dire... même si tout le monde s'en contre fou... je fais du Taï Chi Chuan! C'est trop bien comme sport mais c'est super compliqué!

Naruto: On est tous heureux! Bref, review?


	10. Chapter 10

_Moi Naruto Uzumaki._

Auteur: Une folle furieuse complètement conne qui s'appelle Fanny (ou Sukebe ou meme canard en plastique)

Base: Naruto bien sur

Disclamer: Pour leurs plus grand bonheur, et mon plus grand malheur, ils ne m'appartiennent pas

Rated: T

Note: Une fic sur la vie de Naru-chan dans un monde presque aléatoire enfin bon, vous verrrez bien.

Note2: Des fautes d'orthographes en pagailles, que voulez vous y faire? J'ai pas de correcteur sur mon PC.

Cette fic est dédiée a toutes celles (et ceux meme si ya pas beaucoup de mecs) qui aiment les histoires triste, l'humour pourri et surtout le SASU/NARU!

**Réponse aux reviews**:

**Pandanoux**: Bravooooo... t'as tout compris! j'avoue que c'est dur a comprendre (c'est du a ma phrase qui est vraiment mal formulé, désolée). C'est bien Sasuke qui manipule Naruto pour connaitre ces propres sentiments! Les réactions de Naruto? ce chapitre risque de te décevoir, toi ainsi que tout les fans! bref tu verras bien! Tu peux me poser toutes les questions que tu veux, j'y repondrais! et si t'as peur que ca finisse en roman, utilise mon adresse mail ou msn pour me les poser! en tout cas merci pour ta fidélité!

**Méloooooooooooooooooo:** Méloooooooodiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiie! enfin lu ma fic! trop contente que tu sois arriver jusque la! Mais pourquoi, bon dieu pourquoi me traite tu DOBSEDE? je comprend pas voyons! je suis pur comme l'agneau qui vient de paitre (jeu de mot pourri!)...

**Didilove37**: Moi aussi je l'aime pas... ca se voit pas trop j'espère? -ironie foireuse!)

**Les folles rieuses**: J'adore cette fic parce que je torture tout le monde, perso comme lecteur! désolée mais l'aide n'est pas pour maintenant! Aaaah mon petit pervers de Kiba, c'est comme ca qu'on l'aime! lol!

**Lulu342**: Eh bien naaaaaaaaan, c'est pas pour maintenant! encore un peu de patience s'vous plait les p'tit gens (se prend pour une reine qui parle a ces sujets a cause du "Fanny-sama"!)(se prend une gifle par les fanficteurs et ficteuses) aiieuuuuuuuuuuuuuh! mdr!

**Sabaku no Tsumetaï**: Sérieux? c'est si triste que ca? bah merde alors! je suis désolée d'avoir contribué a ton malheur (s'incline bien bas)... Nous allons monter une association pour la préservation des Sasuke qui pleure, qu'est ce que tu en penses? lol

**Clara-la-casquette**: Aaaah ma clara-chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan, t'es vraiment une pute de nous avoir larguer! mais enfin t'étais pas la pour entendre la prof de physique gueuler sur Marinou ou manger avec tout le groupe le midi... quel dommageuuuuuuuuh! mdr! pour la suite, comme tu le dis si bien, tu peuc toujours creuver! T'es con ou quoi? bien sur que tu sais ou je vais et avec qui puisse qu'on va a l'expo ensemble... URUSATONKASHI!

**Sasuke Sarutobi or Koro-chan**: Je te parle plus... t'es trop michante de vouloir m'abandonner (converse MSN, seule l'interessée comprendra!) ... mais comme je suis dans mon heure de bonté... bah je vais quand même te repondre! C'est quoi ce sourire pervers pour consoler Sasu-chan? t'es vraiment incorrigible! lol... moi aussi je t'aime (pas d'idées perverses les gens qui passent par la)

Ce chapitre a eu du mal a etre mit en ligne en partit a cause d'un enorme beugge sur mon pc qui m'avait fait perdre tout ma fic... qu'elle merde! Il est centré uniquement sur la mission de Naruto.

Bonne Lecture!

**Chapitre10:**

Naruto sautait de branches en branches suivant le chemin que tracait juste devant lui Kakashi Hatake et l'un de ces chiens ninja, Pakkun. Derrière lui se trouvait Kurenaï, le ninja médical du groupe et le duo infernal: Raïdou et Genma.

Ils avancaient en suivant cette formation depuis bientot deux heures, avec une allure rapide, restant sur leurs gardes.

Soudain, le ninja copieur leva sa main droite, signe d'un arret immédiat. Ils étaient désormais en vue des lignes ennemies.

Flashback

Après être sortit du bureau de l'Hokage, il c'était dirigé, comme elle le lui avait demandé, vers la sortie nord du village.

Là, il c'était assis sur une pierre et y avait attendu bien sagement pendant près d'une demi-heure. Il avait pensé a Sasuke, a sa peau si pâle, si douce et si chaude a la fois. Son odeur, ses doigts sur son corp, sa peau contre la sienne, ses lèvres scellées aux siennes, leurs souffles mélés. Il le voulait contre lui. Il en était accro et pourtant il ne voulait plus le revoir. Il ne voulait plus le faire souffrir.

Un nuage de fumée se forma devant lui. Il s'agissait du reste du groupe en provenance direct du bureau du Gondaime. Le ninja copieur, Hatake Kakashi, qui était son ancien professeur s'approcha de lui, l'inspecta de la tête aux pieds pendant quelques brèves secondes avant de lui sourire derrière son masque.

_Kakashi_: Content de te revoir Naruto-kun!

_Naruto_: Pareil Senseï... et en plus, vous étes même pas en retard! Vous progressez.

_Genma_ (qui venait de se rapprocher) Il était temps qu'il apprenne a être ponctuel notre petit Kakashi! Il est quand même chef d'équipe.

Kurenaï et Raïdou venaient a leurs tour de se rapprocher. L'argenté put alors expliquer la mission au blond.

_Kakashi_: Nous devons nous rendre sur les terres du village d'Oto no kuni et y recuperer les informations que nous donnera notre espion.

_Naruto_: On a besoin d'être autant pour faire ca?

_Kakashi_: Laisse moi finir et tu en jugera après par toi même! Je disais donc que nous devons retrouver notre informateur dans un bar un peu a l'écart de la ville, dans le quartier où se trouve les bars a prostituées, les maisons closes et tout ca. C'est un endroit a la fois très fréquenté et en même temps très discret.

_Naruto_: Et après?

_Kakashi_: Il va choisir l'un d'entre nous et lui filera les infos.

_Naruto_: Ca m'explique en rien pourquoi on doit tous y aller?

_Genma_: Pas compliqué! Comme il est dans les rangs d'Orochimaru, il tire pas souvent son coup donc il choisit celui qu'il préfére et (Raïdou met sa main devant la bouche du brun) Mzzzzphtrrrgeuh!

_Raïdou_: Arrète tes conneries!

_Kurenaï_: Un chef de mission qui connait le terrain et l'informateur, un ninja médical au cas ou ca tourne mal et trois ninja assez fort pour ce debarasser des ennemis en chemin!

Naruto acquièssa.

Fin du Flashback

Ils enlevèrent leurs bandeaux de ninja qu'ils rangèrent au plus profond de leurs sacs puis changèrent de vétements. Lorsqu'ils se mélangèrent enfin a la foule, ils ressemblaient a des civils plus que normaux.

Les ninja de Konoha entrèrent dans l'un des bars a la suite de plusieurs autres clients.

A l'intérieur, tout était de velour rouge. L'espace était divisé par de multiples compartiments (table et fauteils pour les incultes du Buffalo Grill) où, d'après la chaleur ambiante, on ne faisait pas que boire un coup en bonne compagnie. Il y avait également un bar et une scène qu'occupait quelques danseuses fort peu vétu.

Le groupe s'installa dans un coin et commenda une bouteille de saké, attendant avec impatience l'espoin.

Une seconde bouteille, puis une troisième furent bu. Les discussons allaient bon train tant et si bien que personne ne remarqua la personne qui c'était assise a la table d'a coté, seul.

Il s'agissait d'un jeune homme aux cheveux blanc et aux yeux bleu-vert. Il pourtait deux marque rouge sur le front.

Le jeune homme fit signe a Naruto, qui apparament était le seul a l'avoir remarqué, de venir vers lui.

Le blond se leva et alla s'asseoir en face de lui.

Je m'appelle Kimimaro, et toi? Je ne t'avais jamais vu avec eux!

_Naruto_: Moi c'est Naruto. C'est toi qui...

Kimimaro posa un doigt sur les lèvres du blond, se releva et approcha ses lèvres de l'oreille de son vis-a-vis pour lui murmurer de le suivre.

Kimimaro sortit du bar, le blond a sa suite. Ils se dirigèrent ensuite vers un hotel plus que miteux mais peu cher. Chambre 308, 3ème étage, au fond du couloir a gauche, voila ou ils purent enfin se poser.

_Kimimaro_: Désolé de t'avoir éloigné mais c'était nécessaire. Il ne faut pas que je me fasse repérer.

Il s'avanca près de la fénètre et ferma les rideaux. La pièce était désormais plongé dans la pénombre.

_Naruto_: Je comprend. Qu'est ce que tu as de beaux a raconter?

_Kimimaro_: Des nouvelles assez peu réjouissantes j'en ai peur. Orochimaru veut s'allier avec l'Akatsuki contre Konoha, Suna et Kiri.

_Naruto_: Merde!

Le blond s'assit en tailleur sur le lit. Le ninja d'Oto s'assit a ses cotés.

_Naruto_: Ca n'en finira donc jamais?

_Kimimaro_: Non, tant qu'il n'aurait pas anéantit Konoha ou qu'il ne sera pas mort, ca continura.

Le blond ferma les yeux et pensa a tout cela, a cette guerre qui se rapprochait de jour en jour. Il pensait qu'il serait lui aussi appelé a combattre et qu'il y laisserait peut etre la vie. Il baissa la tête et soupira.

Une main se posa sur sa joue et releva son visage. Ses yeux azurs rencontrèrent alors une mer de vert profond, et chacun se noya dans les yeux de l'autre.

Leurs lèvres se rapprochèrent, instinctivement, puis se scellèrent dans un simple éffleurement, au debut, rien de plus. Puis leurs langues se rencontrèrent, dansèrent l(une avec l'autre.

Le ninja du son se recula ensuite, un léger sourire sur les lèvres.

_Kimimaro_ (murmurant) Dans d'autres circonctances ... peut être que ca aurait pût marcher.

Puis, il se leva et, avant de sortir de la chambre, embrassa la joue droite du receptacle de Kyubi.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Naruto réapparut dans le bar et se rassit auprès de ces supérieurs leurs faisant signe qu'il avait les infos.

Sur la table tronaient six bouteilles vides. Genma en commanda une de plus pour fêter le succès de la mission.

_A suivre..._

_Fanny _(joues rouge dut a l'alcool ingurgité en regardant son concert de Placebo) Je dédit ce chapitre a mon enculé de prof de maths que je vais butter et ...

_Naruto_: Qu'est ce qu'il t'as encore fait ton prof?

_Fanny_: Il a gueulé parce que j'écrivais ce chapitre dans son cours et que pour me defendre de rien fouttre (d'utile d'après lui) j'ai eu le malheur de dire qu'il faisait pas de cours et ...

_Sasuke_: C'est un peu normal qu'il t'engueule si tu fais pas tes exos, non?

_Fanny_: Bah non! Les années précédentes mes profs me disait rien!

_Sasuke_: Baka!

_Naruto:_ Ca me désole! bref, reviews?


	11. Chapter 11

_Moi Naruto Uzumaki._

Auteur: Une folle furieuse complètement conne qui s'appelle Fanny (ou Sukebe ou meme canard en plastique)

Base: Naruto bien sur

Disclamer: Pour leurs plus grand bonheur, et mon plus grand malheur, ils ne m'appartiennent pas

Rated: K+

Note: Une fic sur la vie de Naru-chan dans un monde presque aléatoire enfin bon, vous verrrez bien.

Note2: Des fautes d'orthographes en pagailles, que voulez vous y faire? J'ai pas de correcteur sur mon PC.

Cette fic est dédiée a toutes celles (et ceux meme si ya pas beaucoup de mecs) qui aiment les histoires triste, l'humour pourri et surtout le SASU/NARU!

**Réponse aux reviews**

**Pandanoux**: Meuuuh nan il est pas désespérant! J'adore Kimimaro moaaaaa et je voulais le faire s'approcher de Naru-chan! bref, un délire pourri de plus! Merci de rester fidèle malgré les cours et te gène pas pour l'adresse... ca me ferait plaisir de discuter avec d'autre fanficteuses que ma Koro-chan et ma tit Clara! bisous et merci encore.

**Subaku no Tsumetaï**: Pourquoi personne aime Kimimaro et Naruto ensemble? pas juste! Pour Oro... ca peut toujours s'arranger! lol...

**Didilove37**: Tu sais, je peux me transformer en mère noel! Mon meuilleur pote (enfin je sais pas si c'est le meuilleur, disons plutot un tres bon pote) fait deja le père noel avant les vacances ... ou plutot il vient en cours déguiser en petit papa noel (petit? il fait 1 ou 2 tête de plus que moa quand même!) et pour la boisson tu peux aller soit dans ton frigo soit dans l'endroit ou tu range l'alcool, au choix! pour le sasu/naru, ca arrive bientot t'inquiète pas!

**Les folles rieuses**: T(inquiète pas, je le laisserai pas touché a Naruto, Kakashi( bave/bave ) et les autres! niark niark! bref, merci pour ta review!

**Koro-chan alias Bakaaaaa-chan!** mdr! comment tu parles petite fille? qui ta appris ce mot des plus obcène? pas moi en tout cas! pour la peine tu vas m'écrire 500fois je ne dirais plus d'insanité sur et tout ca pour demain matin 6h45 heure de chez moa! mdr! bisous je t'adore trop trop trop!

**Lulu342**: Fanny sama? c'est pas que ca me gène mais quand même un peu! lol... et oui, jaimerai voir Naruto en dragueur, dans une soirée mousse en boite, se frottant inlassablement a Sasuke ou Gaara ou n'importe quel autres MECS (bien sur) houuulaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! ca part un poil en couille la! Sasuke... je sais même plus quand est ce que je le fais apparaitre. dsl!

**Clara-la-casquette**: Moi aussi suis trop dégouté que tu sois pas venu... je me sentais un peu seule entre Marinou et Laurence surtout qu'y y'avait plein de mecs et que j'aime pas etre entouré de copine quand y'en a plein (dc la moitié que je connais pas) bref! Elle était bonne ma pizza? mdr! Je comprend toujours pas pourquoi t'as pas voulut d'oeuf dessus, hein? Pas comme si j'en avais deja renverser 1 une fois et qu'il avait cuit sur la porte du four... lol bisous et a demain pour une journée a V2!

Bonne Lecture!

**Chapitre11**:

Une sonnerie, puis deux et enfin l'Hokage décrocha son téléphone.

: C'est Temari du village de Suna! Ou avez vous envoyé Naruto?

_Tsunade_: Il est en mission pour notre village pourquoi?

Un soupir de soulagement se fit entendre.

_Tsunade_: Que se passe t-il?

_Temari_: Umino-san a dit qu'il était retourné a l'orphelinat... ca me parraissait bizarre. En général, c'est l'excuse que l'on utilise pour dire que quelqu'un a disparut.

L'Hokage émit un petit rire.

_Tsunade_: Ne t'inquiète pas Temari-san, il ne tardera pas a revenir avec vous!

_Temari_: Je l'espère. Merci encore.

Puis elles raccrochèrent.

**_oooOOOooo_**

Un shuriken vola, puis deux, puis trois.

Les ninjas de Konoha sautaient de branches en branches a une allure éfreiné, suivit d'assez près par la garde de la porte ouest du village d'Oto no kuni.

Un kunaï, puis deux et tout s'arréta. Naruto venait d'être touché a l'omoplate gauche et dans le milieu du dos.

La vitesse du projectile emporta avec lui sa cible et, Naruto qui fut déstabilisé, glissa de ses appuis et chutta.

Il se receptionna tant bien que mal sur le sol. Levant les yeux, il s'appercut que le combat c'était engagé entre ces coéquipiers et les ninja du son. Il voulut les aider mais Kurenaï apparut et le stoopa. Elle lui expliqua qu'en se cachant elle avait pût évité l'attaque.

_Kurenaï:_ Pas de temps a perdre en les aidant! Ils sont assez fort pour s'en sortir seuls. Par contre toi, tu portes des informations capitales pour le villages, on ne peut pas prendre de risque! Suis moi.

Et ce fût donc a contre coeur qu'il suivit la konoïchi.

**_oooOOOooo_**

_Tsunade_: Tu as fait du bon travail Naruto! Je t'en felcite.

_Naruto_: Je n'ai rien fait de spécial. J'ai juste écouté ce qu'on avait a me dire.

_Tsunade_: Si tu le dis.

On frappa a la porte. Un anbu entra dans le bureau.

_Anbu_: Kakashi et toute l'équipe sont rentré.

_Tsunade_: Très bien

_Naruto_: Comment vont-ils?

_Anbu_: De légères égratinures, rien de plus.

Un soupir de soulagement s'échappa d'entre les lèvres du blond. La princesse des limaces sourit.

_Tsunade_: Tu t'inquiètais?

_Naruto_: Oui. Je n'aime pas quitter le groupe si vite, sans pouvoir les aider.

_Tsunade_: Kurenaï te l'a dit, non? Le porteur des informations doit rentrer sain et sauf quelqu'en soit la situation.

_Naruto_ (baissant les yeux) Oui.

Un silence pesant s'installa. La blonde scruttait avec insistande les traits de l'Uzumaki.

_Naruto_: Quoi? Pourquoi vous me regardez comme ca?

_Tsunade_: Naruto, je suis désolé de te le dire mais je ne peux pas te garder ici. Tu vas devoir retourner auprès de Jiraya et Iruka au plus vite.

_Naruto_: Mais...

_Tsunade_: Il n'y a pas de "mais". Une guerre va bientôt éclater. Tu le sais aussi bien que moi, et pour le moment tu n'es pas assez fort pour pouvoir éfficacement nous aider.

_Naruto_: Comment pourrais-je devenir puissant en ne faisant pas de mission? Je ne comprend pas!

_Tsunade_: Tu dois retourner t'entrainer avec Jiraya!

_Naruto_: Et retourner en cours je suppose?

_Tsunade_: Oui...

_Naruto_: C'est Temari qui t'as mit cette idées dans la tête?

_Tsunade_: Pas seulement.

Le blond pencha la tête, la reponse l'intriguait.

_Tsunade_: Naruto, tu ne peux pas me mentir! Tu est malheureux depuis que tu es revenu, non?

Naruto baissa les yeux. Il avait oublié que le cinquième Hokage savait lire en lui comme dans un livre ouvert.

_Tsunade_: Retourne la-bas au plus vite et profite de ton petit copain... veinard va!

L'Uzumaki se leva et sortit du bureau.

Il marchait depuis environ une heure, sans but précis lorsqu'il se trouva devant le restaurant de ramen Ichiraku, ces pas l'y avait guidé.

_POV Naruto_:

_Aaaaaaaaah, si j'allais manger un morceau avant de repartir? Ca fait longtemps que j'y ai pas été! _(il s'installa a une table et commande un bol) _La dernière fois que je suis venu c'était avec Iruka... avant qu'il ne parte en mission d'espionage, ca daaaate! Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!_

Une main venait de se poser sur l'épaule du blond, le surprenant. Pourtant, il n'avait émis aucun son.

Une homme d'une trentaine d'année, les cheveux gris en bataille, portant un masque et son bandeau frontal de travers s'assit près de lui: Kakashi!

_Kakashi_: Alors, bien rentré?

Le blond hocha la tête.

_Kakashi_: Et maintenant? Qu'est ce que tu vas faire?

_Naruto_: La vieille veut que je retourne auprès de Jiraya et d'Iruka.

_Kakashi_: Et toi?

_Naruto_: Ca me gène pas mais... je veux pas retourner en cours!

_Kakashi_: Ralalah, les jeunes!

Il fit glisser une petite enveloppe sur le comptoir et la mit au niveau de Naruto

_Kakashi_: Donne ca a Iruka et sans lire le contenu s'il te plait! (se levant) N'oublie pas!

Puis, il sortit du restaurant et se fondit dans la masse.

_A suivre..._

Fanny: --

Naruto: Qu'est ce qui va pas?

Fanny: SEMAIIINE DE MERDE-EUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUH

Naruto: Aah, désolé! Et donc tu fais la gueule pour la fic! Elle te plait pas?

Fanny: C'est juste une chapitre de transition, il s'y passe rien...

Sasuke: Et en plus je suis même pas dedans!

Iruka (mine effrayé) Y'a quoi dans le mot que Naruto doit me remettre? Il va pas me larguer quand même?

Kakashi (prend Iruka par la taille) C'est officiel alors?

Fanny: Bouleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeets... reviews?


	12. Chapter 12

_Moi Naruto Uzumaki._

Auteur: Une folle furieuse complètement conne qui s'appelle Fanny (ou Sukebe ou meme canard en plastique)

Base: Naruto bien sur

Disclamer: Pour leurs plus grand bonheur, et mon plus grand malheur, ils ne m'appartiennent pas

Rated: K+

Note: Une fic sur la vie de Naru-chan dans un monde presque aléatoire enfin bon, vous verrrez bien.

Note2: Des fautes d'orthographes en pagailles, que voulez vous y faire? J'ai pas de correcteur sur mon PC.

Cette fic est dédiée a toutes celles (et ceux meme si ya pas beaucoup de mecs) qui aiment les histoires triste, l'humour pourri et surtout le SASU/NARU!

**Réponse aux reviews**:

**Subaku no tsumetaï**: Baaaaaah moaaaa j'adooooreuuuuuuuuuh le IruKakashiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ... powaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! mdr! les plus brefs delai? ca te va comme delai?

**Pandanoux:** Aah Aah Aah t'as vu ca? Il est trop content ca fait peur! mdr! non mais franchement... c'est quoi ca? pas vouloir retourner voir son amour, qu'est ce que ca peut etre con les p'tit jeune! mdr... Je sais pas si on peut vraiment dire qu'Iruka va faire quelques chose dans ce chapitre... a toi de me le dire!

**Didilove37**: la suite ... c'est pour maintenant! merci pour ta review!

**Les folles rieuses**: Nan... c'est mon Kakashi (regard de tueur a l'adresse des fanficteuses en délire et d'Iruka!) pas touche bande d'hystérique! Mais siiiiiii moi je t'aime-euuuuuuuuuuuuh (se fait courses par baka-chan "tu oses me tromper traitresse". ... kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah) pour toutes les reponses ... va falloir attendre un peu (pour tout dire... j'écrit au feeling donc je connais pas la suite... bouuuuuuuuuh)

**Keikoru13**: Des plus grands et des pires? Powaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa miciiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! ca me fait plaisir que tu penses ca (si tu le penses vraiment bien sur). merci pour ta review et j'éspère que la suite te plaira.

**Koro-chan** _alias Baakaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa- chan_: Kakashi d'amuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuur... lol! (ca tu le sais deja que je l'aime!) Raaaaaaaaaaaah je l'aime trop quand il est avec Iruka... j'ai pas pût résister! moi je t'aime fort!

**Clara-la-casquette**: Tu veux un Sasu/Narut, tu veux un Sasu/Naru... je le sais vu que tu me le répète au moins 20 fois par jour! J'avoue, c'était grave bien cette petite aprem a V2... Mais je hait le pull rouge et violet que Marinou m'a fait essayer... beuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuurk, trop laid! Je me demande bien qui est la personne parfaite? lol...

Bonne Lecture!

**Chapitre12**:

_Naruto_: Je suis de retouuuuuuuuuur!

Il jetta son sac dans l'entrée et courut vers la cuisine où se trouvait son tuteur.

_Naruto_: Ohayoo 'ruka-chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan!

Le prénommé Iruka se tourna vers le nouvel arrivant, un sourire radieu et sincère aux lèvres.

_Iruka_: Bonjour Naruto-kun!

Mais le brun n'eu pas le temps de continuer, un diablotin blond monté sur ressort venait de lui sorter au cou.

_Iruka_: Je sais tout, Sasuke m'a tout raconté!

Iruka et Naruto venaient de s'asseoir a la table du salon pour discutter devant un bol de ramen tout chaud.

_Naruto_ (air suspicieux et agressif) Qu'est ce que tu lui as fait pour qu'il te le dise? Si tu...

_Iruka_ (air moqueur) T'inquiète pas Naruto... je ne l'ai pas séquestré ou menacé!

Le blond retomba dans son bol.

_Iruka_: Je lui ai dit que c'était pas la première fois que ca t'arrivait. Je pensais qu'il devait ere au courant... mais je n'ai pas cité le nom de...

_Naruto_: ...Gaara.

Le brun hochat affirmativement la tête.

_Naruto_: Tant mieux. Il n'était pas au courant pour le frère de Tema et moi.

Iruka scruttait le visage du garcon en face de lui. Malgré son age et son rang de chunnin, il voulait toujours imaginer que le blond était ce petit gosse etourdit, farceur et pourtant si fragile lorsqu'on le connaissait bien. Mais ce temps était révolu depuis longtemps, depuis la première fois qu'il avait tué, depuis la première fois où il avait vu mourir l'un de ses amis, depuis tellement longtemps...

_Iruka_: Ecoute Naruto-kun, même si cela te fais chier au plus haut point, il faudrat que tu retourne en cours. Tu n'as pas le droit de rester ici sans rien faire!

_Naruto_: Non, sauf si je change de bahut.

_Iruka_ (se levant brusquement) Hors de question! Tu as choisit ce lycée, tu assumes en y restant.

_Naruto_: Alors je change de classe.

_Iruka_ (attrape Narito par le col et le fait se lever) Je crois que t'as pas compris! J'ai des ordres venant de l'Hokage et il m'est interdit de passer outre. Tu retourneras dans CET établissement, dans CETTE classe, avec TES amis! Et tout ca, dès demain matin 8heures.

Le blond se dégagea rapidement et, le regard mauvais, partit s'enfermer dans la salle d'entrainement.

_Toc Toc Toc_

Trois coups discret furent portés a la porte de la chambre du dauphin.

Ce dernier, enroulé sous un amas de couverture ne dormait pas malgré l'heure plus que tardive. En faite, il était inquiet parce que le blond n'était pas sortit du sous sol depuis le midi et que part consequent, il n'avait rien mangé.

Il émit un léger grognement

La porte s'entrouvrit laissant passer une petite tête blonde. Naruto entrat en faisant le moins de bruit possible même s'il savait que le brun ne dormait pas.

_Naruto_: Tiens, c'est Kakashi-senseï qui m'a dit de te le donner. J'ai pas regardé le contenu.(pose la lettre sur l'oreiller d'Iruka) Je suis désolé de pas être un gamin modèle, enfin plutot comme tu voudrais. Bonne nuit onii-san.

Le brun ouvrit les yeux a cette appelation et voulut le retenir mais la porte venait de se refermer.

Le dauphin attendit de ne plus entendre aucun bruit et alluma sa lampe de chevet. Il prit la petite enveloppe blanche et l'ouvrit. A l'interieur, un feuille simple, pliée en 4. Il la déplia et parcourrut les quelques lignes a grandes vitesse. Ces joues s'empourprèrent immédiatement et une chaleur se fit sentir dans son bas-ventre.

Il mit la lettre, une fois replié, sous son oreiller et éteignit la lumière, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

**_oooOOOooo _**

Les élèves étaient en cours depuis 20 bonnes minutes lorsque l'ont frappa a la porte. Le principal de l'établissement entra dans la salle de classe dans un silence quasi religieu, suivit de ... Naruto.

Pendant que les deux adultes échangèrent quelques mots, le blond alla s'asseoir près de Sakura, qui était seule a sa table. Il n'accorda pas un seul regard a Sasuke, qui d'ailleurs semblait chamboulé par cette arrivée.

Ils passèrent toute la journée loin de l'autre, a se regarder enfin le terme le plus correct serait se matter. Il ne se parlèrent pas même s'il le désirait au plus profond eux-même. Et lorsque la fin des cours arriva, tout deux rentrèrent chez eux, sans échanger le moindre signes.

**_oooOOOooo_**

_Iruka_: Alors comment ca c'est passé?

_Naruto_: Bien

_Jiraya_: On y croit tous!

Ils étaient installé a table avec Shizune, qui était a moitié plongé dans un de ces livres de médecine.

_Naruto_: J'ai dit bien alors pourquoi tu cherches toujours les emmerdes?

_Iruka_: Naruto-kun, arrète de défier Jiraya-sama comme s'ils étaient un de tes potes de lycée!

_Jiraya_: Laisse le dire mais je trouve quand même que tu étais plus agréable lorsque tu t'envoyais en l'air avec Gaara... et avec Sasuke par le même occasion!

_Naruto_ (se lève de table) Je...

_Shizune_: FERMEZ LA!

Elle c'était brutalement levée, renversant ainsi sa chaise. Ces poings étainent posés sur le bord de la table, son regard était des plus mauvais qu'il soit.

_Shizune_: Vous faite chier tout les deux! Vous étez pas capable de rester tranquille sans vous envoyer des pics!

_Iruka_: Calme toi Shizune!

_Shizune_: Non, je me calmerai pas! J'en ai raz le bol de ces deux abrutis!

_Naruto_: Et moi j'en ai marre de vivre dans cette baraque de fou! J'me casse!

La porte claqua et les trois adultes restèrent la, bouche bée.

Le blond marchait dans les rues depuis une grande demi-heure. Allant ou ces pas l'emmenaient, il se retrouva devant un endroit qu'il connaissait: l'immeuble où vivait Sasuke Uchiwa.

Il ouvrit la porte du hall et monta les étages, comme poussé par un désir invisible et, quelques secondes plus tard, il se retrouva devant la porte de l'appartement qu'occupait le brun.

Il toqua une fois tout doucement, puis une deuxième fois un peu plus fort.

Sasuke Uchiwa ouvrit la porte de son logement, les cheveux en bataille et seulement vétu d'un boxer noir, apparement il n'aimait pas être déranger pendant son sommeil car il marmonait.

_Naruto_: Désolé de te réveiller Sasuke, euuuh ... je voulais juste ...

_Sasuke_ (après s'être frotter les yeux) Rentre!

Et le blond suivit son hôte dans le petit appartement qu'il connaissait deja.

Ils s'assirent tout deux dans la cuisine qui était également la salle a manger. Le brun sortit deux verres et posa une bouteille de jus de fruit sur la table. Il les remplis.

_Sasuke_: Ca m'a fait bizarre de te revoir se matin.

_Naruto_: Moi aussi.

Le silence s'installa, un silence très lourd voire etouffant.

L'Uchiwa se leva et se dirigea vers sa chambre. Naruto, quand a lui, se plongea dans son verre a moitié vide. Ainsi, il n'entendit pas le brun revenir dans la pièce et se placer derrière lui.

Deux bras l'enlacant au niveau des épaules et un souffle dans son cou le firent sortir de sa rêverie. Des lèvres douces au creux de son épaules, de longs doigts chaud sur sa peau, il n'en fallut pas plus au ninja de la feuille pour se lever a son tours, se retouner et prendre le brun dans ses bras.

Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent, leurs langues dansèrent l'une avec l'autre, essayant de dominer celle de son partenaire, et leur baiser se fit plus passionné et fougueux que ceux qu'ils avaient deja echangé.

Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, chacun se plongea dans les yeux de son vis-a vis et chose ensore assez rare, Naruto put voir celui qu'il aimait lui sourire .

Sasuke se sera plus fort contre le blond, posant son front sur l'épaule gauche de son compagnon.

_Sasuke_: Je t'aime Naru-chan, ne me quitte plus s'il te plait

_Naruto_ (relevant la tête de Sasuke et posant ses lèvres contre les siennes) Moi aussi je t'aime.

Et Sasuke prit la main de l'Uzumaki pour l'emmener dans sa chambre.

_A suivre..._

Fanny Tadaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaam!

Naruto: Powaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa... Sasu-chan m'a pas jetté!

Sasuke (coller a Naruto) Pourquoi tu veux que je te jette Baka!

Naruto: Beuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuh...

Fanny: Ta pas plus constructif comme reponse?

Iruka (sautant partout) Moi aussi... moi aussi... moi aussi...

Tous: --

Iruka (continuant de sauter) T'as interet a ce qu'il vienne vite sale michante auteuse que tu es! (trébuche sur le tapis et se casse la gueule) Aïeuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuh!

Kakashi: Ooh mon petit dauphin en suvre... tu t'es pas fait trop mal?

Fanny: Vous me désespérez tout les deux!

Iruka (attrape Kakashi au passage et va s'enfermer dans la chambre de l'auteur) Viens par la mon chou!

Fanny :m'en fou... j'ai un double des clefs... Niark NIark! Bref, review?


	13. Chapter 13

_Moi Naruto Uzumaki._

Auteur: Une folle furieuse complètement conne qui s'appelle Fanny (ou Sukebe ou meme canard en plastique)

Base: Naruto bien sur

Disclamer: Pour leurs plus grand bonheur, et mon plus grand malheur, ils ne m'appartiennent pas

Rated: K+

Note: Une fic sur la vie de Naru-chan dans un monde presque aléatoire enfin bon, vous verrrez bien.

Note2: Des fautes d'orthographes en pagailles, que voulez vous y faire? J'ai pas de correcteur sur mon PC.

Cette fic est dédiée a toutes celles (et ceux meme si ya pas beaucoup de mecs) qui aiment les histoires triste, l'humour pourri et surtout le SASU/NARU!

**Reponse aux reviews:**

**Pandanoux**: Comment écrire un Sasu/Naru sans qu'il soit mignon? Impossible! bref, les voila de nouveaux ensemble! T'inquiète pas pour eux, dans ce chapitre on sait tout (enfin peut etre pas quand même) mais au moin on apprend quelques trucs sur la violence de Naruto et euuuuh enfin tu verras bien!

**Didilove37**: C'est pas prévu pour le moment ... mais je vais y penser!

**Subaku no Tsumetaï:** Que tu attende avec le pot de nutella, je peux comprendre... mais la tente? aucune utilité! lol! Malheureusement, je suis la seule gardienne des clefs (on se croirait dans Fort Boyard) et donc y'a que moi qui peut matter!

**Sasuke Sarutobi**: (grand coup sur la tête de Baka-chan) Arrete de sauter partout tu me file la gerbe! et puis ... creve-uuuuuuuuuuh pour le lemon (merde, je l'ai dit)!

**Clara-la casquette**: C'est toi qui est stupide... Urusatonkashi! Et puis pour le pull... bref! Comment ca il vont vite en besogne? Et puis qui te dit qu'il vont (le dit pas, le dit pas... et puis merde je te l'ai deja dit donc autant que tout le monde soit au courant **PAS DE LEMON DANS CE CHAPITRE ... ILS SE SONT MEME PAS TOUCHER** enfin si mais bon...) Et comment ca ca te gene pas? Je croyais que tu étais pure et innocente?...

**Les folles rieuses**: Lol... parce que tu crois que je vais partager mon futur mec? t'as craqué! sinon ... bisous/bisous! raaaaaaaaaaah je deviens gagatisante, c'est pas bon ca!

**o-Inuka-o**: Ooooooooh une nouvelle! ca fait plaisir de voir de nouvelle tête (pas que j'aime pas les autres mais bon!) contente que ca t'ai plut...

Bonne Lecture!

**Chapitre13**:

Lorsque Naruto ouvrit les yeux ce matin la, une lumière des plus froide passait par les fentes des stores. Le genre de lumière qui vous fait comprendre que la journée sera froide et pluvieuse.

Il se pressa un peu plus contre le corp de son amant et enfouit son nez dans les cheveux du brun endormit espérant ainsi oublier la froid au dehors et le faite qu'il faudrait l'affronter pour aller en cours.

Sasuke remua légèrement puis sourit. Il venait de se réveiller entre les bras du blond, de son blond car depuis hier soir c'était officiel.

Il hésita a ouvrir les yeux, mais la sonnerie de son radio-réveil accéléra ce mouvement.

Il voulut se jetter sur le trouble faite, croyant que son amant n'était pas reveillé tandis que Naruto faisait de même. Il se retrouvèrent tout deux une main sur le reveil, le torse de l'Uzumaki au dessus du visage de l'Uchiwa.

Le brun ne put s'empécher de profiter de la situation et d'embrasser ce corp qui s'offrait a lui.

Naruto s'assit ensuite sur son partenaire, sa main droite sur l'oreiller et sa main gauche caressant le visage du brun.

_Naruto_: Bien dormit?

_Sasuke_: La meilleure nuit depuis bien longtemps.

Le blond s'abaissa et effleura les lèvres de Sasuke passant ses mains sur les épaules du brun, espérant en avoir plus. Mais ce dernier qui n'entendait pas les choses de la même facon tenta de le repousser.

_Sasuke_: Arrète gros béta, on va être en retard en cours!

_Naruto_ (sussurant) M'en contre fou...

_Sasuke_ (réussisant a ce dégager) Bah pas moi!

Sasuke sortit alors du lit et partit s'enfermer dans la salle de bain, laissant le blond comme un con sur le lit.

Naruto était assis devant la table, le petit déjeuner pret pour Sasuke et lui. Le brun vint s'asseoir en face et commenca a manger, dans le silence.

_Naruto_: Je peux te poser une question?

_Sasuke_: Mmph.

_Naruto_: Tu ne veux pas que j'aille plus loin... Tu as peur que je recommence?

_Sasuke_:(pas de bonne volonté) De quoi tu parles?

_Naruto_ (baissant les yeux et murmurant presque) De ce qui c'est passé après la fête d'Hinata.

_Sasuke_: Un peu... et puis Iruka ma dit que c'était pas la première fois que ca ... arrivait. C'est vrai?

_Naruto_ (honteux) Oui.

_Sasuke_: Je peux savoir quand?

_Naruto_: Bah euuuuuuuh... c'est que... euuuuuuuuh, c'est assez récent, en tout cas pour la dernière fois et euuh...

_Sasuke_ (souriant) Je vois... et avec qui?

_Naruto_ (rougissant légèrement) Baaaaaaaaaah ...

L'Uchiwa se leva et s'approcha du blond.

_Sasuke_ (sussurant a l'oreille de Naruto) J'espère qu'il ou elle n'était pas trop mauvais au lit...

_Naruto_ (relevant brusquement la tête) Pardon?

_Sasuke_ (s'asseoit a califourchon sur les genoux du blond et pose ses mains sur ses hanches) Si tu me promet d'être plus doux, peut être que ca sera pour bientot.

Puis il déposa ces lèvres sur celles de son vis-a-vis.

**_oooOOOooo_**

Hokage-sama! Hokage-sama!

Un homme d'environ trente-cinq ans, la coupe au bol et deux énorme sourcil (la description me fais penser a muffin... ma prof de maths d'il y a deux ans!) entra en courrant dans le bureau de la Gondaime, qui par ailleurs, dormait sur un tas de paperasse.

La blonde se releva dans un sursaut et tenta de reprendre contenance.

_Tsunade_: Qu'y a t-il Gai-san?

_Gai_: Des mouvements ont été détecté près de la frontière. Il s'agit de mercenaire!

Elle posa son menton sur ses mains croisées et ferma les yeux. Le silence s'installa quelsues secondes.

Puis, ils se rouvrirent précipitemment. Ses pupilles étaient dures, elles montraient sa determination.

_Tsunade_: On passe au plan A. Convoqué les!

_A suivre..._

Fanny: Un peu cours comme chapitre...

Naruto (remontant ses mainches) C'est quoi ce bordel?

Fanny (penche sa tête sur le coté) ?

Naruto (de plus en plus enervé) J'hallucine... Sasu-chan reviens, enfin je reviens, et en plus je peux même pas tirer mon coup! Mais c'est quoi cette FIC DE MERDE?

Fanny: Y'a que ca pour te tracasser?

Naruto: Gyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah, j'vais te butter!

Fanny (reculant) tite review pour fanficteuse en détresse?

**P.S de l'auteur**: J'ai ecrit une petite fic pour l'anniversaire d'une amie ... et ... euuuuuuh, ca me ferait plaisir si vous y alliez! mici d'avance pour votre gentillesse!


	14. Chapter 14

_Moi Naruto Uzumaki._

Auteur: Une folle furieuse complètement conne qui s'appelle Fanny (ou Sukebe ou meme canard en plastique)

Base: Naruto bien sur

Disclamer: Pour leurs plus grand bonheur, et mon plus grand malheur, ils ne m'appartiennent pas

Rated: K+

Note: Une fic sur la vie de Naru-chan dans un monde presque aléatoire enfin bon, vous verrrez bien.

Note2: Des fautes d'orthographes en pagailles, que voulez vous y faire? J'ai pas de correcteur sur mon PC.

Cette fic est dédiée a toutes celles (et ceux meme si ya pas beaucoup de mecs) qui aiment les histoires triste, l'humour pourri et surtout le SASU/NARU!

**Reponse aux reviews**:

**Pandanoux**: Aaaaaaaaah le plan A... tu va en entendre parler vers la fin avec l'arrivé d'un nouveau perso et l'évocation de ... enfin nref, tu verras bien!!! Le pretendant de Gaara va bientot arriver ... mais chaque hose en son temps!

**Les folles rieuses**: T'as pas tord de dire ca ... Naruto était bien bourré!! Et puis Gaara... tu m'étonnes qu'il aimait ca (il me l'a dit!!!). Lol Tsunade va tous les exploser... POWAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!! mdr, c'est pas comme ca que ca va se passer dsl! Kakashi l'est a moaaaaaaaaaaa et puis, et puis deja, si tu continue a le vouloir pour toi je repond plus a tes review naaaaaaaaa :p

**Clara-la-casquette**: Claraaaaaaaaaaaaaa... (air perplexe) toi, pure et innocente?!? (s'étouffe) et puis deja ... je devrais même pas te repondre vu que t'as pas été gentille avec moi sur MSn!!! Je te hait très très fort... Beuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuh! bref, vivement le bowling demain!! et pour le lemon ... ca reste a voir!

**Subaku no tsumetaï**: Mdr... je peux venir squatter avec toi?!? (incruste powaa!) lol... merci pour ta review

**dja-chan or nekosan**: wouhaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa... une nouvelle ... et qui aime ma fic ... ca me fait plaisir... merci pourt a review et n'hésite pas a me poser des questions!!!

**Didilove37**: merci pour ta review... merci d'être toujours aussi fidèle... et j'espère que la suite te plaira!

**Koro-chan**: Mais qu'est ce que vous avez tous avec les lemon?!? y'a pas que ca dans la vie!!! lol, bref, j'adore Naruto en pervers (avis aux amatrices!!!)

**o-inuka-o**: lol plan A... bah tu va voir ca ici.. enfin, on l'appelle pas comme ca mais ... bref! merci pour ta review!

**Elaelle**:Powaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa... c'est toi qui a mit la 100ème review!!! félicitation... bravo ... et merciiiiiiiiiiiii!!!! (pète un plomb en se tapant la danse de la victoire...). lol contente que ca te plaise et voici la suite!!!

Bonne Lecture!

**Chapitre14**:

Cela faisait maintenant un peu plus d'une semaine que Naruto avait repris les cours et, comme par hasard, une semaine qu'Ino pretextait qu'elle était malade.

Ca faisait également une semaine que la classe dans son ensemble était au courant pour Sasuke et lui. D'ailleurs, c'était Naruto qui avait insisté pour le dire. Sasuke n'avait pût que s'incliner devant la détermination de son ami et, c'est très géné qu'il avait entendu le blond annoncer la nouvelle.

On était lundi matin, enfin presque 10heures, tous étaient faussement concentré sur leurs cours mais avaient plutot les yeux sur leurs montres.

Ils étaient en cours d'espagnol.

Nos deux tourtereaux c'étaient mis au fond de la salle, contre le mur. Sasuke faisait du pied a son voisin tandis que le blond avait faufilé sa main droite sous le pull de son amant et lui caressait le torse. Ces douces caresses mettait le brun dans un état second et, si il n'avait pas été en cours, il n'aurait pas retenu ses gémissements et, par conséquent, ne serait pas entrain de se mordre la langue jusqu'au sang.

Mais Naruto, qui avait surement un don pour la torture (faudra que je fasse venir Ibiki dans cette fic!!!), commenca a descendre jusqu'a l'entre-jambe qu'il commenca a masser.

_Sasuke_ (s'approchant de l'oreille de Naruto) Putain Naru ... arrete tes ... conneries!

_Naruto_ (regard malicieux) Pas avant que tu ne met fait entendre ta belle voix!

Sous la caresse des doigts du blond, l'Uchiwa ne put rien faire et, après avoir en vain tenté de se calmer, émit un gémissement en positionnant la tête vers l'arrière.

Tous se retournèrent vers le couple. Apparement, il n'avait pas été très discret.

Le rouge lui montat aux joues en moins d'une seconde, er il essaya de se faire tout petit sur sa chaise. A coté de lui, Naruto arborait un très large sourire, signe de victoire.

_Sakura_: Bah au moins, vous vous faites pas chier!!!

_Naruto_: T'as vu ca!!!!!

_Neji_: C'était quand même pas discret ... hein Uchiwa?

_Sasuke_: Ferme-la!

Tous se mirent a rire devant l'air géné du brun.

La pause de 10heures sonna enfin.

Dans le couloir, les discussions allaient bon-train.

_Tenten_: Oye Oye brave petit gens de la 1er littéraire, veuillez m'écouter attentivement!

Tous se turent et elle put reprendre.

_Tenten_: En tant que délégué de cette classe, enfin avec Lee mais lui tout le monde s'en fou, ...

_Lee_: Eeeeeeeeh!

_Tenten_: ... Je vous annonce l'arrivé d'un nouvel élève...

_Tous_: Ooh!

_Tenten_: ... pour la semaine prochaine!

_Temari_: C'est un mec ou une nana?

_Chouji_: On voit tout de suite les gens interessé!

_Tenten_: Un mec.

_Temari_: Interessant!!!

Il était maintenant 14heures.

Le cours du moment était des mathématique et, comme toute bonne classe de 1er littéraire qui se respecte, ils en avaient vraiment rien a branlé (désolé mais je voulais mettre ce mot au moins une fois dans ma fic). Bref, le professeur (que l'ont rebaptisera monsieur Bobin, en souvenir du bon temps...) faisait sont cours pour lui seul, pendant que les élèves dessinaient, discutaient et rigolaient.

_...Toc Toc Toc..._

Trois coups léger retentirent, le professeur donna l'autorisation d'entrer.

Dans l'encadrement de la porte apparut un homme d'une quarantaine d'année, ressemblant a une armoire a glace et le visage couvert de cicatrices (vous l'avez reconnu? j'vous avait dit qu'Ibiki viendrait nous rendre une ch'tite visite!!!).

_Ibiki_: Excusez-moi de vous déranger mais j'aimerai parler a Naruto Uzumaki s'il vous plait.

Le blond le rejoingnit dans le couloir.

_Naruto_: Qu'est ce qu'il se passe?

_Ibiki_: Trois choses. La première, c'est que l'on a retrouvé notre espoin a Oto, mort!

_Naruto_: Kimimaro?!? Mort?!? c'est pas possible! Qui a ...

_Ibiki_: On n'en sait rien. La deuxième, c'est qu'on a repéré des mouvement a la frontière entre les pays du riz et du feu. La guerre ne tardera pas a éclater. Et la troisième ...

_Naruto_: Quoi la troisième?

_Ibiki:_ Pour se protèger, les cinq Kage ont passés un accord avec Akatsuki. Il sont désormais de notre coté et vont travailler avec nous.

L'Usumaki était blasé.

_Ibiki_: Tu devras faire équipe avec, entre autre, Kakashi et l'un d'entre eux.

_Naruto_: STOOOOOP... Ils veulent me faire la peau et faudrait que je bosse avec eux commc si on était les plus vieux potes du monde?

_Ibiki_: Peut etre pas autant mais ... enfin presque. Votre nouvel équipier s'appelle Itachi Uchiwa.

_Naruto_ (surpris et incrédul) Uchiwa Itachi? Uchiwa? Comme dans Uchiwa Sas ...

L'homme eut un hochement affirmatif.

_Naruto_: C'est quoi ce bordel?

_Ibiki_: Nous avons fait des recherches sur lui et il se trouve qu'il est bien le frère de l'Uchiwa Sasuke qui est dans ta classe. Il a tué toute sa famille il y a un peu plus de six ans et a rejoint l'organisation de la lune rouge.

Naruto ne savait pas s'il devait insulter le directeur de la section torture et interrogatoire, se mettre a genoux et le supplier de faire quelques chose ou bien se mettre a pleurer.

_Naruto_: C'est pas possible! Je ... peux pas ... faire ca...

_Ibiki_: Tu n'as pas a te poser de question, c'est le conseil des anciens qui en a décidé ainsi.

Le blond baissa la tête, les poings serrés, ses ongles rentrés dans la peau. Il voulait exploser mais il savait qu'un bon ninja devait garder son calme en toute situation.

_Ibiki:_ Je suis désolé.

Puis, il tourna les talons et s'en alla.

_A suivre..._

Fanny: Chapitre 14 et 100 reviews... aaaaaaaaaaaah trop bien!

Tous: --

Fanny: Bref, j'ai une autre annonce a vous faire... (roulement de tambour) ... je vais me marrier!!!

Tous: Pardon!!!!

Fanny: Ouaiiiiiiiiiis avec ... Kakashi!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Kakashi: J'était pas au courant moaaaaa!

Fanny: Rien a foutre, t'es a moaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!

Iruka: avant de récupérer ce qui m'est dû (c'est a dire MON Kakashi) je vous ordonne de ne pas mettre de review, ca lui fera les pieds tiens!


	15. Chapter 15

_Moi Naruto Uzumaki._

Auteur: Une folle furieuse complètement conne qui s'appelle Fanny (ou Sukebe ou meme canard en plastique)

Base: Naruto bien sur

Disclamer: Pour leurs plus grand bonheur, et mon plus grand malheur, ils ne m'appartiennent pas

Rated: K+

Note: Une fic sur la vie de Naru-chan dans un monde presque aléatoire enfin bon, vous verrrez bien.

Note2: Des fautes d'orthographes en pagailles, que voulez vous y faire? J'ai pas de correcteur sur mon PC.

Cette fic est dédiée a toutes celles (et ceux meme si ya pas beaucoup de mecs) qui aiment les histoires triste, l'humour pourri et surtout le SASU/NARU!

**Reponse aux reviews:**

**Koro-chan:** bakabakabakabakabaka ... rien dautre a dire, je t'ai deja tout expliqué!!!! mdr. Comment t'as deviné qu'Itachi est pas net??? niark niark j'adooooooore Itachi (enfin ... après Kakashi, Kimimaro, Yondaime et Haku evidemment!!!) merci pour ta review!

**Pandanoux:** Désolé ... tu as posté la 102ème ... mais bon c'est bien quand meme!!! J'adore Naruto version pervers... en meme temps, vu qu'il est l'élève de Jiraya ... pas trop d'autre solution! Le debut de l'alliance avec Akatsuki dans ce chapitre, j'espère que ca plaira!

**Lulu342**: Moi aussi jveux une Naruto dans ma classe ... non j'déconne!!! Sasuke lorsqu'il va voir son frérot ... ca va etre chaud!!! (Oo ca rime!!!)... bref mercipour ta review!

**Didilove37**: Niark niark ... ca fait plaisir de voir que personne n'obeit a Iruka-chan!!!! merci!

**Subaku no tsumetaï**: Mwahaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah, j'aime etre sadique!!!! Et c'est loin d'etre fini, vous aller soouuuuuuuffriiiiiiiiiiiiiiir! bref, c'est mon Kakashi!!!! niark niark! merci pour ta review et j'espere que la suite comblera tes attentes!

**Neko-san**: Faut pas te faire mal pour ca ... n'empeche, je me suis trop foutu de ta gueule quand jai lu ta review (c'eeeeeeest paaaaas geeeeeeeentiiiiiiiiiiiil!!!) mdr! merci pourt a review!

**Lolodie**: Mdr ... je pensais pas surprendre autant mais ca fait toujours plaisir!!! merci pour ta review.

**o-inuka-o**: En effet, ca promet une cohabitation intéressant (ca commence d'ailleurs dans ce chapitre) ... bref merci d'etre fidèle a cette fic!

**Elaelle**: Bien sur que ca restera un sasu/naru ... mais attend toi au pire!!!! lol.

**renrdrougeaneufqueues:** Wooooooooh j'ai eu du mal a ecrire ton pseudo ... j'espere pas avoir fait de fautes!!! Contente que ca te plaise!!!

**Clara-la-casquette**: Tu m'etonnes que ca m'en bouche un coin ... comme ta queue entre les jambes quoi!!! mdr! Pourquoi tu veux un lemon sale perverse? CREEEEEEEVEEEEEEEEEEEuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuh t'auras pas Neji et Irwiiiin (le premier juste pour te faire chier et le deuxieme ... aussi) ... Je te deteste pour le coup de MSN ... c'est pas sympa... pour la peine je t'enleve aussi Naruto et je le tuerai a la fin!!! bisous.

Bonne Lecture!

**Chapitre15**:

_Sasuke_: Ca va pas Naru?

_Naruto_: Bien sur puisque tu es là.

Après les cours, le blond avait proposé a son amant de venir passer la soirée chez lui. Il l'avait convaincu avec des arguments tel que c'est super animé ou vu qu'il y aura du monde, je pourrais pas me permettre de te faire crier ou tout autres sorte d'arguments pervers.

Ils étaient donc tout deux installés dans le lit du blond, le brun entre ses bras. Il était tard et la seule lumière de la pièce était celle de la lune entrant par la fenètre.

_Sasuke_: Tu n'as quasiment pas parlé depuis la visite de tout à l'heure. Tu ne m'as mùeme pas dit qui c'était. Je peux savoir?

_Naruto_: C'était une connaissance de la vieille peau. Tu te rappelles de Tsunade au moins?

_Sasuke_ (avec un légers sourire) Oui je m'en rappelle.

La porte s'ouvrit doucement et une tête brune passa par l'entrebaillement.

_Shizune_: Naruto, téléphone pour toi!

Puis elle referma la porte.

L'Uzumaki se détacha de Sasuke qui prit une moue boudeuse.

_Naruto: _Je me dépèche, promis!

Le blond posa ses lèvres sur celles de son amant et sortit a son tour.

Il prit le combiné qui se trouvait dans le bureau de Shizune et s'installa sur le fauteil.

_Naruto_: Uzumaki Naruto, j'écoute.

Alors c'est toi mon nouveau partenaire? Jolie voix!!!

_Naruto_: Ferme la Itachi.

_Itachi_: Je vois qu'on t'a deja prévenu!

_Naruto_: Je préfère te prévenir maintenant. Au moindre geste qui ne me plait pas, je te détruit sur place et je ramene ton cadavre a ton chef ... enfin, s'il reste encore quelques choses a récupérer.

_Itachi_: La cohabitation s'annonce ... amusante!

Naruto: J'croit pas.

_Itachi_ (petit ricanement) De plus, j'ai appris que nous avions une connaissance commune!

_Naruto_: Comme?

_Itachi_: Un certain ... Sasuke Uchiwa!

Le blond se retint d'hurler. Comme ca, il savait pour le brun et lui. Enfin ... il savait qu'ils se connaissaient.

_Itachi_ (voix pleine d'ironie) J'espère que tu ne lui fait pas trop mal!

La c'était clair, il savait!

_Itachi_: Et j'espère qu'il gémit correctement quand tu t'occupes de lui. Il faudra me le dire si c'est pas le cas, je lui apprendrai comment faire!

C'était quoi ces allusions de merde? Et surtout c'était qui ce pervers?

_Itachi_ (voix doucereuse) C'est vrai que ca serait dommage de perdre du temps a éduquer un gamin comme lui quand tu pourrais faire tomber n'importe qui a tes pieds!

Ce fut la phrase de trop pour le blond. Il lui raccrocha au nez.

**_oooOOOooo_**

Le téléphone émit une sonnerie, puis deux avant qu'elle n'est la courage de décrocher.

_Tsunade_: Le plus grand des cinqs Kage écoute votre requète de sale sous-fiftre!

_Naruto_: Faut arrèter de si croire vieille chouette (c'est mon insulte favorite depuis quelques temps)

_Tsunade_: Aaaaaaah c'est toi Naruto... je me disais aussi que ca faisait longtemps et euuuuuuuuuuh... quel bon vents t'ammène?

_Naruto_ (hurlant) TU TE FOUS DE MA GUEULE OU QUOI TU SAIS TRES BIEN CE QUI ME FAIT T'APPELER C'EST QUOI CE BORDEL DE ME FOUTRE DANS LE GROUPE D'UN MEC COMPLETEMENT TARE DE L AKATASUKI!

_Tsunade_: Respire, respire!

_Naruto_: PAS ENVI DE RESPIRER!!!

_Tsunade_: Si tu respires pas, je pourrais rien faire pour toi.

Il y eu un grand silence

_Tsunade_: Comme te l'as dit Ibiki cet après midi, je n'ai rien décidé. C'est la faute du conseil.

_Naruto_: Et t'aurais pas put m'aider... merde! Tu savais très bien qu'il était le frère de Sasuke alors pourquoi t'as rien dit?

_Tsunade_: Baaaaaaaaaah euuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuh, c'est un peu de ma faute! J'avais une tonne de papier de mission a signer et euuuuuuuh, le papier des groupe était dedans et enfiiiiiiiin, voila quoi ... je l'ai signé sans le voir!

_Naruto_: Pardon?!?!

_Tsunade_: Désolée!!! Bon j'te laisse, je vais passer sous un tunnel!

Et seul la tonalité du téléphone se fit entendre.

**_oooOOOooo_**

Naruto réapparut dans la chambre. Sasuke était assis devant l'armoire du blond et fouillait en silence.

Près de lui était posé quelques rouleaux de techniques ninja ouverts, d'autres étaient toujours fermés car protègé par des sceaux, ainsi que sa sacoche a shurikens. Il regardait un petit album photo.

L'Uzumaki s'approcha de son amant et s'assit juste a coté de lui.

_Naruto_: J'te dérange pas j'espère?

_Sasuke_ (air malicieux) Si, mais je dirais rien! (replongeant dans l'album) Qui c'est? Il te ressemble beaucoup.

En effet, la photo montrait un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'années, les cheveux blond mi-long et des yeux bleus azur. Il portait un pantalon noir et une veste de jounin verte. Par dessus, il avait la cape destinée au Kage.

_Naruto_: C'était mon frère.

_Sasuke_ (surpris) Tu m'avais pas dit que tu ne connaissais personne de ta famille?

_Naruto_: Il est mort peu de temps après ma naissance ... comme mes parents.

Le blond avait baissé la tête en disant cela. Il était triste et cela ne plaisait guère au brun.

Sasuke s'approchat du blond et l'embrassa sur la joue.

_Sasuke_ (voix sincère) N'en dit pas plus.

_A suivre ..._

Fanny: Je vous laisse vite fait bien fait parce que sinon je vais louper mon bus pour aller en cours... ca serait dommage!

Tous: Enfin un peu de repos!

Fanny: J'vous emmerde!!!

Kiba: Bon allez, reviews?


	16. Chapter 16

_Moi Naruto Uzumaki._

Auteur: Une folle furieuse complètement conne qui s'appelle Fanny (ou Sukebe ou meme canard en plastique)

Base: Naruto bien sur

Disclamer: Pour leurs plus grand bonheur, et mon plus grand malheur, ils ne m'appartiennent pas

Rated: K+

Note: Une fic sur la vie de Naru-chan dans un monde presque aléatoire enfin bon, vous verrrez bien.

Note2: Des fautes d'orthographes en pagailles, que voulez vous y faire? J'ai pas de correcteur sur mon PC.

Cette fic est dédiée a toutes celles (et ceux meme si ya pas beaucoup de mecs) qui aiment les histoires triste, l'humour pourri et surtout le SASU/NARU!

**Réponse aux reviews**:

**Kiaelle**: Pour compliquer les choses ... il va les compliquer ca c'est sur!!!! merci pour ta review et a la prochaine!

**Clara-la-casquette**: Creve-uuuuuuuuuuuuh!!!! moi jveux Irwin et je le partage pas!!!! niark niark! et puis si tu t'escuse pas rapidement pour m'avoir traité de veille chouette qui pue je te parle plus, je repond plus a tes reviews et je fais pas l'exposé avec toi!!! (j'aime etre mechante!)

**Les folles rieuses**: Bah disons que en commencant a 10heures ... je pouvais bien me permettre de mettre un chapitre! Et puis bon les bus ... si je les rate j'attends le suivant ou je prend le rer pour aller en cours!! Aah Aah Tsunade et l'excuse du tunnel ... un grand classique de l'excuse foireuse!

**Pandanoux**: Voici la suite ... j'espère qu'elle te plaira ... avec un Itachi encore plus beuzarreeeeeee!!!! mdr!!! merci pour ta review.

**Nekosan**: baaaaah nan ... ta pas ecrit pour rien dire ... sinon taurai laissé une page blanche!!! (humour de merde ... par se cacher) Vive Itachi le pervers ... non? bref... tiens j'ai une question. Ca veut dire quoi "dja"? (inculte de premiere)...

**oOYumiOo**: C'est tout a fait normal qu'Itachi soit la ... j'allais quand meme pas finir en happy end si vite!!!! tu devras te contenter de mon cher psychopate d'amour!!!!

**Naru-chan**: Comment va réagir Sasuke ... c'est pas pour maintenant!!!

Egalement un grand merca a **Didilove37**, **Lulu342** et a toutes celles (et ceux?) qui lisent cette fic...

Bonne Lecture!

**Chapitre16**:

Les jours suivants se passèrent sans encombre. Pas de problèmes en cours, pas d'engueulades chez Naruto ou avec Sasuke et surtout, pas de nouvelles d'Itachi. Naruto se demandait même s'il n'y avait pas été trop fort au téléphone.

On était mercredi après midi et Naruto était chez son petit ami. En fait, il n'était pas le seul a être la puisque Sasuke avait invité quelques personnes de la classe pour réviser l'interrogation de francais qui aurait lieu le lendemain.

_Lee_: J'comprend rien!!!!!

_Neji_: En même temps on te demande pas de comprendre mais de réciter les vers (de terre Mwaahaaaaaaaaaaaaaahaaaaaaaaaaaaa ... pardon)

_Lee_: N'empèche je comprend riiiiiiieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeen!!!

_Shino_: C'est pas si dur que ca tout de même ...

_Sasuke_: Arrète de te plaindre! Naruto a réussit a l'apprendre donc tu decrais y arriver aussi!

_Naruto_: C'est quoi cette accusation foireuse?

_Sasuke_ (prenant Naruto dans ces bras) Rien du tout, rien du tout!

_Neji_: J'ai peut etre une idée pour t'aider! On a cas réciter chacun a notre tour un vers, tu écoute et donc tu mémorise!

_Lee_: D'ac' ... Commence Naruto puisqu'il parait que tu la connait!

_Naruto_: Dois-je les oublier, s'il ne s'en souvient plus?

_Sasuke_: Dois-je oublier Hector privé de funérailles,

_Shino_: Et trainé sans honneur autour de nos murailles?

_Neji_: Dois-je oublier son père a mes pieds renversé,

_Naruto_: Ensanglantant l'autel qu'il tenant embrasser?

_Sasuke_: Songe, songe, Céphise a cette nuit cruelle,

_Shino_: Qui fut pour tout un peuple une nuit éternelle.

_Neji: _Figure toi Pyrrhus, les yeux étincellants,

_Naruto_: Entrant a la lueur de ... GYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAh ... putain de vibreur de merde!!! Je m'y ferais jamais!!!!

_Lee_: Ca va pas de gueuler comme ca!!!!

_Naruto_: Désolé

Il s'éxila ensuite dans la chambre de Sasuke pour répondre.

Le blond réapparut une dizaine de minutes plus tard, l'air plutot énervé.

_Naruto_: Putain, j'en ai marre!!!! Désolé, faut qu'je rentre chez moi...

Il prit son sac et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée.

_Shino_ (a l'adresse de Sasuke) Tu devrais le raccompagnez jusqu'a la pote ... il risquerait de se perdre.

Cette réflection les fit tous sourire et le brun s'empressa de retrouver Naruto qui marmonnait en prenant ses clefs.

Sasuke se rapprocha de lui et l'entoura de ces bras au niveau de la taille.

_Sasuke_ (murmurant a l'oreille du blond) Tu vas me manquer ... moi qui attendait avec impatience que les révisions soient finit ... quel gachit!

_Naruto_ (faisant face au brun) Oui, c'est vrai que c'est bête! (il l'embrassa) Je ne reviendrait surement pas ce soir (l'embrasse de nouveau avant que son vis-a-vis ne puisse protester) Je te souhaite une bonne soirée ... dors bien et ne rêve pas trop de moi!

_Sasuke_: Baka!

Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent une dernière fois et Naruto sortit. L'Uchiwa resta alors quelques secondes adossé a la porte, les doigts sur ces lèvres.

**_oooOOOooo_**

Une porte claqua.

_Itachi_: C'est toi Naru-chan?

_Naruto_: M'appelles pas comme ca!

_Itachi:_ Désolé ... ca doit être le surnom que t'as donné Sasuke-kun! Au faite, comment va t-il?

_Naruto_: Ferme-la! Qu'est ce que tu fous la?

_Itachi_: Mission! (il lui tendit un rouleau) Tiens, lit ca!

L'Uzumaki lui arracha le papier des mains et le parcourut rapidement avant de le jeter sur le canapé ou l'ainé des Uchiwa était assis.

Naruto: Au boulot ... plus vite on commencera et plus vite ca sera finit!

Il était 1heure du matin et nos deux ninjas étaient de retour a leurs point de départ. Leurs vétements, leurs armes et leurs mains étaient couvert du sang de l'ennemi et tout deux étaient épuisés.

Ils se changeaient dans la salle de bain.

_Itachi_: Tu t'es pas mal débrouillé! Tu est même plutot doué...

Cette dernière phrase avait été prononcé au creux de l'oreille de l'Uzumaki. Itachi avait collé son torse dénudé contre le dos lui aussi dénudé du blond.

_Naruto_: Casse toi!!!

Mais l'ainé des Uchiwa se colla un peu plus et passa ses mains sur les hanches du blond qui tenta, vainement de se dégager.

_Naruto_: Casse toi j't'ai dit!!!!

_Itachi_: Pourtant, je ne suis que la copie de ton amant! Ca ne devrait te faire ni chaud ni froid que je sois la ...

_Naruto_: Laisse moi tranquille ... tu n'es pas la copie de Sasuke, rien d'autre qu'un tourment!

_Itachi_ (toujours sussurant) Ca me vexe énormement que tu dises ca ... (levant son regard vers le miroir en face de lui, il croisa le regard de Naruto) J'obtiendrais ce que je veux ... que tu sois d'accord ou non!

Naruto ne put saisir que deux mots: _Mangekuô Sharingan_.

**...TROU NOIR...**

Naruto ouvrit les yeux, il prit son portable et appuya sur la touche verte sans voir qui l'appelait.

_Naruto_ (air franchement pas aimable) Ouaiiiiiiiiiis!

_Sasuke_: Qu'est ce que tu fous? Il est 9heures!

_Naruto_: Oooooooooh merde!!!

_Sasuke_: Ouais... t'es vraiment dans la merde, t'as loupé le controle d'espagnol et ca a foutu la prof en rogne!

_Naruto_: Argg!

Le silence se prolongea

_Sasuke_: T'es sur que ca va?

Silence.

_Sasuke_: Naruto!?!?!?!

_Naruto_: Je sais pas ...j'ai mal a la tête.

_Sasuke_: Naruto ... (la sonnerie se fit entendre) je dois te laisser... je t'aime.

_Naruto_: Moi aussi ...

Mais ces derniers mots ne firent entendus que par la tonalité du téléphone.

Naruto se retourna dans son lit. Il avait mal au dos, au jambes, a la tête enfin, partout! Et puis cette odeur!!!

Elle ressemblait vaguement a celle de Sasuke mais ... elle était en même temps si différentes. C'était l'odeur ... d'Itachi! ITACHI!!!!!!

Qu'est ce que l'odeur de ce malde foutait la?

_Iruka_: Narutoooooooo!

Le blond sursauta.

_Iruka_: Tu devrais pas être en cours?

_Naruto_: Euuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuh...

_Iruka_: Je sais que tu es rentré tard de mission hier... mais tu dois reprendre les bonnes habitudes Naruto!

_Naruto_ (air éffrayé) J'ai peur là!

_Jiraya_: Ce qu'il veut dire c'est que tu te laisse un peu aller! Un vrai shinobi doit pouvoir dormir quelques heures et être de nouveau d'attaque ... voir ne pas dormir du tout!

_Naruto_ (baissant les yeux) Je comprend... la guerre se profil et je ne suis plus au top...

Il sortit de son lit et partit en direction de la salle de bain ou il se lava, s'habilla et il partit au lycée sans manger.

_A suivre ..._

Fanny: Je suis de retour de mes quelques jours a la mer ... en pleine forme ... prete a tous vous faire chier!!!

Itachi: Sérieux?

Fanny: Baaaaah ouais... pourquoi?

Itachi: Bah comme ca tu vas pouvoir expliquer a tes chers lecteurs se qui c'est passé entre Naru-chan et moi ... dans les moindres détails!!!

Sasuke: Qu'est ce que tu lui as fait connard?

Fanny: (reflechissant a la suggestion) ... pourquoi paaaaaaaaaas!!!

Sasuke: Jvais vous buuuuteeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeer!

Itachi: Mais bien sur, mais bien sur ... reviews?


	17. Chapter 17

_Moi Naruto Uzumaki._

Auteur: Une folle furieuse complètement conne qui s'appelle Fanny (ou Sukebe ou meme canard en plastique)

Base: Naruto bien sur

Disclamer: Pour leurs plus grand bonheur, et mon plus grand malheur, ils ne m'appartiennent pas

Rated: M

Note: Une fic sur la vie de Naru-chan dans un monde presque aléatoire enfin bon, vous verrrez bien.

Note2: Des fautes d'orthographes en pagailles, que voulez vous y faire? J'ai pas de correcteur sur mon PC.

Cette fic est dédiée a toutes celles (et ceux meme si ya pas beaucoup de mecs) qui aiment les histoires triste, l'humour pourri et surtout le SASU/NARU!

**Réponse aux reviews:**

**Pandanoux**: Tu crois vraiment que j'allais les laisser vivre en paix nos deux tourtereaux? Naaaaaaan franchement!!!! Ca serait pas drole et indigne de moaaaaaa (mwaaaaaaahaaaaaaaaahaaaaaaaaah)... Moi, j'aiiimeuuuuuuuh Itachiiiiiiiiiii et tu as raison, ca va pas s'arrèter la!

**o-Inuka-o**: Lol ... ne le tue paaaaaas ssssssssssstttttttttppppppppppppp!!! ce qu'il récite, c'est une tirade d'Andromaque de Racine (et comme fallait que je l'apprenne à l'écrit j'en ai profité pour le glisser dans la fic!!!)

**Ayura-chan**: Moi aussi, j'adore cette phrase!!! Vivee Itachi le fouteuuur de merde!!!!

**Nekosan:** Mdr! je t'en veux pas pour ton discours interminable (pas si interminable que ca quand même) T'inquiète pas, Ita-chan c'est bien occupé de ton Naru d'amour (dans tout les sens du terme pour l'occupation) Niark!

**oOYumiOo**: Voici enfin la suite!!! en espérant que ca te plaira (meme si on entend pas parler de notre cher menbre de l'Akatsuki!)

**Koro-chan**: Tu as trop bon coeur pour me tuer!!!! (et trop besoin de moa, ne l'inculte!!!) niark!!! Moi aussi je t'aime (ironie totale)

**lolodie**: T'inquiiiiiiiiiète ... tu le saura bien assez tot!!!

**Lulu342**: Naruto... naïf et innocent?!?!? Tu veux ma mort? beuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuh...

**Didilove37**: Un trio... laisse moi réfléchir! TROOOOOOOOOP LA CLAAAAAAASSEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEuh!!!! j'adore cette idée!!! j'vais essayer de mettre ca dedans et au pire, je ferais une autre fic a coté avec un ita/sasu/naru!!!! Ca te va?

**Naru-chan:** Tu peux le plaindre ... ca changera rien a mon sadisme (et a tout ce qu'il va devoir subir)

**Clara-la-casquette**: Tu pert la mémoire quand ca t'arranges en faite! Contente que ca te plaise!!!! bisous et a demain (pour un super controle de géooooooooooo, et accéssoirement de physique aussi!)

Merci a tous de lire cette fic et a ceux et celles qui laissent des reviews!

Bonne Lecture!

**Chapitre17:**

_Naruto_: Yo!!

_Sakura_: C'est que maintenant que t'arrives?

_Naruto_: Mon réveil a pas sonné... désolé!

_Kiba_: Ou alors ton réveil était pas avec toi!!

_Sasuke_: Et alors?

_Kiba_: Pas besoin de t'énerver!!!

L'Uchiwa prit le blond pas la manche et l'emmena plus loin dans le couloir.

_Sasuke_: Qu'est ce que t'as foutu Naru? Et puis c'est quoi cette tête de déterré?

_Naruto_: Je t'ai dit, j'ai mal a la tête!

_Sasuke_:Tu t'es encore bourré la gueule hier soir? J'espère que tu t'es tappé personne!

C'est derniers mots firent ressentir quelque chose au blond. Tout a coup, il sentait bizarre, peut être même sale. Il avait le regard flou, ce qui n'échappa pas a son compagnon.

_Sasuke_ (regard aggacé et soupçonneux) Narutoooooooo! Si j'apprend que tu m'as trompé ...

_Naruto_ (déposant ses lèvres sur celles du brun) Arrète d'imaginer des choses...

Le reste de la journée se passa le plus lentement du monde.

Outre son mal de tête qui l'empèchait de bien suivre les cours, Naruto essayait de se rappeler ce qui avait bien put se passer après être rentré de mission.

_Naruto_: M'sieu?

_Prof_: Oui.

_Naruto_: J'peux aller me passer de l'eau sur le visage s'il vous plait ... je me sens pas très bien!

_Prof_: Evidemment!!! Prend les clefs des vestiaires dans mon sac ... Sasuke, tu l'accompagne s'il te plait!

Cela faisait plus d'une demi-heure que le cours de handball avait commencé et Naruto n'avait pas bougé des gradins. C'était surement pour cela que le professeur avait accepté de le voir sortir du cours sans broncher.

Tout deux partirent en direction des vestiaires.

_Sasuke_ (adossé à un mur) T'es vraiment bizarre... je suis pas sur que ca ai complètement rapport avec ton mal de tête!

Seul le silence lui répondit.

_Sasuke_: Il c'est passé quelque chose chez toi?

Toujours ce silence.

_Sasuke_ (se retournant vers les douches ou se trouvait le blond) Naruto, tu m'éc...

Ce qu'il vit le laissa sans voix. En effet, l'Uzumaki était assis par terre, adossé à l'une des paroie de douche, ses genoux repliés, la tête entre ses bras croisés. Des sursauts muets s'échappaient de son corps.

L'Uchiwa s'agenouilla près du blond et l'enserra au niveau de la taille. Il posa son visage contre la joue droite de son amant.

_Sasuke_ (murmurrant) Chuuuuut Naruto ... tout va bien, je suis là! Calme toi s'il te plait!

Soudain le blond bougea, tout ce passa tellement vite que le brun ne put se débattre ou analyser ce qui lui arrivait avant qu'il ne soit bloqué contre le mur, ses poignés retenus à terre et les lèvres de Naruto scellées aux siennes.

Le blond forcea l'entrée de la bouche de son compagnon. Ce dernier ne put résister à la force de l'Uzumaki et enfin, leurs langues se rencontrèrent pour une danse orchestré celon les bon vouloir du jeune ninja.

Les larmes du blond continuaient à couler, elle s'écrassaient sur le sol.

Puis ce dernier forcea le brun à s'allonger. Il lacha enfin ses poignés qui, il faut le signaler, pourtaient la marque des doigts de Naruto, afin d'utiliser ses mains pour explorer le torse de son amant. Il les passa sous le tee-shirt de l'Uchiwa, caressant chaques parcelles de sa peau blanche. Il finit par le lui retirer et ses doigts furent remplacées par sa langue.

Sasuke ne pouvait rien faire. Poussé par son désir, il gémissait de plaisir et se cambrait sous les caresses brulantes de son amant.

L'Uzumaki descendit ses mains jusqu'au pantalon de Sasuke et entreprit de l'enlever. Ses doigts se perdirent sur l'élastique du boxer que portait son vis-à-vis ce qui laissa un petit moment de répit au brun.

Reprenant ses esprits, il repoussa le blond.

_Sasuke_: Qu'est ce qui t'arrives putain?

_Naruto_ (confu) Désolé...

_Sasuke_ (se rapprochant du blond) Ca me gène pas que tu me fasse ca ... mais la ... on est en cours! La dernière fois, on c'est déjà fait remarqué ...

_Naruto_ (embrassant Sasuke) Désolé. Je voulais juste voir si tu m'aimais!!!

_Sasuke_ (regard suspicieux) Excuse merdique!!!! Dis plutot que ton trop plein de libido est subitement remonté en sentant mon corps de rêve près du tien et que t'as pas put résister!!!

_Naruto_ (souriant) Si ca te fait plaisir! Enfin ... je dois avouer que ton corps de rêve ... je le laisse à personne d'autre!!

Après un dernier baiser, ils retournèrent auprès des autres.

Et bizarrement, Naruto n'avait plus mal à la tête...

_A suivre..._

Fanny:Chapitre 17 finiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!

Itachi: Tu te fou de ma gueule ou quoi? Tu parle même pas de moa!

Fanny: T'arrives bientot t'inquiète paaaaaas!

Naruto Et puis on te voit deja assez comme ca! Dans le manga, dans l'anime, en goodies, en fan art .. et maintenant dans cette fic! (passe un kunaï sous la gorge de l'auteur) Fait le disparaitre!

Fanny: C'est toi que je vais faire disparaitre si tu continue ... de toute facon I am the big boss ... je suis immortel!!! (rire de la mort qui tue!)

Naruto: Sauvez nous s'vous plait!


	18. Chapter 18

_Moi Naruto Uzumaki._

Auteur: Une folle furieuse complètement conne qui s'appelle Fanny (ou Sukebe ou meme canard en plastique)

Base: Naruto bien sur

Disclamer: Pour leurs plus grand bonheur, et mon plus grand malheur, ils ne m'appartiennent pas

Rated: M

Note: Une fic sur la vie de Naru-chan dans un monde presque aléatoire enfin bon, vous verrrez bien.

Note2: Des fautes d'orthographes en pagailles, que voulez vous y faire? J'ai pas de correcteur sur mon PC.

Cette fic est dédiée a toutes celles (et ceux meme si ya pas beaucoup de mecs) qui aiment les histoires triste, l'humour pourri et surtout le SASU/NARU!

**Réponses aux reviews:**

**Koro-chan**: je comprend pourquoi je t'ai surnommé BAKA-CHAN!!!!!! tu comprend jms rien ... urusaitonkashi!!!!! beuuuuuuuuuuuuuuh... la flemme de t'expliquer!!! est ce qu'une ame charitable pourrait le faire a ma place? non? bon bah tant pis alors!

**Didilove37**: T'inquiète ... je vais essayer de faire ca mais ... j'pense pas que ca sera dans cette fic! C'est grave?

**Pandanoux**: Super ... t'as tout compris (contrairement a Koro-chan (jvais la faire chier longtemps avec ca!!!)) Et oui . pauvre Naruto!!! Mais ca serait pas marrant si il avait pas pleins de malheures.

**Ayura-chan:** J'adore les remèdes comme ca!! Qu'est ce que t'en penses?

**Nekosan**: Mwahaaaaaahaaaaaaaaaaahaaaah!!! trop mdr!!! on se croirait dans un cartoon!!! T'inquiète, tout est révélé dans ce chapitre!

**Naru-chan**: Vive le sadisme ... et aussi de sadomasochisme!!! et la perversion!!!! mdr!

**oOYumiOo**: La suite arrive ... et vive l'imortalité!!!

**Subaku no Tsumetaï**: Ouais, t'es tellement indigne qu'il faut que je te trouve une punition!!! j'ai deja plusieurs idées mais ... je te les donne pas tt de suite pour te laisser imaginer le pire "et tu peux imaginer le pire avec moi" !!! c'est quoi cette histoire?

**Clara-la-casquette**: NIark, n'empeche, la suite tu la eu que le lendemain et pares tes mlus revenu en cours... ca a un rapport? Mdr, n'empeche que t'as loupé la sortie! reviens nous vite en pleine forme!!!

**Lulu342:** Hihihi ... vive le hentaï, le lemon, le yaoi ... et tout ce qui va avec!!!

**o-Inuka-o**: Meuuuuuuuuuuuuh nan, faut qu'il sorte un peu !!!! lol

Je dédit ce chapitre a ma ch'tite Clara qui a été malade presque toute la semaine et qui n'est pas venue en cours et qui n'a donc pas put faire la sortie .. jtdr Clara!!!!!

Bonne Lecture!

**Chapitre18**:

20 heures, vendredi soir. Naruto avait été appelé en urgence par Jiraya alors qu'il se trouvait chez Sasuke. Il n'avait pas le temps de broncher, apparement c'était très grave et il devait se ramener au plus vite.

Il ouvrit la porte de chez lui et se dirigea à grands pas vers le salon, ou toutes les lumières étaient allumé. A l'intérieur se trouvait Jiraya, Tsunade, Shizune, Iruka, Kakashi, Ibiki et deux menbres d'Akatsuki: Deïdara et bien évidemment Itachi. Ce dernier eu d'ailleurs un léger sourire en le voyant entrer.

_Shizune_: Assieds toi vite Naruto.

_Tsunade_: Commençons! Aujourd'hui, trois de nos hommes se sont fait prendre (pas dans ce sens là bande de perverses dégénérées!!!) par l'ennemi. Apparement, nous ne sommes pas les seuls dans ce cas là puisque les autres Kage m'ont fait parvenir des messages indiquants une perte plus ou moins grandes d'hommes. Enfin, Deïdara est venu me prévenir que certains menbres d'Akatsuki se seraient raliés à Orochimaru. Veuillez nous préciser les noms!

D_eïdara_ (air solennel) Il s'agit de Hidan, Kakuzu et Kisame.

_Itachi:_ Tête de hareng a rejoint les rangs!!! Il est épatant quand il veut!

_Kakashi_: Tête de harengs!!!! Quel nom charmant pour son amant!!

_Itachi_ (clin d'oeil à Naruto) T'inquiète pas ... je l'ai déjà remplacé!

Naruto comprit l'allusion. Il commenceait à comprendre ce qui c'était passé. Malheureusement, pour lui, il comprenait.

_Tsunade_: Il faut agir vite ou bientot nous ne serons plus qui est dans quel camp!

_Deidara_: Notre chef pense qu'il serait bon de créer un signe, un repère qui nous permettraient de nous repérer.

_Jiraya_: Qui a récupéré le rouleau que j'ai ramené hier?

_Iruka:_ C'est moi! Pourquoi?

_Jiraya_: On parle à l'intérieur d'un symbole qui s'éfface en cas de trahison. C'est ce type de signe dont vous parliez?

Deidara et Itachi acquiéssèrent, mais ce dernier ne quittait pas des yeux le petits blond.

_Naruto_ (se levant) Je vais le chercher!!!

Et il disparut en quatrième vitesse.

Une fois dans la chambre de son tuteur, il ferma la porte et se dirigea vers le bureau. Sur ce dernier se trouvait un rouleau d'une quinzaine de centimètre de diamètre. Il le prit, s'assit sur le lit et l'ouvrit afin de lire les premières lignes.

Un papier tomba sur le sol et captant son attention. C'était celui qu'il avait donné à Iruka de la part de Kakashi. Naruto le ramassa. C'était tellement tentant de l'ouvrir et de le lire. Cette feuille blanche lui brulait les doigts. Aucunes résistances ne fut possible. Les mots glissèrent sous ses yeux, une écriture si pure, si belle, si limpide. Puis, sa voix s'éleva. Un murmure s'échappa de ses lèvres.

_"Mon cher amour, je suis revenu au village depuis quelques jours et je ne t'ai point trouvé. On m'a dit que tu étais partit retrouvé Naruto. Si tu savais comme ces nuits passés loin de toi on été longues, pénibles et douloureuses. Tu me manques tellement, si tu savais. Je t'aime."_

Ces dernièrs mots, Naruto les avaient entendus en ècho. Ce n'est quand se retournant qu'il comprit, Kakashi se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte.

_Naruto_: (debout, une main derrière la tête avec un sourire de 3kilomètres de long) Heyyy Kakashi-sensei!!!!!

_Kakashi_: Ne te cherches pas d'excuses, tu as été prit en flagrant delit!

_Naruto:_ J'allais pas me chercher d'excuses j'vous jure!!!!

_Kakashi_ (sourire sous son masque) Prend s'en de la graine petit! Ce genre de mot marche aussi pour les excuses, tu en auras besoin avec tout les cours que tu vas manquer!

_Naruto_: Vous pourriez me donner des cours d'écriture de mot doux?

_Kakashi_ (s'apprétant à retourner près des autres) Faut peut-être pas abuser non plus! Pose ce papier et rejoind nous.

Naruto et Kakashi apparurent ensemble dans le salon. Le blond déposa le rouleau sur la table basse en face de Tsunade et Déïdara.

_Shizune_: Ah au faite Naruto kun! Tu as une mission avec Itachi ce soir!

_Naruto_ Paaaardoooooooooooon!

_Shizune_: Tu as une mission ce soir.

_Naruto_: Ma soirée est déjà prise.

_Itachi_ (air malicieux) Avec Sasuke je suppose!

_Naruto_ (regard meutrier) Ferme-la enfoiré!

_Iruka:_ Naruto... arrète ca, c'est ton coéquipier que tu le veuille ou non.

_Naruto_: C'est juste un boulet!

_Itachi:_ Ca me vexe beaucoup.

_Deïdara_: N"en rajoute pas!

_Naruto_ (regarde l'horloge) Putain, il va en faire une de ces gueules!!! J'bouge les vieux!

Une clef entra dans la serrure mais c'est un beau brun simplement vétu d'un boxer qui ouvrit la porte.

Naruto entra sans pouvoir détacher ses yeux de son vis-à-vis.

Il referma la porte derrière lui et plaqua l'Uchiwa contre le mur.

_Naruto:_ Tu sais que t'es super sex dans cette tenue!

_Uchiwa_: Fais moi l'amour Naru-chan!!! Je te veux!

Leurs lèvres se scéllèrent, leurs langues se rencontrèrent, leurs mains partirent à la découverte du corps offert.

Ils se dirigèrent ensuite vers la chambre à coucher (sa porte bien son nom) où Naruto allongea son amant. Il se déshabilla entièrement avant d'enlever la dernière barrière de tissu retenant le menbre tendu du brun.

Naruto placa l'une de ses mains dessus et entama des mouvement de vas et vient. Son vis-à-vis commenca à se cambrer et à gémir. L'Uzumaki eu un petit sourire pervers et posa ses lèvres dans le cou de l'Uchiwa.

Il fit ainsi durer son propre plaisir, ralentissant la cadence de sa main pour l'empèchant le brun de se libérer, reprennant pour ne pas qu'il s'arrète de gémir. Et lorsque, enfin, il le sentit près, il le pénétra sans ménagement. Les mouvements de son bassins étaient coordonnés à ceux de sa main. Tout deux crièrent leurs plaisirs mais c'est le brun qui se libéra en premier.

Naruto continua ses coups de reins, essayant toujours d'aller plus loin ce qui faisait cambrer sont partenaire. Puis enfin il se libéra.

_Naruto_: Putain de merde!!!!!

L'Uzumaki venait de se reveiller en sursaut.

_Sasuke_ (pas réveillé) Qu'est ce que tu as Naru?

_Naruto_ (se blottisant dans les bras de son amant) Rien, juste un mauvais rêve!

_A suivre..._

Fanny (sifflotant) j'ai adorée cette semaine et j'adore ce chapitre ... donc tout va pour le mieux dans le meilleurs des mondes!

Naruto: Pour toi oui!!! Pour ceux que tu as appelé . non!!!

Fanny: Maiiiiiiis siiiiiiiiii c'etait marrant!!!!

Deidara: Y c'est passé quoi, j'suis pas au courant?

Sasuke: Cette abrutie et ses potes on appelé des gens qu'ils connaissaient et d'autres qu'ils connaissaient pas et leurs demandaient qu'elle est la meuilleur radio de france...

Fanny: Et apres on leurs disaient qu'ils avaient gagné des cadeaux et tout et tout ...les gens sont super crédule n'empèche!!!!

Iruka: C'est navrant!!!

Kakashi: Maiis naaaaaaan ... c'eeeest troooooooop laaaaa claaaaaaaaaaaaasseuuuuuuuh!!!!!

Fanny: Merci merci!!!!

Tsunade: Bon allez, review pour cette minable qui mérite que je la tabasse?


	19. Chapter 19

_Moi Naruto Uzumaki._

Auteur: Une folle furieuse complètement conne qui s'appelle Fanny (ou Sukebe ou meme canard en plastique)

Base: Naruto bien sur

Disclamer: Pour leurs plus grand bonheur, et mon plus grand malheur, ils ne m'appartiennent pas

Rated: T

Note: Une fic sur la vie de Naru-chan dans un monde presque aléatoire enfin bon, vous verrrez bien.

Note2: Des fautes d'orthographes en pagailles, que voulez vous y faire? J'ai pas de correcteur sur mon PC.

Cette fic est dédiée a toutes celles (et ceux meme si ya pas beaucoup de mecs) qui aiment les histoires triste, l'humour pourri et surtout le SASU/NARU!

**Réponse aux reviews**:

**Clara-la-casquette**: J'avoue ... qu'est ce que tu peux etre chiante quand tu t'y met!!! Mias j'adore ca!

**oOYumiOo**: Eeet oui ... et le pauvre mec attend toujours son voyage au Maroc!

**Pandanoux**: Powaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!! T'as tout compris! C'est bien Itachi! C'est pour ca que j'ai pas marqué de prénom mais juste Uchiwa!!!!! Comment va réagir Sasu-chan!?!? Tu verras ca dans ... quelques semaines!

**Didilove37**: Beuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuh envoie la moaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa... ssssssssssstttttttttttttpppppppppppppppppppppppp ... lol! J'ai eu une idée pour mettre du Sasu/Ita... une pure idée de génie!! Jsuis troop forte Mwaaaaaaaahaaaaaaaaahaaaaaa (rire de maitre du monde) ...

**Nekosan**: Lol ... il la bien fait!! Petite précision ... c'est pas Sasuke en boxer mais ... Itachi! et c'est pour ca que jai pas mit le nom de Sasuke pendant tout le passage!

**Koro-chan**: Putain mais t'es trooooop un cas social!!!! T'es désespérante! Bon pour faire simple, Naruto rêve de ce qui c'est passé après s'etre fait hypnotiser par le Mangekyo sharingan d'Itachi ... et le mec c'est Ita-chan! Pigé?????

**Ayura chan**: Merciiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ... ca me fait plaisir que la graaaaaaaande Ayura chaaaaaaaaaaaan reviewes!!!!

**Naru-chan**: Peaceeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuh!!! (deux tank apparaissent derrière Fanny-san et pointe Naru-chan) ... Et c'est qui le lion maintenant? (voix a la Jamel dans asterix et obelix mission cléopatre!!!) mdr!

Bonne Lecture!

**Chapitre19:**

_Naruto_: ITACHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!

Le menbre de l'Akatsuki apparut dans la pièce, simplement vétu d'une serviette autour de la taille. Des gouttes d'eau perlaient encore sur son torse.

_Itachi_: Qui y'a t-il Naruto-kun?

_Naruto_ (regard massacrant) Je vais te butter, enculé! J'ai compris ton petit manège! J'ai compris ce qui c'est passé Mercedi soir ... enfin jeudi matin très tot!!! J'vais te massacrer, j'vais t'arracher tes sharingan et te les faire bouffer!

_Itachi_: Oooh caaaaaaaaa!

_Naruto_: Quoi? Tu t'es servi de tes pupilles pour m'hypnotiser et me baiser comme ... (Itachi venait de disparaitre) ITAAAAACHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII...

Une main se posa sur sa bouche, un corps se colla à son dos.

_Itachi_ (murmurant à l'oreille) Pourquoi cris-tu? Cela ne changera rien à ce qui c'est passé! Au plaisir que nous y avons prit! Et au faite que j'ai encore envi de toi...

Le blond resta scotché. L'ainée des Uchiwa avouait ce qu'il avait fait et qu'il le voulait encore. C'était un comble!

_Itachi_: Et tout comme la première fois, j'obtiendrais ce que je veux!

_Naruto_: Lache moi connard!

Mais le brun ne le lachait pas, il n'en avait nullement l'intention.

_Itachi_: Tu choisis mon chéri! Ou tu continu à être mien et tout sa passe bien, ou alors tu ne fais pas ce que je veux, je serais obliger de te forcer et je serais contraint de me présenter à mon cher frère... Que choisis-tu?

_Naruto_ (stupéfait) Chantage! C'est vraiment pas digne du grand guerrier!

_Itachi_: Tu choisis la deuxième solutions?

_Naruto_: (ce dégageant et faisant face a Itachi) Tu as choisis deja pour moi on dirait!

_Itachi_: Plus ou moins.

Et le ninja aux sharingans repartit dans la salle de bain.

**_oooOOOooo_**

Les menbres de la classe de 1er littéraire se trouvaient dans le couloir. Il ne manquait que Naruto, et d'un certains coté, c'était tant mieux pour eux.

_Neji_: Donc on fait ca chez toi Sasuke?

_Sasuke_: Exact! Samedi vers 20heures

_Sakura_: 20heures? Mais tu vas faire comment pour le retenir de venir chez toi et de te sauter dessus en attendant?

_Sasuke_: On sera chez lui et vous aurez les clefs de mon appart'! Ca vous gène pas de tout préparer au moins?

_Lee_: Meuuuuuuuuuh naaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan!!! On va pouvoir mettre plein d'alcool dans le jus de fruit, mettre des araignées dans le lits et ...

_Hinata_: A mon avis, si tu fais ca, t'es mort!

_Sasuke_: Je confirme!!!

_Temari_: Moi j'suis désolée mais je pourrais pas venir

_Tous_: Pourquoi?

_Sasuke_: Franchement essaye de venir, Naru t'aimes beaucoup, ca serait dommage de lui faire ca (mine de chien battu)

_Temari_: J'comprend pourquoi il t'as sauté dessus quand on te voit fairecette tête la!!!

Tous rigolèrent.

_Tenten_: Alors, quel est ton excuse pour louper ca?

_Temari_: Bah j'ai mon deuxième frère qui vient à la maison pour le week-end donc on avait prévu de passer les deux jours en famille!

_Shino_: Sasuke? C'est génant s'ils viennent?

Mais la blonde ne laissa pas le temps à l'Uchiwa de repondre.

_Temari_: Oui!

_Sasuke_: C'est à moi qu'on a posé la question!

_Temari_: Oui mais non! Il ne viendrons pas.

_Chouji_: De toute facon on connait deja ton plus petit frère, on aurai qu'a le lui proposer!

_A suivre..._

Fanny (cacher sous son tapis) Arrétez de m'envoyer des trucs immonde a la gueule!!!

Naruto: Quand t'arrètera de 1: De mettre Itachi dans ta fic et 2: De faire des chapitres aussi court!

Itachi: Moi j'aime bieeeen ce chapitre!!!! (big smile en mattant le cul de Naruto)

Fanny: Itaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! (regard noir) Et puis qui dit petit chapitre la ... dis enorme chapitre aprèèèèèèèèèès!!!

Sasuke (arrive en furie) Ouaiiiiiiiiiiis gros chapitre ... OU JVAIS TE PETER TA GUEULEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!

Fanny (repartit se cacher) Euuuuuuuh reviews?


	20. Chapter 20

_Moi Naruto Uzumaki._

Auteur: Une folle furieuse complètement conne qui s'appelle Fanny (ou Sukebe ou meme canard en plastique)

Base: Naruto bien sur

Disclamer: Pour leurs plus grand bonheur, et mon plus grand malheur, ils ne m'appartiennent pas

Rated: T

Note: Une fic sur la vie de Naru-chan dans un monde presque aléatoire enfin bon, vous verrrez bien.

Note2: Des fautes d'orthographes en pagailles, que voulez vous y faire? J'ai pas de correcteur sur mon PC.

Cette fic est dédiée a toutes celles (et ceux meme si ya pas beaucoup de mecs) qui aiment les histoires triste, l'humour pourri et surtout le SASU/NARU!

Réponse aux reviews:

oOYumiOo: Voila la suiteuuuuuuuuuh avec quelques jours de retard!!! et tu sais quoi? tu vas encore plus le hair apres ca notre cher Ita-chan!

Naru-chan: Aaaaaah ouais tu veux jouer a ca? Niark tu vas perdre!!!! (tappe du pied et un porte avion apparait avec plein de mirage dessus et des petits soldats armés jusqu'au dents!!!!) :p

Pandanoux: Aaaaah je confirme que la fête va etre gaché! Mais pas par Gaara ni par Naruto! enfin bon, c'est la surprise!!!! Oui, c'est bien l'anniv de notre cher blond!

Ayura-chan: Meuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuh (non je ne suis pas une vache, je ne broute pas l'herbe et je n'ai pas de taches noires sur le dos) tue pas MON Itachi d'amour ... (la liste de mes amours commence a s'allonger!!!)

Nekosan: Vive le chantage passionel!!!

Clara-la-casquette: Pffffffffffff, tu déconnes!!!!!!! toi parfaite? beuuuuuuuuh!

Didilove37: Pour mon adresse mail, va sur mon profil, elle doit bien etre quelques part dessus!

Bonne Lecture!

**Chapitre20**:

_Naruto_: Alleeeeeeeeeeeeez s'il te plaiiiiiiiit!!!!

_Sasuke_: Non

_Naruto_: Mais pourquoi?

_Sasuke_: Je t'ai dit non, n'insiste pas!

Cela faisait une bonne demi-heure que le blond saoulait littéralement son amant pour qu'il lui laisse gouter aux plaisirs de la chair.

_Naruto_: Si c'est comme ca je boude!!!

_Sasuke_: Tant pis pour toi alors!!!

_Naruto_: Pourquoi?

_Sasuke_: J'te dirais pas.

_Naruto_: Putain, t'es saoulant Sasu-chan! C'est quand même mon anniversaire aujourd'hui! Tu pourrais faire ca pour moi.

_Sasuke_ (prend l'Uzumaki dans ses bras) Oui, tu as raison, je pourrais. Mais pas ici!

_Naruto_: Ca veut dire que chez toaaaaa ...?

Le brun ne repondit pas.

_Naruto_: ... y'aurait moyens?

Silence radio du coté de l'Uchiwa.

_Naruto_ (pétant un cable) Youpiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!!! je t'adore!

_Sasuke_: En même temps, tu serais pas avec moi si c'était le contraire!

_Naruto_ (tappant sur la tête de son bien aimé) Baka!!

**_oooOOOooo_**

_Shikamaru_: Chuuuuuuuuut fermez-la, ils arrivent!

_Kiba_: Tu crois que c'est facile de se taire quand t'as une Hinata qui te glisse des trucs pervers à l'oreille?

_Neji_: HInata arrète ca ou je parle de Kiba a Hiashi et après fini les sorties!

_Hinata_: Maiiiiis euuuuuuuuuuuuuuuh!!!!

_Temari_: Vos gueule!!!

La clef tourna dans la serurre puis la porte s'ouvrit. Deux silouhettes apparurent et la lumière s'alluma.

_Tous_: Suuuuuuuuuuuurpriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiise!!!!

Une grande banderole annoncait un "joyeux anniversaire", il y avait aussi un certains nombres de décorations annoncant la fête.

_Naruto_ (un peu con) C'est tout pour moi?

Une personne qui se tenait dans la cuisine apparut enfin.

_Kankuro_: Non, non, c'est pour le voisin!!!

_Naruto_: KANKUROOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooo-chaaaaaaaaaaaaan!!! Ca fait plaisir de te revoir (big smile)

_Tous_ (sauf Temari) Tu le connais?

_Naruto_: Bah ouais pourquoi?

_Kankuro_: On c'est rencontré lors d'un échange scolaire! Suna et Konoha ...c'était franchement génial!

_Lee_: Bon bah voila! Pas besoin de faire de présentation!!! Que la fête commenceeeeeeee!!!!!!!

_Tenten_: Au lieu de regarder les cadeaux comme si c'était des tortures, ouvre-les!

_Naruto_: Powaaaaaaaaaaaa!

Et le petit blond se rua sur les paquet qui se trouvait sur le sol. Il prit le plus gros paquet et déchira sauvagement la paquet. Il ouvrit ensuite la boite qui contenait une autre boite qu'il ouvrit, qui contenait une autre boite qu'il ouvrit et ainsi de suite jusqu'a ce qu'il y trouve ...

_Naruto_: Un réveil?!?!?

_Sakura_: Comme ca tu éviteras d'arriver en retard en controle!!!

_Naruto_: C'est con! Mais il est trooooooop cool!! Merciiiiiii Sakura-chaaaaaaaaaan!

Il prit ensuite le plus petit paquet. Il était plat, c'était donc un livre. Hors Naruto détestait lire. Enfin ... ca dépendait quoi et la, justement ...

_Naruto_: Le Kama-Sutra Yaoi!!!! Qui a pensé a ca?

Kiba et Hinata se mirent à rire bientot suivit de tout le reste du groupe.

_Naruto_: On passe au suivant (prend un paquet au papier bleu azur et le déballe) Une paire de Menottes... vous vous êtes donnez le mot ou quoi?

_Tenten_: J'vois pas pourquoi tu dis ca?

Sasuke: Pourtant, je vous jure qu'il se passe rien entre ...

_Kiba_: Genre c'est super platonique entre vous!!! Tu portes pas une ceinture de chasteté quand même?

_Naruto_: Je l'ai fait sauter depuis longtemps deja!!!!

_Sasuke_ (rougissant) Naruto, ferme la s'il te plait.

Ensuite, l'Uzumaki ouvrit le cadeau portant un emballage avec des petits nounours dessus. C'était celui qu'avait apporté Shino.

_Shino_: Désolé, restait plus que ca chez moi! Je m'en suis servit pour l'anniversaire de ma petite soeur. C'est de la part de Kiba et moi.

_Naruto_: Pas grave (et après avoir retiré le contenu) Gyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah trooooop la claaaaaaasse!!!!!

Sasuke qui venait de passer derrière le ninja de la feuille regarda le contenu du paquet

_Sasuke_: Y'en a deux j'espère?

_Kiba_: Evidement! On allait pas l'envoyer la-bas tout seul!

_Kankuro et Temari_: C'est quoi?

_Shino_: Des places de concert pour aller voir Placebo.

_Temari_: Pas maaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaal!!!!

_Naruto_: Il m'en reste plus que deux a ouvrir!!! Sasu-chan, tu m'aides?

_Lee_: Nan, c'est tes cadeaux, pas les siens!!!

Le blond prit une boite carré portant un emballage rouge sombre et un joli noeud doré.

_Chouji_: C'est de la part de Neji, Lee, Shika et moi, en espérant que ca te plaise

Une fois de plus, Naruto eut des étincelles dans les yeux. La boite contenait une montre avec un gros bracelet en argent (vous voyez? style montre de mec quoi!!!)

_Sasuke_: Si c'est pas la classe ca! Tu me la prétera, dis?

_Naruto_: Tu me donnes quoi en échange?

_Sasuke_ (a l'oreille de son blond) Mon corps ca te va?

_Naruto_ (sussurant de facon sensuelle) Huuum, va falloir négocier plus que ca mais c'est un bon début!!!

_Temari_: On vous dérange pas j'éspère?

_Naruto_ (big smile) Aaaaah vous êtez pas encore partis? merde alors!!!

_Shikamaru_: T'es con ou quoi? Ouvre le dernier! Il est a qui d'ailleurs?

Temari et son frère levèrent la main avec de grand sourire sur le visage.

_Naruto_: Alors allons y, ouvrons!!!

Il prit le dernier paquet, un paquet de forme allongé. Le papier avait été fait un peu a l'arracher et cela se voyait mais il savait très bien qu'un ninja s'occupe peu de l'allure du papier cadeau, il ne peu se permettre d'être si perfectionniste.

Il enleva la partie superficielle et tomba sur un etui qu'il ouvrit. A l'intérieur se trouvait une arme ou plutot un katana. Le manche (je sais plus si ca s'appelle comme ca) était d'ébène et l'on pouvait voir gravé dessus, en lettre d'or, son prénom ainsi que son nom.

L'Uzumaki prit l'arme et enleva le fourreau. La lame étincellait à la lumière.

_Neji_: Bah putain!!!

_Les filles_: Waouuuuuuuuuuuuuh!

Le blond se leva, recula de quelques pas et commenca a esquissé quelques mouvements avec l'arme, il la fit tournoyer dans l'air. A plusieurs reprise, la pointe émit des petits flash que le ninja de la feuille avait remarqué. Lorsqu'il eu fini, il observa cette pointe et put y déchiffrer l'inscription _Hokage_, en écriture ninja, celle que l'ont nommait plus communement "écriture interdite".

_Chouji_: C'est qu'il a la classe ton p'tit copain quand il fait ca, hein Sasuke???

_Sasuke_: C'est le mien!!!

_Kankuro_: Ca te plait Naruto-kun?

_Naruto_: Elle ressemble à celle que mon frère possédait et qu'on a jamais retrouvé. Elle est vraiment magnifique!

_Temari_: On c'est servit des archives que l'ont avait sur lui pour la faire faire.

Une larme coula sur la joue du blond mais il l'essuya bien vite.

_Naruto_ (reprenant ses esprits) MERCI A TOUUUUUUUUUS!!!!!! merci beaucoup!!! C'est génial, j'adore trop! Et euuuuh Sakura? T'inquiète j'vais essayer d'arriver a l'heure maintenant!

_Sakura_: Bonne résolution!

La lumière s'éteignit et une petite lueure apparut depuis la cuisine. La lumière se rapprocha et tous se mirent a chanter en coeur un "joyeux anniversaire". Puis, Naruto souffla ses bougies et recut la corvée de couper son gateau et d'y gouter le premier.

_Lee_: Il est bon?

_Naruto_: Troooop excellent!!!!

_Lee_: Aaaaah j'savais que j'avais des talents de cuisinier!

_Naruto_: C'est toi qui la fait?

Lee acquièssa et Naruto tomba de sa chaise se tordant au sol comme s'il allait mourir d'empoisonnement. Il se releva sous les fou rire de ses amis et le sourire malicieux de son Sasuke.

_Hinata:_ Putain, j'ai vraiment cru que t'allais crever sur place! Tu joue bien la comédie!

_Naruto_: 17ans d'expérience!

_Naruto_: Baaaaaah c'était bien bon tout ca!!!!!

_Kiba_: Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeet on fait quoaaaaa maintenaaaaaaaaant? Tu vas quand même pas nous viver de si bonne heure Sasuke?

En effet, il était 2heures du matin, donc il était tot ... dans la matinée!!!

_Temari_ (regard malicieux vers ... "vous le saurez paaaas") Et si on lancait une bouteille?

Et Lee qui était complètement défoncé balanca une des bouteilles vide contre le mur.

_Kankuro_: Pas comme ca crétin!!!

Et le ninja de Suna, qui était aussi bourré que gros sourcil balanca a son tour une bouteille, mais cette fois, il lui fit faire plusieurs voltes dans ca courses. Elle finit tout de même explosé contre le même mur.

_Sakura_: C'est pas de ca qu'elle parle!!!

Elle prit une troisième bouteille, la posa au centre de la table et la fit tourner sur elle-même. Le goulot indiqua Shikamaru. La fleur de cerisier se leva donc et alla rouler une méga pelle au grand feignant qui ne comprenait strictement rien à ce qui lui arrivait.

_Shikamaru_: Et après?

_Temari:_ A toi de relancer!

La bouteille fit plusieurs fois le tours de la table mais ne tombait jamais sur certaines personnes comme par exemple ... Sakura!

_Temari_: A moi maintenant!

La bouteille tourna, tourna et s'arrèta sur la fille aux cheveux rose (comme de part hasard!!)

Les deux jeunes filles s'approchèrent l'une de l'autre, le sourire aux lèvres mais...

**...Toc Toc Toc...**

_Temari_: Putain de sa mère la pute!!! J'vais lui niquer sa gueule a celui qui a frappé!

Et sur ces mots, elle se leva en trombe et alla ouvrir la porte. Pourtant, contre toute attente, elle ne cria pas sur la personne. On peut plutot dire qu'elle se mit a bégayer quelques chose d'incompréhensible.

On entendit des bruits de pas et un homme aux cheveux noirs et portant un manteau noir avec des motifs de nuages rouges entra dans la pièce.

_Itachi_: Coucou Naruto-kun!

_Naruto_ (se levant, les yeux emplient de colère) Dégage connard!!!

_Itachi_: Oooh! Calme toi voyons! Aaaaaah, comment vas tu petit frère? Depuis le temps que l'ont ne c'est pas vu!

L'ainée des Uchiwa n'avait pas tourné les yeux pour voir le plus jeune prennant un couteau sur la table et s'approcher de lui le plus discrètement possible.

_Itachi_: Lache donc ca otouto! C'est un instrument bien dangereux...

_Sasuke_: Je vais te butter!

_Kankuro_ (attrapant le bras de Sasuke et lui parlant le plus bas possible) Ne joue pas à ca, même si c'est ton frère, même si tu le hais! Laisse nous nous en occuper.

_Itachi_: Mon cher Naru-chan, tu es prié de me suivre! Nous avons du travail.

_Naruto_ (baissant les yeux) Pas le choix apparement!

_Itachi_: Ordre de Hokage-sama.

Et le blond sortit à la suite du menbre d'Akatsuki sans préter attention au regard a la fois surpris et désemparé de son amant. Au passage, il prit le katana.

A suivre...

Fanny (se met a genoux devant ses fanficteuses) Gomeeeeeeeen pour le retard mais c'est a cause de se site qui marche jamaiiiis!!!!

Naruto: Vieille excuse!

Fanny: C'est vrai en plus!!!! J'ment paaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaas (chouine)

Itachi: Pleure paaaaaaaaaas!!!!

Fanny (tire la langue) Passons a la suite! Je dois faire de la pub pour une amiE! Donc voila, Clara-la-casquette met en ligne un Sasu/Naru qui s'appelle Juste Une Larme. Ca en est deja au deuxième chapitre donc n'hésitez pas a aller y faire un ti tour!!!!

Naruto: C'est tout?

Fanny: Presque! Il est ou Sasukeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee????

Naruto (part en courant) Merde je l'ai zapper!

Kankuro (hurlant) Pas part laaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!! (en aparté) Il est entrain de se taper... (se prend une gifle de l'auteur) Personne!!!! J'ai rien dit! Review?


	21. Chapter 21

_Moi Naruto Uzumaki._

Auteur: Une folle furieuse complètement conne qui s'appelle Fanny (ou Sukebe ou meme canard en plastique)

Base: Naruto bien sur

Disclamer: Pour leurs plus grand bonheur, et mon plus grand malheur, ils ne m'appartiennent pas

Rated: T

Note: Une fic sur la vie de Naru-chan dans un monde presque aléatoire enfin bon, vous verrrez bien.

Note2: Des fautes d'orthographes en pagailles, que voulez vous y faire? J'ai pas de correcteur sur mon PC.

Cette fic est dédiée a toutes celles (et ceux meme si ya pas beaucoup de mecs) qui aiment les histoires triste, l'humour pourri et surtout le SASU/NARU!

**Réponse aux reviews**:

**Ayura-chan**: Mdr! j'adore répondre a coté! Et non tes réflectioons font pas chier!!!! Et euuuuuuuuuh ... tuer Ita-chan? c'est pas vraiment prévu en faite (part se cacher)!

**Neko-san:** Aaaah naaaaaaaaaan balance pas ton PC, ca va pas la tête!!!!! lol merci d'etre passé et tant mieux si ca ta plut!

**Pandanoux**: Aaaaaah Itachi fait l'unanimité quand il s'agit de dire que c'est un connard! ca fait plaisir (enfin moi je l'aime bien mais bon). Et oui, gaché une fête comme celle la c'est du tout moi pour bien vous emmerder! et aussi parce que j'ai une de ces flemme de faire un lemon en ce moment!!!! mdr! Pour le copain de Gaara ... attend encore un peu, ca arrive ds le prochain chapitre!

**Didilove37**: J'ai envie de le mettre avec (Sasuke: Tiu le dit et je te fais sauter le cervelle ... que t'as pas d'ailleurs! Fanny: Bah sii ... parce que deja je sais que 1+12!!!! Sasuke: Pitoyaaable!!!)

**Lolodie**: Bah voila la suiteuh!!! jespere que tu sera pas decu...

**oOYumiOo**: Mwahaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah j'adore quand les gens s'enerve!!!!! j'vais tous vous faire craquer !!!! Mwahaaaaaaaaaaaaahaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!!!! (rire de maitre du monde) Niark niark (sapin de noel qui lui tombe sur la gueule) Aïeuuuuuuuuuh!!!! bon okay, j'arrete! voila la suite qui j'espere te plaira!

**Naru-chan:** Tu crois franchement pouvoir me laisser sur le carreau comme ca? tu crois vraiment que tu vas dépasser ma supériorité au combat!!! ah ah ah tu te trompes! (tape le pieds par terre et fais apparaitre les perso de Get Backers ainsi que les vaisseaux de Vandread, d'Albator et de Star Wars!!!!) Dark Vardor et de retour!!!! I'm the big boss!!!!

**Lulu342**: Bah nan ... c'est meme Naruto qui va avoir mal!!!

**Clara-la-casquette**: Bien suuuuuuur claraaaaaaaaaaaa... t'as cru quoi? que j'était super riche? arrete de craquer!!!! enfin, les places de concert ... ca peut s'arranger!!! bisous et de rien pour la pub!

**o-Inuka-o**: Naaaaaaaaaaaaan veut pas qu'il meurt moaaaaaaaaa ... et comme c'est moi qui ecrit ... c'est moi qui choisit:p... MDR!!! merce d'etre de retour

**Subaku no Tsumetaï**: Pourquoi t'étais puni???? qu'est ce que tu as fait espece de petit insolente (par dans son delire style madame sobotka ... euh pour ceux qui la connaissent pas c-a-d tout le monde ...cest ma prof d'histoire/géo/histoire des arts et ex prof principal pdt 2ans! que du bonheur quoi!!!) merci pour ta reviews et jespere que la suite te plaira! Comme punition je te propose de ... te privé de Sasu/Naru jusqu'a la fin de tes jours (cest la proposition1 ... tu veux les autres?)

Bonne Lecture!

**Chapitre21**:

Sasuke tomba à genoux sur le sol, son visage entre ses mains, les larmes coulant le long de ses joues.

Kankuro et Temari se regardèrent un fraction de seconde puis la blonde releva l'Uchiwa et l'emmena dans sa chambre pendant que Kankuro retourna s'asseoir a table, l'air épuisé et ébété.

_Sakura_: J'ai pas tout compris la! Sasuke a un frère?

_Kankuro_: Oui

_Neji_: Et c'est le mec qui vient de passer?

_Kankuro_ Oui

_Shino_: Et ils peuvent pas se blairer?

_Kankuro_: C'est ca!

_Tenten_: Arrete de répondre comme si tu t'en foutais!

_Kankuro_: Ok, ok!! Pas la peine de t'énerver princesse! Sasuke a bien un frère dont il ne vous a jamais parlé et il ne l'a jamais fait pour des raisons plus que valables, mais ce n'est pas a moi de vous les dire, il le fera s'il le veut bien. Enfin bref, ils ne se sont pas vu depuis ... un peu moins de dix ans! Quand à Naruto lui ... il le connait tout en sachant très bien qu'il est le frère de Sasuke, et en plus de ca, il est obligé de le voir à cause de son boulot. Enfin bon, le bordel total quoi!!!

_Sakura_: Quel type de boulot? Il vend son p'tit cul?!? J'en était sur!!!!

_Kankuro_: Naaaaan, ca va pas ou quoi? Mon frère l'aurai pas laissé faire!!!

_Lee_: Ca veut dire quoi ca?

_Kankuro_: Euuuuuuuuuuuh, rien j'vous jure!

_Shikamaru_: Ca veut tout simplement dire que ton frère ... donc Gaara a eu une aventure avec Naruto!

_Kankuro_: T'es super intelligent dis moi!

_Sakura_ (qui s'énerce) C'est quoi son boulot??????

_Kankuro_: C'est pas a moi de vous le dire! Naruto le fera en temps voulut.

**_oooOOOooo_**

Temari et Sasuke étaient assis sur le lit, le brun sanglotant dans les bras de sa camarade.

_Temari:_ Calme toi Sasuke, je vais t'expliquer!

_Sasuke_: M'expliquer quoi? Que Naruto connait mon frère et qu'il me l'a caché? Qu'ils sont partis ensemble sous mes yeux? Que Naruto ne m'a rien expliqué? Y'a rien a dire!

_Temari_: Tu te trompes! Il y a des choses a dire... beaucoup même.

_Sasuke_ (relevant la tête) Comme?

_Temari_: Je ne pense pas que ca soit à moi de te le dire mais je vais tout de même t'en glisser quelques mots. Naruto est un ninja du village caché de Konoha. Iruka, Tsunade, Jiraya, Kankuro ou encore moi, nous en sommes aussi.

Sasuke la regarda d'un air incrédule.

_Sasuke_: Pourquoi ne me l'a t'il pas dit?

_Temari_: Parce qu'il a peur de la réaction des gens. Tu sais que nous ne sommes pas tolérés et que nous devons être dénoncés et éxécuté, c'est la loi. Il a sans doute eu peur que tu le rejète.

Le brun baissa les yeux, ne comprenant plus grand chose.

_Temari_: Et pour ton frère ... c'est un ninja aussi. Naruto est obligé de travailler avec lui. Ne lui en veux pas, s'il te plait, tu le rendrais plus malheureux que tu ne peux l'imaginer.

Sasuke: Je ... je ne sais pas si j'aurais la force de lui pardonner de le connaitre.

_Temari_ (s'étant levée) Fait ce que tu veux, je ne peux pas t'aider plus.

Puis elle sortit de la chambre.

_Kankuro_: Comment va?

_Temari_ (regard noir) Comment veux tu que ca aille, dobe?

_Hinata_: Bon, je veux pas dire mais c'est peut etre pas le meilleur moment pour continuer a squatter!!!

_Tous_ (sauf Kankuro, Temari et Shino) Bon on y va!

_Chouji_: Vous direz à Sasuke et Naruto qu'on c'est bien amusés!!! A la prochaine!

_Tenten_ (a l'oreille de Kankuro) La princesse aimerai bien te revoir si y'a moyen (et elle lui glissa un bout de papier dans la poche)

_Temari_ (se retournant vers Shino) J'vois que tu es resté! Tu nous aide a ranger un peu?

_Shino_: No problème!

Et voila donc Temari et Shino à la plonge (c'est a dire la vaisselle) et Kankuro qui rangeait un peu la salle à manger en essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible.

Puis, ce dernier vint les rejoindrent.

_Kankuro_: Ca me fait chier que ce connard se soit ramené! On avait pourtant prévenu Tsunade de pas les emmerder ce soir!

_Shino_: Tsunade! Vous parlez du nouvel Hokage c'est bien ca?

_Kankuro_: Tu la connais?

_Temari_: Il m'a expliqué que son père travail comme diplomate entre le pays du feu et son pays natale c'est a dire le village de l'herbe (bah ouais, les petites bèbètes ca vit dans l'herbe!!).

_Kankuro_: Ah...

_Temari:_ Je lui ai dit que nous venions de Suna.

_Kankuro_: ... plus de couverture!

_Shino_ (mini sourire) C'est pas avec moi qu'il faut craindre! Je balancerais rien vous inquiètez pas!

_Temari_: On se méfit de tout le monde c'est dernier temps à cause du kazekage, enfin notre pére plutot! Il en veut à notre petit frère Gaara et veut le tuer pour des raisons ...(regard accusateur du marionnetiste) que je ne dirait pas!

**_oooOOOooo_**

Les deux coéquipiers se trouvaient dos a dos, leurs katanas dégainés, prét a se lancer pour l'ultime assault. Il étaient encerclés par une dizaine de ninja du village d'Oto no kuni. Un coup de vent souleva les feuilles qui se trouvaient a terre, les deux équipiers sautèrent en avant.

Les coups s'enchainèrent, le sang se répandit a terre, les corps tombèrent mais le tout dans le plus grand silence. Finalement, l'ainée des Uchiwa resta seul debout. A ses pieds, l'Uzumaki c'était fait toucher et était inconscient. Il le ramassa et disparut dans la nuit.

**_oooOOOooo_**

_Tsunade_: Comment????

Désolé, je n'ai rien put faire pour l'en dissuader.

_Tsunade_: Je suis entourée d'incapable, je donne des missions, même du plus bas étage a des incapables!!!

_Jiraya_ (qui se trouve dans un coin du bureau de la blonde) Tout ce que je peux dire, c'est que toi, notre cher, que dis-je ... notre très vénérable Hokage, tu es dans une merde des plus profondes!!

Le maitre des explosions, j'ai nommé Deïdara, baissa les yeux. Il avait eu pour ordre d'aller retrouver Itachi et de partir en mission avec lui parce que Naruto, son nouveau coéquipier était occupé. Mais comme un con, il en avait parlé au ainé des Uchiwa qui l'avait laissé sur place.

Il avait donc été rapporté les fait a l'Hokage qui se doutait du lieu ou le brun c'était rendu et des conséquences.

_Jiraya_: Je vais aller voir ce qui c'est passé... tater le terrain quoi!

_Tsunade_ (croise ses mains et pose sa tête dessus) D'accord. Shizune, tu l'accompagnes. Tenez moi au courant!

Et les deux ninja de haut niveaux sortirent.

_A suivre..._

Fanny: Pouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuh! semaine crevante! vous avez de la chance que j'ai encore assez de courage pour publier ce chapitre

Sasuke: Qui a de la chance?

Fanny: Baaaaaaaah euuuuuuuuuuh les fanficteuses!!!!

Sasuke: Mouais ... les pauvres surtout!

Fanny: C'est moi qu'il faut plaindre!!!!

Naruto: Et on y gagne quoi?

Fanny: Une fin heureuse!!

Sasuke et Naruto: Okay!

Fanny (en aparté) trop crédules les p'tits jeunes!!!

Kakashi: Et on peut savoir pourquoi tu aurais pas put le fouttre ce putain de chapitre?

Fanny: Baaaaaaaaah deja je dois rendre le dossier de TPE mardi et c'est moi qui rédige tout...

Naruto: A qui la faute?

Fanny: Ensuite je stress a cause de mon devoir maison de francais que jai COMPLETEMENT foiré (me demander pas comment je fais pour foirer mes devoirs maison) et puis ... euuuuuuuuuuuuh... je fait des recherches pour l'ECJS et ...

Kakashi: T'as rien de plus interessant!

Fanny: Bérinice!

Tous: --'

Fanny: Bah quoi? C'est le nom de la baleine géante qu'on fait en art pla avec Laure et Marine!!! Même que elle prend toute la largueur de la salle d'art pla et qu'on a dut enlever des tables de cours!!!

Kakashi: Ca craint!!!! Reviews pour la sauver de sa stupidité créatrice dévastatrice?

Fanny: Maiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiis euuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuh!!!!

**P.S:** Je fais passer un petit message a Clara-la-casquette pour lui dire que je lui fait pas de pub jusqu'a la fin de ses jours pour ses fics parce qu'elle m'a fait passé pour une chienne en chaleur en cours et que tu le monde et d'accord avec elle!!!! sale petasse (lui envoie une chaussure dans la gueule!)


	22. Chapter 22

_Moi Naruto Uzumaki._

Auteur: Une folle furieuse complètement conne qui s'appelle Fanny (ou Sukebe ou meme canard en plastique)

Base: Naruto bien sur

Disclamer: Pour leurs plus grand bonheur, et mon plus grand malheur, ils ne m'appartiennent pas

Rated: T

Note: Une fic sur la vie de Naru-chan dans un monde presque aléatoire enfin bon, vous verrrez bien.

Note2: Des fautes d'orthographes en pagailles, que voulez vous y faire? J'ai pas de correcteur sur mon PC.

Cette fic est dédiée a toutes celles (et ceux meme si ya pas beaucoup de mecs) qui aiment les histoires triste, l'humour pourri et surtout le SASU/NARU!

**Réponse aux reviews**:

**Clara-la-casquette:** Bien sur que non, je t'en veux pas!!!! j'suis pas comme ca (enfin ca depend de quoi et avec qui)... enfin bon, je suis pas prete a jetter la feuille tellement je la kiffe!!! lol, gros trip n'empeche!!! Comment t'as deviné pour Itachi? lol bave pas trop quand meme!

**Pandanoux**: Voici la suite!!!! j'espere que ca repondra a la plupart de tes attentes et surtout ... pour le petit copain de Garra qui apparait pour la premiere fois ici!!!!! On pourra pas me dire que c'est un couple que l'ont voit souvent puisque ... je les ai jamais vu ensemble ...'fin bon! Pour Naruto, on ne sait pas vraiment ce qui se passe ... c'est assez evasif! Merci pour Bérénice ... des nouvelles d'elle a la fin!

**Nekosan**: Trop court?!? (tombe a la renverse) j'aimais satisfait ces fanficteuses ... lol! t'inquiete pas, celui la est plus long (je crois)

**Naru-chan**: Aah d'accord ... tu veux te la jouer comme ca? okay, je te balance mon arme absolue alors ... (roulement de tambour) ... (siffle et la ... apparition de deux sublimes nana!!!! tout les mecs present saignent du nez et tombent dans les pommes) Mwahaaaaaaaahaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah ... la supériorité féminine!!!! (se gratte la tête) j'ai pas tout compris ou tu as dit que tu étais un mec dans la review?

**oOYumiOo**: Pour la discussion entre les deux tourtereaux ...va falloir attendre un peu mais pour la suite ... c'est maintenant...

**Didilove37**: Bah moi je passe pour la perverse de la classe ... en plus je suis pure et innocente ... c'est dégueulasse de me faire ca ...!!! naaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan j'déconne!

**Tsubaku no tsumetaï:** Mwahaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahaaaaaaaaaaaaa c'est malin ca!!!!! non mais j'vous jure les jeunes de nos jours!!!! Nous on fait passer des caricatuers de profs ...c'est pas mieux tu me dira mais bon!!! Pour la punition je pensais ... a ... bah en faite je sais pas! J'ai pas eu le temps de reflechir cette semaine! Donc je te dis ca la semaine prochaine! Et pour le 16 de moyenne ...Putain mais comment tu fais? Moi j'ai 11,89 et je suis deja contente de moa ... en plus je hait les gens qui ont au dessus de 15 de moyenne comme l'intello de ma classe ... aaaaaaaaaah mais je saiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiis!!!!! en punition ... je repond plus a tes reviews! Niark...

Je fais aussi passer un petit message a **Koro-chan** et a **Mélodie** pour leurs dire que ca va pas du tout!!!!! Plus de reviews ... vous méritez une bonne correction!!

Petite info de derniere minutes ... dans ce chapitre vous connaitrez enfin le nom du copain de Gaara!!!!!

Bonne Lecture!

**Chapitre22**:

Le brun ouvrit un oeil, puis deux. Une légère lumière passait a travers les fentes du volet. Il se tourna dans son lit, la place a coté de lui était froide et surtout, elle était vide.

Il s'assit sur le bord de son lit, attrapa son jean et sortit de sa chambre après l'avoir enfilé.

Dans le salon, le canapé avait été déplié et Temari et Kankuro y dormaient. Des coussins avaient été disposé par terre, mais personne dessus. Des bruits se firent entendre dans la cuisine. Le brun s'y dirigea et y trouva Shino qui essuyait la vaisselle et la rangeait du mieux qu'il pouvait.

_Sasuke_: Yo!

_Shino_ (surpris) Salut! (silence puis montrant ce qu'il avait dans les mains) Dis ca se range ou ca?

_Sasuke_ (prend le plat et le met au dessus du frigo) La... Pourquoi t'es resté? Pas que ca me gène mais bon!

_Shino_: J'ai discuté avec Tema et Kankuro hier soir et puis baaaaah, comme c'était presque le matin ils m'ont proposé de rester.

L'Uchiwa alla s'asseoir devant la table puis, croisa ses bras et y enfouit sa tête. Le garcon a lunette s'assit en face de lui.

_Shino_: Tu veux manger quelques chose?

Le brun fit un signe de négation de la tête

_Shino_: Boire quelque chose?

Nouveau signe de négation

_Shino:_ Dans ce cas je sais pas quoi faire!

L'amant de Naruto releva la tête. Ces yeux étaient rougis par les larmes qui coulaient le long de ses joues.

_Sasuke_: Y'a rien a faire.

_Shino_: Je connais pas toute l'histoire mais je sais juste le plus important. Je sais qu'il fait partit des ninja de Konoha et que par conséquent c'est quelqu'un de droit. Je sais aussi qu'il t'aime, ne crois pas qu'il a fait ca pour te faire souffrir, il n'en serait pas capable. Si tu l'aimes vraiment toi aussi, tu seras écouter ses explications et si tu es assez fort, tu seras lui pardonner

_Sasuke_ (regard ahuri) Et tu sais ca depuis quand?

_Shino_: Hier soir après l'incident.

_Sasuke_: Comment tu as fait pour l'apprendre?

_Shino:_ Temari me l'a dit après lui avoir avoué que mon père était un diplomate de Iwa (village de l'herbe si je me trompe pas)

_Sasuke:_ Oh.

Temari venait d'apparaitre dans l'embrasure de la porte.

_Temari_: Mes frères et moi sommes de Suna.

_Sasuke_: Ah!

_Shino_: Salut Tema!

_Temari_: Salut! Euuuh... je viens de recevoir un appel de mon frère Gaara qui a eu encore je ne sais quel problème et je dois le retrouver le plus vite possible chez nous. Vous pouvez garder cette loque qui me sert de frère et lui dire de me rejoindre quand il sera réveillé?

_Sasuke_: J'pense être encore capable de faire ca!

**_oooOOOooo_**

_Naruto_: Putain, j'suis ou?

_Itachi_: Arrete de remuer ou tes blessures vont se réouvrirent.

_Naruto_: Qu'est ce qui c'est passé? Me dit pas que je me suis fais ramasser comme une merde?

_Itachi_: Je te le dirai pas alors!

Le blond tourna la tête et appecut un tas de vétements sales jetté négligeament sur le sol.

_Naruto_: Beuuuuuuuuuuuuh!

_Itachi:_ Quoi? Quelques chose ne va pas?

_Naruto_: Non rien! Juste un peu froid!

Et l'homme aux sharingan se glissa sous les draps

**_oooOOOooo_**

_Jiraya_: Personne au premier étage!

_Shizune_: Idem au rez-de-chaussez et au sous-sol

_Iruka_: Mais vous cherchez qui a la fin?

_Jiraya et Shizune_ (totalement synchro) Naruto!

_Iruka_: Baaah il est chez Sasuke quelle question!

_Jiraya:_ Y'a eu un très groooos problème... du genre Itachi qui débarque! Donc ca m'étonnerai qu'il y soit encore!

_Iruka_ (paniqué) QUOAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!

**_oooOOOooo_**

_Temari_: Comment ca personne?

_Gaara:_ Bah ouais! Y'avait plus PERSONNE!

_Temari:_ Mais comment ca ce fait que vous étiez dans le coin? Explique moi ca deja!

_Gaara_: Mission! On devaient aller aider Itachi et son coéquipier que nous pensions être Deïdara! Mais en arrivant on a retrouvé que le katana de Naru!

_Saï_ (entrant dans la pièce avec une serviette autour de la taille) On a rien put faire! pas le moindre indice... vraiment désolé!

_Temari_ (se prend la tête dans les mains) Fais chier!!!!

_Gaara_: Saï, tu peux nous laisser seul une petite minutes!

_Saï:_ Je monte dans ta chambre, rejoint moi vite!

Une fois qu'ils étaient sur d'être seuls.

_Gaara_ (les larmes aux yeux) Putain Tema, j'vais craquer! Qu'est ce qui m'a pris de casser avec lui... tout ca serai pas arrivé si on avait été encore ensemble!

_Temari_: C'est pas de ta faute Gaara.

_Gaara:_ Je veux pas qu'il lui arrive quoi que ce soit! Si ca devait arriver ... je m'en voudrait jusqu'a la fin de mes jours.

_Temari_ (se levant) Je ferais tout pour qu'il ne lui arrive rien, je te le jure.

Et après avoir déposé un baiser sur le front du roux, elle prit ses affaires et sortit.

**_oooOOOooo_**

_Kankuro_: Aaaaah putain quel mal de crane!!!!

_Shino_: Enfin réveillé!

_Kankuro_: J'crois ... enfin, plus ou moins!

_Shino_: Ta soeur est partie tout à l'heure ... elle nous a dit de te prévenir!

_Kankuro_: Partit ou?

_Shino:_ Chez vous, voir Gaara si j'ai tout compris.

_Kankuro_: J'espère que c'est rien de grave... ... qu'il a rien cassé ... Sasuke est deja réveillé au faite?

_Shino_: Il prend une douche.

On frappa à la porte et Shino se leva pour ouvrir.

_Iruka_: Naruto est la? Et Sasuke?

_Kankuro_: S'lut Iruka-senseî! Naruto est plus la depuis hier soir ... et Sasuke prend sa douche!

_Jiraya_ (poussant Iruka et shino pour entrer et hurlant) SAAAAASUUUUUUUKEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE VIENS ICI TOUT DE SUITE!!!!

_Iruka_: Ca va pas ou quoi?

_Shino_: Gueulez pas!!!!

_Kankuro_: Perso, je vous conseil de pas discuter avec un sannin en colère! Enfin, sauf si vous avez des tendances suicidaires comme Naruto!!!

Des pas résonnèrent et un brun habillé d'un jean et d'un tee-shirt noir, les cheveux mouillés apparut. L'hermite aux crapaud l'empoigna par le col, le souleva et le plaqua au mur l'air furieu.

_Jiraya_: Ou est passé ton frère? Ou vit-il?

_Sasuke_ (sourire en coin) J'en sais rien! D'ailleurs si vous l'apprennez, filez la moi son adresse! J'ai quelques comptes a regler avec lui!

_Jiraya_: Je vois! Tu penses pouvoir t'en prendre à un menbres d'Akatsuki sans te prendre une raclé! POUR QUI TE PRENDS-TU INSOLENT???

_Shizune_ (posant sa main sur le poignés de l'homme aux cheveux blancs) Calme toi Jiraya! On est la sur ordre de Tsunade pour retrouver Naruto-kun avant qu'il lui arrive une merde! Pose le ...(mode assassin) TOUT DE SUITE!!!

Le sannin posa violemment le brun a terre avant de sortir l'air effaré.

_Shizune_ (autoritaire) Ecoute moi bien Sasuke! Je te conseille de te calmer et de ne pas imaginer que tu pourrais vaincre ton frère avec un simple couteau de cuisine... Kankuro et ... Shino c'est bien ca?

_Shino_: Oui

_Shizune_: Gardez un oeil sur lui et attendez notre coup de fil. Sinon, Temari a appelé pour te prevenir (regard a Kankuro) qu'elle se raliait a nous pour les recherches.

Elle sortit en claquant la porte!

_Sasuke_: ... et maintenant?

_Kankuro_: Bah maintenant on obeit a Shizune-san si on veut pas finir en cadavre pour experience!

_Shino_: Je croyais que ca avait été interdit depuis l'époque de Orochimaru?

_Kankuro_: Ouais mais bon ... c'est l'élève de l'Hokage quand même!!!!

_Shino_: Raaaaaaaaaaah ca veut dire que je suis aussi coincé ici? Eeeeeet merdeuuuu! Y'a un telephone que je puisse prevenir mes parents?

_Sasuke_: Dans ma chambre...

Le ninja du sable s'approche de Sasuke

_Kankuro_: T'inquiète pas ... Temari va le retrouver. Et puis, elle va etre accompagnée par des ninja d'execption comme Jiraya... ils vont le retrouver.

_A suivre..._

Fanny: Un chapitre de plus!

Sasuke: On en est tous super trop PAS heureux...

Fanny: Tu me fais chier!

Iruka: Tiens ... donne leurs des nouvelles de Bérénice!

Fanny: Bonne idées! Donc voila, comme je vous en avait parlé précédemment mon prochain sujet d'art plastique est une baleine de (maintenant) plus de 5metres de long et d'un bon metre50 de large qui s'appelle Bérénice! La structure est presque finie et la on attaque le recouvrage!!!

Naruto: Et maintenant annonce le plus drole!

Fanny: On va l'accrocher au plafond du batiment annexe plus communément appellé "l'aquarium"!

Naruto: Sachant que le plafond est a environ ... une dizaine de metre du sol!!!

Fanny (tire la langue) Laisse nous espérer!!!!

Iruka: Bref ... une tite review!


	23. Chapter 23

_Moi Naruto Uzumaki._

Auteur: Une folle furieuse complètement conne qui s'appelle Fanny (ou Sukebe ou meme canard en plastique)

Base: Naruto bien sur

Disclamer: Pour leurs plus grand bonheur, et mon plus grand malheur, ils ne m'appartiennent pas

Rated: T

Note: Une fic sur la vie de Naru-chan dans un monde presque aléatoire enfin bon, vous verrrez bien.

Note2: Des fautes d'orthographes en pagailles, que voulez vous y faire? J'ai pas de correcteur sur mon PC.

Cette fic est dédiée a toutes celles (et ceux meme si ya pas beaucoup de mecs) qui aiment les histoires triste, l'humour pourri et surtout le SASU/NARU!

**Réponse aux reviews**:

**Pandanoux:** Hihi contente que le couples Gaara/Saï fasse parler de lui! Mon idée était pas si pourri finalement! Perso j'aime beaucoup la relation entre Jiraya et Naruto dans le manga, ca fait un peu père et fils et c'est ca que j'ai voulut redonner ici! Je constate que j'ai réussit! Ca me fait plaisir, merci!!! Et pour Sasuke ... désolé mais tu t'es totalement planté ... enfin tu verras ca dans ce chapitre! Et puis pour Bérénice ... on va la recouvrir de papier journal et malheureusement, je pense pas qu'on va pouvoir l'accrocher comme on veut parce qu'il nous faut l'autorisation du principal ... et ca, c'est pas gagné .. 'nfin bon!

**Gally51**: Merci pour ta review!

**oOYumiOo**: Naaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan (se met devant Yumi en position de défense de Handball ... pas l'air conne deja) tu tuera pas Gaara ... et puis si tu veux pas etre dessus de lui ... tu lit pas ce chapitre NA (tire la langue!) ... Tu crois ma réplique deviendra culte un jour? qu'un grand acteur la ressortira ds un film et ... (se fait un film!) Lol!!!

**Naru-chan**: D'un coté ca m'arrange ... ca m'aurait trop emmerder de perdre un fanficteur!!! (_Sasuke_: Rattrape toi! _Fanny_ (envoie une chaussure dans la gueule de Sasuke) Ferme la!!!) Hihihi ... mais croit pas que tu va gagner cette guerre!!! (regard vers Kakashi qui baigne dans son sang) Par contre lui ... on me le laisse!!!! J'vais me charger de le réveiller!!!!!

**Clara-la-casquette:** Voir Bérénice?!?!?!!! bah ouais mais ca va être chaud! Enfin bon, on va gérer ca un jeudi matin ... pdt le cours des secondes, ok? Sinon t'a la suite la!!! et moi je T ORDONNE de m'envoyer au plus vite la suite de ta fic ... et sinon pour venir manger jeudi c'est ok!!!

**Didilove37**: Pas touche a Sasu toi (enleve sa chaussure gauche) Fait attention parce que en ce moment je vise très bien avec mes chaussures!!!

**Nekosan**: Vraiment contente que ca te plaise et que le plaisir de lire ne faiblisse pas!!!! V'la la suite ... en esperant qu'elle te plaira!

**Koro-chan**: J'en ai marre ... suis jalouse que tu préfére Bérénice (boude)

Un nouveau chapitre ... le 23ème!!! Trop contente que ca avance ... bon d'accord je suis contente tte seule mais bon!!! Sinon je dédit ce chapitre à Clara-la-casquette qui va me manquer pendant ces vacs et a Naru-chan (pour m'excuser de la connerie énorme que j'ai dite!!!)

Bonne Lecture!

**Chapitre 23:**

Une rafale de vent s'abattit sur la pauvre porte qui ne tarda pas à littéralement exploser pour laisser place à un groupe de quatre ninja; Iruka, Jiraya et Shizune pour le village de Konoha no kuni et Temari pour le village de Suna.

_Temari_ (éventail ouvert, pret à l'attaque) Ecarte toi!

Le brun qui était assis au bord du lit enleva sa main de la joue de Naruto, se leva et fit face aux intrus.

_Itachi_: Eh bien, on peut pas dire que vous faite pas dans la discrétion.

_Temari_: Pas le temps de prendre de gant! Shizune, occupe toi de Naruto!

La blonde avait une voix autoritaire et ses yeux lancaient des éclairs. Tout cela n'annoncçait rien de bon. L'élève de l'Hokage s'approcha du blond et prit son pouls et l'osculta.

_Shizune_: C'est bon!

_Jiraya:_ On le ramène.

Iruka s'avança jusqu'au lit, prit le jeune homme dans ses bras et les trois combattant de la feuille sortirent laissant la jeune femme du sable seule avec le déserteur.

_Itachi_: Tu ne suis pas les autres?

_Temari_ (ferme son éventail) Non.

_Itachi_: Et pourquoi donc?

_Temari:_ J'aimerai te prévenir.

L'ainé de la famille Uchiwa la regarda surpris.

_Temari_: J'aimerai te prévenir que si je te retrouve auprès de Naruto, si j'apprend que tu as tenté quoi que ce soit contre lui, je te fais la peau!

_Itachi:_ Alors fait moi la peau maintenant ma belle parce qu'entre lui et moi ...

La blonde réouvrit son éventail et se jetta sur celui qui lui faisait face. Après plusieurs rafales, à chaque fois contré par des katons (spoil du chapitre 333 je crois où on apprend que le vent est plus fable que le feu), les deux combattants s'arrétèrent, dans une chambre dévastée.

_Itachi_: Pas mal du tout! Tu es aussi douée que ton petit frère ... d'ailleurs si tu pouvais m'arranger un rencart avec le petit rouquin...

_Temari_: FERME LA!

_Itachi:_ Okay okay ... Calme toi! Raaaaaah je fais bien de pas etre avec une nana, ca gueule tout le temps.

_Temari_ (sourire moqueur) Et chez les Subaku c'est encore pire!

Itachi eu lui aussi un petit sourire avant de ramasser une pile de papier tombé du bureau lors de l'affrontement.

_Temari_: Prend mes avertissements au sérieux ... je serais moins tendre la prochaine fois.

Et sur ces derniers mots elle disparut dans une bourrasque de vent.

**_oooOOOooo_**

_Kankuro_: Appartement dévasté, coeur brisé et nounou enragé j'écoute!

_Temari_: C'est de mauvais gout Kankuro!

_Kankuro_: Oops, c'est toi onee-chan?

_Temari_: Bah non abruti, c'est le papa-noël!!!!

_Kankuro_: Serieuuuuuuuuuuuuuux!!!!! Bah alors je vous jure que j'ai été sage, que j'ai pas tué beaucoup de gens ... à peine une cinquantaine et que ...

_Temari:_ Arrete de faire le con!

_Kankuro_: Désolé.

_Temari_: Juste pour te dire qu'on a récupéré Naruto mais qu'il est inconscient. On l'a ramené jusqu'a la maison qu'il occupe avec Jiraya et Iruka et que Shizune et l'Hokage sont entrain de l'examiner... J'ai appelé Gaara aussi, pour le prévenir. Il doit passer dès que possible donc je pense ... d'ici un quart d'heure tellement il était soulagé. Prépare psychologiquement Sasuke à revoir son bien aimé et emmene le en début de soirée. T'as bien tout compris?

_Kankuro_: J'ai tout écrit sur un bout de papier!!!

_Temari:_ T'es vraiment trop con.

_Kankuro_: Moi aussi je t'adore!

Mais cette dernière phrase ne résonna que sur la tonalité du téléphone.

**_oooOOOooo_**

_Jiraya_: Temari avait raison! Elle t'as même sous-estimé!

_Gaara_: Quoi vous parlez?

_Jiraya_: Elle avait dit ... et je cite ... "moins de quinze minutes" ... tu en as mit douze et vingt huit secondes

_Gaara_: Pffff... ca craint! Ou est Naru?

_Jiraya_ Premier étage, dernière chambre à gauche.

Et le rouquin monta les marches quatre par quatre.

Devant la porte de la chambre, Tsunade discutait avec Iruka et Temari. Lorsqu 'ils virent arriver le porteur du Shukaku, tous se turent et Temari s'approcha de lui.

_Temari_: Naruto vient de se réveiller. Tu peux aller le voir quelques minutes mais pas trop non plus, il faut qu'il se repose.

Un léger bruit se fit entendrea la porte avant de s'ouvrir et que le ninja du sable n'entre dans la pièce.

Shizune, encore au chevet du blond, eut un petit sourire avant se s'éclipser discrètement, laissant les deux adolescent seuls.

_Naruto_: Coucou Gaara!

Mais le démon du sable ne put émettre aucun bruit, les larmes brouillaient sa vue et il se jetta sur le blond pour l'enlacer, laissant échapper ses sanglots dans le cou de son ancien amant.

_Naruto_: Calme toi! Pourquoi tu pleures? Rien de ce qui a put se passer n'est de ta faute!

_Gaara_ (entre deux sanglots) Bien sur que si ... si je ne t'avais pas larguer tu n'aurait pas tout ces problèmes avec Itachi et son frère...

_Naruto_: Il n'y a rien a regretter.

_Gaara:_ Je t'aime toujours Naruto... peut etre même plus qu'avant. Lorsque je suis avec Saï, je ne pense qu'a toi, lorsqu'il me fait l'amour, c'est ton nom qu'il m'arrive de prononcer. Il le sait et pourtant il ne dit rien. Nous en souffronr tout les deux et pourtant ...

_Naruto_ (relevant le visage du roux) Moi aussi je t'aime toujours! Moi aussi je pense souvent a toi! Mais je me fais une raison Gaara. Tout les moments que nous avons vécu ensemble, je les gardent gravé dans ma mémoire comme des moments intenses et important. Mais j'essaye de refaire ma vie a coté de cela parce que tu sais, aussi bien que moi, que deux ninja comme nous ne pouvons etre pleinement heureux ensemble.

Le blond essuya les larmes de son vis-à-vis avec ses pouces avant de l'embrasser sur la joue droite.

Naruto: Je reste la pour toi ... si tu as un problème n'hésite surtout pas.

Gaara l'embrassa sur le front, un petit sourire triste aux lèvres et sortit sans un mot.

**_oooOOOooo_**

_Sasuke_: Qui c'était?

_Kankuro_: Si je te dis ... blonde, furie, dégenté et tappe sur tout ce qui bouge tu me reponds?

_Shino_: Ta soeur!!!

_Kankuro_: Bravooooooooooooo ... tu as gagné un rencart avec elle!

_Shino_: J'veut pas mourir!!!!!

_Sasuke_: Alors?

_Kankuro_: Il l'ont retrouvé et ...

_Sasuke_: Comment il va?

_Kankuro_: Inconscient. Il lui font des examens et on peut aller le voir en début de soirée.

_Shino_: Okay ... J'irais pas avec vous ... je passerais plutot demain parce que a mon avis ... certaines personnes on certaines choses a se dire!

_Sasuke_: N'en rajoute pas!

_Kankuro_: Loin de nous cette idée...

_Shino_: Je vais même y go maintenant sinon mes parents vont m'engueuler ...et après ... privé de télé et de dessert!

_Kankuro et Sasuke_ (ironie totale) Waaaaaaaah, c'est dur comme punition!!!!

Une demi heure plus tard, une fois Shino partit, les deux garcons s'assirent sur le canapé face a une télé éteinte (super captivant comme spectacle).

_Kankuro_: Tu es pret à le revoir?

_Sasuke_: J'en sais rien ... je sais pas si je pourrais lui pardonner de connaitre mon frère.

_Kankuro_: J'te conseille de vite choisir. Mais si tu préfère ne plus le revoir ne t'étonne surtout pas après si Temari ne te parle plus, si Naruto change de bahut et si ton appart' crame ... le dernier ca sera un coup de Jiraya! Aah et puis ... Iruka te foutra plein d'heure de colle et de travail supplémentaire!

_Sasuke_: En gros, tu me conseilles d'oublier ca!

_Kankuro_ (regard malicieux) J'ai rien dit moi!

_Sasuke_: Mouaiiis...

Le ninja de Suna regarda la pendule. Il était 18heures 23.

_Kankuro_: Alors tu veux y aller?

_Sasuke_: ...

_A suivre ..._

Tous: Joyeux Noel a tous!!!

Fanny: Ouaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiis et en plus ... c'est même les vacances!

Naruto: Tu vas pouvoir te reposer ... et arrèter de nous martyriser!

Fanny: Creve-uuuuuuuh.

Kakashi: Et c'est sur ces douces paroles que nous nous quittons ... reviews?


	24. Chapter 24

_Moi Naruto Uzumaki._

Auteur: Une folle furieuse complètement conne qui s'appelle Fanny (ou Sukebe ou meme canard en plastique)

Base: Naruto bien sur

Disclamer: Pour leurs plus grand bonheur, et mon plus grand malheur, ils ne m'appartiennent pas

Rated: T

Note: Une fic sur la vie de Naru-chan dans un monde presque aléatoire enfin bon, vous verrrez bien.

Note2: Des fautes d'orthographes en pagailles, que voulez vous y faire? J'ai pas de correcteur sur mon PC.

Cette fic est dédiée a toutes celles (et ceux meme si ya pas beaucoup de mecs) qui aiment les histoires triste, l'humour pourri et surtout le SASU/NARU!

**Réponse aux reviews**

**Koro-chan:** C'est clair que le naru/gaara m'a vraiment tenté mais ... je préfére eviter parce que certaines personnes (comme Clara qui est la plus près niveau géographique) m'auraient tabassé!!! Et puis évite de me balancer contre un mur ... moi j'y fait autre chose que des crash!

**Nekosan**: Contente que ce chapitre t'ai plut ... merci pour ta review!

**Didilove37**: euuuuuuuuuuuuh ... pourquoi je devais te tapper deja? m'en rappelle plus! (par se cacher) dsl...

**Naru-chan**: Ouaiiis trève pendant les fêtes ... et même les vacs parce que j'ai une envie de gentillesse en ce moment! D'ailleurs c'est pas les gens que je fréquente d'habitude qui s'en plaigne! Et pour Kakashi ... il va beaucoup mieux ... (_Kakashi_: Ouais ca va mieux ... _Fanny_: Ton intervention était totalement inutil!)

**Pandanoux**: Pas de problème si elle est tardive ... mieux vaut tard que jamais ;) Mais attend ... 7 heures de route si tu reviens du nord c'est que t'habites ... soit près de Rennes, soit dans la région centre, soit en bourgogne ou soit dans les vosges! Je me trompe? Moi aussi j'adore Naruto et Gaara ... un de mes couples favori! et puis pour la rencontre en Sasu et Naru ... tu verras bien dans ce chapitre! Mais tu as raison ... que de complications! Et puis pour Bérénice ... promis je mettrais des photos sur un site et je tiens au courant sur l'avancement du travail!

Bonne Lecture!

**Chapitre24**:

Il était 19heures lorsqu'on frappa enfin à la porte. Le petit blond qui se trouvait dans la chambre parut soulager, apparament quelqu'un avait pensé a lui ... on ne l'avait pas tout à fait oublié!

Une tête arborant des peintures bizarres passa par l'embrasure. C'était Kankuro no Subaku.

_Kankuro_: Euuuuuuh, j'peux entrer?

_Naruto_: Evidemment!

_Kankuro_: T'as l'air en pleine forme. Tu pourra reprendre quand le service?

_Naruto:_ La vieille m'a dit pas avant un mois parce que je suis salement amoché sur le ventre (il souleva le drap pour montrer les bandages) mais tu me connais! Je serai de retour dans une petite semaine!!!!

_Kankuro:_ V'la quelque chose qui fait plaisir à entendre... Alors, Gaara est passé a ce que m'a dit Tema?

_Naruto_: Ouais. Ca ma fait plaisir de le revoir mais ... enfin j'était pas sur de l'avoir complètement oublié et ca a rien arrangé...

_Kankuro_: Et tu va faire quoi?

_Naruto_ (big smile) Je suis avec Sasuke non? (regard triste) Enfin j'espère...

_Kankuro_: Ouaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiis (clin d'oeil) Bon je m'éclipse pour vous laisser en amoureux!

Le blond eu un regard interrogateur mais la mine du ninja de Suna lui fit vite comprendre que l'autre se trouvait derrière la porte.

_Kankuro_: J'ai préféré tater le terrain!!!!

Puis il sortit, laissant la porte ouverte pour le prochain visiteur.

Enfin, Sasuke apparut dans l'embrasure de la porte. Il regarda quelques secondes le petit blond allongé dans le grand lit avant d'entrer dans la pièce et de s'asseoir sur la chaise de bureau qui avait été approché du lit.

_Naruto_: Je me demandai si tu allais venir.

_Sasuke_: Pourquoi je ne serai pas venu?

Le ton du brun était lourd, fort peu aimable et montrai surtout toute l'angoisse qu'il pouvait ressentir.

_Naruto_ (regarde par la fenètre) Je pensais juste que tu m'en voulais tellement que tu ne voulait plus me voir.

_Sasuke_: J'aurais des raisons en effet... mais je préfère savoir. Si les réponses ne me conviennent pas alors ca en sera fini entre nous!

_Naruto_: Si je veux te garder ... je dois mentir, c'est ca?

_Sasuke_: Fais ce que tu veux!

L'Uzumaki plongea son regard azur dans celui onyx de l'Uchiwa cherchant, en vain, une réponse.

_Naruto:_ Qu'est ce ...

_Sasuke_: Temari et Kankuro m'ont dit que tu étais un ninja de Konoha et que c'est à cause de ca que tu connaissais Itachi. Je veux la suite! Ta version...

_Naruto:_ Il n'y a rien d'autre a dire.

L'Uchiwa se releva d'un bon, s'approcha du lit et posa ses mains de chaque coté de la tête du blond. Sa voix se fit grave, menaçante, il criait presque.

_Sasuke_: Il y a enormement de chose à dire justement!

Naruto repoussa le brun et s'assit. Son visage était dur comme lorsqu'il combattait, aucunes émotions ne filtraient.

_Naruto_: Que veux tu que je te raconte? Ma vie? La vie d'un ninja ne ce résume pas. On n'est la que pour se battre, pour tuer. Nous ne sommes que les armes de notre village. Et c'est pour cela qu'en naissant mon frère m'a léguer un grand pouvoir, un pouvoir qui fait peur et qui, en même temps est très convoité. Je porte en moi celui que l'on appelle Kyubi, le démon renard à neuf queues. Et c'est en grande partie à cause de ce démon que j'ai rencontré Itachi pour la première fois. Qu'est ce que tu veux de plus? Savoir si j'ai déja tué? Combien de personnes? (ses yeux se fixèrent enfin dans ceux de son vis-à-vis) Oui, tout les jours. Dès que l'ont m'envois en mission c'est pour ca! Dès que l'ont fait appelle à mon équipe c'est pour éliminer ... essaye de compter le nombres de mort que je peux avoir sur la conscience ..Des hommes, des femmes, des enfants, des veillards, même des femmes enceinte... J'ai arrèté de les recenser tellement il y en a. Et puis ne dit-on pas que quelqu'un qui se pose trop de questions a des regrets? C'est la même chose pour moi. Si je t'ai rien dit c'est que j'ai des raisons. Je voulais être heureux, juste une fois, être heureux avec quelqu'un que je ne risquait pas de perdre en mission, c'est ce que je pensais pouvoir avoir avec toi. mais si tu ne veux plus de moi alors c'est okay, tu peux t'en aller, je me débrouillerai sans toi.

Pendant toute cette tirade Sasuke n'avait pas bougé de l'endroit ou l'avait envoyer le blond, il le regardait intensement, cherchant à lire dans ses yeux. Mais malgré toute sa bonne volonté il n"y arrivait pas. La seule chose qu'il pouvait ressentir c'était la douleur qui émanait de la voix de son amant.

_Naruto_ (la voix pleine de colère) Va t-en! Je sais que je te dégoute alors qu'est ce que tu attends! DEGAGE!!!!!

N'y tenant plus, le brun sortit de la chambre, et même de la mason et courrut jusque chez lui où il s'étendit sur son lit pour y pleurer toute les larmes de son corps.

**_oooOOOooo_**

_Jiraya_: On va jamais s'en sortir avec ses deux là!

Le sannin aux cheveux blanc venait d'apparaitre dans le grand salon. Il s'installa sur l'un des fauteil, face à Tsunade.

_Iruka_: Il se cherche encore.

_Tsunade_: Désolé mais la, je peux rien faire ... pas de filtre d'amour pour eux! Ca n'aurait aucun effet puisqu'il s'aiment deja.

_Iruka_: Il existe pas une potion de réconciliation ... ou je sais pas moi!

_Tsunade_: Non désolé!

_Kankuro:_ J'vous raconte pas l'ambiance qu'il va y avoir en classe après ca!

_Jiraya_: Je hait les histoires de couples!!!!!

_Tsunade_ (sourire malicieux) Je te déconseille fortement de dire ca parce que toi et ... vous étiez pire!

_Jiraya_ (yeux qui sortent des orbites) Quoiiiiiii?!?!? T"étais au courant?

_Iruka_: Hein!?

_Jiraya et Tsunade_: Naaaaaaaaaaaaaaan rien!

_Kankuro_: Bon on fait comment alors? Non parce que les problèmes avec Oto, ca se gère ... quand une partie de l'Akatsuki rejoint ses rangs on peut encore y arriver ... mais maintenant on a même des problèmes interne avec Itachi! On s'en sort comment?

_Tsunade_: On va devoir reformer les équipe parce qu'il n'est plus question de faire travailler Naruto et Itachi ensemble.

_Jiraya_: Pour la sécurité de tous, il serait même plus prudent que Naruto ne travail plus avec aucun menbre d'Akatsuki.

_Tsunade_: D'accord... on va donc reformer les équipes! (prend une feuille de papier et un crayon qui traine dans le coin) Je vais laisser Naruto avec Kakashi ... et je vais rajouter ... Jiraya tu sera avec eux!

_Jiraya_: Tu te fou de ma gueule?

_Tsunade_: Pourquoi? Tu es un excellent ninja! Un des trois sannin!

_Kankuro_: Un point pour l'Hokage!

_Jiraya_: Joue pas le lèche-cul!

_Kankuro_ (air faussement sérieux) J'oserai pas!

_Tsunade_: De toute façon ma décision n'est pas contestable! Et toi Kankuro, tu prendra la place de Naruto!

_Kankuro_: Hors de question!

_Jiraya_: Baah alors! On conteste!

_Kankuro_: Putain de merde!

_Tsunade_: Je vais m'arranger avec le Kazrekage pour qu'il m'envoie des renforts.

**_oooOOOooo_**

Dans l'ombre, deux hommes discutaient. L'un avait les yeux rouges sang dans lesquels se noyaient trois virgules noirs et l'autre, avaient des yeux jaunes avec de fin trait pour iris.

_Itachi_: Je dois avouer que ce petit est coriace ... il tiens à mon frère. C'en est un obstacle et ca en devient véxant! Non mais franchement! Qu'est ce que mon jeune frère possède de plus que moi?

_Orochimaru_: Peut être est ce parce qu'il est un civil!

_Itachi_: Rien d'interessant à la vie de civil!

_Orochimaru_: C'est peut être ce qu'il pense être mieux avec lui!

_Itachi_: Commence pas! Jre commence a connaitre Naruto! Ce qu'il aime c'est la force, la violence ... voila ce qu'il recherche avec ses amants!

_Orochimaru:_ Je vois que tu n'as pâs attendu pour le mettre dans ton lit!

_Itachi_: Il a voulut résister ... mais c'est moi qui ait gagné!

L'homme aux yeux de serpent ricana, passablement amusé par cette conversation sur la vie sexuelle de son cadet.

_Orochimaru:_ Je te propose un marché! Tu me livres ton petit frère pour mes expériences et je t'apporte le jeune renard sur un plateau.

_Itachi_: Désolé mais non. Je tiens a ce que mon frère vive encore un peu ... au moins pour qu'il récupère son sharingan!

**_oooOOOooo_**

On frappa à la porte. Une fois, puis deux. Personne ne répondit. Une troisième fois, puis encore une autre. Des bruits de pas qui se rapprochent, des clefs dans une serrure et enfin une porte qui s'entrouvre.

_Sasuke_: Quoi?

_Tsunade_: Je peux entrer?

_Sasuke_: Non

La blonde parut contrarier mais ne tenta rien.

_Tsunade_: Je préfère ne pas en parler dans un couloir ... si quelqu'un de mal intentionner entend ce que j'ai à te dire, cela pourrait nous donner quelques ennuis.

Le brun céda le passage à la femme qui partit en direction de la cuisine.

_Sasuke_: Qu'est ce que vous voulez?

_Tsunade_: J'ai réflechit et j'ai fait quelques recherches te concernant. Si qui me génait c'est que ton frère posséde le sharingan et pas toi! J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à trouver une réponse et puis finalement ... je lui ai demandé en face-à-face. Oh je te rassure, ton frère est rusé et manipulateur! Il m'a fait tourné en bourrique pendant un bon moment mais il me l'a finalement dit ... et tu sais pourquoi?

_Sasuke_ (adossé au mur près de la porte) Je m'en contre fou! Cet enfoiré a détruit ma vie ... à deux reprises! Il a tué notre famille et m'a enlevé Naruto.

_Tsunade_ (sourire en coin) Ce qu'il veut ... c'est un combat contre toi!

_Sasuke_ (surpris) Comment ca?

_Tsunade_: Joint toi à notre village! Récupère ce qui te reviens de droit et de coeur ... je veux parler de ton sharingan et de Naruto. Combat à nos coté ... devient un ninja comme l'étaient tes ancètres.

**_oooOOOooo_**

_Gaara_: Onee-chan!

_Temari_: Oui

_Gaara_: Merci pour Naruto.

_Temari_ (sourire) Pas de problème p'tit frère!!!

_Gaara_: Je voudrais juste savoir si ...

_Temari_ si ...

_Gaara:_ Non rien.

Le roux tourna les talons et commenca à partir lorsque la main de sa soeur se posa sur son épaules gauche.

_Temari_: Tu n'a pas fini ta phrase.

_Gaara_: Est ce que tu penses que Naruto et Sasuke vont se réconcilier?

_Temari_: Pourquoi cette question? Tu ne veux pas toi? Tu veux retourner avec Naruto?

_Gaara_: J'espèrais mais il m'a dit que lui ne voulait plus qu'on soit ensemble (une larme coula) Il pense qu'on ne peut pas être heureux ensemble... à cause de notre situation de ninja.

_Temari_: Il n'a pas tout à fait tort ... tu le sais aussi bien que moi Gaara. Ne t'inquiète pas, il ne t'oubliera pas.

_A suivre..._

Fanny: Pour commencer ... BONNE ANNEE 2007 à tous!! Quelle soit heureuse pour vous tous, ayez tous la santé (c'est surper important) et que tout ceux qui ont des exam' les reussissent!

Naruto: T'as fini?

Fanny: Nan

Naruto: J'me disais aussi!

Fanny: J'espère dépasser les 200reviews sur ce chapitre alors a votre claviers!!! La 200ème aura le droit à un cadeau!


	25. Chapter 25

_Moi Naruto Uzumaki._

Auteur: Une folle furieuse complètement conne qui s'appelle Fanny (ou Sukebe ou meme canard en plastique)

Base: Naruto bien sur

Disclamer: Pour leurs plus grand bonheur, et mon plus grand malheur, ils ne m'appartiennent pas

Rated: T

Note: Une fic sur la vie de Naru-chan dans un monde presque aléatoire enfin bon, vous verrrez bien.

Note2: Des fautes d'orthographes en pagailles, que voulez vous y faire? J'ai pas de correcteur sur mon PC.

Cette fic est dédiée a toutes celles (et ceux meme si ya pas beaucoup de mecs) qui aiment les histoires triste, l'humour pourri et surtout le SASU/NARU!

**Réponse aux reviews**:

**Pandanoux: **Aaaah ouaiiiiiiis mais alors on a pas la même vision du nord!!!! Moi j'habite près de Paris, dans l'essonne exactement! La chance pour le copain ... moi je suis toujours célib' ... c'est ca de passer pour la perverse SM de la cllasse! Je dec' ca a rien a voir ... c'est juste que je suis insuportable et pas la plus jolie nana du bahut! Passons ... Hihihi ... j'avoue que ca ce complique encore ... même pour moi parce que j'écrit tout au feeling dc ... JE SAIS PLUS OU J4EN SUIS!!!!! bref, j'adore aussi Gaara ... t'as raison il est trop chouxxxxx ... et puis pour Itachiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ... tu verras bien ce qu'il est vraiment (en faite jen sais rien non plus mais bon!!!). La photo de bérénice sera surment dispo la semaine prochaine sur mon blog (si je pense a emmener mon appareil photo en cours)!

**KitkatSasu:** Ooh un(e) nouve(au/lle) ... bref, merci pour ta review!!! Sasuke va t-il devenir un ninja?!? ahahah ... crois pas que je vais te donner la réponse la, tout de suite!!!! va falloir lire!!!

**Nekosan**: Contente que ca te plaise toujours autant! merci pour ta review!!

**oOYumiOo**: Désolé mais je repondrai pas a ta question dans ce chapitre ... le prochaine peut-être! Non ... Oui ... j'en sais rien en faite!!!

**Clara-la-casquette**: Raaaaaaaaaaah mais merde-uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuh!!!! Pourquoi c'est toi la 200ème?!? Pauuuuuuuvre de moi ... dieu m'en veut (se fait taper par Sasuke ... **Sasuke**: Faudrait d'abord que tu y crois!) Mais merdeuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuh!!! 'nfin bref, j'espère que mon cadeau te convient!!! bisous et passe une bonne année 2007 en compagnie de notre super classe de boulet!

**Naru-chan:** Ouais c'est dommage ... en plus ca me fait chier que ce soit cette abrutie de Clara qui lai eu ... (part se cacher ... pas tapppppppppppppper)!!! hihihi ... pourquoi t'étais pas laaaaaaaa (passe en mode Méga Emmerdeuse) ... bref, merci pour ta review!

**Koro-chan**: miciiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ... et puis t'as pas besoin d'être la 200ème pour avoir un cadeau baka!

Bonne Lecture!

.**Chapitre25**:

_Shizune_: (enlève les couvertures) Bon allez debout feignant! T'as du boulot aujourd'hui!!

_Naruto_: (s'asseoit dans son lit) Ouaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiis je me lève ... (se remet sous ses couvertures) une petite minutes encore.

_Shizune_ (ouvre la fenêtre) Nan!

**...BOUM...**

La porte vola en éclat et derrière ...

_Naruto et Shizune_: Tsunade?!?!? Pourquoi vous avez défoncé la porte?

_Tsunade_ (smile) Juste envie de montrer que c'est encore moi la boss ici!

_Naruto_: Ca craint!

_Tsunade_: Allez Naru-chan on se dépèche! Jiraya et Kakashi t'attendent en bas. Vous avez une mission.

Une heure plus tard, nos trois shinobi de la feuille étaient en voiture, Jiraya au volant. Le receptacle de Kyubi assis à l'arrière commencait à s'impatienter.

_Kakashi_: Bon, on lui dit ou pas?

_Jiraya_ Ouaip, vaudrait mieux le préparer psychologiquement!

_Naruto_: Vous arrètez de marmoner dans vos barbes les vieux!

_Jiraya_: On part en mission au village du métal ... et euuuh ... comment dire...

_Kakashi_: Tu vas devoir jouer la courtisane!

_Naruto_ (yeux exorbités) QUOAAaaaaaaaaAAAaaaaaaaaaaaa?!?!?

Kakashi: Ca devrait pas trop te changer de tes occupations habituelles! Dormir, manger, couché, dormir, manger, couché, dormir ... lire une lettre adressé à IRUKA

_Jiraya_: Ton rôle va être de courtiser le chef du village, de récupérer des infos sur ces positions dans la prochaines guerre et tout ce que tu pourras qui sera suceptible de nous interesser.

_Naruto_: Et je dois me transformer en nana pour ca?

_Kakashi_ (sourire pervers) Ouais.

_Naruto_: Hors de question!!! J'ai ma fierté quand même!

_Jiraya_: T'en a pas quand il s'agit d'utiliser ton sexy-méta pour ridiculiser tes profs!

_Naruto_: Arg...

**_oooOOOooo_**

_Tsunade_: Tu dormiras dans cette maison!

_Sasuke_: Je peux vraiment pas rentrer chez moi le soir?

_Tsunade_ (autoritaire) Non! Ca serait trop dangereux.

_Sasuke_: Et merde!

La Gondaïme marcha, suivie du brun, jusqu'à la dernière porte qu'elle ouvrit. D'ailleurs la porte, qui était défaite de ses gonds tomba.

_Tsunade_: Merdeeeeeeeeeeeeuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuh! Jiraya l'a pas remit en place!!! Bref, tu dormiras dans la chambre de Naruto puisqu'il est en mission.

_Sasuke_: Hors de question! C'est sa chambre j'y rentrerai même pas!

La blonde, passablement énevée, le balanca à l'intérieur d'un coup de pied dans le derrière.

_Tsunade_: Tu dormiras ici que tu le veuilles ou non. Enfile une tenue digne d'un shinobi avant de descendre... EXECUTION!

Sur ce, la femme à forte poitrine sortie laissant l'Uchiwa seul.

**_oooOOOooo_**

_Naruto_: SEXY-META!!!

_Jiraya_: Paaas mourrir par saignement de nez ... pas mourrir!

_Kakashi_: Enfile ca, dépèche toi!

Le blond, devenu blonde, prit la tenue que lui tendait son professeur.

_Naruto_: Mais c'est ... c'est ... c'est SUPER COURT!

_Kakashi_: A partir de maintenant tu t'appelles Naru, tu viens de Iwa et tu es un cadeau diplomatique pour la bonne entente entre les deux villages et tout ca pour le chef du village du métal. Est ce clair?

L'Uzumaki hocha la tête et enfila les vêtements. Il s'agissait d'une jupe très très court de couleur noir par dessus laquelle il enfila une tunique de style chinoise de couleure rouge très fendue et des bottes noires (voilà comment j'aime m'habiller!!!).

_Naruto_: Voila!

_Jiraya_: Je vais MOURRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIR!!!

_Naruto_: Putaiiiiiiiiin mais qui m'a fouttu un abruti pareil!?!?

_Kakashi_: Maintenant, teinture pour les cheveux!

L'argenté s'approcha de Naruto et avec son chakra, il fonca les cheveux du plus jeune jusqu'a ce qu'il soit chatain clair.

_Kakashi_: Impécable!

_Naruto_: Je ressemble a ...

_Jiraya et Kakashi_: A la dernière héroine du _Paradis du battifolage_!

_Naruto:_ Misère!!!!

**_oooOOOooo_**

_Sasuke_: Mouais ... je préfère quand même mes fringues habituelles!

_Shizune_: Tu n'est pas habitué c'est pour ca! Mais tu sais, un shinobi n'a pas non plus l'habitude de porter des fringues que toi tu pourrais porter! Chacun doit faire des efforts!

_Tsunade_ (arrivant dans la pièce) Naruto serai la, il te sauterai dessus dans tout les sens du therme

Pris d'un excès de colère, le brun sortit l'un des kunaï de son étui et le lanca en direction de la blonde, qui esquiva du revers de la main. Cependant l'arme était bien lancé, elle aurait pût touché sa cible sans difficultés.

_Tsunade_: Eh bien! Si tu t'enerves pour si peu ...

_Shizune_ (yeux pleins de surprise) Hokage-sama ... comment est possible qu'il ai visé si bien?

_Tsunade_: Son frère lui a appris a lancer des armes blanches plus jeunes, je me trompe?

_Sasuke_ (sourire narquois) Non.

_Tsunade_: Viens t'allonger ici, sur ce canapé, nous allons commencer les scéances d'éveil de chakra.

**_oooOOOooo_**

_Tenten_: Mais qu'est ce qu'il fou cet abruti de Sasuke!!!??

_Shino_ (regard a Temari) Quand je suis parti de chez lui hier il allait mieux ... je pensais qu'il allait venir.

_Sakura_: Il ne repond pas ... ni lui ni Naruto d'ailleurs!

_Tenten_: Putain!!

Des bruits de pas se firent entendre dans le couloir, puis apparurent deux silhouettes. L'une plus grande que l'autre. Temari en les voyant haussa un sourcil, apparement très surprise de la visite de ses deux frères.

_Kankuro_: Tiens Tema!

La blonde prit le rouleau qu'on lui tendait et lut les quelques lignes.

_Temari_ (rictus ironique) Si je m'attendais a ca! C'était évident que quelques chose se préparait mais la ...

_Kankuro_: Ouais ... enfin bon, ca aurait put etre pire!

_Gaara_: Moi ca m'emmerde qu'il soit au même endroit que Naruto!

_Temari_: On en a deja parlé non?

_Gaara_: Ca change rien!!! Que ce soit pour Sasuke ou pour moi, si il tourne autour de Naru-chan ca va tout foutre en l'air!

_Tenten_ (regard vers Kankuro) 'xcuse Kankuro-chan mais ... vous parlez de qui la? Du nouveau de la classe? Vous le connaissez?

_Kankuro_ On le connait en effet!

_Shino_: Konoha? Suna? Iwa?

_Gaara_: Non ... Kiri!

_Sakura_: De quoi vous parlez? On comprend rien?

_Shino_: Ca a un rapport avec leurs spécialité? Je veux dire ... tout le monde sait que les meuilleurs chasseurs de déserteur viennent de Kiri no kuni alors ...

_Temari:_ 'ffectivement! T'es doué pour découvrir la vérité! Tu ne serai pas (gros yeux de Temari) un espion d'Orochimaru par pur hasard?!?

_Shino_ (petit sourire en coin) Non désolé!

Cest alors que la cloche sonna et que la porte de la salle s'ouvrit.

_Gaara:_ Bon, j'bouge jusqu'a ma salle!

_Kankuro_ Et moi j'rentre me reposer un peu!

_Tenten_: Pfff ... j'ai un de ces mal de crâne! Je crois que je vais rentrer aussi (clin d'oeil à Kankuro).

_Temari_ (à l'oreille de son frère brun) Profite bien!!!

**_oooOOOooo_**

Des sifflements et tout un tas de bruits d'animaux, tels que le loup ou le chien en rute, se firent entendre lorsque la jolie nana aux cheveux chatain entra dans la grande salle de reception suivit par deux hommes à la carure plutot imposante.

_Naruto alias Naru_ (a destination de Jiraya et Kakashi) Quelle bande de pauvre type!!!

_Jiraya_: Ca serai des clones de Sasuke que ca te génerai pas!

_Naruto_ (aggacé) Ouais mais c'est pas lui! Ils ont pas la prétention d'être aussi beau goss que lui ni d'être ... aussi bien membré!

_Kakashi:_ Pervers fini!

_Naruto:_ Je tiens de mes deux professeurs.

Après avoir passé plusieurs autres salles, les trois ninja arrivèrent dans le bureau du chef du village du métal.

_Kakashi:_ Nous sommes les envoyer de Iwa no kuni. Nous vous apportons le "cadeau" diplomatique.

Le chef qui se tenait légèrement dans l'ombre s'approcha du groupe, son visage apparaissant, enfin, à la lumière. Les trois shinobis de Konoha eurent un sursaut maitrisé.

_POV Jiraya_

_"Putain de merde ... j'y crois pas!!! Comment ca se fait que ca m'arrive toujours à moi c'est connerie ... C'est la pire enflure pour qui j'ai dû travailler et ... non en faite j'ai pas travaillé pour lui puisque je lui ai dit d'aller ce faire foutre! Mais quand même!"_

_POV Kakashi_

_"J'le croyais mort cet abruti! Bah naaaaan, il est bien vivant et euuuuuuuuuh ... j'espère qu'il m'a pas reconnu quand même!"_

_POV Naruto_

_"C'est bizarre mais ... ca tête me dit quelque chose!?!?"_

En effet, l'homme qui se tenait devant eux n'était autre que Gato, un riche et puissant homme d'affaire. Jiraya avait deja faillit travailler pour lui, quant à Kakashi et Naruto, ils avaient dû affronter deux ninjas de Kiri qu'il avait engagé.

**_oooOOOooo_**

Cela faisait maintenant près d'une heure que Sasuke était allongé sur le canapé, les yeux clos et que Tsunade faisait passer son chakra dans le corps du jeune Uchiwa.

_Tsunade _(enlevant ses mains) Fini pour aujourd'hui, j'en peux plus!

_Shizune_: Montez vous coucher Hokage-sama, je m'occupe de l'entrainer!

_Tsunade_: Merci.

Sasuke et Shizune venaient de descendre au sous-sol, dans la salle d'entrainement habituellement très occupé par Naruto.

_Shizune_: Bon, passons au taïjutsu... ton frère t'as t-il déja fait pratiquer?

_Sasuke_: Ouais mais c'était y'a longtemps.

_Shizune_ (air amusé) Alors en garde ... montre moi ce que vaut un Uchiwa!

**_oooOOOooo_**

On frappa à la porte et la CPE entra suivit d'un élève, le nouvel élève. Ce dernier était brun, les cheveux très long, le visage fin, les yeux marrons en amande, une peau pâle.

_CPE:_ Voici le nouvel arrivant. Il s'appelle Haku!

_A suivre..._

Fanny: Un chapitre en plus!!!!

Naruto: Un chapitre de plus que nous devons subir!

Sasuke: Un chapitre de plus ou l'envi de meurtre ne prend!

Fanny: Un chapitre de plus ou je peux emmerder mes bishoux adorés!

Orochimaru: Un chapitre de plus ou je n'apparait pas!

Tous: Toi ... Ta gueule!

Orochimaru: Pffff...

Fanny: Bon bah euuuuuuuuuuuuh ... que dire ... ah ouais je voulais dire que je suis désolée de pas avoir posté ce chapitre hier mais je regardait Le secret de Brokeback Montain ... J'adoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooore de trop ce film!!!!

Gaara: Ouais ... elle a même faillit chialer!

Fanny: Ta gueule!

Gaara: Pffffffff!

Kakashi: Bon avant que ca dégénère ...

Iruka: Reviews?


	26. Chapter 26

_Moi Naruto Uzumaki._

Auteur: Une folle furieuse complètement conne qui s'appelle Fanny (ou Sukebe ou meme canard en plastique)

Base: Naruto bien sur

Disclamer: Pour leurs plus grand bonheur, et mon plus grand malheur, ils ne m'appartiennent pas

Rated: T

Note: Une fic sur la vie de Naru-chan dans un monde presque aléatoire enfin bon, vous verrrez bien.

Note2: Des fautes d'orthographes en pagailles, que voulez vous y faire? J'ai pas de correcteur sur mon PC.

Cette fic est dédiée a toutes celles (et ceux meme si ya pas beaucoup de mecs) qui aiment les histoires triste, l'humour pourri et surtout le SASU/NARU!

**Réponse aux reviews**:

**Pandanoux**: Est ce qu'il vont se réconcilier ... j'vais pas te le dire ... va falloir que tu lises!!! Pour Haku ... il va aussi falloir que tu lises parce que y'a un petit morceau d'explication dans ce chapitre ... GYyyyyyyaaaaaaaaaaah troooop d'interogations!!!! y'en a tellement que quand jai fini de lire ta review jen avait surement oublier dc je les notes dans un coin de ma tête pour y repondre prochainement dans la fic, ca te va.? de toute facon si ca te plait pas cest pareil na!!! lol Pour Bérénice, ya un petit soucis ... deja on a pas cours d'art pla cette semaine et puis personne a d'appareil photo ...la poisse!!! Enfin, promis dès qu'on aura fini la photo sera obligatoire!!

**Neko-san**: son role ... bah ... euuuuuuuuuuuh ... j'en sais rien en faite!! Peut être l'amant de service (lache son idée) ... je pense pas faire apparaitre Zabuza ... deja trop de perso ... enfin ca dépendra de la suite!

**Clara-la-casquette**: Il est pas bizarre les ens de lecture ... c'est toi qui est pas douée!! Et dis pas le contraire parce que tu es la seule a dire ca!!! niark ... j'avoue c'est un pur film! Sinon, j'ai une blagounette pour toi ... Pour mardi il faut réviser ... QUOI?!? COMMENT CA YA CONTROLE!! Mdr, elle a pété un cable la sobote ... et pour une fois c'est pas notre faute!

**Naru-chan**: Désolée de te dire ca comme ca mais ... OU AS TU VU ITACHI DANS CE CHAPITRE??? mdr!!! non ils vont pas le violer, je l'aurais pas permit!

**oOYumiOo**: Je sais pas non plus ce quil fou la ... il est arrivé un matin, il a sonné chez moi et il m'a collé un kunai sous la gorge en me gueulant "met moi dans ta fic ou je te tue!" ... désolée, ce trip etait naze!

**Mimoutte**: Oo bah merci!!! contente que ca vous plaise ... a toutes!! Je fais mon maxi pour que ca reste interessant en tout cas!

**Baka-chan:** Cherche pas sous ma jupe parce que j'en porte pas! enfin si des fois ... mais ya un pantalon en dessous ...et puis plus tu cherchera moins tu trouveras!

Bonne Lecture!

**Chapitre26:**

_Naruto_: Je viens de subir une torture moral ... INIMAGINABLE!!!! Vous me le payerez bande de salopards!

Les deux ninjas de niveau supérieur de Konoha se regardèrent avant d'exploser littéralement de rire.

_Naruto_: J'aime être soutenu.

_Jiraya:_ Pardon mais ... enfin, c'était si horrible que ca?

_Naruto_ (ironie) Naaaaaaan ... je me plait pour le fun, évidemment!

_Jiraya_: Je préfére ca

_Naruto_ (éxcèdé) Mais bien sur bande d'abruti!!! Evidemment que c'était horrible!

_Kakashi_: Trève de plaisanterie. Tu as des infos?

_Naruto_: Vu ce que j'ai dû subir, heureusement que j'ai pas fait tout ca dans le vide!

_Jiraya_: Arrête un peu!

_Naruto_ (regard meurtrier) J'ai subit une dilatation anale sans précédent!

_Kakashi_: Aah ouais quand même! Mais pour les infos?

_Naruto_: Ils pensent qu'a ca!

_Jiraya_: A-L-O-R-S?

_Naruto_: Il ne s'alliera pas à Orochimaru ... sauf si ... il lui propose un marché interessant!

_Jiraya_: Comme?

_Naruto_: Comme des échanges économique et surtout ... contre l'un de ces gardes rapproché!

_Kakashi_: Comment ca?

_Naruto_: Apparement il a une libido énorme et il veut récupéré Kabuto!

_Kakashi_: Eh bah sur ce point ... on est tranquile! Orochimaru ne laissera pas partir sont bras droit!

_Jiraya_: Pas sur! Orochimaru est sans gène ... et puis ... Kabuto ce dévouera pour son maitre!

_Naruto_: Maitre adoré s'il vous plait! Y'a des rumeurs qui disent que Kabuto finirait dans le lit de son maitre assez souvent.

_Kakashi_: Il ne le laissera pas partir!

_Jiraya_: Si je pouvais vous croire. Mais je le connais assez bien ... il le laissera tombé.

_Naruto_ (oeil malicieux) Vous avez l'air de vraiment très bien le connaitre Ero-sannin!

_Jiraya_: Humphf!

_Naruto_: On verra bien le moment venu.

**_oooOOOooo_**

_Shizune_ (haletant) Bah dis moi ... t'es doué!

_Sasuke_ (assis par terre) Héhé, c'est de famille!

_Shizune_ (s'approche) J'ai entendu dire ca! Ton frère est devenu anbu à l'age de 12ans ..

_Sasuke_: Ouais.

_Shizune_ (s'accroupit près du brun et attrape sa cheville gauche) En tout cas, tu es peut etre doué pour te battre mais tu ne l'est pas pour ce qui est de te protèger...

_Sasuke_: Diagnostique docteur!

_Shizune_: Entorse.

_Sasuke_: Et merde ... Un tit coup de chakra médical?

_Shizune_ (sourire mauvais) Tu m'as mit à terre pendant le combat donc (se relève) maintenant tu te d'emmerde!

_Sasuke_: Quoi?

_Shizune_: Je te conseille de remonter dans ta chambre pour dormir ... c'est plus confortable!

Et l'élève du maitre Hokage prit l'escalier afin de remonter dans les appartements.

**_oooOOOooo_**

_Gaara_: J'en ai marre, j'en peut plus, je vais craqueeeeEEEEEERRR!!!

_Temari_: Calme toi!

_Gaara_: Que je me calme? Tu rigoles? Je largue Naru-chan, il se retrouve avec un Uchiwa, il travail avec un autre Uchiwa, un déserteur de classe S, et là, y'a le gentil petit Haku trop mimi qui débarque dans sa classe ... Et je suis censé me calmer?

_Temari_: Arrète de t'en faire pour ca... je me charge de la partie cours ... et puis, si il se remet avec Sasuke, il n'y aura rien à craindre!

_Kankuro_ (débarquant dans le salon et se jettant sur le canapé) Coucou!

_Temari_ (sourire moqueur) Va te coiffer, on dirait que tu sort du lit!

_Gaara:_ (ironie) Mais voyons grande soeur, notre cher Kankuro sort DU LIT!

_Temari_: Aah, c'est vrai!

_Kankuro_: Vous avez pas fini de vous foutre de ma gueule?

_Temari et Gaara:_ Naaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan.

_Temari_: On ne te demande pas si ca c'est bien passé avec ta nouvelle dulcinée!

_Kankuro_: T'as bien raison ... et puis je vous aurait pas fait de résumé des la journée toride que j'ai passé!

_Gaara_: On est pas désespéré a ce point!!!

_Kankuro_: J'aurais cru puisque ... tu as largué Saï il y a deux jours!

_Temari:_ Sérieux?!? J'suis même pas au courant!!!

_Gaara_: Et alors?

_Kankuro_: Roooooh, calme toi!

_Temari_: Qu'est ce qui t'as pris de le larguer?

_Gaara_: Il me saoulait... et puis j'envi d'être seul en ce moment

_Kankuro_: Mais seul jusqu'a quand ...

_Gaara_: Pffffff...!

Le roux se leva du salon et sortit en gueulant un "j'vais faire mes devoirs!"

_Temari_: Alors la j'en reviens pas! Pas me l'avoir dit, quel culot!!!

_Kankuro:_ Il ne me l'a pas dit non plus c'est juste que je les ai entendu s'engueuler... Et pour Haku? Comment il le prend?

_Temari:_ Il a peur. C'est comprehensible!

_Kankuro_ (songeur) Oui. J'espère que Naruto ne sera pas assez stupide pour retomber dans le panneau.

_Temari_: Gaara a a peu près bien supporter qu'il le trompe avec Haku mais je pense pas que ca sera pareil pour Sasuke.

**_oooOOOooo_**

La porte s'ouvrit sans bruits et trois hommes entrèrent dans la pièce. L'un deus, le plus grand alluma la lumière.

_Jiraya_: Je suis crevé!

_Kakashi:_ Ooh ... Qu'est ce tu fais là Iruka?

_Iruka_ (la tête dans le cul ... le cul dans le brouillard ... désolée!) Je t'attendait!

Le brun et l'argenté se rapprochèrent et échangèrent un léger baiser.

_Kakashi_: Ca me fait plaisir...

_Iruka_ (prend la main de Kakashi) Je vous l'emprumte!

_Jiraya:_ Ouais!!! Bonne nuit!

Une fois les deux tourtereaux partit, Jiraya se tourna vers Naruto.

_Jiraya_: Tu vas aller te coucher?

_Naruto_: Et pas pouvoir dormir? Nan ... je vais aller me défouler un peu!

_Jiraya_: Okay. J'vais sortir en ville. Si Tsunade me cherche j'ai mon portable!

_Naruto_ (clin d'oeil) Couvrez-vous, il fait froid dehors!

_Jiraya_ (amusé) Double sens foireux!

_Naruto_: Je saiiiiiiiis!

Le blond ouvrit la porte qui menait vers le sous sol et donc vers la salle d'entrainement. Une fois en bas, il appuya sur l'interrupteur et, devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui, il ne put que sourire.

Dans un coin de la pièce un beau jeune homme brun était recroquevillé sur lui même, enroulé dans un kimono qui appartenait au petit blond.

Il s'approcha, s'accroupit et embrassa le front du garcon. Ce dernier ouvrit un oeil, puis deux, l'air étonné.

_Naruto_: Qu'est ce que tu fais la? (passe sa main sur les joues de son vis-à-vis) T'es gelé! Viens par là.

L'Uzumaki prit son amant dans ces bras et le serra contre lui.

_Sasuke_: Tsunade ne t'as rien dit?

_Naruto_: Elle aurai dû me dire quoi?

_Sasuke_ (pas sur du tout) Quelle m'a prit en entrainement.

_Naruto_ Pardon?

_Sasuke_: Je suis désolé Naru ...je voulais pas que ca t'emmerde mais je ...

Des lèvres chaudes et douces vinrent interrompre ses paroles.

_Naruto_: Fait ce que tu veux... je serai là pour te protèger.

_Sasuke_ (surpris) Ca ne te gène pas?

_Naruto_ (air sévère) Bien sur que si mais ... je ne veux plus m'engueuler avec toi alors, je te laisse choisir ta voix. Je t'aime, c'est tout ce qui compte.

_Sasuke_ (sourit légèrement) Moi aussi je t'aime et je ne veux plus qu'on se sépare.

L'Uzumaki se détacha du brun et le souleva avant de monter jusqu'a leur chambre.

**_oooOOOooo_**

J'te paye quelque chose beau goss?

La voix était rauque, celle d'un homme. Intrugué, l'hermite aux crapauds qui se tenait accoudé au comptoir se tourna vers le nouvel arrivant; un homme assez grand, au teint blafard et aux yeux emplis de méchanceté et, en même temps, d'intentions lubriques.

_Jiraya_: Qu'est ce que tu fous la? Si t'es venu pour me tuer alors achève moi tout de suite avant que je fasse une connerie.

L'homme sourit, un sourire qui n'avait rien à voir avec ceux de d'habitude, c'était un sourire amusé et chaleureux.

_Orochimaru:_ Je ne suis pas là pour te tuer ... ca dépend de la connerie que tu compte faire.

_Jiraya_ (amusé) Tu sais très bien de quoi je veux parler.

_Orochimaru_ (boit le verre de sake posé devant l'homme aux cheveux blancs puis se tourne vers Jiraya) Non, je t'assures... l'age me fait perdre la mémoire.

_Jiraya_ (S'approche du serpent et pose ses lèvres sur celles de son vis-à-vis) Je parle de ca...

Puis l'auteur du _Paradis du Batifolage_ se leva et sortit du bar.

_Orochimaru_ (pour lui) Je t'aurais crut plus entreprenant

Puis il vida un second verre de sake avant de sortir à la suite de son ex-coéquipier.

_A suivre..._

Fanny: Vous savez quoi?

Tous: Nooon

Sasuke: Et on veux pas savoir!

Fanny: Pas sympa ca... pour la peine, vous allez tous crevé dans d'attroce souffrance (flamme dans les yeux) Niark niarK!!!

Kakashi et Iruka: Sasuke, ferme la stp!

Fanny: Ma semaine a été longue, pénible et très peu constructive ... et en plus ma réputation est terni a jamais!

Sasuke: Tu n'avais aucune réputation et tu n'en aura jamais!

Fanny Grrrrrrrrrrr ... M'en fou, je continue! Eh bien y'a un abruti de ma classe qui c'est baladé sur un de mes blogs, a pris l'adresse de mon second blog et a lu quelques passages parlant du Yaoi et ou j'expliquais que j'en ecrivais ... y'a mme evoqué le mot "yaoiste" ... et il a rien trouvé de mieux a faire que de demander a une tres tres tres bonne amie amoi ce que ca voulait dire! Et en faite, il a demandé a tout le monde ... et donc tout le monde sait que j'en ecrit! Vous allez me dire "ca change quoi?" et bah je vous repondrais que ce mec a des tendances homophobes et que je DETESTE CA!!

Naruto: J'ai pas tout compris!

Fanny: C'est pas de ton age!

Naruto (boude) maiiiiiiis euuuuuuuuuuuuh!

Fanny: Bon et puis on parle pas des blagues salaces de cette semaine ... elles sont a chier!

Gaara: Je coupe court a ce tres long monologue qui n'en finira jamais sinon

Fanny: Connard!

Gaara: Et je demande ... Reviews?

Fanny: Ca me va!!!


	27. Chapter 27

_Moi Naruto Uzumaki._

Auteur: Une folle furieuse complètement conne qui s'appelle Fanny (ou Sukebe ou meme canard en plastique)

Base: Naruto bien sur

Disclamer: Pour leurs plus grand bonheur, et mon plus grand malheur, ils ne m'appartiennent pas

Rated: T

Note: Une fic sur la vie de Naru-chan dans un monde presque aléatoire enfin bon, vous verrrez bien.

Note2: Des fautes d'orthographes en pagailles, que voulez vous y faire? J'ai pas de correcteur sur mon PC.

Cette fic est dédiée a toutes celles (et ceux meme si ya pas beaucoup de mecs) qui aiment les histoires triste, l'humour pourri et surtout le SASU/NARU!

**Réponse aux reviews:**

**Koro-chan**: Toi, la perverse, pas comprendre ce sous entendu? tu me décois franchement!!! Lol!!! ouiiiiii un jira/oro ... la classe tooootaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaal!

**oOYumiOo**: Maiiiiiiiiiiiiiiis naaaaaaaaaaaaan t'es pas totalement perdue!!!! T'as au moins compris ca! Mais en faite il reviens avec Sasu-chan parce qu'il l'aime trop!!! En espèrant que ce chapitre te conviendra!

**Pandanoux:** Aaah aaah mme que ca se réconcili vraiment trèèèèèès bien entre eux ... m'enfin tu verras bien ... et oui ca sent le roucit! mais que veux tu, j'adore ca!!! Je vais deja repondre (en dehors de la fic) a quelques unes de tes questions ... deja pour la scène du bain ... c'est pas une mauvaise idées d'en refaire une puisque apparement ca a plut!!! Pour Kakashi et Iruka ... pas de complication pour mon couple favori number1, ca serai pas cool de ma part et puis jai horreur de voir souffrir Kakashi-chouuuuuuuuuX! Lol!!! Kankuro et Tenten ensemble parce que il sont tout les deux mystérieux dc voila...

**Naru-chan**: Sérieux?!?!? Brulé? Waaaaaaaaahouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu ... c'est cooooool (gagatise...) non mais en faite j'explique ma réaction! Au collège on a essayé de faire cramer l'établissement plusieurs fois mais ca a jamais marché! Alors bah on faisait craquer les profs en leurs faisant croire a du trafic de drogue en classe ou en étant provoquant face à eux! Ca marchait très bien d'ailleurs! Le feu, c'est accidentel ou pas? Je m'égare la!!! Merci pour ta reviews!

**Mimoutte**: Contente que ca te plaise ... en espérant que la suite soit aussi bien (voir mieux mais ca métonnerai parce que c'est super mal ecrit)!

**Didilove37**: Eheh ... bien vu pour le passage de tryo! J'adore cette chanson et j'adore surtout placé cette phrase!!! Merci pour la review!

**Neko-san**: Qu'un truc a dire ... Mwahaaaaaaahaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!!!!

Un tit message à **Clara-la-casquette**: si un jour tu passes par la ... fait mooi signe (en plus y'a un truc pour toi a la fin ... naaaaaaaaaaaaaan saute pas tout le chapitre!!!!)

Bonne Lecture!

**Chapitre27**:

_Naruto:_ Et voila!

_Sasuke_: Tout fier de toi... c'est qu'un bandage!

_Naruto_ (remonte vers le visage de son partenaire) Ouais mais au moins il ne s'enlèvera pas.

_Sasuke_: Mouais.

_Naruto_ (tête trop chibi de celui qui boude) Tu me crois pas?

Et comme pour se faire pardonner, le brun captura les lèvres de Naruto alors que ses mains passaient deja sous le tee shirt du blond, explorant ce torse qui lui appartenait de nouveau.

**_oooOOOooo_**

Jiraya se retrouva violemment projetté contre un mur, celui d'une ruelle mal éclairée et puante, ses poignés retenus par Orochimaru.

_Orochimaru_: Il y a quelques années c'est toi qui me maintenant contre les murs, m'enpèchant de faire de toi ce que je voulais, m'enpèchant même de t'embrasser... mais aujourd'hui les rôles tournent et ce soir ... (il se colla un peu plus à son prisonnier) ... c'est à moi de dicter ma lois.

Le serpent approcha son visage de celui de son vis-à-vis avant de poser ses lèvres contre celles de l'homme aux cheveux blancs. Enfin, leurs bouches s'entrouvrirent laissant passer deux langues fougueuses cherchant à prendre le controle de ce baiser désiré depuis longtemps, comme une délivrance après une si longue souffrance, quelque chose qu'ils n'osaient plus espèrer.

Lorsque, à court d'air, ils se séparèrent (decassylabe séparé en deux hémistiche ... vive les cours de poésie et Baudelaire ... ca vous poursuit même jusque chez vous!) Orochimaru put voir que l'hermite pervers avait les yeux fermés, comme encore absorbé par ce qui venait de se passer, comme si tout n'était qu'un rêve. Il s'approcha de l'oreille et y murmura quelques mots.

_Orochimaru:_ Ca te dirait une nuit torride avec moi? (Je t"emprunte cette citation Clara!)

Son ton était doux mais sa voix montrait son désir. Jiraya ouvrit les yeux, un sourire pervers au coin des lèvres. Il fit glisser sa main droite le long de la hanche de son partenaire afin de le maintenir contre lui..

_Jiraya_: Comme avant.

**_oooOOOooo_**

Les lèvres toujours scéllés dans un baiser passionné, les deux adolescents avaient enlevé leurs vétements. Naruto, au dessus de son amant, s'amusait à passer ses mains sur les cuisses brulantes du brun, le faisant frissonner de plaisir. Sasuke, quant à lui, ses mains posé sur les hanches du blond l'obligeait ainsi a onduler légèrement le bassin.

Sasuke rompit le baiser ce qui eu le don d'enerver le blond, puis l'Uchiwa échangea les positions, se placant au dessus. Il commenca ensuite par embrasser la machoire de son vis-à-vis, remontant jusqu'au lobe de l'oreille droite qu'il mordilla. Naruto laissa echapper un soupir de contentement. Les doigts de son amant, toujours placés sur ses hanches remontèrent jusqu'à ses bras, lentement, croisant des lèvres si douces qui se dirigeaient vers son ventre. Les lèvres du blond ne cessaient leurs travail autour des muscles fin mais puissant de son amant, les embrassant, les redessinant, dans le simple but de faire éprouver du plaisir à sa proie. Ses mains avaient atteint les poignés du blond qu'il dirigeait vers ses fesses.

**_oooOOOooo_**

Comme deux enfants ils entrèrent essouflés et heureux dans la chambre d'hotel qu'ils venaient de louer pour la nuit.

A peine la porte refermé sur eux que Jiraya se trouva de nouveau plaqué contre le mur, une langue jouant dans son cou et deux mains le déshabillant prestement et avec agilité, pendant que lui, la tête penché en arrière et les mains dans le dos d'Orochimaru, tentait de ne pas gémir pour ne pas exciter d'avantage son partenaire.

Une fois l'hermite aux cheveux blancs nu, Orochimaru s'attaqua à ses propres vêtements, laissant toujours sa bouche jouer contre la peau de son vis-à-vis.

**_oooOOOooo_**

Mais l'Uzumaki n'entendant pas se faire dominer trop longtemps retourna de nouveau la situation. Ses mains glissèrent jusqu'aix jambes du brun, le positionnant comme il le fallait. Leurs bouches de nouveaux scèllés, leurs yeux perdus dans le regard de l'autre, plus rien ne comptait pour eux que le moment présent, cet échange. Et comme pour conclure cet amour réciproque Naruto pénétra son brun, mais cette fois-ci avec toute la douceur qu'il put donner, ne précipitant rien.

Sasuke émit un faible bruit, prit par surprise, comme la première fois, mais aussi par la douleur. Naruto coupa immédiatement le baiser, ces yeux pleins d'interrogation. Il se demandait s'il devait continuer. Mais le regard tueur que lui lanca le brun lui fit comprendre qu'il n'aurait pas dû s'arréter et, recapturant ses lèvres, il reprit ses mouvement de bassin.

**_oooOOOooo_**

Serré l'un contre l'autre, l'homme serpent au dessus, ses mains relevant les jambes de son partenaire en les caressant, ses dents jouant avec les bouts de chairs rose du torse offert sous lui, et l'écrivain du Paradis du batifollage, s'aggripant tant qu'il le pouvait au dos du brun, laissant de longues griffures, sa tête renversé sur l'oreiller, gémissant, n'avaient qu'une envie: aller plus loin, retrouver ses sensations qu'ils avaient oublié. Orochimaru aurait bien sauté les préliminaires mais il savait que Jiraya n'était pas comme lui, il en avait besoin et il aimait ca.

L'hermite pervers tenta de renverser la situation mais fut maintenu par le brun qui c'était redressé. Jiraya se redressa à son tours, s'approchant de son oreille.

_Jiraya_ (murmure plaintif) S'il te plait ... laisse moi essayer ...

_Orochimaru_ (sourire pervers) Tu as deux minutes pour me montrer ce que tu sais faire et après ...

**_oooOOOooo_**

Un coup puis un autre, le brun se cambra un peu plus, les draps serrés entre ses doigts, un liquide blanchatre se repandant sur son bas ventre.

Un coup et puis un autre, toujours plus vite, cherchant à aller toujours plus loin, cherchant le plaisir avant tout.

Entre deux cris de plaisir le blond se libéra, suivant de peu son amant

**_oooOOOooo_**

Orochimaru se laissa tomber sur le dos, laissant ainsi son amant faire de lui ce qu'il voulait

Jiraya s'approcha de son visage et déposa un chaste baiser sur les lèvres qui lui étaient offertes, sous la moue désaprobative du brun. Faisant glisser ses longs doigts fin le long de ce corps qu'il n'avait pas toucher depuis tellement longtemps, faisant frémir son partenaire, il descendit son visage vers la cuisse gauche du serpent et commenca par l'embrasser; puis la mordre, laisser quelques marques sur cette peau blanche, jusqu'a ce que sa proie craque et ne gémisse de sa voix rauque.

Après quelques secondes de torture il remonta, lentement, s'éternisant sur chaque parcelle de peau jusqu'au cou.

_Jiraya_ (murmure) Je savais que c'était ton point sensible ... combien de fois ai-je réussit à te faire craquer avec ca?

_Orochimaru_ (haletant) C'est aussi une des choses que tu fais le mieux ... avec hurler mon nom!

Puis le brun se replaca au dessus de son partenaire.

_Orochimaru_: Mais ne t'inquiète pas ... moi aussi je vais te faire gémir ... comme avant.

Ses mains sur les hanches de l'hermite et son sourire pervers aux lèvres, le serpent donna un violent coup de reins qui le fit pénétrer son amant, sous un cri de douleur de ce dernier.

**_oooOOOooo_**

Uzumaki Naruto, ninja du village de Konoha agé de 17 ans, c'était assoupit dans les bras de son petit ami, Sasuke Uchiwa pendant que ce dernier le bercait tendrement.

En y repensant, cela faisait bientot 7 mois qu'ils se connaissaient et 5 qu'ils "sortaient ensemble" ... _enfin, sortir ensemble était un mot qui ne correspondait pas tellement a la situation_, pensa le cadet des Uchiwa. _Et ca risque de continuer à être comme ca pendant très longtemps_!

Il ressera un peu plus sa prise, comme si elle allait s'en aller. Non, il ne le laisserai plus partir, il le garderai près de lui, quoi qu'il lui en coute!

A ce contact, le blond ouvrit légèrement les yeux avant de les refermé, laissant son odorat travailler a la place. Son nez était au creux du cou du brun et ses lèvres près du cou, sa respiration le faisait frissonner de temps à autre. Il fit descendre sa main gauche sur le torse de son vis-à-vis, puis embrassa ce cou qui lui était offert avant d'ouvrir les yeux, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

_Naruto_: Merci d'être resté près de moi.

_Sasuke_ (air surpris) Pourquoi je ne serai pas resté?

_Naruto_ (air espiègle) Mon ex partait tout le temps un fois que je dormait, c'etait frustrant!

_Sasuke_ (bisous sur le nez de Naru-chan) Ca n'arrivera pas avec moi...

**_oooOOOooo_**

Orochimaru était assis au pied du lit, tirait sur une cigarette, un cendier sur sa gauche. (aucune pub pour le tabac ... perso je fume pas!) Jiraya était allongé sur le dos, une cigarette à la main lui aussi.

_Orochimaru_ (recrachant la fumée) Ca faisait longtemps que j'en avait pas prit une! T'es de mauvaise influences quand tu t'y mets!

_Jiraya_ (passant sur le ventre et glissant sa main gauche autour du cou du serpent) Moi aussi ca faisait un baille ... mais y'a rien de tel qu'une clope après une folle nuit avec toi!

L'homme aux cheveux blancs déposa un baiser dans le cou de son amant avant de reprendre.

_Jiraya_: Combien tu en as eu après moi?

_Orochimaru_ (tirant sur se cigarette) Eheh!!! Serais-tu jaloux que quelqu'un ai pu te remplacer? Il y a eu ... Mizuki ... Kimimaro ... et mon chéri du moment

_Jiraya_ (air agacé) Kabuto? Tu es sur que tu m'as tout dit?

_Orochimaru:_ Oui, c'est Kabuto ... les autres, ca n'était que des coup d'un soir! Mais tu sais ... aucun ne peut te remplacer et aucun n'a eu le droit de me toucher comme tu le fais! C'est juste des amusements!

_Jiraya_ (repassant sur le dos) Le chef de Iwa veut récupérer Kabuto pour ses "affaires personnelles", tu vas le lui céder?

_Orochimaru_ (petit rire) Seulement si tu viens avec moi!

_Jiraya:_ Alors c'est que tu le préfère a moi.

_Orochimaru_ (s'asseoit sur le lit, près du corps de l'hermite pas net) Non, c'est simplement qu'il vit dans mon ombre, sans rien exigé de plus ... or toi tu as besoin de liberté!

_Jiraya_ (passe sa main sur la joue droite du ninja d'Oto) Si il venait à me remplacer ou si tu venais à le préférer, je crois que j'en mourrait de jalousie!

_A suivre..._

Fanny: Alors ce chapitre?!? Tout le monde il est n'heureux?

Sasuke: Ouaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiis c'est moi qui l'est eu Naru-chan!!!!

Jiraya: Et moi je me suis taper Oroooo-chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan!!!!

Fanny: Donc personne va me taper?

Kakashi: Bah si ... les fanciteurs et teuses!

Fanny: Aaaaaaaaaaaah ouaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiis j'ai oublier de les prevenirrrrrrrrrrrrrrr... ils vont m'eeeeen vouloiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiir a moooooooooooooooooooooort!!!

Iruka: OU peut etre qu'ils s'en balancent!

Fanny: OUais ... peut etre aussi!!!

Lee: Ils devrait etre aucourant de quoi?

Fanny: Que j'ai plus internet a partir de la semaine prochaine et ca pour une durée indeterminée ...

Naruto: Bah t'en mieux pour nous!!!

Fanny: Enfin au plus tard un prochain chapitre sera posté la première semaine des vacs scolaires puisque je part chez ma grande tante! Sinon, qu'avez vous pensez de ce chapitre? Je trouve que j'ai perdu l'habitude d'écrire des lemons ... ils sont médiocre! Gooomeeeeeeeeen!!!

Kankuro: T'as fini? Oui? Non? bah c'est pas grave!

Fanny: Si c'est grave! Juste faire un bisous a Clara-la-casquette et lui dire que je combattrais pas trop contre elle au judo mais que Walide (qui se plein que je lui ai fait mal) et Axel (alias beau fessier) vont en prendre plein la gueule!!!! Mdr ...

Gaara: Beau fessier?!? qui est ce que c'est? Ca m'interesse!

Fanny: (regard massacrant) Reste ou t'es!!

Gaara: Okayyyyyyyyyyyyy ... Reviews pour la folle?


	28. Chapter 28

_Moi Naruto Uzumaki._

Auteur: Une folle furieuse complètement conne qui s'appelle Fanny (ou Sukebe ou meme canard en plastique)

Base: Naruto bien sur

Disclamer: Pour leurs plus grand bonheur, et mon plus grand malheur, ils ne m'appartiennent pas

Rated: T

Note: Une fic sur la vie de Naru-chan dans un monde presque aléatoire enfin bon, vous verrrez bien.

Note2: Des fautes d'orthographes en pagailles, que voulez vous y faire? J'ai pas de correcteur sur mon PC.

Cette fic est dédiée a toutes celles (et ceux meme si ya pas beaucoup de mecs) qui aiment les histoires triste, l'humour pourri et surtout le SASU/NARU!

**Réponse aux reviews:**

**Avant de commencer, je voulais vous dire a tous ... COMMENT CA FAIT TROP DU BIEN DE RE AVOIR INTERNET ET DE RE POUVOIR METTRE EN LIGNE DES CHAPITRES!!!**

**Pandanoux:** Contente que ces deux lemeons entrecoupés t'ai plus parce que leurs écritures a été plus que chaotique... enfin bon, merci d'aimer toujours autant, de continuer a lire et j'espere que ce chapitre te plaira!!!

**Chibi Maakuro**: Commencons par faire remarquer tes remerciements! Merci!!! Pour les dialogues, deux explications: la première c'est que sinon je mit perd tant à l'écriture qu'a la lecture dc même si ca peut paraitre egoiste, j'écrit comme ca; la deuxième c'est que j'ai toujours eu l'habitude d'écrire comme ca et que j'ai pas envie de changer mon style de dialogue ... désolée mais ta requète ne sera pas prise en compte.

**oOYumiOo**: Bah moi je kifferai avoir une aventure torride avec Orochimaru juste pour sa langue!!! Je sais je suis horrible!! Sinon contente que ca t'ai plut.

**Naru-chan:** Dommage ... moi je trouve ca plus marrant quand c'est criminel (peut etre parce que je suis habituée a ca) Faut dire que toutes les fois ou mon bahut à cramer c'est parce que on y a foutu le feu! Même qu'on a reussit à faire cramer entièrement le bureau des CPE!!! bref, passons ... bah j'ai rien fait justement, c'est parce que mes parents ont changé d'opérateur internet!

**Mimoutte**: Powaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa que de compliment!!! Voila pourquoi j'aime écrire ... c'est parce que les gens aiment ma facon d'écrire!!! Merci bcp ;)

**Koro-chan**: (coup de massue sur la tête de Baka) Tu proteste quand MOI je te dirais de protester ... non mais Oh!!! C'est qui le chef ici, c'est encore moi bordel de merde!!! Bisous!

**Nekosan:** Ooh .. il te reste encore des neurones?!? J'aurais pas cru!!! naaaaaaaan me trappe paaaaaaas!!! Bah merci d'avoir lu et contente que ca t'ai plut ... euh par contre je suis pas si sur que ca aille le mieux du monde très longtemps!

**Clara-la-casquette:** raaaah nan, pas les bisounours ... pitiiiiiiiiiiééééééééééééééééééééééééééé!!! lol mdr!!! Ouais bon bah on aura pas combattu ensemble au judo mais c'est pas trop grave, j'ai eu mon combat avec Walid! Faut quand même remarqué sa technique plutot particulière pour me retourner sur le dos ... l'as tu vu? Perso j'ai trouvé ca limite indécent (euuuuuuuuh pourquoi ... je sent que tout le monde ne me croit pas quand je dis ca? Parce que je suis pas decente moi même? Parce que ca m'a pas géné? oooh et puis merde!) Et puis t'es une vrai perverse mateuse de bishonen ... mais pas Al ... (se prend une méga gifle) Aaaaaaaouuuuuutchh!!! promis, je ferme ma gueule! Bisous et bonne vac!

Bonne Lecture!

**Chapitre28**:

Lorsque le brun ouvrit les yeux, il s'apercut enfin du vide a ses cotés. Quelques epu aggacé il tourna son visage vers le radio reveil qui affichait deja 13h28. Il s'assit au bord du lit, tira un boxer et un jean du tas d'affaire propre que Naruto avait négligeamment jeté par terre et les enfila avant de se lever et de sortir de la chambre.

Une délicieuse odeur le conduit jusqu'a la cuisine où s'affairait Shizune et Iruka.

_Sasuke_: Ohayo!

_Iruka_ (tout sourire) Ohayo Sasuke-kun!! Si tu cherches Naruto il est au sous-sol, il s'entraine avec Kakashi...

_Shizune_ (sans lever les yeux de ce qu'elle faisait) Tsunade veut te voir le plus rapidement possible.

L'Uchiwa commenca par aller voir Tsunade. Après tout, autant garder le meilleur pour la fin!

La blonde se trouvait dans le salon, assise sur l'un des fauteils, face a une montagne de paperasse.

_Tsunade_: Assis toi, je finis de lire ce rapport et je suis a toi!

Après quelques minutes et quelques mots griffonnés au bas de la feuille, elle posa le dossier et s'enfonca un peu plus dans son siège, les mains croisées devant elle.

_Tsunade_: Shizune m'a raconté votre petit combat d'hier ... as tu encore mal a la cheville?

_Sasuke_: Non, Naruto l'a soignée.

_Tsunade_: Oooh, je vois ... en tout cas, elle m'a dit que tu étais doué. Ca sera ca de moins a t'apprendre. Aujourd'hui je vais te faire une nouvelle scéance de stimulation de chakra et ensuite tu t'entraineras avec Jiraya au ninjutsu...

L'Hokage regarda la pendule avant de soupirer

_Tsunade_: Enfin, s'il rentre un jour!

_Sasuke_: Il est ou?

_Tsunade_: Partit boire quelques verres a l'exterieure ... et il a surement trouvé une nana en passant... ou alors il est en cellule de dégrisement!

Sasuke pouffa a cette idée.

_Tsunade_: Ca lui ai deja arrivé, ne rigole pas... Raaaaaaah, j'ai la dalle! Pas toi? Bon allez, a la soupe et on vera après pour ton entrainement!

Sasuke descendit les escaliers, officiellement pour dire aux deux hommes que le repas été prêt, officieusement pour enfin voir Naruto et le remercier pour la nuit qu'il avait passé.

_Kakashi_ (voyant arriver le brun) On mange? Putain j'ai la dalle en plus!

Les deux adolescent attendirent que les bruits de pas de l'argenté resonnent sur les marches puis, Naruto s'approcha de son amant, le prit par la taille et posa ses lèvres sur celles de son vis-à-vis.

_Naruto_: Je me demandait si tu allait te reveiller un jour...

_Sasuke_: J'attendais que mon prince charmant m'enbrasse mais j'ai fini par désespérer!

_Naruto _Bah ca fait toujours plaisir!

_Sasuke_: Roooooh, qu'est ce que tu peux etre suceptible!!! Tu viens manger?

Le blond se recula légèrement et scrutta le torse nu du brun.

_Naruto_: Ouais mais va mettre un truc sur ton dos s'te plait! J'pourrais pas supporter que quelqu'un te matte!

_Sasuke_: Et en plus de ca il est jaloux ... je vais pas supporter ca longtemps!

**_oooOOOooo_**

_Itachi_: Oooh ma tête de hareng favorite vient me voir? Elle a fait une bonne pêche?

_Kisame_: Et toi? Tu t'es bien amusé?

_Itachi _(ricane) Fort bien!! Mais dis-moi, que fait un traitre d'Akatsuki près d'un allié de Konoha?

Le renégat de Kiri regarda autour de lui, laissant son regard s'attarder sur une jeune femme au cheveux blonds qui passait par la.

_Kisame_: Je crois que la rue et les terrasses de café sont a tout le monde! Et puis, on se demande qui est le plus traitre des deux; celui qui est du coté d'Oto ou celui qui tappe des bavettes avec Orochimaru?

_Itachi_: Je n'ai donné aucune informations concernant Konoha ... et puis c'est ce serpent qui voulait me voir pour parler de mon frère!

_Kisame_: En tout cas, cette rencontre a fait grand bruit de notre coté. Comment va ton frère sinon?

_Itachi_ (buvant une gorgée de café) Bien, il a beaucoup grandit ... il est devenu très beau goss ...

_Kisame_: Tu ne nies pas l'information celon laquelle il serait avec Uzumaki Naruto?

L'ainée des Uchiwa répondit par la négative.

_Kisame_: Ni celle celon laquelle tu te serait fait le petit blond?

Cette fois-ci c'est un sourire qui répondit.

_Itachi_: Tu es plutot bien informé!

_Kisame_: Effectivement ... enfin bon, je peux conclure que tu t'amuses trop bien ici pour rejoindre Oto?

_Itachi:_ Tu as vu juste.

Puis il se levèrent et partirent chacun de leurs cotés.

**_oooOOOooo_**

_Orochimaru_: Allez bande de troufion! Au boulot!!!!

_Kabuto_: Sans vouloir être désagréable avec vous maitre, mais c'est vos ordres que nous attendions pour travailler.

_Orochimaru:_ Tu n'était pas capable de prendre les devants?

_Kabuto_: Je ne veux pas prendre le risque de vous déplaire.

_Orochimaru:_ (murmurant à l'oreille de Kabuto) Je vois ca ...(puis plus fort) envoie trois groupes de surveillances supplémentaires aux frontières et va voir l'équipe 15 pour prendre leurs rapports ... ah oui, ramene l'équipe2 pour qu'il se repose un peu.

Une fois l'homme aux cheveux argenté et aux lunettes sortit de la salle le chef du village d'Oto s'assit dans un fauteil, les pieds sur son bureau, les mains derrière la nuque afin de révasser.

En faite, il repensait a cette nuit en compagnie de Jiraya. Son corps lui manquait deja... il en redevenait dépendant comme à l'époque où il formaient, avec Tsunade, le trio légendaire. L'hermite aux crapauds était le seul qu'il désirait vraiment et dont il était, sexuellement parlant, dépendant.

En effet, sa relation avec l'homme aux cheveux blancs avait commencé lorsqu'il étaient sous le commandement de Sarutobi. Au début, leurs relations était plutot haineuse, toujours a s'envoyer des pics. Et puis, au fur et a mesure du temps, il s'était rapproché, étaient devenu inséparable jusqu'au jour où c'étaient embrassé. A partir de là, tout avait commencé et, c'est ce qu'il lui semblait, n'avait vraiment terminé. Il aiamit être avec lui parce qu'ils se connaissaient, parce qu'ils avaient muri et que l'homme serpent préférait les hommes murs aux sales gosses qui étaient sous sont commandement.

Il reposa ses pieds sur le sol et se leva.

_Orochimaru_: Merde, j'vais pas m'en sortit...

**_oooOOOooo_**

Jiraya, le plus grand pervers de Konoha, l'écrivain du non moins célèbre _Paradis du Batiffolage_, le troisième membre du trio légendaire, eu a peine le temps de pousser la porte derrière lui qu'il se prit un coup de poing dans le ventre et se trouva violemment projeté contre un mur. Tsunade, se placa ensuite devant lui, l'air vraiment enervé.

_Tsunade_: Il est exactement 17heures57... peux tu me dire où tu etais? Tu étais censé entrainer Sasuke!!!

_Jiraya_ (le mains dans les poches) J'ai pas le droit de m'amuser un peu?

_Tsunade_ (hurlant) DANS MON BUREAU ...IMMEDIATEMMENT!!!

_Tsunade_: Bon, ici personne ne pourra entendre ce que tu as a dire, donc je repose ma question: Où étais-tu?

_Jiraya_: Je l'ai revu.

_Tsunade_: J'en était sur! Je devrais te faire embarquer par les anbu et laisser Ibiki te torturer.

_Jiraya_: Fait le si ca t'amuse ... mais je ne dirais rien. En faite, je ne sais rien de ses plans. On était pas vraiment là pour ca!

_Tsunade_ (air sarcastique) Je vois, je vois…

_Jiraya_ : Non je ne crois pas que tu puisses voir quoi que ce soit ! Pour tout te dire cette situation m'emmerde plus qu'autre chose ! J'en ai marre d'être affecté a des missions de merde, marre de jouer les hermite pervers, marre d'être considéré comme un ninja exemplaire … moi ce que je veux c'est vivre avec celui que j'aime ! Et quand ca arrive, que je rentre un peu plus tard a cause de ca, tu me choppe et tu me gueules dessus comme tu le ferai sur un vulgaire gamin ! Je suis pas une machine Tsu-chan, juste un homme et que ca te plaise ou non j'ai besoin de lui de temps en temps.

_Tsunade_ : Je le sais bien et je sais aussi que sa présence te manque mais s'il te plait .. évite que ca se reproduise alors que tout le monde et la et que tout le monde se demande ce que tu fous!

_Jiraya_ (air prenaud) Excuse moi Tsu-chan…

_Tsunade_ : Bon, va entrainer Sasuke un peu … Il en a bien besoin pour pouvoir combattre au plus vite contre son frère.

Jiraya qui était deja debout face a la porte , se retourna et avec un clin d'œil dit :

_Jiraya_ : Alors comme ca, c'est officiel !

**_oooOOOooo_**

Trois coups retentirent à la porte, trois coups surement mal assurées qui auraient préférés ne pas être entendu. Malheureusement pour l'adolescent blond qui se trouvait dans le couloir de l'immeuble, des bruits de pas se firent entendre et la porte s'ouvrit.

La femme qui ouvrit avait une quarantaine d'année, les cheveux chatain et les yeux verts.

_Naruto_ : Bonjour, est ce que Sakura est là ?

La feme lui fit signe de la suivre et l'emmena jusque devant une porte de chambre avant de frapper et d'entrouvrir la porte. Elle se glissa dans la chambre et éxécuta quelques signes avec ses mains avant de sortir pour faire place au blond.

_Sakura_ : Bonjour Naruto ! Ma soeur est muette, désolé si ca t'as surpri … assieds toi ! Elle m'a aussi dit que tu étais mignon et que Sasuke avait de la chance de t'avoir.

_Naruto_ (surpris) Tu lui as dit que j'étais avec Sasuke ?

La fleur de cerisier eu un grand sourire en venant s'installer sur son lit, près de l'Uzumaki.

_Sakura_ : C'est ma grande sœur et aussi ma confidente ! Je lui dit tout et elle fait pareil de son coté… Mais dis moi, qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? On se demandait si tu étais encore dans les parages ! Et Sasuke, t'as des nouvelles ?

_Naruto_ : Sasuke vit chez moi à cause de son frère ... ca tourne mal et euuuh enfin …

Après quelques secondes d'hésitation, le ninja de Konoha finit par tout raconter au bonbon rose ; de son statut de guerrier de l'ombre au role que jouait désormais le brun pour lui et pour ces coéquipiers. Après tout, Sakura était là lors de sa fête d'anniversaire et se posait beaucoup de question, et Naruto avait confiance en elle.

_Sakura_ : Je comprends pourquoi tu n'as rien dit à personne ... enfin sauf à Sasuke mais on se comprend ! Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne dirais rien à personne.

Voyant que son interlocuteur ne voulait pas parler plus longtemps de cela, elle changea habillement de sujet.

_Sakura_ : Sinon, tu veux que je te file les cours ? Les devoirs ? Des nouvelles des autres ? Tiens au faite, t'es pas au courant, y'a un nouveau dans la classe !! Il s'appelle Haku.

_Naruto _(grands yeux rond) Ooh non ! Me dis pas que c'est une mec à l'allure androgyne, brun au yeux noisette et que ...

_Sakura_ : Ino a craqué dessus ? Non je te le dirai pas alors !

_Naruto_ : C'est pas trop a quoi je pensais mais ... sérieux ?

_Sakura_ : Ouais ... mais elle c'est deja prit un rateau !!!

Et c'est ainsi qu'une longue conversation démarra, souvent entrecoupé de rire.

**_oooOOOooo_**

_Jiraya_ : essaye endore une fois ... il faut absolument que tu réussissent à maitriser ton chakra rapidement ou tu ne pourras rien faire.

Cela faisait maintenant près de deux heures que l'homme aux cheveux blancs essayait d'apprendre à l'Uchiwa comment malaxer son chakra, sans grand résultat.

Le brun se concentra de nouveaux, fermant les yeux et cette fois ci, un fort courant de chakra électrisa la pièce, faisant reculer l'hermite. Puis, tout s'arréta et Sasuke tomba à genoux, les yeux cachés par ses mains, poussant un cri de souffrance. Pourtant, le ninja de la légende ne bougeait plus, il attendait, les yeux fixé sur le jeune homme. Et lorsque celui-ci releva enfin son visage et poussa ses mains, il put voir que ses sharingans étaient bien apparut, deux perle de sang sur ce visage pâle.

Puis le brun s'évanouit.

_A suivre..._

Fanny: je suis de retour ... pour vous jouer un mauvais tour et ... (se tait)

Kabuto (air furax) Explique moi POURQUOI maitre orochimaru se tappe un vieux plutot que moi?

Fanny (sourire pervers) Mais parce que j'ai envie!!! Et puis je t'emmerde!

Tsunade (aussi air furax) C'est quoi ce surnom? d'ou les gens m'appelle Tsu-chan?

Fanny: Toi aussi je t'emmerde!!! Et puis deja je vous emmerde tous!! Je suis fiere parce que j'ai enfin mit le chapitre28 en ligne et que vous êtes tous a ma porter .. donc fermez-la Mwahaaahaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa (rire de Big Boss of the World!) Bref, passons aux choses sérieuses ... les premières photos de Bérénice la Baleine son sur mon blog: http://work-of-art. donc si ca vous interesse, c'est las dernières pages ... mettez des coms s'il vous plait!!!

Kakashi: Bon, c'est bon! T'as fait ta pub? Tu peux aller te coucher? okay ... bah reviews alors!


	29. Chapter 29

__

Moi Naruto Uzumaki.

Auteur: Une folle furieuse complètement conne qui s'appelle Fanny (ou Sukebe ou meme canard en plastique)

Base: Naruto bien sur

Disclamer: Pour leurs plus grand bonheur, et mon plus grand malheur, ils ne m'appartiennent pas

Rated: T

Note: Une fic sur la vie de Naru-chan dans un monde presque aléatoire enfin bon, vous verrrez bien.

Note2: Des fautes d'orthographes en pagailles, que voulez vous y faire? J'ai pas de correcteur sur mon PC.

Cette fic est dédiée a toutes celles (et ceux meme si ya pas beaucoup de mecs) qui aiment les histoires triste, l'humour pourri et surtout le SASU/NARU!

**Réponse aux reviews:**

**oOYumiOo**: Eheheh ... merci pour ta review!!!

**Amura-san**: Merci pd'aimer cette fic!!! j'espère que la suite te plaira aussi!

**Pandanoux:** Ouais ca faisait longtemps!!!! moi aussi ca m'a manqué mais on fait avec!!! Alors deja, j'espère que tu as reussit tes partiels sinon ... pas de prochain chapitre pour toi (Mwaaaaahaaaaaaahaaaaaaaah!!!) lol! Non, je regarde pas les épisodes de Naruto parce que pas le temps et puis la flemme!! Sinon, perso j'adoooooooooooore le couple Oro.Jiraya! c'est mon troisième préférés après le Kakashi/Iruka et le Sasu/Naru!! Bon, j'épère que la suite te plaira! A++

**Mikau32:** Waouuh ... comment tu fais pour tout lire d'un coup?!?!? Moi j'arrives jamais a tout lire en une seule fois! Bref, merci de lire et tant mieux si tu aimes! Désolée pour les chapitres ... je fais ce que je peux entre les cours, le dessin, l"écriture, ... !!! Moi j'adoooooore le Naru/Haku alors va falloir faire attention!!!

**Koro-chan:** Pourquoi tu te marrse? y'a rien de dorle! T'es vraimen nt trop bizarre quand tu t'y mets! Mais bon, je prend quand même la vénération!!!

**Clara-la-casquette**: Héhé ... moi aussi j'adore ce sport ... en même temps, si c'était pas le cas, j'en aurai pas fait pdt 6ans!! Ouais et puis pour ... enfin qui tu sais!! Si tu sorts avec c'est qu'il doitetre, ou suicidaire, ou aussi tarée que toi!!!

Bonne Lecture!

Chapitre29:

Le brun ouvrit lentement les yeux, mais il ne voyait rien. Il sentit que les volets de la pièce où il se trouvaient étaient fermés mais la pénombre ne venait pas de là. Il approcha sa main droite de son visage et enleva le gant humide et froid qui le recouvrait. Une fois les picotement que lui infligeaient ses yeux finit, il se redressa et ce n'est qu'à ce moment qu'il s'apperçut de la forme assise par terre, la tête posé sur le bord du lit et qui dormait. L'Uchiwa sourit; Naruto l'avait veuillé une partie de la nuit.

Il se redressa et s'approcha du blond, le souleva du mieux qu'il pouvait sans le reveiller et le posa sur le lit. Et après une léger baiser sur la joue, il sortit de la pièce.

Il descendit les marches et se dirigea vers la cuisine où Tsunade était assise, une tasse de café à la main et une pile de dossier devant elle. La princesse leva les yeux, un sourire chaleureux sur les lèvres.

Tsunade: Bonjour Sasuke-kun, comment vas tu?

Le brun prit une tasse dans laquelle il versa du café et s'assit en face de l'Hokage.

Sasuke: Ca va, ça pourrai être pire.

Tsunade: Et tes yeux?

L'Uchiwa fit la moue ce qui fit rire la blonde.

Tsunade: T'es vraiment excellent comme gamin! Normalement, un Uchiwa doit être fier et sauter partout lorsqu'il recupère ses sharingans mais toi ... tu as l'air de t'en foutre royalement!

Sasuke: Un peu ... en faite, je vois pas la différence ni ce que ces foutues pupilles peuvent m'apporter ... à part des emmerdes!

Tsunade s'attendait à cette réponse et malheureusement, elle ne pouvait pas lui affirmer que ce dôjutsu lui apporterai paix et bonheur. Mais pour ce que ça pouvait changer, il y avait bien un chose au moins.

Tsunade: Eh bien, comme je te l'ai deja dit ces pupilles vont beaucoup t'aider pour tes futurs combats! Tu vas pouvoir copier les techniques de tes adversaires et les réutiliser, et même les retravailler! Et puis, tu vas pouvoir anticiper les coups et donc riposter efficacement.

Sasuke: Mouais ... encore faudrai t-il que je puisse les avoir sur commande!

La princesse aux limaces émit un petit rire avant de poser sa tasse et de repousser la paperasse.

Tsunade: C'est pas bien compliqué!!! Leçon numéro une: fermer les yeux et se concentrer avant de prononcer l'alocution des situations désespérées ... oops je me perd là!!! Non plus sérieusement, après t'être concentré et avoir fait affluer ton chakra dans tes yeux, prononce simplement le mot "Sharingan" ... rien de plus simple!

Le brun la regarda, l'air légèrement surpris. Elle avait beau être Hokage, être la chef de tout les ninjas de la feuille et donc la konoichi la plus impressionante au combat, elle ne finirai jamais de l'étonner.

Suivant donc les conseil de son ainée, le brun ferma les yeux, se concentrant sur son énergie avant de prononcer ce simple mot. Puis, il rouvrit les yeux, des yeux rougis arborant une virgule noire.

Tsunade: Tu vois, c'est pas plus compliqué! Lorsque tu les maitrisera complètement, tu n'auras plus besoin de te concentrer ... mais en attendant, apprend les techninques de base.

Le brun qui s'était levé, après les avoir fait disparaitre, se tenait devant le lave-vaisselle qu'il remplissait. Il se releva et se tourna vers son interlocutrice.

Sasuke: Et qui va m'apprendre à m'en servir? Non parce que si je me rappelle bien, il ne reste plus que moi et ce connard d'Itachi!

Une fois de plus la blonde sourit. Elle se leva et s'approcha du son cadet.

Tsunade: Eh bien tu sais, vous n'êtes pas les deux seuls a posséder le sharingan... disons que Kakashi en posséde un aussi.

Sasuke: Quoi?!? Mais ce n'est pas un Uchiwa? Ou alors il le cache vraiment très très bien!

Tsunade: Tu lui demandera tout à l'heure ... lorsque vous serez à l'entrainement!

**_oooOOOooo _**

Raïdou: Mais merde, c'est OU?

Genma: J'en sais rien moi! J't'ai fait confiance et nous voila PERDU!!!

Raidou: Pas b'soin d'gueuler comme ca, on va s'faire remarquer!

Genma: Franch'ment, on a pas attendu TON COMMENTAIRE ECLAIRE pour se faire REMARQUER!

Voila maintenant près de 10minutes que le duo Raïdou/Genma se dispute, en plein milieu de la rue, face à un plan de la ville, ous le regard médusé des passants.

Genma: Oh et puis merde, j'en ai marre, j'rentre à Konoha!

Raïdou (moqueur) Tu prends le risque de ne pas te présenter devant le quatrième Hokage?

Ganma: Ouais exactement!

Une femme d'une cinquantaine d'années, habillée dans le style "pouf de 13ans avec la ficelle de mon string qui dépasse" (ca m'a toujours fait rire ca ... jusqu'au jour où j'en ai vu une avec le même baggy que moi et des chaussures à talon ... l'horreur total!), s'approcha du duo de choc avec l'intention de les aider. Mais un adolescent brun portant des lunettes noires fut plus rapide qu'elle et lui coupa la parole.

...: Yo! Vous chercheriez pas la baraque où habite Tsunade?

Les des shinobis se tournèrent d'un seul mouvement, les yeux exorbités par la surprise.

Raïdou: D'où tu la connais? Et surtout d'où tu sais qu'on la cherche?

...: Ehéhéh ... J'm'appelle Shino, j'suis dans la classe de Naruto Uzumaki et Temari no Subaku ... et j'connais un peu ... disons l'histoire!

Shino: C'est ici!!

En effet, l'Aburame venait de les conduire jusque devant le portail de la grande batisse qu'occupaient certains shinobis affectés à la protection et à l'entrainement du receptacle de Kyubi.

Le brun poussa le portal et monta les quelques marches du perron avant de sonner.

Shino: Je devais venir voir Naruto et Sasuke pour prendre des nouvelles, donc j'en profite! Vous m'en voulez pas les gars?

Genma: Pour te dire la vérité, on s'en fou complètement que tu sois là ou pas, c'est pas chez nous!! Eeeeeeeh mais tu as bien dis Sasuke?!?

La porte s'ouvrit.

Naruto: Ouais, il a bien dit Sasuke, ca pose un problème? Salut Shino, ca va?

Shino: Impec' et toi?

Naruto: Ca va, ca va, entre je t'en prie! Allez les mecs, faites pas cette tête, vous êtes presque ches vous ici alors bouger vos fesses!!!

Les deux adolescents étaient assis dans le salon, un verre de coca devant le brun et une bouteille d'eau près du blond.

Shino: Tu sais, on est tous un peu inquiet pour vous deux, de pas vous voir revenir!!! Enfin, Sakura nous a dit qu'elle t'avais vu et que tu allais bien, mais bon! Et Sasuke, il est où?

Naruto: Il s'entraine.

Shino: Alors comme ca ... il a été pris dans les rangs?

Naruto: Ouais ... malheureusement pour moi.

Shino: Ooh! Ca sent le roussit ou j'me trompe?

Naruto: Non, ca sent pas le roussit ... ou pas encore! Ca me fait complètement chier qu'il rentre dedans parce que ca va me faire une personne de plus pour qui je vais m'en faire et aussi parce que c'est vraiment pas le meilleur moment pour vivre avec lui.

Shino: Oui je sais, la guerre va bientôt s'engager ... en parlant de ca j'ai ... comment dire ... enfin tiens, c'est mieux si tu vois ca de tes propres yeux.

Le garcon aux lunettes tendit un rouleau à son interlocuteur, que ce dernier prit et ouvrit de tout son long avant de le poser sur la table basse pour le lire.

Naruto: Bieeeen mon petit Shino! T'as véritablement une carrière a faire dans la transmition d'infos!

Shino: Ca se peut mais ... il faut que tu me rende le rouleau avant ce soir ... enfin, avant que mon père rentre du boulot et s'apperçoive qu'il a disparu!

Le blond se leva et enroula la longue feuille.

Naruto: Suis-moi!

**_oooOOOooo _**

Sasuke: Je comprend maintenant pourquoi vous possédez un seul sharingan! Mais vous savez, dans les livres de famille, personne ne possède le nom de Obito, et ca j'en suis sur!

Kakashi: Je sais. Sachant qu'il ne possédait pas de sharingans et surtout qu'il n'était pas au niveau du reste du clan, il a été écarté. Il portait toujours ne nom d'Uchiwa mais n'en faisait plus partit, c'était un peu la honte du clan.

Sasuke: C'est dégueulasse!

L'argenté s'approcha du brun et posa sa main droite sur son épaule.

Kakashi: Moi aussi je trouve dégueulasse de faire ca ... mais c'est seulement après sa mort que je m'en suis rendu compte. Lors des missions, je l'avait toujours cru inférieur à mon niveau, et tout ce qui était dit sur lui n'arrangeait rien ... mais finalement c'était quelqu'un de très bien, quelqu'un qui pouvait donner sa vie pour les siens. Bref, maintenant c'est trop tard de se lamenter sur le passé ... Près à mourir?

L'Uchiwa se mit en garde, ses sharingans activés. L'épouventail se mit dans la même position mais ne releva pas son bandeau.

Kakashi: Voyons d'abord ce que tu vaux comme ca et on verra ensuite ce qu'il faut améliorer!

**_oooOOOooo_**

L'hermite se tourna légèrement vers la source de chaleur, l'entourant de ses bras musclé et de la sérrer contre lui (bave/bave ... non j'ai rien dit! je suis pas du tout en kiffe sur les pervers ... CLARAaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ... fermeeeeeee-uuuuuuuuuuuh là!). Jiraya ouvrit ensuite les yeux et sourit en la voyant, toujours endormit contre lui.

S'il avait pensé, un seul jour, qu'il pourrait la mettre dans son lit, il se serrait surement tapper la tête contre le premier mur ou il aurai éclaté de rire ... au choix. Et puis finalement, c'etait elle qui était venu. Elle avait frappé à sa fenêtre la veille au soir et elle était venue directement se refugier dan ses bras. Jiraya en était sur, si Orochimaru avait put voir ca, il les aurai égorgé tout les deux ... Jiraya et Anko ... son amant et son ancienne élève, qui était plus qu'une élève d'ailleurs!

Il sentit les mains de la jeune femme bougé, sa main gauche caresser son torse avant de rejoindre la main droite derrière sa nuque. Enfin, deux lèvres se posèrent contre les siennes, un court instant, un trop court instant. Puis deux yeux se perdirent dans les siens.

Anko: Merci pour cette nuit, j'en ai jamais passé d'aussi belle!

**_oooOOOooo _**

Naruto: Wesh la vieille!! J'ai un bon plan pour toi!

La "vieille" comme avait osé l'appeler Naruto leva des yeux blasés vers le blond.

Tsunade: Je crois t'avoir deja dit que je n'était PAS SI VIEILLE QUE CA!

Naruto: Aaaah ouais ... vous m'avez dit "j'ai QUE 50balais et des poussières" ... et comme j'le dit, les poussières c'est tout ce qu'il reste d'un mort!

La femme a forte poitrine commencait a bouillir. Non enfaite, elle ne commencait pas, elle bouillait complétement, la vapeur poussait même la soupape.

Tsunade (hurlant) JE VAIS TE MASSACRER 'SPECE D'AVORTON ... ET ON VERRA BIEN QUI MORDRA LA POUSSIERE!

L'Aburame, qui était resté dans l'ombre jusque là, le rouleau dans les mains se positionna à la lumière

Shino: 'Scusez moi de déranger vos affaires de couple mais j'peux pas garder ca pendant trois plombes!

Naruto (se tournant vers le brun) Aah ouais merde, j't'avais zappé! Bon, il est venu t'apporter quelque chose.

Le garçon aux lunettes noires s'approcha en ouvrant le rouleau et le posa sur le bureau de l'Hokage sous le regard du duo, toujours assis.

Tsunade parcouru les lignes de symboles, les unes après les autres, ses sourcils se froncant légèrement lors de certains passages.

Tsunade: C'est étonnant! Ou as tu eu ca?

Shino: C'est mon père qui l'a recu, c'est pour ca qu'il ne doit pas s'apercevoir de ce disparition.

Tsunade: Naruto, va me chercher Shizune, seule elle sait copier et memoriser un rouleau rapidement! Ne t'inquiètes pas ... euuuh ...

Naruto: Shino, il s'appelle Shino.

Tsunade: Merci, ne t'inquiètes pas, tu le récupère dans moins d'une heure.

Deux heures plus tard, tout les ninjas de la maisonné, plus Raïsou, Genma et Anko étainent présent dans le bureau de la princesse aux limaces, attendant la nouvelle importante qu'elle avait a leurs dire. Seule Shizune manquait puisqu'elle était allée raccompagner Shino et mettre plusieurs mouchanrds dans le bureau de son père.

Tsunade: Je vous ai reunit pour vous parler de ceci.

Elle sortit un rouleau de papier qu'elle déplia.

Tsunade: Ce n'est qu'une copie, je n'ai pas pu garder l'original mais il s'agit tout de même de la disposition des escadrons d'attaque d'Oto no kuni.

_A suivre..._

Fanny: Eeeeeenfiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin!!! Enfin mis en place ce chapitre! Ca a été long mais j'y suis arrivé!!!

Naruto: On s'en serai passé!

Fanny: Ta gueule!!!

Sasuke: Elle est revenue plus grognonne que jamais!!!

Fanny: Ca se pourrais bien! Mais j'ai quand même une TRES bonne nouvelle!!! BERENICE EST DANS LA PLAAAAACE!!!!!!

Kakashi: Gne?

Fanny: Bah ouais, elle est finit, installé, mise en place, enfin bon quoi! Et jai pris pleins de photos qui sont sur mon blog (http://work-of-art. Donc allez faire un tit tour si ca vous interesse!!!

Gaara: C'est tout?

Fanny: Ouais et comme je suis de bonne humeur ... c'est moi qui le dis aujourd'hui ... reviews?


	30. Chapter 30

_Moi Naruto Uzumaki._

Auteur: Une folle furieuse complètement conne qui s'appelle Fanny (ou Sukebe ou meme canard en plastique)

Base: Naruto bien sur

Disclamer: Pour leurs plus grand bonheur, et mon plus grand malheur, ils ne m'appartiennent pas

Rated: T

Note: Une fic sur la vie de Naru-chan dans un monde presque aléatoire enfin bon, vous verrrez bien.

Note2: Des fautes d'orthographes en pagailles, que voulez vous y faire? J'ai pas de correcteur sur mon PC.

Cette fic est dédiée a toutes celles (et ceux meme si ya pas beaucoup de mecs) qui aiment les histoires triste, l'humour pourri et surtout le SASU/NARU!

**Réponse aux reviews:**

**Clara-la-casquette**: Eh bah je tiens a dire que t'es pas au courant alors!!!! Et bin ouaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiis!!! nanananaaaaaaaaanèèèèèèèreuuuuuuuuuh!!! mdr! Oooooh mais j'y pense ... ramène moi ta clef USB dès que tu peux ... pour le clip ... tu vois ce que j'veux dire hein! (regard pervers)

**Pandanoux**: Bien pour tes partiels!!! J'aimerais bien avoir des notes pareils moaaaa... j'me plaind pas, y'a pire! Héhé ... dans ce chapitre, on apprend certaines choses, concernant notre petit blond ... j'espère que ca satisfera! Et puis pour Jiraya ... la prochaine personne ... c'est MOAAA!!! non j'déconne!

**Koro-chan**: Et bah j'va te faire fouttre (boude)

**Naru-chan**: Pas besoin de me rappeler qu'il se passe rien niveau cul!!!! Je sais pas, pour le moment j'ai pas trop le temps d'écrire ... donc dsl!

Bonne Lecture!

**Chapitre30**:

Cela faisait maintenant près de deux semaines que Sasuke avait commencé sont entrainement sous le regard attentif de Tsunade, Jiraya et Kakashi, et sous l'oeil jaloux de Naruto, qui voyait tout le monde s'occuper de SON petit ami.

Cela faisait donc deux semaines que l'entrainement avait commencé et comme tout se passait bien, l'Hokage renvoya ses deux élèves en cours.

On était Lundi matin, 8heures.

_Sasuke_: Raaaaaaaah ... c'est la merde de se lever aussi tot! Et en plus ca fait je sais pas combien de temps qu'on les a pas vu... Ils vont nous poser pleins de questions!

_Naruto_: T'aura qu'a leurs repondre qu'on arrétait pas de s'envoyer en l'air toute la nuit et que donc la journée on dormait ... et donc qu'on pouvaient pas venir!

Le brun prit la main du blond et lui sourit.

_Sasuke_: C'est pas que ca me gène mais c'est juste que ...

L'Uzumaki posa ses lèvres sur celles de son amant.

_Naruto_: C'est juste que c'est pas la vérité!

_Sasuke_ (air innocent) Mais si ca pouvait être vrai ...

Le blond fit la moue.

_Naruto_: Tu pretant que j'en suis pas capable? Tu me prends pour qui?

_Sasuke_ (sourit) Pour un beau ninja, fort et bien entrainer (il se colla au blond) qui serai capable de m'envoyer au septième ciel ... toute la nuit.

Naruto eut un petit sourire pervers et satisfait. Ces lèvres effleurèrent celles du brun dont les yeux étaient fermés. Mais la sonnerie du lycée se fit entendre et ils durent se dépècher pour ne pas arriver en retard.

Le blond se gratta l'arrière de la tête, les yeux rivés sur la porte.

_Naruto_: Pourquoi y'a personne?

Peut être parce que la prof est pas là, tout simplement!

Les deux amants se retournèrent vers la personne qui venait de parler. C'était un garçon d'environ 17ans, brun aux cheveux longs, les yeux noisettes et aux formes androgynes. Il avait un look plutôt baba-cool avec un pantalon de toile noir très large ainsi qu'un haut beige, lui aussi très large et des vans noirs (pas de pub!!).

_Haku_: Salut Naruto, comment ca va?

_Naruto_ (pas surpris du tout) Salut Haku!

Puis se tournant vers son chéri.

_Naruto_: Sasu, j'te presente Haku! Il est du village de Kiri, c'est un chasseur de déserteur.

Les deux bruns se serrèrent la main, tout deux méfiant l'un de l'autre.

_Naruto_: Qu'est ce que tu fous là, tout seul? Me dit pas que tu nous cherchaient, personne savaient qu'on revenait aujourd'hui!

_Haku_: En faite je venais chercher Temari, elle arrive tout le temps à la bourre ces derniers temps.

Des bruits de talons se firent entendre dans les escaliers, puis dans le couloir. Une silhouette fine, portant une mini-jupe et aux cheveux blonds coiffés en quatre couettes s'avancaient vers eux.

_Temari_: Raaaaaaaaaaaah ... elle vous a pas accepté parce que vous étiez en retard c'est ca? Putain de talons de merde! Plus jamais je fait de pari stupide avec Kankuro!!!

Le blond pouffa de rire devant l'air indigné de l'ainée des Subaku.

_Temari_: C'est pas drole Naruto!

_Naruto_: Ooooh que siiiiiiiii! Depuis le temps que je te connais, je t'ai jamais vu arrivé habillé comme ca alors laisse moi rire ... imagine qu'il y ai ... je sais pas moi, une attaque d'Oto!

_Temari:_ Parle pas de malheur!

_Sasuke_: Je connais au moins une personne qui va craquer sur toi encore plus qu'elle ne le peut deja!!!

Naruto et Haku: Quiiiiiiiiiii?

Sasuke: J'dirais pas ... pas envie de mourir!

L'Uzumaki s'approcha de son brun, l'entourant de ses bras.

_Naruto_: J'te laisserai pas mourir ... enfin ca depend ... si elle est en mode "folle furieuse" j'te laisse te demmerder!!!

_Sasuke_: Ca fait toujours plaisir!!!

_Haku_: Si on descendait rejoindre les autres...?

_Tous_: Ouaiiiiis.

**_oooOOOooo_**

_Tsunade_: Dis moi Kakashi, que penses tu de Sasuke?

L'argenté, debout, un katana à la main, avait entendu arrivé la femme mais n'en avait rien laissé paraitre. C'est pour cela qu'il ne fut pas surpris lorsqu'elle lui adressa la parole. Il rengaina l'arme et se tourna enfin face à sa supérieure.

_Kakashi_: C'est un très bon élément, très agile, qui comprend vite. Il sait , par exemple, deja comment copier une technique, c'est impressionnant! Mais je doute qu'il reste encore longtemps avec nous, même si Naruto est là.

_Tsunade:_ Quel est le fond de ta pensée?

_Kakashi_: Il finira par nous trahir ... pour accumuler de la puissance.

**_oooOOOooo_**

Lorsque le petit groupe pénétra dans la cafét' du lycée, on put entendre trois bruits distinct. D'un coté, les talons de Temari qui claquaient contre le sol, d'une autre les sifflements et les bruits de loup adressés à cette dernière et enfin, des applaudissements destinés au retour de Naruto et Sasuke.

_Sakura_: POWAaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!! Enfin de retour!!!!

Et un chewin-gum rose vint se pendre au cou des deux revenants avant de les embrasser, tout les deux, sur la joues.

_Sakura_: Vous m'avez manqué tout les deux!!

_Lee _(ton ironique) Le retour de la mère poule!! Ca fait nom de vieux film d'horreur, vous trouvez pas?

_Naruto_: Ouaiiiiip, entièrement d'accord avec toi Lee!

Puis, devant la mine que venait de prendre la rose, il se dut d'ajouter.

_Naruto_: Mais au moins, j'ai une maman comme ca!!! Alors comment ca va tout le monde?

_Tous:_ Supeeeeeeeeeeer!!

_Kiba_: Waouuuuuuuuuuuh Temaaaaaaa ... si j'était pas avec Hina, j't'aurai sauté dessus!

_Temari_: Bah garde s'en toi surtout!!

_Sakura_: Ooh Team, j'peux te parler s'te plait?!

Les deux adolescente sortirent sous les bruits de talons.

_Tenten_: On se demandait si vous reviendriez un jour!

_Naruto_: La preuve que oui, on est là!!!

Tous parlaient avec beaucoup d'entrain, mais dans le groupe, un léger froid c'était déjà installé entre Haku et Sasuke. Ce dernier avant pris la main du blond et c'était rapproché de lui pour montrer au nouveau venu que l'Uzumaki était une chasse gardée tandis que l'autre, dévorait du regard le blond et lancait des regards tueurs au petit ami.

_Shikamaru_: Elles foutent quoi les nanas? Ca fait deja une demi heure qu'elle sont parties et Sakura doit me filer son cahier de maths...

_Chouji:_ Aaah bah ouais, vous êtes pas au courant! Monsieur le feignant a eu un avertissement travail parce qu'il dormait en cours!

_Naruto_: Sérieux?

_Shikamaru_: Ouais ... la galère!

_Naruto_: Ca faisait longtemps que j'l'avait pas entendu ce mot! J'vais les chercher!!!

Le blond se leva donc et sortit de la salle sous le regard reluqueur d'Haku, qui recevait un regard meurtrier de Sasuke (on appelle ca une mise en abime, c'est comme dans la vache qui rit!!!! dsl pour ce cours de français).

**_oooOOOooo_**

Orochimaru, l'un des trois légendaire ninjas de Konoha, déserteurs très dangeureux, fondateurs du village d'Oto, était assis au bout de la table de réunion, c'était la place que lui conférait son rang.

Malgré son air sérieux, il n'écoutait pas un mot du rapport que lui faisait Tayuya. Après tout, Kabuto, qui lui écoutait attentivement, lui en ferait le résumé. Orochimaru était plongé dans ses pensées les plus prenantes du moment: Jiraya. Ou plutot Jiraya et Anko, car il avait appris par un espion qu'Anko c'était réfugiée dans les bras de l'homme aux cheveux blancs. D'ailleurs, lorsqu'il l'avait apprit, prit d'une rage énorme, le chef de village en avait fait éxécuter le pauvre espion.

Il se maudissait intérieurement d'avoir laissé en vie cette petite garce d'Anko, celle qui, après son départ, avait tentée à plusieurs reprises de le retrouver et qui avait fini par séduire toutes les conquète du serpent. Il s'en voulait également d'avoir laissé Jiraya loin de lui, il aurait du l'embarquer de force!

Orochimaru était jaloux, c'était clair, lui même le savait, et il était même conscient que cela l'empèchait de bien travailler.

Il sortit tout à coup de sa torpeur, appelé par la voix de son subordonné.

_Kabuto_: Orochimaru-sama, montez vous reposer, Tayuya reviendra plus tard.

Le serpent se leva et sortit de la pièce, maintenant il pouvait se le jurer, il leurs ferait payer cet affront!

**_oooOOOooo_**

Le blond venait d'arpenter quasiment tout les salle du batiment où il se trouvait, et aucune trace des deux filles. Il ne lui restait plus qu'a vérifier ... LES TOILETTES DES FILLES!!!!

_POV Naruto:_

_Oooooooh naaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan, j'irais pas! Ca se fait pas c'est hors de question ... je rentrerais pas! Imagine qu'il y ai ... pleins de furie! Je risque de me faire défoncé vivant et Sasu-chan n'aura plus qu'a récuperer mes restes!!! Aaaaah naaaaaaaaaaaannnnnnn pas ça!!!_

Malheureusement pour lui, il fallait avouer qu'il n'y avait plus qu'un endroit où chercher. Il s'approcha de l'entrée et appela le noms de ses deux camarades. Aucuns bruits ne se fient entendre. Il en profita, en entra, ne faisant aucuns bruits pour ne pas se faire repérer.

Et là, il tomba face à face avec quelques choses qu'il n'attendait pas. Adossé au mur: Sakura, collé à elle: Temari, les deus s'embrassant langoureusement.

Naruto sourit et, s'en faire de bruit, s'en retourna à la cafet'. Il diraient au autres qu'il ne les a pas trouvé, point à la ligne.

Le blond se rassit à la même place, mais a sa plus grande surprise il manquait quelque chose, ou plutot quelqu'un.

_Naruto_: L'est où mon chéri?

_Shino_: Il est partit te chercher.

_Naruto_: Et Haku?

_Tenten_: Il a reçut un coup de téléphone ... il est partit repondre dehors!

**_oooOOOooo_**

_Sasuke_: J'te previens tout de suite, t'as pas interet à l'approcher!

L'autre brun était collé au mur et était maintenu en place par la main de l'Uchiwa qui enserrait son cou. Ses sharingans c'étaient activés sous la colère.

_Sasuke_: J'vais pas t'faire de cadeau connard si tu l'approches. Non, j'vais même être plus précis! J'te ferai la peau rien que si tu reposes tes yeux sur lui! Il est à moi.

Le ninja de Kiri eut un micro sourire en sentant la poigne de son "adversaire" se resserrer sur sa gorge.

_Haku_: Tu sais, il n'a pas été qu'a toi!

Tout en disans cela, le chasseur se rapprocha de l'oreille de l'Uchiwa.

_Haku_: Il y a une époque où personne ne pouvait le satisfaire, alors il finissait ses soirées, après ses entrainements, avec ceux qu'ils connaissaient, et d'ailleurs, c'était souvent avec moi. J'ai l'impression qu'il a une attirance pour les bruns et les mister freeze!

_Sasuke_: Ferme ta gueule sale batard.

_Haku_: Et puis un jour, il c'est trouvé un autre mec, Gaara no Subaku ca te dis quelque chose?! Evidemment puisse qu'il est l'un des frère de Temari! Et depuis ce jour, je me suis promit de le récupérer, et c'est pas toi, un sale goss dans ton genre qui m'en empèchera!

Le ninja de Kiri se dégagea brusquement de l'étreinte du cadet Uchiwa.

_Haku:_ Si c'est une guerre que tu veux, alors je te conseil de t'accrocher.

Haku s'éloigna, laissant Sasuke seul.

Il s'adossa au mur, se laissa glisser jusqu'au sol et enfouit sa tête entre ses bras, ce demandant pourquoi tout lui tombait dessus.

_A suivre..._

Fanny: Je fais rapidement mon annonce ...

Gaara: Rapidement?

Fanny: Ta gueule!

Gaara: T'as deja pris plus de temps que prevu!

Fanny: La faute a qui ... Bref, merci a toutes celles et ceux qui ont été voir Bérénice (surtout Pandanoux) et en même temps je fais de la pub pour une autre fic à moi ... "Freefight" , c'est du sasu/naru ... a+ ... bisous!

_Part en vitesse en laissant son pc allumé._

Iruka: Ca consomme de l'energie pour rien ca!

Fanny (voix au loin) On s'een fouuuuuu!

Kakashi: (arrive derrière Iruka) Toi en tout cas tu vas dépenser de l'énergie ... mais pas pour rien! Allez, reviews!


	31. Chapter 31

_Moi Naruto Uzumaki. _

_Auteur:_ Une folle furieuse complètement conne qui s'appelle Fanny (ou Sukebe ou meme canard en plastique)Base: Naruto bien sur

Disclamer: Pour leurs plus grand bonheur, et mon plus grand malheur, ils ne m'appartiennent pas

Rated: T

Note: Une fic sur la vie de Naru-chan dans un monde presque aléatoire enfin bon, vous verrrez bien.

Note2: Des fautes d'orthographes en pagailles, que voulez vous y faire? J'ai pas de correcteur sur mon PC.

**Réponse aux reviews**:

**oOYumiOo**: Tu as bien raison ... buttons tous Haku! Je le supporte pas ds ma propre fic ... ca devient grave!!! Il se prend pour qui? Bah pour un ex jaloux ... avec Gaara ca fait que deux! Il doit être vraiment bon au lit ce Naruto!!!!

**Pandanoux**: Héhé, j'ai fait lire tes com° aux filles qui ont travaillé avec moi sur le projet, elles étaient contente de voir que le travail était apprécié! Revenons en a la fic, il faut bien chercher une fin, et c'est une de mes nombreuses idées... Moi aussi j'aimerais bien voir Orochimaru jaloux... ca doit etre drole!!!

**Naru-chan**: Je vois que personne n'aime Haku ...

**Clara-la-casquette**: Que tu m'aimes ou que tu preferes baver ... au choix!! J'espère que tu retrouvera vite ta connection!

J'aimerai savoir si certains ont lu le chapitre 347 de Naruto et ce que vous avez pensé des nouvelles techniques de Konohamaru? Surtout de la dernière ... pourquoi vous me regardez comme ca? Une perverse moi!?!? Mais c'est que vous vous êtes pas vu!! (n'est ce pas Clara qui a bavé un long moment devant l'image alors qu'elle était censé surveiller le stand!!!)

Bonne Lecture!

Chapitre31:

Une main se posa sur la joue de Sasuke, essuyant les filets d'eau salé deja tombé et repoussant les larmes qui menacaient encore de couler. Puis, cette main descendit jusqu'au menton afin de relever le visage du jeune Uchiwa. Mais il ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille et détourna brusquement le visage, sans voir qui était la personne qui osait le déranger pendant sa profonde déprime.

Sakura: Eeeh Sasuke, qu'est ce qu'il t'arrires?

Le brun lui fit alors face, les yeux rougis, le regard mauvais, la machoire crispée.

Sasuke: Retourne voir les autres, tu sais pas ou je suis ni ce que je fais.

Sur ces mots, il se leva et sortit du batîment.

Sakura: Qu'est ce qui lui arrive?

La blonde venait de la prendre par la taille.

Temari: J'ai un mauvais préssentiment. Retourne voir les autres, je vais le suivre!

Sakura: Pardon? Et moi dans tout ca?

La soeur Subaku posa ses lèvres sur celles de sa petite amie.

Temari: Je reviens vite, mais je peux pas laisser Sasuke faire de conneries, pas maintenant qu'il est avec Naruto.

Sakura venait de réapparaitre auprès du groupe, seule et l'air morne.

Lee: Bah qu'est ce qui t'arrives princesse?

Sakura: Rien.

Shino: Ou est Temari?

Sakura: Rentrée chez elle.

Naruto: Et t'as vu mon chéri?

Sakura: Non.

Sur le toit du batîment principale se trouvait deux ombres.

Orochimaru: Tu vois, c'est comme ca que je l'aurai.

Itachi: Je sais. Mais, par hasard, tu n'aurai pas envoyé ce petit brun, Haku c'est ca, pour faire craquer mon frere et parvenir a tes fins?

Le serpent eu un petit sourire.

Orochimaru: Non, c'est Kiri qui l'a envoyé.

Itachi: Alors ils sont entrain de se griller tout seul.

**_oooOOOooo _**

Jiraya: Non, c'est hors de question!

Tsunade: Alors tu ne fais plus parti de Konoha!

Jiraya: Juste par ce que je refuse!!! Laisse moi rire!

Tsunade: Je ne rigole pas Jiraya, si tu ne mets pas un terme a tout cela, tu peux te définir comme renégat du village.

Jiraya: Alors tu peux commencer à prévenir les anbus que je ne suis plus qu'un homme à abattre.

La porte claqua derrière l'hermite aux cheveux blancs.

**_oooOOOooo_**

Une autre porte claqua, en écho à la première. Sasuke lui aussi était en colère, contre lui parce qu'il n'avait rien fait pour faire taire Haku, contre Naruto parce qu'il ne lui avait rien dit.

Le brun prit le sac dans lequel il avait mit ses affaires lorsqu'il était arrivé pour vivre avec les ninjas de Konoha, il y jetta ses affaires et s'apprétait à sortir lorsque la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit. Il n'eu pas le temps de se retourner complètement qu'il se trouva projetté contre le mur, une forte poigne sur son cou.

Temari: Ecoute moi bien le merdeux, si tu choisis de sortir de cette baraque et de larguer Naruto, tu peux te définir comme mort. Je m'y engage personnellement!

Sasuke: Qui te dis que j'ai l'intention de le larguer.

Temari: La lueure dans le fond de tes pupilles. C'est pas parce que t'as recupéré tes saloperies de sharingans que tu dois te croirent meilleur que nous. Tu n'es rien dans le milieu, tu n'as aucun mort à ton actif! Alors arrète de te la péter et redescend sur terre.

Un raclement de gorge se fit entendre.

Tsunade: Qu'est ce qui se passe ici?

Temari: Monsieur Uchiwa se prend pour un roi et croit qu'il peut faire ce qu'il veut.

Tsunade: Je vois! Merci Tema-san, je vais m'occuper de lui.

**_oooOOOooo _**

Shizune: Allo?

...: Ca va pas tarder à bouger de nouveau.

Shizune: Qui est-ce?

...: A votre avis Hokage-sama?

Shizune: Eheh, je ne suis pas encore Hokage.

...: Mille pardons très chère Shizune-san. Mais cela ne change rien, qui suis-je à votre avis?

Shizune: Je me disais bien que ca faisait longtemps! Dans quelle direction?

...: Pas très loin de chez vous.

Puis la tonalitée se fit entendre. L'autre venait de raccrocher.

Shizune: Eh merde, j'espère qu'il a pas été pris en flag'.

Anko: Qui?

La brune fit pivoter le fauteuil de bureau sur lequel elle était assise pour faire face à l'anicenne élève du serpent.

Shizune: La personne qui a infiltré l'entourage d'Orochimaru: Kabuto.

**_oooOOOooo _**

Tsunade: Tu sais Sasuke, je pensais encore ce matin ne pas te faire partir en mission, ou en tout cas, pas tout de suite. Mais tu es de plus en plus stressé, et tu vas finir par stresser les autres. Donc tu vas partir avec Kakashi.

Sasuke: Quand?

Tsunade: Tout de suite.

Le brun baissa la tête.

Sasuke: Et pour Naruto, vous allez lui dire que je suis en mission? Il risque de s'inquièter.

Tsunade: Et alors? Il connait lui aussi les risques.

Une ombre à la coiffure épouventail se posa dans l'embrasure de la porte.

Kakashi: Bon, on y va?

Sasuke et Kakashi étaient partis depuis plus de deux heures et aucuns n'avaient prononcé un mot. Le brun avait les yeux braqués sur le paysage, l'air triste, la mine sombre tandis que l'argenté semblait être absorbé par la conduite.

Ce fut pourtant ce dernier qui rompit le silence.

Kakashi: Tu ne me demandes pas ce que nous avons a faire? Ah moins que tu ne veuilles pas travailler avec moi.

Sasuke: Non, ce n'est pas ca. Je devrais laisser mes problèmes loin de moi pour cette mission, cette première mission!

L'Uchiwa remua son visage, signe qu'il chassait de sa tête tout les mauvais esprits.

Sasuke: Alors, qu'est ce que nous devons faire?

Kakashi: Nous devons transferer un renegat de classe S de la prison de Suna jusqu'a celle de Konoha afin qu'il y soit jugé. Nous serons accompagnés par deux gardes de l'établissement pénitencié de Konoha et le prisonnier sera maintenu endormit pour le trajet.

Sasuke: On risque de rencontrer quelqu'un?

Kakashi: Si personne n'a bavé sur le départ du prisonnier ... non

Sasuke: Et son nom? Si ca n'est pas top secret!

Kakashi: Il s'agit de ...

**_oooOOOooo _**

Naruto: Eeeeeeeeeehooooooooooooooooooooooooooo, tes ou la vieille?

Le blond venait d'entrer dans la grande demeure comme une furie, courant de pièce en pièce, hurlant après l'Hokage.

Tsunade: Quoi encore?

La blonde venait d'apparaitre dans le couloir, juste après le passage en trombes de Naruto qui, s'étalla à terre en voulant s'arrêter.

Naruto: Je vais encore une fois poser la question du jour ... OU EST MON CHERI?

Tsunade: En mission.

Avant que les neurones de son interlocuteur ne se raccrochent les uns aux autres pour faire monter l'information au cerveau, puis pour qu'elle soit décrypté, la femme se dirigea vers la cuisine.

Naruto: PARDOOOOoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooon?

Tsunade: Bah quoi? C'est quand même un ninja ... il doit travailler pour nous!

Naruto: Quelle mission?

Tsunade: Escorte de prisonnier.

Une fois l'information décrypté, ce ne fut pas un flot de paroles qui suivit, mais un bruit sourd de machoire qui se décroche.

Tsunade: Ne t'inquiète pas ... il ne doit escorter que Mizuki.

**_oooOOOooo _**

Sasuke: Je vous fait confiance, c'est ma première mission.

Kakashi: Il n'y aura aucun soucis, ou en tout cas, aucun pour toi. Je m'arrangerai pour que tu ne sois pas blessé en cas d'embuscade.

Sasuke: Comment s'appellent les deux mecs de l'escorte?

Kakashi: Izumo et Koketsu. Ils sont fiables.

**_oooOOOooo _**

Naruto: QUOOOooooooooooooooooIIIIIIIIIIIIiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii?!?!? Mais t'es totallement timbré ma parole! Tu envois un nouveau pour escorter un criminel super dangeureux! Pourquoi t'as pas envoyés Iruka ... ou même moi! On l'a deja affronté au moins!

Tsunade: Il faut bien qu'il fasse ses preuves. Et puis je te ferais remarquer que je ne devais même pas t'en parler. Maintenant prépare toi, tu pars en mission.

Naruto: Avec qui?

Jiraya: Moi.

Tsunade: Tu as fait ce que je t'ai demandé, sinon tu ne serais pas là...

Jiraya: Evidemment.

_A suivre..._

Fanny: Ca m'éneeeeeeerve ... mais ca m'énerveeeeeeeeeeeeee!!! J'en ai marre, je suis même pas capable de pondre un bon chapitre ... avec le retard que j'ai pris en plus!

Naruto (entre en colère, remonte ses manches) Alors là, tu vas morfler!

Fanny: Gne?

Naruto: Premièrement c'est un chapitre trop court, deuxièmement c'est un chapitre où il se passe rien et troisièmement ... J'AAIIIIIIIIII TOUUUUUUUUUUUJOUUUUUUUURS PAAAAAS REVUUUUUUUUU MON CHEEEEERIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!

Fanny: Aaaaaah caaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ... bah pour les deux premier c'est ce que j'étais entrain de dire ... et pour le troisième ... GOMENNN!!!

Naruto: M'en fou de tes excuses!!!!Moi, je veux un LEMON!

Fanny: Promit, je me charge de t'arranger ca!

Naruto Ouais mais ... j'ai quand même envi de te massacrer (se met a courir après l'auteur)

Fanny: Gyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhh ... heeeeeeeelp meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee...

Naruto (toujours entrain de courir) Pour me soutenir taper1, pour que je la tue dans d'affreuse souffrance taper2, pour que je lui colle un coup de pied dans le derrière taper3, pour ...

Fanny: Et pour me sauver, laissez une review ... pleaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaase!!!!


	32. Chapter 32

_Moi Naruto Uzumaki._

Auteur: Une folle furieuse complètement conne qui s'appelle Fanny (ou Sukebe ou meme canard en plastique)

Base: Naruto bien sur

Disclamer: Pour leurs plus grand bonheur, et mon plus grand malheur, ils ne m'appartiennent pas

Rated: T

Note: Une fic sur la vie de Naru-chan dans un monde presque aléatoire enfin bon, vous verrrez bien.

Note2: Des fautes d'orthographes en pagailles, que voulez vous y faire? J'ai pas de correcteur sur mon PC.

Cette fic est dédiée a toutes celles (et ceux meme si ya pas beaucoup de mecs) qui aiment les histoires triste, l'humour pourri et surtout le SASU/NARU!

**Réponse aux reviews:**

**Pandanoux**: Ouuuuf, au moins quelqu'un qui veux me sauver ... même si c'est par interet, j'entend par là la suite de l'histoire!!!! Oui, je lis les chapitres en avance (quand j'ai le temps) et je trouve aussi que c'est de plus en plus interessant!!! Bon, j'espère que ce chapitre te conviendras!

**inukag9**: Ooooh miciiiiiii, je suis très flattée!!! C'est gentil de la lire malgré tes réticences à lire du yaoi et du yuri! J'espère que la suite te satisfera.

**oOYumiOo**: Baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah, c'est pas très sympa ca! Il peut faire ce qu'il veut s'il épargne les mains ... il voulait me livrer à Jiraya (NoN, je dis des conneries, ca m'aurait bien plut)!!! Mdr, merci pour ta review!

**Naru-chan**: Mwaaaaaahaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah, moi non plus je les aime pas trop!

**Clara-la-casquette**: Roooooh, arrète de te plaindre un peu ... jamais contente celle là! Pour les retrouvailles mouvementées ... y'a deja une fic qui porte ce nom et qui parle de ca alors va plutot le RElire et ME SAOULE PAS!!!! Mdr! Bon à part ca, trop contente pour le foot de ca matin ... les filles au pouvoir ... enfiiin sauf toi si t'es gardien ... j'arrète avant de me faire engueuler ou que tu me boude!!!

**Kyu-chan:** Hihihi, contente que ca te plaise!

Bonne Lecture!

**Chapitre32**:

_Kakashi:_ C'est quoi ce bordel ... Sasuke, attention!

Le brun lanca l'un de ses kunaï pour dévier l'arme qui se dirigeait vers eux.

_Koketsu_: Y'en a combien?

_Sasuke_: Cinq et un en arrière donc six.

L'argenté releva son bandeau, relevant la présence de son sharingan.

_Kakashi:_ Pas le choix, il faut passé vite fait et sans perdre des membres de notre équipe.

_Sasuke_: Alors restez en arrière avec Izumo et Koketsu, je m'occupe d'aux.

_Kakashi_: Non.

_Sasuke_: Pas le choix.

Le brun disparu de champ de vision de son équipe, Izumo n'eu pas le temps de sentir la présence du brun derrière lui que deja, son katana avait disparu et que, l'Uchiwa venait de terrasser son premier adversaire.

_Kakashi_: Héhé, il va s'en sortir tout seul.

_Izumo_: T'es sur?

_Kakashi_: C'est moi qui l'ai entrainé ... et puis ... il fera tout pour rentrer en pleine forme.

_**oooOOOooo**_

_Naruto_: Putain mais tu vas me dire ou on va?

_Jiraya_: Tu verras bien.

_Naruto_: Ca fait exactement 27minutes et 39secondes ... non 40secondes qu'on est parti alors y'a pas a tortiller du cul, tu me dis où on va ou j'me taille!

_Jiraya_: Roooooooh, calme le gamin! Notre mission du jour est ... allez chercher des gamins à l'école, les ramener chez eux, leurs filer le gouter, leurs changer les couche, leurs faire faire les devoirs, leurs ...

_Naruto_: STOoooooooooooOOoooooooooooOP!!!! Plus sérieusement?

_Jiraya:_ Plus sérieusement, on doit retourner à Konoha pour assister à l'interrogatoir d'un prisonier de classe S

_Naruto_: Oulaaaaaaaaah, j'ai peur!!!! Qui c'est?

_Jiraya_: Je le sais pas moi même. Je sais juste qu'il doit être amenné par Izumo et Koketsu.

_**oooOOOooo**_

_Sasuke_: Gyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!

Un hurlement déchirant venait de parvenir aux oreilles des trois autres menbres de l'équipe alors que l'Uchiwa était parti s'occuper du cas du sixième ennemi, celui qui était en arrière.

_Koketsu_: Merde!

_Kakashi:_ Je vais l'aider.

L'argentée allait bouger lorsqu'un ricanement grave et sifflant, reconnaissable entre milles, se fit entendre. Puis, une large ombre apparut, une ombre appartenant a trois personnes différentes. En avant se tenant le cadet Uchiwa, un kunaï sous la gorge tenu par un jeune homme à lunettes et aux cheveux argentés, retenu en queue: Kabuto, et enfin Orochimaru, le chef du village d'Oto.

_Orochimaru_: Cela fait longtemps Kakashi, n'est ce pas? Qui a eu l'idée d'envoyer un jeune novice dans son genre?

Le duo chargé de la surveillance du prisonnier se rapprochèrent de celui qu'ils devait emmener à konoha.

_Kakashi_: Tiens, je ne m'attendait pas à ca ... un sannin qui se deplace en personne! Ca doit être vraiment important pour que tu sois là!

_Orochimaru_: Effectivement, j'aimerai récupérer Mizuki, tu sais à quel point je tiens à lui!

Du coté de Sasuke, le bras droit d'Orochimaru, qui le maintenait toujours, ressera sa prise sur le kunaï en entendent cette phrase.

L'argenté, voyant la réaction de Kabuto, éclata de rire.

_Kakashi:_ Ca ne plait pas à tout le monde on dirait!

Le brun se tourna légèrement vers son subordonné, toujours crispé sur l'arme.

_Orochimaru_: J'adore le voir s'ennerver à propos de sa place dans nos rangs ... si jeune et deja si suceptible.

Il se rapprocha alors et fit glisser l'un de ses doigts sur la machoire du jeune homme puis, il passa derrière lui, frolant ses fesses avec sa main avant de déclarer à l'intention des ninjas de Konoha.

_Orochimaru_: Bon, je vous emprumte Sasuke.

Puis il claqua des doigts, un groupe d'une dizaine d'homme apparut.

_Orochimaru_: Et eux, ils vont prendre Mizuki.

Alors qu'il s'éloignait, suivit par Kabuto et Sasuke, le groupe d'Oto commencait a s'attaquer à celui de Konoha.

_**oooOOOooo**_

_Naruto_: Putain, mais ils foutent quoi?

_Jiraya_: Zen gamin!

_Naruto_: Que je reste zen alors qu'on attend ici comme des abrutis depuis deux heures et que je pourrais être pépère, entrain de dormir!

Une large silhouette apparut dans l'embrasure de la porte, faisant sursauter l'hermite et son élève qui n'étaient pas sur leurs gardes.

_Naruto_: Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah, une armoire qui marche!!!!!!

Le visage marqué par de nombreuses cicatrices fit la moue.

_Ibiki_: Très drole!

_Jiraya_: Et elle paaaaaaaaaaaaaaarleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeuuuuuuuuuuuh!!!! Heeeeeeeeeeeeelp!!!!

L'homme aux cheveux blancs et le blond partirent alors dans un fou rire sous l'oeil ahuri du chauve.

_Ibiki:_ Vous étes ridicules! Et puis il y a plus important a faire. Le groupe vient d'ariver mais ...

_Jiraya et Naruto_: Mais...

_Ibiki_: Ils n'ont plus le prisonnier

_**oooOOOooo**_

Sasuke était assis au bout d'une longue table couverte de plats fumant, en plein repère de l'ennemi. A l'autre bout, Orochimaru et Kabuto étaient eux aussi attablés.

_Orochimaru_: Tu sais Sasuke-kun, j'ai une petite idée de ton but ... non en faite, ce n'est pas qu'une simple idée, je sais totalement ce que tu veux! Tu veux éliminer ton grand frère. Mais entre nous, tu n'as pas le niveau!

_Sasuke_: Je le savais deja. Sinon je serais pas là, je vous aurait deja buté tout les deux... ou au moins celui qui vous sert de bras droit!

_Kabuto_: Tu crois vraiment pouvoir me battre?

L'argenté c'état levé, les yeux brillant de colère. Mais la main du serpent vint se poser sur la sienne.

_Orochimaru_: Calme toi voyons! Il veut juste te provoquer. Très cher Sasuke-kun, je vais te proposer un marcher. Je peux t'apporter la puissance mais cela ne sera pas gratuit, tu t'en doute bien.

Le cadet Uchiwa eut un ricanement qui surprit le maitre serpent.

_Sasuke_: Si c'est pour être aussi puissant que les abrutis que j'ai retamé tout à l'heure non merci!

_Orochimaru_: Eux? Ceux que j'ai envoyé pendant la première attaque? Ceux ne sont que de vulgaire première ligne, sans grand mérite! Mais ceux qui ce sont occupés de tes amis, après que l'on soit parti ... eux ils posèdent quelque chose en plus, une force supplémentaire!

_Sasuke_: Laisse moi rire!

Les deux ninjas d'Oto se levèrent d'un même mouvement, chacun passa d'un coté de la table et ensemble, ils s'approchèrent de l'Uchiwa. Puis Kabuto lui prit les poignets qu'il bloqua avant que son maitre ne planta ses crocs dans le cou du plus jeune.

Lorsqu'enfin il se recula, une marque était apparu sur le cou du brun.

_Orochimaru:_ Cette marque est mon cadeau. Lorsque tu te sentiras près, je t'apprendrai à faire bonne usage de cette force.

Puis ce fut le trou noir.

_**oooOOOooo**_

Les trois ninjas de Konoha entrèrent dans l'une des chambres de l'hopital. A l'intérieur se tenaient trois hommes. Izumo et Koketsu étaient allongés dans leurs lits respectifs, ce dernier dormait. Kakashi, son bras droit dans le platre, était assis sur l'un des fauteils et semblait somnoler.

En entrant le blond eut un sursaut de surprise. Kakashi-senseï ne devait-il pas être avec Sasuke? Et si c'était le cas, où étaitle brun? Et le prisonnier? Où était Mizuki? Il avait filé comme l'avait dit Ibiki? Comment cela c'était-il passé? Comprennant toutes les interrogations du jeune garçon. l'argenté, qui avait daigné levé les yeux, prit la parole.

_Kakashi_: Nous nous sommes fait avoir par des ninjas d'Oto et Orochimaru a embarqué Sasuke. Mais je ne pense pas qu'il lui veut du mal. Pour Mizuki ... on a rien put faire. Ils nous ont mi K.O des le premier round.

_Jiraya_: C'est pas le moment de parler à la légère..

_Naruto:_ Il faisait juste une constatation pour dire que le premier tour, il les ont niqué mais qu'au deuxième, c'est eux qui ce sont fait prendre! Iruka-chan va faire la gueule s'il s'apercoit que quelqu'un est passé avant lui!

_Kakashi_: Tu vas t'en prendre une.

Le blond c'était retourné et prennait la direction de la sortie. Alors il se retourna pour répondre.

_Naruto_: Pas maintenant, j'ai quelqu'un à aller sauver!

Et il disparut.

_**oooOOOooo**_

_Orochimaru_: Dis moi Kabuto, cela t'ennerve tant que ça que je porte mon dévolu sur quelqu'un d'autre?

L'argenté s'approcha de la fenètre la plus proche, cherchant a cacher sa gène face à la question de son supérieur.

_Kabuto_: Non, ce sont vos affaires, je ne suis là que pour obéir.

Le brun émit un léger ricanement en se levant et s'approcha du jeune homme.

_Orochimaru_: Je ne suis pas sur que tu me répondes franchement. Dis moi la vérité? Pourquoi prends-tu la mouche dès que je parle de Sasuke ... ou de Mizuki? Aurais-tu peur que j'oublie de m'occuper de toi.

En prononcant ces derniers mots, le serpent avait passé ses bras autour de la taille de son cadet, collant son torse contre le dos de l'argenté et murmurant au creux du cou s'offrant à lui.

_Orochimaru_: Avoue quand même que ça t'emmerderait au plus haut point que je finisse au lit avec un autre que toi! L'entendre gémir, crier mon nom! Sentir une autre odeur que la tienne sur moi!

Ses mains étaient encore descendues, frolant le membre de sa proie et finissant sa course sur ses cuisses.

_Orochimaru_: Tu ne dis plus rien? Est ce que j'ai dit quelque chose qui t'as véxé?

L'argenté haletait, cherchait a se retenir de gémir. Mais les mains de son maitre, se baladant toujours, et sa langue, qui commencait son oeuvre à la base du cou, ne lui permirent de garder le silence.

_Kabuto_: Huuum ... maitre Oroooo ...chimaru, je vous ... en priiiiiiiiiiiiiis! arrètééééééé ca... vous ... vous savez que je ... n'aime pas faire çaaaa ... ici a la vu de ... de tout le monde!

_Orochimaru_: La porte est deja verrouillée, y'a plus qu'a fermer les rideaux.

Et sur ces mots, le brun ferma les rideaux puis poussa son subordonné contre le mur, enfouissant sa tête dans le cou du plus jeune, ses mains descendant le long de la colonne vertébrale jusqu'aux fesses de la personne contre le mur.

_A suivre..._

Fanny: Je m'excuse platement pour le retard ... mais ... mais ... euuuuuuuh j'ai pas trop d'xcuse en faite! Enfin si mais bon...

Naruto: Tu m'étonnes que t'as pas d'excuses! Potable en tout cas!

Fanny: Si, justement!!! Les vacs, les cours, les controles, l'art plastique, l'équitation et les parents qui lachent pas le pc! Mais bon, j'espère avoir mon pc pour mon anniv' donc ca changera, j'aurai plus de temps pour écrire!!! A part ca rien d'autre à vous dire ... à la prochaine!

Naruto: Reviews?


	33. Chapter 33

_Moi Naruto Uzumaki. _

_Auteur:_ Une folle furieuse complètement conne qui s'appelle Fanny (ou Sukebe ou meme canard en plastique)

Base: Naruto bien sur

Disclamer: Pour leurs plus grand bonheur, et mon plus grand malheur, ils ne m'appartiennent pas

Rated: T

Note: Une fic sur la vie de Naru-chan dans un monde presque aléatoire enfin bon, vous verrrez bien.

Note2: Des fautes d'orthographes en pagailles, que voulez vous y faire? J'ai pas de correcteur sur mon PC.

Cette fic est dédiée a toutes celles (et ceux meme si ya pas beaucoup de mecs) qui aiment les histoires triste, l'humour pourri et surtout le SASU/NARU!

**Réponse aux reviews:**

**Naru-chan:** héhé, et c'est encore plus chaud sur ce chapitre! Mon anniv' ... j'sais pas si j'le dis ... lol, c'est le 18juin!

**Pandanoux**: Ca fait chaud au coeur que tu veilles me sauver ... même si c'est pour des lemons! Maiiis naaaaaaaaaaan, Sasuke reste pas avec Orochimaru ... ou du moins pas encore! Et pour le lemon ... tu sera tres bientot au courant, t'inquiète pas! Raaaaaaaah, tu as le don de poser toutes les questions auxquelles j'ai pas réfléchit ... comme pour Jiraya et Orochimaru :s et pour Haku, c'est pareil, j'en sais rien! Il a dû partir en vacances parce que je l'ai pas vu depuis un moment non plus (scrute/scrute) Mdr!!!

**Kyu-chan:** (se cache sous son bureau) Mais euuuuuuuh me gueule pas dessus, j'y suis pour rien moaaaaaaaa ... enfin un peu mais quand même! Ooh et puis merde (passe en mode démoniaque et devient plus grande que Kyu-chan pour lui gueuler dessus) NAN MAIS OH, TU T'ES PRIS POUR QUI? J'VAIS TE BOTTER LE CUL SI TU CONTINUS ... OU PLUS TE REPONDRE!!!!! Mdr!!

**oOYumiOo**: Raaaaaaah naaaaaaaaaaaan pas touche à Orochimaru ... j'l'adore moaaaaaa!!!! mdr, pas autant que MON Kakashi-d'amouuuuuuuur mais bon!!!

**Clara-la-casquette**: Ca se voit que tu dois faire attention pour aller sur le net parce que t'as même pas le temps de mettre de lonnnnnnnnnnnngueeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeees reviews ... mais je t'en veux pas! En espérant que ce chapitre te plaira (bave pas trop)

Bonne Lecture!

Chapitre33:

Temari et Sakura c'étaient retrouvées, après les cours, chez la blonde, histoire de ... réviser (vous y croyez vous?). Toutes les deux étaient assises par terre, la jeune fille aux cheveux roses dans les bras de sa copine, un livre de maths sur ses genoux

Temari: Raaah je comprend rien du tout!!! Ca me saoule

Sakura: T'es pas très patiente.

La blonde déposa un baiser sur la joue de la rosée.

Temari: Je le suis encore moins en ce qui concerne ca!

Le jeune Haruno se tourna légèrement et déposa ses lèvres contre celles de la soeur Sukabu. Cette dernière en profita pour faire glisser ses mains jusqu'aux hanches de sa petite amie, et la ressera contre elle.

La porte s'ouvrit avec un grincement laissant passé une tête brune, avec d'étranges peintures violette sur la peau.

Kankuro: Gomen Tema mais y'a un appel pour toi...

Temari: Temari pas là.

Kankuro: C'est Kakashi Hatake! Moi je veux bien lui dire d'aller se faire fouttre mais je t'aiderai pas après, lorsqu'il te fera sauter la cervelle!

Temari: Kakashi?!? Ca sent le roussit s'il m'appelle en pleine aprèm! J'arrive de suite.

La blonde après avoir rouspéter, plus par plaisir que par nécessité, se leva et sortit de la pièce sans un regard à sa compagne.

Temari: Ainée Subaku, chef d'une fratrie de ninja sans cervelle ... à votre service m'sieur Hatake

Elle eu envie de rajouter "de la tête" derrière mais elle préféra se retenir pour éviter la crise diplomatique.

Kakashi: On a comme qui dirait un sérieux problème! J'te fais un topo rapide: Mizuki a transféré, des ninjas d'Oto qui le récupère, Sasuke aux prises d'Orochimaru et Naruto qui fonce récupérer son mec.

Temari: Ca fait un peu beaucoup quand même... et je suppose que tu veux que j'aide notre cher tête blonde sans neurones?

Kakashi: Oui

Temari remonta dans sa chambre, l'air sombre. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours que le petit blond parte faire le con (ou le héro au choix) lorsqu'elle avait pas envie de bouger, ou qu'elle avait mieux à faire?

Elle trouva Sakura, toujours assise par terre, son téléphone à l'oreille.

Sakura: Ouais t'inquiète, je lui dirais ... ok ... à plus!

La jeune Haruno raccrocha.

Temari: Tranquille? Tu réponds à mon portable, c'est la fête!

La blonde avait les mains posées sur les hanches, et avait un air faussement sévère.

Sakura: Euuuh désolée! Mais c'était Naru-chan alors quand j'ai vu son nom s'affiché, j'ai répondu ... désolée

Témari: Pas grave! Il voulait quoi?

Sakura: Il voulait te dire qu'il avait pas besoin de toi. Je sais pas de quoi il parlait mais bon!

Temari: Raaaaaah, le chieur! Ils se débrouilleront très bien sans moi ... et puis j'ai autre chose à faire!

**_oooOOOooo _**

_Orochimaru_ La porte est deja verrouillée, y'a plus qu'a fermer les rideaux.

Et sur ces mots, le brun ferma les rideaux puis poussa son subordonné contre le mur, enfouissant sa tête dans le cou du plus jeune, ses mains descendant le long de la colonne vertébrale jusqu'aux fesses de la personne contre le mur.

Kabuto: Maitre Orochi ...maru, vous avez un ... une réunion de ... pré ... prévu pour dans

Orochimaru: Tais-toi!

Le brun avait relevé sa tête, ses yeux, dont les iris étaient rétractés au maximum, montraient à la fois le désir et l'ennervement, et son ton était sans appel: Si son subordonné osait répliquer, sa sanction serait térrible.

Le serpent remonta ses mains sur le visage de Kabuto, le caressant du bout des doigts.

Orochimaru: Je suis le chef, je fais ce qu'il me plait! y compris dans le domaine sexuel ... et je préfére encore ca au travail.

Ces lèvres rencontrèrent celles, brulantes de désir, de l'argenté. Leurs langues ne se rencontrèrent pourtant pas , le "maitre" attandant le moment où le plus jeune ne pourrait plus se retenir. Le cadet attendait sagement, un peu trop sagement au gout du brun qui se mit à lui mordiller la lèvre intérieure jusqu'au sang. Une fois la tache fini, le brun releva la tête et planta ses yeux dans ceux de son vis-à-vis.

Orochimaru: Je sais ce que tu attends ... mais comme tu n'as pas été gentil tout à l'heure, comme tu as voulut me couper ... tu peux toujours réver!

Puis, faisant glisser ses prunelles étincelantes le long de ce corps qui lui était entièrement offert.

Orochimaru: Ooh et puis non en faite! J'ai plus envie de toi ...

Il se recula puis tournant le dos à sa proie, s'approcha de la porte. L'argentée, totalement désorienté, fit quelques pas pour suivre son maitre et ouvrit la bouche, pret a protester. Cependant, il n'en eu pas le temps que deja, il se trouvait projetté contre le bureau. Le chef d'Oto le poussa un peu plus, de sorte qu'il y soit allongé, avant de s'asseoir à califourchon sur le bas-ventre de son amant. Il fit glisser ses mains sous l'uniforme que portait l'argenté, laissant ses doigts suivre les courbes de son corps, remontant sur cette peau légèrement plus mat que la sienne, avant d'y ajouter la langue. Suivant un chemin différent, elle remonta jusqu'au nombril, s'y glissant avec sensualité tandis que les mains étant arrivées jusqu'aux épaules, s'attachaient maintenant a retirer le tissu devenu génant. Puis, suivant le chemin inverse, elles redescendirent jusqu'aux hanches alors que la langue, elle, remontant s'attarda sur les boules de chairs roses durcies par l'excitation. S'enroulant autour, les léchant avec avidité, la langue du brun s'occupait du haut tandis que ses mains descendant, rencontrèrent le pantalon de son subordonné. Il le déboutonna avec rapidité et agilité, puis le retira, ainsi que le boxer devenu trop serré, laissant le menbre de son amant prendre ses aises. Il enleva à son tour son uniforme, et se rallongea sur son amant. Le haut qui trainait dans un coin du bureau fut jetté par terre, suivit par les lunettes de Kabuto et l'élastique retenant ses cheveux. La main droite du brun se perdit entre les fins cheveux gris de sa proie et les siens qui retombaient de par et d'autre de son visage, ses yeux plantés dans ceux de son vis-à-vis.

Le plus jeune était totalement absorbé par la couleur jaune-verte des pupilles de son maitre, ne pouvant plus s'en détacher, il n'émit aucunes résistances lorsque ce dernier pénétra deux doigts dans son intimité, il se tendit légèrement lorsqu'ils bougèrent. Ce n'est qu'une fois le brun véritablement en lui que le contact visuel se rompit. L'argenté, le dos cambré, avait rejetté sa tête en arrière, la bouche entrouverte, soupirant d'aise et de plaisir, alors que son maitre venait de déposer ses lèvres au creux de son cou. Le serpent accentua ses mouvements, tentant de pénétrer toujours plus l'homme sous lui, accélérant la cadence, mélant désormais leurs cris et leurs sueurs, les ongles de son élève se plantant dans son dos, se libérant presque au même moment dans un dernier râle.

Puis la chaleur quitta progressivement le corps de la victime, toujours allongée sur le bureau Il ne rouvrit les yeux qu'une fois la porte du bureau claqué. Il venant de partir, comme toujours, sans un mot, sans une caresse.

**_oooOOOooo_**

Le portable du blond vibra dans sa poche tandis qu'il descendait les escaliers menant à l'appartement de Sasuke. Le numéro affiché n'était pas indiqué dans son répertoire.

Naruto: Oui!

...: Bonjour, Vous êtes un ami de Sasuke Uchiwa?

Naruto: Euuh oui pourquoi?

...: Je suis l'infirmière à l'Hopital Jacques Cartier, Sasuke Uchiwa vient d'y être admit. Pouvez vous venir? Il faudrait que quelqu'un fasse les papiers d'entrée de monsieur Uchiwa.

Naruto: Euuuuh oui mais ... qu'est ce qui c'est passé?

infirmière: Je vous le dirais une fois devant moi.

Dix minutes suffirent à Naruto pour traverser toute la ville. En effet, il était monté sur le toit de l'immeuble où habitait l'Uchiwa et avait utilisé ce moyen sans se soucier que quelqu'un put le voir.

Arrivé dans l'enceinte de l'hopital, il courrut jusqu'a la reception puis, voyant la longue file d'attente, fit demi-tour et se dirigea vers l'ascensseur. Il y pénétra juste avant que les porte ne se referme et appuya, au hasard sur le bouton 4.

Lorsqu'il fut sortit de la cabine, il s'avanca dans le couloir, cherchant une infirmiere pouvant l'aider a trouver son chemin. S'approchant de la salle commune il fut interpellé. C'était une vieille femme, assise dans une chaise.

Vieille femme: Jeune homme, s'il vous plait, est'ce que vous pourriez me servir un verre d'eau?

Le petit blond s'approcha, un grand sourire niais sur le visage, se grattant l'arrière de la tête avec sa main gauche.

Naruto: Euuuuuuh bah ouais! Mais euuuuuuh juste un truc, je suis dans quel service là?

Vieille femme: Gériatrique.

Naruto: Aah, je crois que c'est pas trop là alors!

Vieille femme: Vous cherchez quel service?

Le blond agrandit son sourire.

Naruto: Bah justement, j'en sais rien!

Vieille femme: Raaaaah les jeunes! La salle des infirmière est juste la porte suivante, elles pourrons surement vous aider!

Naruto: Merci beaucoup madame!

Arrivé dans la salle, il exposa son problème, l'une des deux infirmière présente sortit téléphoner à la reception. L'autre, une jeune blonde à forte poitrine s'assit, les jambes croisées sur le bureau.

Infirmière: Alors comme ça, vous cherchez un ami? C'est pas courant de voir des jeunes par ici... surtout s'il sont beau gosse!

Naruto: Désolée mais la chauffe ca marche pas avec moi! J'ai deja quelqu'un.

L'infirmière se rapprocha, faisant claquer ses talons sur le sol.

Infirmière: Comme c'est dommage! Mais tu n'as pas le fantasme d'être avec une infirmière?

Naruto: Nan, j'suis gay!

Sur ce, l'Uzumaki sortit dans le couloir et rejoignit la personne qui devait lui donner le renseignement.

Il descendit ensuite au deuxième étage.et courrut jusqu'au bureau.

Naruto: Bonjour, on m'a appelé au sujet de Uchiwa Sasuke, qu'est ce qui se passe? Qu'est ce qu'il fait la?

Le médecin debout face à la fenètre s'approcha.

Médecin: Bonjour, c'est sur mon ordre que vous avez été appelé! Naruto Uzumaki je présume?

Naruto: Oui. Qu'est ce qu'il a?

Médecin: Ne vous inquiètez pas! Il va bien. Il a juste fais un malaise en pleine rue.

Le blond parut soulagé mais reprit sans laisser plus de temps au médecin de continuer.

Naruto: Il est réveillé? Je peux le voir?

Le médecin se mit à rire.

Médecin: Oui, il est dans la dernière chambre à droite! Ne restez pas trop longuetemps, il doit se reposer.

Le blond sortit et se dirigea en vitesse vers la pièce qui lui avait été indiquée. Une fois devant la porte, il n'hésita pas une seule seconde, il l'ouvrit, entra et vérouilla la porte avant de se jetter littéralement sur le brun. Lorsque ce dernier ouvrit les yeux, il portait un poids sur le ventre, il sentait une douce chaleur sur son visage et des lèvres l'embrassaient avec avidité. Il voulut répliquer que ce n'était pas vraiment l'endroit mais cela n'eu pour tout effet que de laisser le champ libre pour la langue de son amant. Fermant alors les yeux, il se prit au jeu, tantot se laissant dominer tantot prenant le controle. Leurs mains se rejoignirent sur les draps, leurs doigts se mélant puis, le brun les approcha de son torse et y déposa celles de son blond. Ce dernier se mit à le caresser, doucement, sensuellement. Il furent alors à court d'air, les obligeant a se séparer.

Naruto: Tu m'as manqué ... ne me fais plus jamais ca!

Sasuke: De quoi tu parles? De la mission ou de l'hosto?

Naruto: Tout, même du petit voyage chez Orochimaru!

Sasuke: Je ne voulais pas y aller mais ...

Il fut stopper par un doigts posé contre ces lèvres

Naruto: Ne t'inquiète pas, je m'en doute!

Puis, il passa la main dans les cheveux du malade, caressant son oreille et son cou lorsqu'il découvrit une marque.

Naruto: Qu'est ce que c'est?

Sasuke: Je n'en sais rien. Orochimaru m'a mordu, c'est tout ce dont je me rappelle.

Le blond fit une moue boudeuse.

Naruto: Normalement y'a que moi qui ai le droit de te mordre, t'es a moaaa!

Le brun se releva légèrement.

Sasuke: Je sais, je ne lui pardonnerai jamais de l'avoir fait. Et puis de toute façon t'es bien meuilleur que lui dans ce domaine!!!!

Et de nouveau, leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, le blond ayant réussit à se détacher son petit ami rejoignit le médecin dans son bureau.

Naruto: Quant est ce qu'il pourra sortir?

Médecin: Demain matin.

Naruto: Naaaaaaaaaaaaan pitiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiié! Il peut pas ce soir?

Médecin: Il ne pourrait pas, même avec une très bonne excuse!

Naruto: Raaah, vous êtes pas sympa! Bah, c'est pas grave ... la partie de jambes en l'air se fera dans l'hopital!

Médecin: Eh bien, en voilà un qui n'a pas sa langue dans sa poche! Bonne soirée alors!

_A suivre..._

Fanny: Eh bien voilà un citron bien pressé, ca vous a plut?

Kabuto (haletant) On fais la revanche quand tu veux!

Naruto: Bah pas à moaaaaaaaa! Orochimaru me pique mon mec et après c'est lui qui a le droit au lemon, c'est dégueulasse!

Fanny: J'ai mes préférences, que veux tu que je te dises!

Naruto: Bah justement, tu devrais pas en avoir!

Fanny: Je me venge de ma prof d'art pla qui en a des préférences ... et pas pour moi!

Naruto (sort une dizaine de shurikens) Vais allez m'occuper d'elle et après tu me fais un lemon avec Sasu-chan?

Fanny: Attend le 15! Si j'ai une mauvaise note a mon sujet alors d'accord! Sinon je la garde!

Naruto: Mouais ...

Sasuke (enlace Naruto) Boude paaaaaaaaaaaaaaaas, j'suis là!!!

Kabuto: Bon bah reviews?!?

Fanny (arrive très en colère) Ouais parce que ca va plus du tout au niveau des reviews! Alors j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura reboosté pour m'écrire sinon ... beuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuh j'sais pas ... j'prendrai des mesure draconniène comme ... tous les faire mourir! ou refaire passé cette fic en K et j'vous colle des p'tit lapins de pâques partout! Et je rigole pas!!!!!

Tous: --"


	34. Chapter 34

_Moi Naruto Uzumaki. _

Auteur: Une folle furieuse complètement conne qui s'appelle Fanny (ou Sukebe ou meme canard en plastique)

Base: Naruto bien sur

Disclamer: Pour leurs plus grand bonheur, et mon plus grand malheur, ils ne m'appartiennent pas

Rated: T

Note: Une fic sur la vie de Naru-chan dans un monde presque aléatoire enfin bon, vous verrrez bien.

Note2: Des fautes d'orthographes en pagailles, que voulez vous y faire? J'ai pas de correcteur sur mon PC.

Cette fic est dédiée a toutes celles (et ceux meme si ya pas beaucoup de mecs) qui aiment les histoires triste, l'humour pourri et surtout le SASU/NARU!

**Réponse aux reviews:**

**Kyu-chan**: Ouais je saiiiiiiiis ... vous seriez rien sans moaaaaaaaa ... (s'y croit beaucoup trop), qu'est ce que vous voulez ... Je suis la meilleure! (se prend un coup de classeur sur la tête par Clara-la casquette) Aïe-uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuh ... euuuuuuh je disais quoi deja?! A ouais, merci pour ta review!

**Pandanoux**: J'avoue, il est/était (?) frustré, mais je pense que ca ira mieux dans ce chapitre ... enfin à toi de voir :) Pour la marque, c'est évident que Sasuke va retourné voir Orochimaru ... sinon y'aura jamais de fin à cette fic ... oops merde, j'aurai pas du dire ca! Eeeeeeeeeeet nan, jte permet pas de participer au combat Sasuke/Haku, ca va pas la tête! Ils vont te défoncer et après ... hop, une personne en moins qui met une review! Ouiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin ... lol! Le film 3?! Je l'ai pas vu, c'est quoi l'action? Merci pour ta review

**oOYumiOo**: Comment ca Naruto se pose pas de question par rapport à la marque?! Bah euuuuh si ... un peu (cf chapitre précédent) et puis il en a dans ce chapitre là aussi! Pourquoi est ce que tout le mmonde est toujours trop pressé?!?!? Lol ... mer ci pour le compliment sur le lemon ... moi j'le trouve un peu bizarre mais bon! Ouaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiis laissez moi Oro-chan ... j'l'adore ... non en faite, j'adore sa langue! Il peu faire plein de truc avec!!! Okay j'arrète! Merci pour ta review.

**Inukag9**;: Merci pourt a review ... attention, encore du lemon dans ce chapitre!

**Naru-chan**: Mdr, à defaut d'y avoir les infirmière et le médecin pour pervers ... y'a les lecteurs ... mdr! Bande de voyeurs!!!!!! Bah ca fait plaisir de voir que les gens ils pensent pas que je puisse écrire un peu plus vite (c'est pas trop bien francais cette phrase) Merci quand même de me fêter mon anniv', mais je pense qu'il y aura au moins un autre chapitre d'ici là ... enfin j'espère! Tiens pour le mode baveux ... tu vas continuer avec ce chapitre!

**Clara-la-casquette**: Ouaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiis vive mes potos les canards!!!! Dis dis dis ... on retournera le voir celui de Versailles? SSSSStttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttpppppppppppppppppppppppppppp!! Lol, trop fatal les canards!!! Berf, passons, tu peux pas te retenir de baver, c'est plus fort que toi!

Bonne Lecture!

Chapitre 34:

Sasuke: C'est bon Naru, je peux marcher!

Naruto: Tu es souffrant alors non. Tu dois te reposer!

Sasuke: J'ai juste été prendre un café dans le hall.

Le blond, portant Sasuke dans ses bras, poussa la porte de sa chambre avec son pied et la ferma de la même façon avant d'aller poser le plus délicatement possible son amant sur le lit. Puis, l'Uzumaki vint s'allonger près du brun, se blotissant contre lui, ses mains passant sous le t-shirt de l'Uchiwa, son pied droit frolant les chevilles de son amant.

Sasuke: Tu crois vraiment que je vais me reposer si tu fais ca?

Naruto: Bah tant pis pour toi si tu veux pas! Ma main me satisfera tout à fait ... j'ai pris l'habitude!

Le blond se retourna et dos au brun, il se mit a bouder. L'Uchiwa resta quelques secondes sans savoir quoi faire, autant choqué que surpris par la réplique de Naruto. Puis finalement, il colla son torse contre le blond, enroulant ses bras autour de lui.

Sasuke: Ooh non, fais pas la tête s'te plait! C'est deja assez dur comme ca d'être enfermé ici sans que tu me tourne le dos.

En disant cela, il avait fait descendre ses mains jusqu'au pantalon et commencait à froler le membre du blond tout en murmurant dans son cou, tandis que l'autre se collait un peu plus, se frottant à Sasuke.

Sasuke: Ca fait combien de temps que ca nous était pas arrivé, ensemble dans le même lit ... vas y, colle toi un peu plus à moi... tu sais que tu m'éxcites grave?

Naruto: Huuuuum ouaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiis, toi aussi!

Le kitsune avait penché sa tête vers l'arrière, la bouche entrouverte pour soupirer d'aise. Le brun venait de déboutonner le pantalon de son blond et fit glisser sa main à l'intérieur.

Sasuke: Dis moi, je savais pas que t'avais des tendances ... à rien porter en dessous

Naruto: C'est que là ... je me suis dis que ... ca allait être chaud alors ... alors autant pas perdre de temps.

Cette dernière phrase avait été prononcé dans un mélange de soupir et d'envie de crier.

Sasuke: Alors commencons.

**_oooOOOooo _**

Tsunade: Alors, comme ça je dirige des incompétents?

La blonde était assise devant la table de la cuisine, une tasse de café dans les mains, des rapports étalés ça et là.

Jiraya: Pour une fois que c'est pas moi qu'on traite de nul!!!

Tsunade: Je te compte aussi dedans.

Kakashi: J'aurais bien voulut vous y voir moi!

La blonde se releva, faisant basculer sa chaise. Ses poinds étaient serrés sur la table et ses sourcils étaient froncés.

Tsunade: Je ne veux pas d'excuses! Peu importe ce qui c'est passé mais vous avez laissé filé Mizuki putain, on fait quoi maintenant? S'il retourne auprès d'Orochimaru, il aura de quoi lui balancer un tas de dossier sur le village! Et puis, où sont Sasuke et Naruto?

Kakashi: Dès que Izumo et Koketsu seront rétablis, nous repartirons à sa poursuite. Mais pour les deux, j'en sais rien. J'ai appelé Temari no Subaku pour qu'elle l'aide mais j'ai pas de nouvelles!

Tsunade: Attendre que vous soyez rétablis? il sera deja trop tard!

Kakashi: Mais ...

Tsunade: Il n'y a pas de mais ... Jiraya! prépare toi, tu repars sur le champs.

**_oooOOOooo_**

La jeune fille blonde sentit son portable vibré près d'elle, elle glissa la main en dehors des draps afin de trouver l'objet qui osait la déranger.

Temari: Mouaiiiiiiiiis

Tsunade: Désolée si je te dérange mais j'ai besoin d'une équipe de choc, au point dans moins de vingts minutes. Ca te tente?

Temari: En général je vous aurait dit d'aller vous faire fouttre mais comme je connais l'état des villages et la crise qui se prépare ... et que j'ai pas envie que vous me frappiez, j'accepte. Ca a un rapport avec la tite tête blonde sans neurones?

Tsunade: Non. Jiraya passe te chercher.

Puis elle raccrocha.

La soeur Subaku sortit le plus discrètement possible du lit, attrapa ses fringues qui trainaient par terre et commenca à les enfiler.

Sakura: Où tu vas?

La rosée était encore enmitoufflée dans les draps, les cheveux en batailles.

Temari: Problème familial, faut que j'y aille!

Sakura: Naaaaaan tu déconnes j'espère?

Temari: Désolé. Tu peux rester ici, mes frères doivent être là!

Sakura: C'est bon, de toute façon faut que je rentre chez moi.

**_oooOOOooo_**

Le brun rapprocha ses lèvres du lobe de l'oreille de son amant et se mit a l'embrasser avidemment, laissant ses mains caresser l'entrejambe du blond. Puis, il descendit sa bouche vers son cou, suçotant cette peau légèrement bazannée qui lui était offerte. Ces mains remontèrent jusqu'à sa veste, le long de la fermeture éclair, avant de la laisser glisser jusqu'en bas.

Sasuke se remit sur le dos et, grâce à ses mains, il entraina son amant de façon a se qu'il soit assis sur lui. Ses mains remontèrent vers les épaules du blond, faisant le contour de ses muscles du bout des doigts et, une foi arrivé à destination, il s'accrocha et fit descendre son amant, pour l'embrasser avec passion. Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent, puis leurs langues, entamant un balai fougueux et passioné, ou chacun voulait prendre le dessus sans pour autant totalement dominer l'autre.

Ce fut Naruto qui rompit le baiser, le plus doucement possible, presque avec tendresse. Il se redressa, son regard azur planté dans celui onyx de son amant, un petit sourire doux et amusé posé sur ces fines lèvres. Ses mains se mirent a arpenter le corps à la peau blanche, encore recouvert par un t-shirt bleu marine. Elles ne s'arrètèrent que lorsqu'elles se trouvèrent collé à leurs deux entrejambes, sans aucuns moyens de continuer à avancer. Alors le blond déboutonna le pantalon du brun, glissant sa main droite sous les tissus, caressant le membre de l'Uchiwa et, passa ensuite son autre main dans son propre pantalon, y imprimant les mêmes mouvements que pour son amant. A cela, Sasuke ajouta quelques légers coups de bassin lui permettant de se frotter un peu plus à la personne au dessus de lui. Sa main droite remonta le long du torse du blond, se faufillant entre les cotés de sa veste ouverte et légèrement tombante. Le brun commenca a se redresser, prenant appuie sur son coude droit, mais du s'agripper au collier que portait son blond lorsque ce dernier mis un coup de rein qui fit rencontrer les deux membres en érection. Le blond, le visage rejeté en arrière et son amant, qui tentait de ne pas perdre le controle de lui même, émirent au même moment un râle de plaisir, le début d'une longue série qui ne finit que tard dans la nuit.

**_oooOOOooo_**

L'argenté, portant son sac de son bras valide, poussa la porte de sa chambre et pénétra dans la pièce laissé dans la pénombre. Il ne prit pas la peine d'allumer la lumière et se laissa tomber sur le lit, se laissant emporté par le sommeil.

Une silhouette apparut dans l'embrasure de la porte. L'ombre s'avança vers l'homme endormit, s'asseyant à ses cotés. La silhouette, qui portait l'uniforme de Konoha, des cheveux mi-long attaché en une queue de cheval et une fine cicatrice sur le nez, n'était autre qu'Iruka. Il déboutonna le plus discrètement possible le haut du ninja copieur, fit glisser son masque et balança son sac au pied du lit. Puis, après avoir remonté les couvertures sur son amant, il l'embrassa sur le front avant de partir.

**_oooOOOooo_**

Lorsque la blonde pénétra dans la voiture, il y avait déjà Jiraya qui allait diriger l'opération, Iruka Umino et Kankuro.

Temari: C'est quoi le plan?

Iruka: Y'en a pas! On débarque dans les locaux d'Oto, on récupère Mizuki, de préférence vivant et on s'en va!

Kankuro: Fort sympathique.

La blonde fit claquer son éventail, un sourire sadique aux lèvres.

Temari: Tout ce que j'aime!

**_oooOOOooo _**

Naruto: Quoi?

Lorsque son portable c'était mis à vibrer, vers 4heures et demi du matin, le blond c'était levé précipitament, ne prennant pas la peine d'enfiler le moindre vétement, et se dirigea dans la salle de bain attenante où il put décrocher sans riquer de réveiller son petit ange brun..

Aucune parole à l'autre bout du téléphone, seulement une respiration.

Naruto: J'sais pas qui t'es mais si j'te trouve, j'te fais la peau! Je hait qu'on me derange en pleine nuit...

Toujours cette respiration, comme si quelqu'un était en pleine action de l'autre coté.

Naruto: Okayyyy j'vois l'genre! Pervers jusqu'à l'os...

Cette fois-ci, il y eu un ricanement.

Naruto: Qu'est ce que tu me veux?

Itachi: Juste savoir si ca t'excitait de m'entendre.

Naruto: Tu débloques.

Itachi: Pas vraiment! Il y a eu une époque où, rien que d'entendre le son de ma voix, tu prenais ton pieds!

Naruto: Cette époque est révolue.

Itachi: Je l'ai, à mon grand regret, constaté... En faite, je voulais te dire ce qu'est la marque sur le cou de mon petit frère.

Le blond ouvrit grand les yeux, surpris.

Naruto: Tu sais ce que c'est?

Itachi: Il s'agit d'un seau maudit. Lorsque Sasuke sera prêt, Orochimaru s'en servira pour l'attirer jusqu'à lui.

Naruto: Il n'ira pas, je le sais.

Itachi: Pense ce que tu veux ... mais je t'aurai prévenu.

**_oooOOOooo_**

Il y eu une raffale et la porte de l'entrepot vola en morceau, de la poussière, plusieurs shurikens se dispercèrent, afin de faire dégager les éventuels ennemies et quatre ninjas de Konoha et Suna surgirent. Les deux premiers étaient perchés sur un énorme crapaud tandis que les deux suivants, volaient sur un eventail géant.

Temari: C'est quoi ce bordel? Pourquoi y'a personne?

Iruka: Erreur, y'a bien quelqu'un

Le brun descendit de son perchoir et s'avança vers le corps, allongé à terre. Il déposa ses doigts afin de prendre son pouls

Iruka: Mais il est mort.

Kankuro: Qui c'est?

Le brun se releva et se tournant vers ses coéquipier.

Iruka: Mizuki

Temari: Fais chier, quelqu'un a été plus rapide que nous. Y'aura même pas de baston!

Jiraya: D'un coté, tant mieux! Tu pourrais nous dire la façon dont il a été tué Iruka?

Le dauphin s'assit a coté de la victime et l'examina longuement.

Iruka: C'est bizarre! On dirait qu'il a été pétrifié et après tué ... enfin, disons plutot sauvagement transpercé à coups de kunaï, katana et tout ce qui a pu passé sous la main de son aggresseur.

Kankuro: Tu as dit pétrifié? Ca pourrai être un coup des serpents d'Orochimaru?

La blonde qui c'était rapproché du corps le regarda avec minutie.

Temari: Beau travail en tout cas! Je l'aurai pas reconnu toute seule! Mais attend, comment tu sais que c'est lui Iruka? Non parce que sérieusement, ça se voit pas!

Iruka: On a été très proche lui et moi ... il y a très longtemps.

Le dauphin avait baissé la voix pour dire cela puis, se reprenant.

Iruka: Pour te répondre Kankuro, il n'y a pas de marque de morsure. Ca ne peut pas être eux.

Jiraya: Moi je sais! Kabuto possède un pouvoir qui lui permet de pétrifier ses adversaires, mais seulement sous certaines conditions.

Iruka: Comme?

Jiraya: Une grosse fatigue ou ... une colère intense.

**_oooOOOooo _**

Orochimaru: Kabuto!

Il frappa une nouvelle fois à la porte de son bras droit. Mais il n'y eu, encore, aucuns bruits.

Orochimaru: KAAAAABUUUUUUUUUUUUTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Sort de là avant que je te botte le cul!

Il y eu un bruit, presque imperceptible de l'autre coté de la porte.

Kabuto: Allez vous faire fouttre! Si vous avez quelque chose à me faire faire, pourquoi vous demandez pas à un autre sous-fiftre?

Le serpent eu un petit sourire.

Orochimaru: Parce que, après ce que tu as fait de Mizuki, tout le monde à peur de toi et ... de ta violente jalousie!

Kabuto: Parce que c'est du genre à vous gener peut être?

Orochimaru: Disons que j'aime pas faire n'importe quoi avec n'importe qui et ... encore moins avec des cadavres! C'est pas mon genre.

La porte s'ouvrit doucement, laissant passé la tête de Kabuto.

Kabuto: C'est de votre faute maitre. Il fallait pas jouer à ça avec moi!

Orochimaru: Jouer à quoi? Je lui ai juste dit que je voulais lui parler!

Kabuto: Mais bien sûr! Et évidemment, quand je suis entré il venait juste de vous tirer à lui, avec un minimum de vétement, vous vous embrassiez et vous, Ooooooooh grande victime, vous n'avez rien pu faire?

Le serpent soupira, le plus jeune dramatisait toujours tout et là, il atteignait le sommet. Il avait été jusqu'à tuer, non, disons plutôt déchiquetté le corps de Mizuki avec qui, lui, le maitre absolu du village du son avait voulut jouer.

Orochimaru: Bon d'accord, j'aurais pu le virer mais je voulais voir comment tu réagissais!

Kabuto: Vous êtes le pire sadique que je connaisse.

Le sourire du brun s'aggrandit.

Orochimaru: Je sais, je sais!

Puis, tournant les talons, il se dirigeant vers les escaliers. Son sourire avait disparu, laissant la place à un visage plus maussade. En descendant, il murmura, pour lui même.

Orochimaru: Maintenant je n'ai plus que toi pour jouer ... Tu as tué Mizuki et Jiraya m'a largué.

_A suivre..._

Fanny: Un nouveau chapitre with citron pressé ... pas trop mais un peu quand même! Désolé mais aujourd'hui, j'était pas très déterminé a le finir alors je vous laisse imaginer la suite!

Naruto: C'est vrai? Pas de voyeurs pour la fin?

Fanny: Ouaip!

Sasuke: Trooooooooooooooop bien!!!!!

Fanny: Bon alors écoutez moi bien, j'ai trois messages a faire passer!

Iruka: J'ai peur!

Fanny: Le premier c'est que cette fic a dépasser les 250 reviews et bientot les 19000 visites ... un record pour moi ... merci infiniment de lire, de laisser des reviews et d'être fidèle à l'histoire!

Iruka: Pitoyable

Fanny: Ensuite, je voulais vous dire que pour le "lemon" Naru/Sasu, je me suis servit d'un de mes dessins (qui est par ailleurs la propriété de Clara ... maintenant!) et qui est sur mon blog, donc si ca vous interesse ... http://work-of-art. allez y faire un p'tit tour, et lachez des coms°!

Iruka: De pire en pire!

Fanny: Ensuite ... Claraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ... c'est quand qu'on retourne voir le canard de Versailles? J'veuuuuuuuuux retourneeeeeeeeeer voiiiiiiiiiiiiir mon canaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaard!!!!

Iruka: Elle débloque!

Fanny: OOOooooooooooooooooh toi, ta gueule! (s'avance pour gifler Iruka mais une belle homme aux cheveux gris et au visage masqué s'interpose) Oooooooooooooh Kakashiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii mon n'amouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuur!!!

Gaara ... le retour du grnad Shukaku pour vous demander ... des reviews?!? C'est quoi cette demande pourrie? Bon bah sur le demande de l'auteur ... reviews!


	35. Chapter 35

_Moi Naruto Uzumaki._

Auteur: Une folle furieuse complètement conne qui s'appelle Fanny (ou Sukebe ou meme canard en plastique)

Base: Naruto bien sur

Disclamer: Pour leurs plus grand bonheur, et mon plus grand malheur, ils ne m'appartiennent pas

Rated: T

Note: Une fic sur la vie de Naru-chan dans un monde presque aléatoire enfin bon, vous verrrez bien.

Note2: Des fautes d'orthographes en pagailles, que voulez vous y faire? J'ai pas de correcteur sur mon PC.

Cette fic est dédiée a toutes celles (et ceux meme si ya pas beaucoup de mecs) qui aiment les histoires triste, l'humour pourri et surtout le SASU/NARU!

**Réponse aux reviews:**

**Inukag9**: Contente que ça t'ai plut! Y'a pas de lemon ici, lit tranquille!!!

**Pandanoux:** Comment t'as deviné que j'allais pas tuer Oro-chan?!? Raaaaaah, j'l'adore! Et j'adore aussi Kabuto! Pour le coup de la pétricfication, il faut que tu te rappelles ce qui c'est passé pendant l'examen chunnin. Il a fait peur a ces adversaires avec son regard et il dit également qu'il ne doit pas continué parce que sinon il va faire ressortir tou le je sais pas quoi de ses ancètres et patati et patata ... m'enfin bon! Comme on sait pas de quoi il s'agit, j'ai imaginé qu'il pouvait pétrifier les gens! Par rapport au dessin, Eheh, n'empeche que la plupard des gens ne savent toujours pas où sont ses mains! Merci pour ta review, ca fait toujours plaisir de voir des reviewers fidèles!

**Clara-la-casquette:** Oooooooh oui, je veux aller voir Canard-chouuuuuuuuuu! Mais avnt le 30 (parce que une fois bourrée on va pas trop pouvoir bouger) et aussi parce que je bosse après! N'empeche, ca m'a déconcentrée que tu rigoles pendant que je préparai mon texte ... et après impossible de pas rire quand tu me faisais passer l'oral! Sale gosse, va! Et puis de rien pour le dessin! Ca me permet de dessiner des lemons, sans les garder chez moi! Mais dans quelques jours ... ca va tout changer! T'oublie pas mon anniv', hein!?

**Kyu-chan**: Tu perds complètement la tête!!! Mdr, merci pour ta reviews et continue tes délires! C'est trop drôle!!!

**Naru-chan**: Mais quel pervers! C'est pas possible ca!!! Non, plus sérieusement, j'suis désolée qu'il y ai pas eu plus de détails, j'étais un peu à court ... d'énergie! (pas d'idées perverses à ceux qui liront ces quelques mots) Merci pour ta reviews, et promis, j'essaye de faire plus pour le prochain!

**Tookuni**: Merci pour tout le tas de compliments concernant cette fic! Et dis pas que tu me vénère sinon je vais prendre la grosse tête et la chute n'en sera que plus dure ... surtout avec Clara-la-casquette! Ce qui me fais super plaizz' c'est que j'ai un deuxième revieurs mecs ... c'est tellement rare!! Comment ça il est ignoble Itachi?!? Moi j'l'adore! Comme Orochimaru et Kakashi et Jiraya... en faite, j'adore les méchants et les pervers! Désolée pour cette histoire de ma vie dont tout le monde se fout complètement!!! Lol pour le yuri, j'ai jamais essayer les lemons-yuri ... mais je veux bien essayer ... je promet pas qu'il sera en ligne mais j'essayerai au moins ... et si je le met pas en ligne je te l'enverrai! Merci beaucoup pour ta review et j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira autant que les précédents.

Bonne Lecture!.

**Chapitre35:**

L'hokage se tenait assise dans son bureau, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine en attendant la fin du rapport que lui faisait Jiraya, son ancien coéquipier.

_Jiraya_: Et donc mes soupçons se portent sur Kabuto, un ancien de Konoha.

La blonde se frotta la tempe gauche avec sa main, un sérieux mal de crâne n'allait pas tarder à se déclencher, elle le sentait.

_Tsunade_: Je dois t'avouer que tout ceci m'étonne. Je ne parle pas de la mort de Mizuki, parce que ça il fallait s'en douter. Je parle de Kabuto qui l'aurai tué. Pour tout dire, Kabuto est un agent infiltré depuis maintenant un certains nombres d'années, et il ne nous a jamais déçu.

L'hermite aux crapauds cru avoir une crise cardiaque à cette révélation.

_Jiraya_: Sérieusement? Non parce que je sais pas si vous savez mais ... enfin comment dire ...

_Tsunade_: Bon accouche!

_Jiraya_: ce-connard-a-pris-ma-place-dans-le-lit-dOrochimaru.

_Tsunade_: Et alors? J'le sais déjà!

_Jiraya_: PARDOOOoooooOOON! On m'fait cocu est je suis le seul à pas le savoir?!

Tsunade: Peut être que c'est trop évident pour toi ... et que c'est toi qui n'a pas voulut le voir! En tout cas, il est un exellent agent.

_Jiraya_: Et si il jouait un double jeu?

_**oooOOOooo**_

_Naruto_: On est de retour ... pour le meilleur et...

_Sasuke_: Surtout pour le pire!

Alors que le blond avait parlé de façon tout à fait enthousiaste, en sautant partout comme à son habitude, le brun, lui, avait plutôt la petite voix de quelqu'un qui a passé une super nuit, avec très peu de sommeil.

_Iruka_: Aah enfin rentré, je commençait a m'inquiéter!

_Kakashi:_ A défaut de s'inquièter pour moi, il le fait pour vous.

Le dauphin se tourna avec un regard interrogatif vers l'épouventail tandis que, ce dernier lançait un regard des plus mauvais à son amant.

_Iruka_: C'est quoi ton problème ce matin? Tu t'es levé du pied gauche?

_Kakashi:_ J'vais m'entrainer.

L'argentée se leva de son siège, toujours avec cet éclair au fond des yeux, et se dirigea vers le sous-sol, bousculant le jeune Uchiwa au passage.

_Iruka_: Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a aujourd'hui? C'est pas moi en plus, j'ai rien fait!

_Naruto_: Et bien cherche pas! C'est que tu ne lui as rien fait!!!

_Sasuke_: Baka! Iruka, tu lui as parlé de sa mission?

_Iruka_: Non.

_Jiraya_: Tu as parlé de la tienne?

_Iruka_: Non plus. Pourquoi? J'aurais dû?

_Tsunade_: Surtout pas!

_Iruka_: J'le comprend plus ces derniers temps ... je sens que ça va mal finir.

Tsunade: Mais non, c'est juste une petite crise. Sa dernière mission c'est mal passé, il est juste un peu démoralisé.

_**oooOOOooo**_

L'Uzumaki venait de s'éclipser du salon le plus discretement possible et, paradoxalement, il descendit le moins discrètement possible les escaliers menant au sous-sol afin de se trouver seul avec son senseï. Le ninja copieur s'acharnait sur l'un des murs matelassés de la salle, le martelant de toutes ses forces.

_Naruto_: Kakashi-senseï?!

L'ainé stoppa ses coups mais ne daigna pas se retourner.

_Kakashi_: Tu m'appelles comme ça quand y'a quelque chose d'important.

_Naruto_: Effectivement, j'ai quelque chose d'important à te dire. Qu'est ce qui t'arrives? Si tu es comme ça à cause de cette saloperie de mission ratée, tu devrais te calmer et ne plus y penser. Si c'est pour une autre raison alors fait quelque chose, n'importe quoi mais ne lui fait pas de mal, ne le fais pas pleurer. Il t'aime et je sais que pour toi c'est pareil, même si tu ne le dis pas souvent. Il ne supportera pas une crasse de ta part.

_Kakashi_: J'ai pas l'intention de lui en faire une...

_Naruto_: Alors pourquoi tu te comportes comme un gamin?.

L'argenté s'avança vers le banc qui était près du mur de droite et s'y assit, prenant une serviette pour s'ssuyer le visage et son torse deja couvert de sueur.

_Kakashi:_ Tu as raison, cette crise de gamin a un rapport avec la mission ... mais pas le fait qu'elle ai été ratée, plutot à cause de Mizuki. Me retrouver avec ce mec ça m'a rappelé l'époque où il était proche d'Iruka, et d'un coté, je leurs en veux. Je suis complètement jaloux.

_Iruka_: Tu ne devrais pas!

Le dauphin était resté caché dans l'ombre de l'escalier jusque là, ne se faisant pas remarquer.

Le blond en profita pour s"éclipser, lancant, au passage, un grand sourire à son tuteur.

_Iruka_: Je comprends pas pourquoi tu ne m'en as pas parlé.

_Kakashi:_ De quoi? Te dire que j'étais jaloux? Que j'en peux plus de savoir que tu étais proche de cette ordure?

_Iruka:_ Proche ou plus?

_Kakashi_: Beaucoup plus, c'est ca qui me rend dingue. De savoir que tu l'as deja fait avec lui, que je passe après lui!

Le dauphin, qui c'était rapproché pendant la discussion, s'assit à coté de son amant et passa ses bras autour du cou de son ainé, avant de l'embrasser. Ses doigts se perdirent alors dans les méches grises du ninja copieur tandis que, ce dernier passait ses mains sous le sweat bleu du chunnin.

Ils se séparèrent quelques secondes plus tard, l'air leur manqnant.

_Iruka:_ N'y pense plus, il est mort. Et puis, désormais, il n'y a plus que toi pour moi. Je t'aime de tout mon coeur.

_**oooOOOooo**_

_Jiraya_: Sasuke, je peux te parler s'il te plait.

Les deux ninjas de la feuille se dirigèrent vers la cuisine, l'ainée invitant le brun a s'asseoir.

_Jiraya_: J'ai deux demandes importante à te faire.

_Sasuke_: Je vous écoute.

_Jiraya_: La première te concerne uniquement. Comme tu le sais, pour être un véritable ninja il faut passé des examens, et celui du second niveau, c'est-à-dire l'examen chunnin a lieu dans un mois. Veux-tu y participer?

_Sasuke_: Bien sur, mais je ne suis pas prêt!

L'hermite sourit.

_Jiraya:_ Tu l'es plus que tu ne le crois! Deuxièmement, tu dois également savoir qu'une guerre se profile et que dans ces conditions, nous devons éliminer un maximum d'ennemis avant que tout ne se déclare. C'est pour cela que je t'informe, et là ce n'est finalement pas une demande, que Naruto reprendra du service dès ce soir, et aux coté d'Itachi Uchiwa.

Cette information remua le brun. Comment pouvait-on encore penser le mettre dans la même équipe que son frère, ce frère qu'il haïssait tellement.

_Sasuke_: Mais...

_Jiraya:_ Il n'y a pas de "mais" possible. Cette décision est définitive.

Alors que le maitre des crapauds sortait de la pièce, le bruit d'une chaise tombant sur le sol arréta net ce dernier. Lorsqu'il se retourna, il put voir, à la fois une scène qu'il redoutait et en même temps, cette scène lui était assez pitoyable. L'Uchiwa c'était relevé brutalement, faisant tombé la chaise. Ses poings, cripés, avaient frappé si brutalement la table que cette dernière c'était brisée par son milieu. Puis, il avait tourné son beau visage vers l'homme aux cheveux blancs, ses sharingans activés et un filet de larmes coulant le long de ses joues.

_Sasuke_: Vous devez avoir d'autres bon ninjas? Pourquoi toujours Naruto?

_Jiraya:_ Parce qu'il est jeune, rapide, efficace et surtout, encore assez petit pour se faufiler dans certains endroits louche sans se faire voir. Quand à ton frère, il est certainement le meilleur de l'Akatsuki, et un excellent tueur. ... . Mais tout ça, tu le sais déjà.

_**oooOOOooo**_

_Shizune_: Tsunade-sama! Réveillez-vous!

La blonde, qui c'était endormi sur de la paperasse, se réveilla en sursaut en entendant sa disciple lui crier dans les oreilles. Elle se frotta les yeux avant de lancer un regard perçant à la brune.

Cette dernière la regardait d'un air innocent, un grand sourire aux lèvres, la tête légèrement penchée vers la droite.

_Shizune_: Désolée Tsunade mais ...

Un petit rire cristallin se fit entendre à l'autre bout de la pièce.

_Itachi:_ C'est beau d'être Hokage, on ne fait que dormir!

La blonde reprit contenance. Non mais pour qui il se prend ce gamin? Elle allait tout de même pas se laisser dénigrer par un Uchiwa!

_Tsunade_: Disons que les affaires externe du moment me laisse peu de moments de pauses. On fait ce qu'on peut!

Shizune profita du moment pour s'eclipser.

_Tsunade:_ Que veux-tu?

_Itachi:_ Vous avez fait appel à moi, vous aviez une mission à me confier.

_Tsunade:_ C'est vrai.

Elle lui tendit un ordre de mission que le brun lut avec attention.

_Tsunade_: Tu seras évidemment accompagné ... de Naruto.

Une lueure malicieuse s'alluma dans les prunelles onyx du renégat.

_Tsunade_: Je ne l'ai pas encore mit au courant.

Et juste à cet instant, on frappa à la porte.

_**oooOOOooo**_

"Laisseeee la!"

La voix qui venait de s'élever était rauque et dure, sifflante, pleine de colère.

L'homme d'une cinquantaine d'années, aux cheveux noirs et long envoya l'homme voler contre le mur d'un simple mouvement de bras. Ses prunelles d'un jaune d'or lui lancèrent des éclairs, signe d'une représaille longue, douloureuse et sanglante.

Le plus jeune baissa les yeux en signe de soumission et, avant que cela ne dégénère, il prit les jambes à son cou et détala de la petite chambre.

L'homme brun se tourna alors vers la jeune femme. Elle était recroquevillée dans un coin du grand lit, genoux remontés à sa poitrine, un kunaï pointé vers l'ennemi, les yeux pleins de haine et de peur.

_Orochimaru_: J'espère qu'il ne t'as pas touché.

Elle releva son visage, ses yeux étaient passé de l'état de haine à ceux de surprise. Cette voix ... c'est elle qui l'avais fait sursauter. Elle était redevenue si douce, si envoutante, comme avant.

Le serpent se rapprocha d'elle, lentement, très lentement et déposa sa main gauche sur la joue de sa victime.

_Orochimaru_: Qui y'a t-il ma petite vipère? Ne me dit pas que tu à peur.

La dite "petite vipère" n'osait plus bouger. Ses yeux n'avaient pas changé d'expression mais son corps, lui était prétrifié, il refusait de bouger.Le brun eut un léger rictus puis, tout aussi lentement que précédemment, il approcha ses lèvres de celles de la jeune femme et l'embrassa.

Lorsqu'il se recula, moins de deux secondes plus tard, il put voir que sa victime avait fermé les yeux

_Orochimaru:_ Tu n'as pas changé, toujours aussi soumise envers moi.

_**oooOOOooo**_

_Naruto_: Vous vouliez me ... voir?! Qu'est ce qu'il fout là?

Le brun se tourna vers le nouvel arrivant, un large sourire aux lèvres et des yeux tout innocents.

_Naruto_: Si c'est pour taffer avec lui ... c'est non!

_Tsunade_: Désolée pour toi mais c'est déjà choisit. Allez, au boulot!

Les deux hommes venaient de sortir du bureau. Le blond n'avait rien ajouté depuis la première réplique de Tsunade, il savait qu'il ne pouvait rien faire contre les ordres de l'hokage. Alors, l'Uzumaki avait simplement lu l'ordre de mission, et écouté les quelques conseills qui leurs avaient été donnés.

_Itachi:_ Va chercher tes affaires,je t'attends dehors.

Dix minutes plus tard, les deux garçons étaient parties, tout deux sur la moto de l'ainée Uchiwa.

_Itachi:_ Ca faisait longtemps, pas vrai? Comment ca se passe avec mon frère?

_Naruto:_ Qu'est ce que ça peux te foutre?

_Itachi:_ Je m'inquiète sur le sort qu'il te réserve. Tu sais, je ne te racontais pas de salades en ce qui concerne la marque. Elle est dangeureuse, surtout si Orochimaru réussit à ammener mon frère a s'en servir.

_Naruto_: En quoi est-ce qu'elle est dangeureuse, cette marque?

Le brun s'arréta dans une ruelle, un peu à l'écart de tout. Il coupa le moteur et descendit après l'Uzumaki. Le blond s'addosa au mur le plus proche, à moins de deux mètres du brun, adossé à sa moto.

_Itachi_: Cette marque, c'est en vérité un sceau maudit qu'Orochimaru a copié à l'un de ses cobayes. Elle multiplie la force de la personne qui la possède, si cette personne a l'esprit assez sombre pour se laisser entrainer.

_Naruto_: Et lui c'est le cas...

_Itachi_: La haine qu'il entretient envers moi le fait sombrer peu à peu. Il va chercher a obtenir un maximum de puissance et à ce moment, il trouvera Orochimaru.

_Naruto_: Comme par hasard...

La voix du blond se faisait de plus en plus faible.

_Itachi:_ Il arrive.

C'est une silhouette, drapé dans un grand manteau, le visage caché par une capuche, qui apparut. Malgré le peu que l'on pouvait voir, les deux ninja savait qu'il s'agissait d'un homme de moins de 20ans.

_Homme_: C'est vous que je dois renseigner.

Plus qu'une question, cette phrase était un ordre.

_Itachi:_ Oui.

_Homme_: Suivez moi.

Les trois ninja marchèrent pendant moins de deux minutes, et entrèrent par une porte métalique dans un bar clandestin, le genre d'endroits peu fréquentable. L'homme retira sa capuche en entrant, mais ne se tourna pas vers ceux qui le suivait, ne leurs montrant pas ses traits. Ils s'installèrent ensuite à une table, dans un coin sombre, à l'abri des vues les plus indiscrète.

_Naruto_: C'est ici?

Le visage de l'homme en face de lui était presque toujours invisible car placé dans l'ombre. Mais l'Uzumaki avait remarqué ses lunettes et les quelques mèches de cheveux qui lui barraient le front.

_Homme_: Oui. La personne a abattre est un espoin d'Oto no kuni, comme moi. Mais lui est beaucoup trop dangeureux. Tant pour nous que pour vous.

_Itachi:_ Pourquoi?

L'homme s'avanca légèrement vers ses deux comparses. L'expression du blond changea alors.

_Naruto_: Kabuto?!? C'est toi notre espion?

L'argenté soupira.

_Kabuto_: Tu es toujours aussi peu discret Naruto-kun! Mais oui, c'est bien moi. Pour répondre à ta question, Itachi-san, cette personne est dangeureuse parce qu'elle c'est fait voler des documents confidentiels, qui vous sont revenus. De plus, il nous informe très explicitement de vos moindre faits et gestes.

_Naruto_: Y'a possibilité de connaitre son nom?

_Kabuto_: Je connais seulement son nom de famille, pas très connu par ailleurs. Il s'appelle Aburame.

_A suivre..._

Fanny: Salut tout le monde! Je vous fait parvenir ce chapitre après les écrits du bac ... ou en tout cas, ceux des premières, juste de quoi vous détendre un peu!

Naruto: C'est toi ou les autres que ca detend?

Fanny: Bah moi évidemment! J'me suis pas farcie 3 épreuves en 24heures pour pas écrire un peu! Merde à la fin!

Jiraya: Tu as pas autre chose a réviser?

Fanny: Booooon j'ai compris! J'y retourne!!!

Jiraya: Reviews?


	36. Chapter 36

: Naruto bien sur: Pour leurs plus grand bonheur, et mon plus grand malheur, ils ne m'appartiennent pas: T: Une fic sur la vie de Naru-chan dans un monde presque aléatoire enfin bon, vous verrrez bien.: Des fautes d'orthographes en pagailles, que voulez vous y faire? J'ai pas de correcteur sur mon PC. 

Cette fic est dédiée a toutes celles (et ceux meme si ya pas beaucoup de mecs) qui aiment les histoires triste, l'humour pourri et surtout le SASU/NARU!

**Réponse aux reviews:**

**Tookuni**: Eheh!!! Sale pervers (Jiraya: Pourquoi tu mets "sale" devant le pervers? C'est pas sale!! C'est bon d'être pervers! D'ailleurs tu connais, n'est ce pas! Auteur: Naaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan) Non je décone, j'adore les pervers! Je sais pas ce que je ferais sans eux!!!!! Pour le yuri ... je vais vraiment essayer de caser ça quelque part... en plus ca sera marrant: mon premier lemon-yuri ... c'est stressant comme le premier lemon-yaoi! Sinon j'espère que tout c'est bien passé pour tes exams!?

**Inukag9**: Ouais ... aburame comme Shino ... mais pas Shino! Désolé ca aide pas trop mais tu comprendras mieux en lisant! De rien pour l'aide, lis ce chapitre tranquille, y'a rien a sauter!

**Kyu-chan: **Mwahahaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah, j'adore mais stp Kyubi, détruit pas trop Kyu-chan, la fic est pas fini... après tu fais ce que tu veux mais pas en plein milieu quand même!!!!!! Pour les intrus, je dirais ... les croquettes pour chat et la mort de l'auteuse! Bah quoi cest vrai?!?! Rien de mieux qu'un coca pour écrire jusque tard (surtout si y'a autre chose dedans) et puis je vois pas pourquoi je devrais mourir! Sinon plus de fic ... plus de problème ... plus de lemon ... plus MOI tout simplement (Sasuke: et tes chevilles? Auteur: Tu peux parler toi monsieur Uchiwa et gnagnagnah!)... bon j'arrète!

**Pandanoux**: Contente de pas avoir passé la philo cette année quand même! J'ai halluciné en voyant les sujets moi aussi! Par contre j'ai kiffé (et cartonné) en francais! Bref, comment as tu deviné que y'aurai pas romance entre Naruto et sasuke dans ce chapitre?! par contre pour naruto, il se laisse un peu aller mais bon!

**Manu**: Merci pour ta review, ca fait toujours plaisir de voir de nouvelle tête!... Bah comment t'as deviné pour Sasuke?! Naaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan je vends pas la mèche moaaaaa!!!!!

**oOYumiOo:** Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeh bah si ... moi j'aime Itachi et je veux qu'il aille avec naruto parce que Sasuke est con avec son histoire de vengeance! il est bien mieux dans le lit de son grand frère et ... euh merde, je m'éloigne là!!! Merci pour ta reviews.

Bonne Lecture!

Chapitre 36:

: Ma petite vipère ... j'adorai te donner ce surnom là lorsque nous étions à Konoha... et tu sais pourquoi?: Non. 

Le serpent avait emmené son ancienne élève dans ses appartements et l'avait confortablement installé. Tandis que cette dernière regardait les différents vétements posé à sa disposition dans l'armoire, elle écoutait attentivement son ancien maitre, son maitre tout simplement.

: Parce que ca faisait enragé les autres ... tes "petits camarades"!: Seulement...? 

Sa voix n'avait pas beaucoup porté, seulement un peu, de quoi se faire entendre aux oreilles du brun. On pouvait y entendre une pointe de tristesse.

: Bien sur! Que crois-tu? 

La jeune femme venait de tirer l'une des robes accrochées dans l'armoire, une longue robe noir avec un décolleté plongeant.

: Huuuum, très jolie. Elle devrai t'aller à merveille! 

Puis, après s'être levé.

: Bon, je te laisse te préparer. : Aburame tu dis! Ce ne serai pas un ancien clan: Spécialisé dans les insectes, effectivement.: Aburame?! C'est le nom...: D'un de tes camarade de classe... déjà au courant. La personne que tu as dans ta classe s'appelle Shino Aburame, c'est son fils.: Aïe-uuuuh, ca va faire mal!: Tu ne veux pas le faire?: Je le fais pour mon village... Ca ne changera rien! 

Les trois hommes se turent quelques minutes, chacun réfléchissaient. Ce fut l'argenté qui rompit le silence.

: Il est là. 

La blonde, qui se tenait face à la baie-vitrée de son bureau, se tourna avec un micro sourire vers le nouveau venu.

: Que me vaux se titre honorifique de la part d'un Uchiwa? 

Le brun lui tendit une enveloppe que la blonde prit et ouvrit. A l'interieur se trouvait plusieurs billets de banque et une feuille pliée en quatre.

: Les billets, c'est pour la table que j'ai brisée ce matin ... et la feuille, c'est celle que je devais remplir pour participer aux examens chunnin. 

L'hokage se mit alors a rire.

Ne t'inquiète pas pour la table. Jiraya aussi en a cassé ... mais lui ne les a jamais remboursé. Il n'a même jamais tenté. 

Un homme d'une cinquantaine d'année venait de s'asseoir sur l'un des luxueux canapé reservé au VIP du bar. Il était acompagné de trois autres hommes d'affaires, dont une grande pointure de la mafia locale. Il y avait également quatres escorte-girl.

Bah il se fait pas chier... il a pas choisit les plus moches quand même! Il est pas marié tout de même?!: Non, il a divorcé il y a 4 mois.: Et on l'attire comment? C'est pas bien compliqué! On attends qu'il aille au chiottes pour se laver les mains ... ou pour se tapper l'une de ces blondes pulpeuses et on l'égorge!!!! Pfff! Plus sérieusement?!: Bah c'est que mon plan d'action ressemble étrangement à celui de Naruto-kun!: Tiens, d'ailleurs il est plus rapide que prévu! Il peut déjà plus se retenir!!!! Ah ces hétéro j'vous jure!: On y va! 

Anko, vétu d'une longue robe de soirée noire au large décolleté et aux épaules dénudées, fit son appartition dans la grande salle de reception du QG d'Oto no kuni. Les grands lustres au plafond, tous allumés, se reflétaient dans les larges miroirs et faisaient étinceller l'argenterie disposé sur la longue table. Debout au bout de la table, entre les deux couvert placés là pour l'occasion se tenait le maitre des lieux, habillé d'un somptueux kimono noir et or.

: Bienvenue à toi ma très chère Anko. Viens donc t'asseoir près de moi. 

Et tout en disant cela, il indiqua à la jeune femme la place à sa droite.

Comme un véritable gentleman, il lui placa la chaise et l'aida a s'installer avant d'aller lui même se poser en face d'elle.

: Tu es absolument sublime Anko. Si je t'avais connu bien avant, je crois que tu aurais pu me faire rester à Konoha... Mais je n'étais pas assez à votre gout pour vous faire rester.: Pourquoi prends-tu ce ton ma douce Anko? Bien sur que si tu étais à mon gout, jeune, belle et pleine de rage, sinon je ne t'aurai pas choisit pour être mon élève favorite.: Et pourtant... 

Le serpent émis un léger ricanement qui prit par surprise son ancienne élève.

Pourquoi ce ricanement? Vous le preniez lorsque je vous amusais.: C'est parce que tu m'amuses ma petite Anko! Tu as vite retrouvé ton humeur agressive et ton regard épris de liberté... et j'adore ça! Mais ne parlons plus de cela pour le moment... passons un bon moment ensemble. 

Le cadet Uchiwa, vétu d'un short noir et d'un t-shirt de la même couleur brodé aux couleurs de son clan s'approcha du dauphin, un sac à l'épaule et le regard décidé.

: Plus que jamais! 

Et les deux hommes montèrent dans la voiture.

Les trois ninja entrèrent dans un boucan terrible dans la petite pièce qui servait de sanitaire, et également de pièce a se faire un prostitué illico presto. La prostitué en question était allongé sur le grand plan où était disposé les lavabo et se faisait copieusement prendre par le père Aburame.

: On vous dérange pas j'espère? Non parce que en faite on a pas l'intention de repasser plus tard! 

Kabuto, pendant cette petite tirade, c'était approché des deux tourtereaux et finit de les séparer, renvoyant la jeune femme dans la salle après lui avoir donné le contenu du porte feuille de l'homme.

: Kabuto-san?! Qu'est ce que...: Qu'est ce qui se passe? Bah rien, on vient juste t'annoncer que tu vas mourrir.: Toujours aussi direct! Bon qui s'en charge?: C'est toi le tueur sanguinaire ... alors j'te le laisse! 

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour l'écrire, le meutrier de la famille Uchiwa sortit un kunai de la poche se trouvant près de sa cuisse droite et d'un mouvement rapide se retrouva derrière l'homme brun. La lame glissa le long de la peau avec une facilité déconcertante et fini par s'enfoncer de tout son long dans la gorge. Le sang gicla et vint maculer les miroirs et les paroies blanches de la pièce.

: Beaucoup trop simple... 

Après le repas copieux qui leurs avaient été servi, le serpent emmena son élève dans une autre pièce aux proportions impressionnante: la bibliothèque.

: Comment as tu trouvé ce diner?: Excellent.. 

L'ainé prit un gros livre relié de cuir et viont s'asseoir en face de la brune.

: Si je t'ai fait venir de force ici, ce n'et finalement pas pour discuter joyeusement ou pour essayer de rattraper le passé, comme tu l'auras compris, cela m'importe peu! Alors maintenant que tu es suffisamment en en confiance je vais t'annoncer ce que j'ai à t'annoncer. Je ne veux plus que tu t'approches de Jiraya.: Pourquoi? C'étais ton meilleur ami, et après?! Je fais ce que je veux et lui aussi... 

Son ton étais froid, strident. Elle essayait tant bien que mal de soutenir le regard du maitre.

: Fais seulement ce que je te dis si tu ne veux pas qu'il t'arrives de bricoles.: Va t'faire foutre! 

La brune qui c'étais levé sortit de la pièce et finalment de la maison.

: C'est surement parce que je suis un Uchiwa. 

Les deux hommes se trouvait dans une chambre d'hotel, le plus jeune était allongé sur le lit tandis que son ainé était assis sur le rebord de la fenètre.

: Uchiwa ou non, si tu es mauvais demain il ne te donneront pas ton grade. Surtout que le type d'épreuve change.: Comment ça?: Demain tu vas combattre contre un autre adversaire, certes, mais ce n'est pas la victoire qui compte... Seulement ton style et ta tactique. Même si tu perds mais que tu as le reste, alors tu deviendras chunnin 

Naruto et Itachi étaient rentrés de mission depuis une bonne demi heure, juste le temps de faire leurs rapport à Tsunade, et ils c'étaient installé dans la grande salle de bain de l'Uzumaki pour se changer et enlever le sang caillé qui commencait a sentir mauvais.

: Explique moi comment j'aurais pu changer d'avis avec ce que j'ai vu tout à l'heure. Tu prennais ton pieds avoue!: Je le prends plus avec toi, mais bon. 

Cette reflection valut à l'Uchiwa un regard noir de la part de son coéquipier.

: Je dois avouer que j'aime faire couler le sang... mais je ne prends pas mon pieds comme tu dis. C'est juste drôle. 

Le blond se retourna d'un coup, la surprise pouvait se lire sur son visage d'ange.

: Tu trouves ça "drôle" de tuer? Moi je trouves ça triste... et souvent injuste quand on ne s ait pas pourquoi on le fait.: Pourtant, je crois que tu es attiré par les tueurs! Gaara en est un aussi. 

Et pour étayer son argument, le brun s'approcha et aspira les lèvres du blond, avant de forcer l'entrée de sa bouche.

_A suivre..._

Pureza: Avant de commencer, j'aimerai dire quelques chose... même plusieurs choss! Tout d'abord, j'ai changé de pseudo (je sais pas si vous avez remarqué) mais j'ai pas changé d'esprit ... toujours aussi perverse et emmerdante!!!

Naruto: Ca, c'est clair que t'es toujours aussi conne aussi!

Pureza _(tire la langue)_ Bref, j'espère aussi que tout ceux qui ont passé des axam cette année les ont réussit, que tout c'est bien passé ... pour les autres, je ne peux que vous souhaiter beaucoup de courage!

Ino: Ouais, moi aussi je les ai réussit mes exams! J'ai pas de cholestérol, pas de diabète, pas de carences en fer et j'ai même appris qu'elle étais mon groupe sanguin! Je suis Z! C'est fou hein?!

_Se prend un grand coup dans la gueule!_

Pureza: Me parlez plus de fer par pitiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiié! C'étais le sujet de bac scientifique en L!!!!

Jiraya: Je compatie

Pureza: Vraiment?

Jiraya: Juste parce que ton niveau en français le mérite! Tu es, j'ai l'honneur de l'annoncer ici devant tous, ... ma première diciple!!!!!

_Se prend un coup par tout les reviewers et les lecteurs et les bishounens et ses potes..._

Tous: Arrète de t'y croire!!!!

Pureza: C'est dur d'être incomprise!!!!! Et puis enfin je souhaite de bonne vacances à tous le monde, bonne chance à tous ceux qui taff et puis voilà, je vous dit a la prochaine!!!

Kakashi: Allez, reviews, s'vous plaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit!


	37. Chapter 37

_Moi Naruto Uzumaki._

Auteur: Une folle furieuse complètement conne qui se fait appeler Pureza (ou Sukebe ou meme canard en plastique)

Base: Naruto bien sur

Disclamer: Pour leurs plus grand bonheur, et mon plus grand malheur, ils ne m'appartiennent pas

Rated: T

Note: Une fic sur la vie de Naru-chan dans un monde presque aléatoire enfin bon, vous verrrez bien.

Note2: Des fautes d'orthographes en pagailles, que voulez vous y faire? J'ai pas de correcteur sur mon PC.

Cette fic est dédiée a toutes celles (et ceux meme si ya pas beaucoup de mecs) qui aiment les histoires triste, l'humour pourri et surtout le YAOI!

**Réponse aux reviews:**

**Inukag9**: Merci merci, j'espère que celui là te plaira aussi... Désolé de ne pas publier aussi souvent qu'avant mais entre les soirées à droite à gauche, le cuvage du lendemain, le taff et tout le bordel, j'ai pas beaucoup de temps!!!! Merci en tout cas de lire!

**Manu**: Oui, merci de me l'avoir dit pour la mise en page, c'est rectifié si y'a besoin!!!! Bah oui Naruto est / était avec Sasuke ... bon je dis rien de plus je laisse découvrir!!!!

**Tookuni**: Bah merci beaucoup de continuer à lire, ca me fait toujours plaisir d'avoir des reviews comme les tiennes!! J'ai rectifié la mise en page si y'a besoin, merci de m'en avoir informé! J'espère que ce chapitre te conviendra

**Naru-chan**: Mdr, t'es grave!!! Bon bah je repond à ton caprice d'avoir un chap pour ta fête . mais aec un peu de retard!!!!

Un chapitre, très court, dédicacé à Naru-chan pour sa fête (avec du retard) et aussi pour vous annoncer que je part en vac demain dc pas de chapitre pendant au moins trois semaines!!!!

Bonne Lecture!

_Anko_: Jirayaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!

La jeune femme ferma la porte d'entrée et se dirigea vers la cuisine

_Anko_: Jirayaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!

Puis elle se dirigea vers les escaliers et se remit a appeler.

_Anko_: Jirayaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

_Jiraya_: Arrête de crier, j'suis pas sourd encore!

L'appelé en question venait d'apparaitre derrière la brune, et semblait sortir d'un profond sommeil. Il l'a prit par la taille et se serra contre elle.

_Jiraya_: Qu'est ce que tu veux ma belle?

La brune posa ses lèvres contre celles de son amant avant de blottir son visage dans le cou du maitre des crapauds.

_Anko_: J'ai eu une journée abominable... j'avais juste envie de te sentir contre moi.

_Jiraya_: Je savais que tu pouvais plus te passer de moi!!!

_Anko_: Baka.

_**oooOOOooo**_

_Orochimaru: _Comment c'est passé la mission?

_Kabuto_: Il est mort, comme vous l'avez demandé.

_Orochimaru_: Pourtant, je ne sens aucune odeur de sang sur toi... Es tu sur d'avoir bien fait le travail? Je ne ressent pas non plus la pointe d'adrenaline que tu devrais avoir.

_Kabuto_: J'ai prit une douche avant de me présenter ici, je n'aime pas avoir l'odeur du sang sur moi... et ca m'a permit de me calmer.

Le brun se leva et s'approcha de l'argenté. Ce dernier fut surpris lorsque son maitre l'embrassa avec douceur, laissant simplement ses lèvres effleurer celles de son vis-à-vis.

_Orochimaru_: Tu sais pourtant à quel point l'odeur et le gout du sang m'excite...

_Kabuto_: Je suis désolé maitre mais ... je ne me sent pas d'attaque pour vous...

L'ancien gennin de Konoha avait baissé les yeux, ces joues avaient légèrement rougies. Il se retourna et sortit du bureau le plus rapidement possible, craignant pour sa vie... Après tout, on ne refusait pas les avances du maitre sans craindre de représailles. Pourtant, il n'entendit rien. Aucuns cris, aucuns objets jettés contre les murs. Il détalla alors a toute vitesse.

_**oooOOOooo**_

_Naruto_: Arrète ça...

Les mains de l'Uchiwa descendirent encore un peu plus sur les hanches du blond, s'approchant dangeureusement de ses fesses, tandis que ses lèvres avaient trouvé refuge dans le creux du cou du plus jeune.

_Naruto_: Itachi ... arrète ça tout de suite!

Le brun se colla un peu plus l'Uzumaki, le collant encore d'avantage au mur blanc et froid derrière lui

_Naruto_: Je t'en supplie, ne fais pas ça...

La voix du porteur de Kyubi se faisait de plus en plus suppliante, maigre, jusqu'à devenir un murmure et disparaitre dans un soupir.

Alors se fut le signal pour l'Uchiwa, il comprit qu'il l'avait enfin fait craqué, qu'il était à lui tout entier. Il releva alors son visage et embrassa langoureusement son nouvel amant qui, se laissait entièrement faire, ennivré par ce parfum, hypnotisé par la chaleur des doigts qui le touchaient.

_**oooOOOooo**_

L'Uchiwa étais en garde et face de lui se tenait son adversaire; un garçon d'à peu près son âge, les cheveux brun, très longs, retenu par un pic, vétu d'un kimono large bleu et portant un masque blanc et rouge qui couvrait l'intégralité de son visage.

L'arbitre avait donné le coup d'envoie du match depuis déjà plusieurs secondes or, sans savoir pourquoi, aucuns d'eux n'avaient bougé. Sasuke cherchait a savoir pourquoi la personne en face de ljui lui était si familière sans l'avoir jamais vu.

Soudain, l'autre bougea, s'élancant à grande vitesse vers le frère d'Itachi, kunaï en avant. Sasuke sourit à l'idée d'une attaque de face, tellement simple a éviter et a retourner contre le porteur du coup.

Pourtant, malgré ses sharingans activés, il ne vit pas son adversaire disparaitre, et ne fut donc pas en mesure de le voir réapparaitre derrière lui pour lui porter un coup dans l'épaule. Destabilisé, l'Uchiwa tomba et roula sur quelques mètres avant de se relever prestement et de se remettre en garde. Mais l'autre étais déjà sur lui, il eu tout juste le temps d'attraper l'une de ses armes pour contrer le coup de l'autre brun.

Désormais face à face, les visages à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, chacun pouvait sentir la force de l'autre, et l'Uchiwa put ressentir la haine qui emanait de son adversaire.

Ce dernier tappa fermemant son pied sur le sol, a un endroit où moins de dix secondes auparavant ne se trouvait que poussière, et une nuée d'aiguilles s'éleva d'une flaque d'eau et fonca vers les deux assaillants.

Il y eu un bruit d'explosion, un fracas immense, puis un nuages de fumée masquant les deux ninjas. Mais lorsqu'il se dispersa, on put s'apercevoir qu'aucun des deux ne se trouvait à cette endroit.

En effet, le garçon au visage masqué c'était positionné à une dizaine de mètres de là, tandis que l'autre avait totalement disparut.

_**oooOOOooo**_

Le blond se retrouva allongé sur le sol de la salle de bain, son amant sur lui, tout deux s'embrassant passionement, leurs langues se liant à un rythme infernal.

Ce fut le brun qui rompit le baiser, pour mieux attraper la lèvre inférieure de l'Uzumaki et la mordiller jusqu'à ce qu'elle saigne, se délectant alors de ce liquide au gout métallique et sucré.

Mais le porteur de Kyubi, ne l'entendant pas de cette oreille, renversa son amant d'un soir et se retrouva alors au dessus, prenant par la même occasion de nouveau possession de la bouche du brun. Ses lèvres descendirent ensuite vers sa machoire, son cou, son épaule droite, y déposant de légers suçons tandis que ses mains caressaient chaque parcelles du ventre qui lui était offertes. Elles continuèrent ensuite leurs exploration d'un Itachi Uchiwa totalement sous le charme des lèvres et des doigts habiles de l'Uzumaki.

_**oooOOOooo**_

Le nuage de poussière était totalement retombé et seul le garçon au visage masqué était visible, seul au milieu de l'arène. Un bruit de stupéfaction se fit entendre dans l'assistance.

Soudain, un violent courant d'air se fit sentir près du ninja masqué. Ce dernier n'eu pas le temps de le sentir arriver qu'il était déjà projetté à plusieurs mètres de là. Il y eu ensuite une seconde attaque, toujours aussi furtive, puis une troisième. Mais cette fois ci, il peut voir son adversaire lui foncer droit dessus, un chidori dans la main droite.

Les sharingans de Sasuke venaient d'évoluer au troisième stade et lui donnant un air plus férocei Ils avaient évolué lorsqu'il avait compris que celui qu'il affrontait n'était autre que son ennemi public numéro2, Haku, le ninja de Kiri.

Le combattant du village du brouillard ne bougeait plus, sachant très bien ce qui l'&ttendait, et sachant également que quelque soit ses mouvements, son adversaire les décrypterai.

La nuée bruyante frola le visage du brun aux cheveux longs et son masque se brisa en deux, la partie droite tombant en première et laissant découvrir son visage.

_**oooOOOooo**_

Les doigts du blond explorèrent encore le corps d'Itachi, jusqu'à trouver les hanches du brun, où ils s'agripèrent. Sa langue, quand à elle, c'était attardé sur les boutons de chairs rose qui pointaient, durcis par le désir.

Ce fut au tour de l'Uchiwa de modifier les positions et de se retrouver, de nouveau, au dessus. Tandis qu'il passait sa main droite dans les cheveux de son partenaire, que ses yeux se noyaient dans ceux du blond, sa main gauche, ou plutot son index, descendait le long du torse du plus jeune, dessinant chaque courbes et lui arrachant quelques frissons.

_**oooOOOooo**_

"Sasuke arrète!"

Ces deux mots avaient été prononcé par Iruka, sur une voix qu'il n'employait jamais, sur un ton dur. Alors, le plus jeune arrèta aussi sec de se débattre contre les deux junnins qui tentaient tant bien que mal de le retenir, et d'éviter les quelques éclairs restant d'un chidori raté.

De l'autre coté de l'air de combat, deux infirmiers aidaient Haku a se relever.

_Iruka_: Nous n'avons déja pas beaucoup de ninja compétents, alors si tu tues le peu que nous avons, soit sur que tu ne sera jamais admit au grade supérieur!

L'Uchiwa baissa les yeux, quelque peu honteux.

_Iruka_: Même si tu le détestes, tu ne doit pas le tuer. Il nous est utile.

_Sasuke_: Désolé.

_**oooOOOooo**_

_Itachi_: Non, je ne peux pas...

Et tout en disant cela, le brun c'était relevé, laissant Naruto allongé seul sur le carrelage.

_Naruto_: Pourquoi?! Qu'est ce que j'ai fait?!

L'ainé du clan Uchiwa enfila son kimono, se tenant dos au blond.

_Itachi_: Je ne peux pas faire ça... tu es avec Sasuke...

Et le brun sortit.

Toujours dans la salle de bain, assis par terre, près de ses affaires, Naruto semblait perdu.

_POV Naruto:_

_"Merde j'le croit pas! Avant je voulais pas mais il y arrivait quand même, et aujourd'hui j'ai un coup de faiblesse, je suis consentant et il en profite même pas... Je comprend plus rien aux Uchiwa moaaaaaaaa. Et avec tout ça, il me laisse en plan avec tout mon désir sur les bras... quel con!"_

De l'autre coté de la porte, Itachi Uchiwa nouait son kimono tranquillement, le sourire aux lèvres.

_POV Itachi:_

_"Et voilà! J'ai plus qu'à attendre qu'il vienne jusqu'à moi pou terminer ce qu nous avons commencé... N'empèche que j'ai eu du mal à me retenir... j'aurai bien continué."_

Et marchant dans le couloir menant à sa chambre on put l'entendre murmurer _"tu l'as perdu petit frère"_.

_A suivre..._

Naruto et Sasuke: TU TE FOU DE MA GUEULE?!?!

Pureza: Le bureau des plaintes et réclamations j'écoute!

Sasuke: J'y crois pas, NARUTO ET ITACHI ENSEMNLE!!! C'est de la provoc', tu te fou de moi... je te deteste!!!!!

Naruto: Bah euuuuuuuuuuuuuuuh ... pourquoi on continue pas?! J'aimais bien moaaaaaaaaaaa!

(regard noir de Sasuke vers Naruto)

Pureza: Qu'ils sont meugnon!!!!!!

(regard noir de Sasuke et Naruto vers Pureza)

Pureza: Dis plus rien moaaaa!

(grand silence... )

Pureza: Et puis merde sui personne parle moi j'ai encore des trucs à dire!!!! Comme je l'ai dit, ce chapitre est spéciale dédié à Naru-chan pour sa fête (avec du retard mais bon). Mais juste un truc! J'ai cherché à quoi correspondait le 23 juillet... et c'est la fête des Brigitte... alors j'en conclut que tu t'appelles BRIGITTE!!!!! Mwahaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!!! Naan j'déconne, fais pas la gueule! C'est quoi ton prénom stp!

(recoit une chaussure dans la gueule)

Pureza: Aïeuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuh ...

Kakashi: Arrète tes conneries!

Pureza: Ooooooooooooooh non mon chéri d'amouuuuuuuuuuuuuuur... pas de violence envers moaaaaaaaaaaaaaa... (gagatise) Bon je vous souhaite à tous de bonne vacances parce que moi je part demaiiiiiiiiiinnnnnn!!!! Bisous!

Orochimaru: Reviews ... où je vous coupe les doigts!


	38. Chapter 38

Moi Naruto Uzumaki

Auteur: Une folle furieuse complètement conne qui se fait appeler Pureza (ou Sukebe ou meme canard en plastique) 

Base: Naruto bien sur

Disclamer: Pour leurs plus grand bonheur, et mon plus grand malheur, ils ne m'appartiennent pas

Rated: T

Note: Une fic sur la vie de Naru-chan dans un monde presque aléatoire enfin bon, vous verrrez bien.

Note2: Des fautes d'orthographes en pagailles, que voulez vous y faire? J'ai pas de correcteur sur mon PC. 

Cette fic est dédiée a toutes celles (et ceux meme si ya pas beaucoup de mecs) qui aiment les histoires triste, l'humour pourri et surtout le YAOI!

**Réponse aux reviews:**

**Inukag9**: Et voici le nouveau chapitre... j'espère qu'il te plaira. Raah mais personne n'aime le Ita/Naru ou quoi?! Bon d'accord, j'sui beuzarrrrrrrrrrrrre!.. Lol!

**Naru-chan**: Ils sont pas à plaindre ces deux là... Merci pour tes 2 reviews et dsl de t'avoir appelé brigitte . quoi que jdois bien avouer que j'ai bien déliré la dessus... **XD**

**Kyu-chan**: Raaaaaaaah naaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan, la tue pas sale renard attardé sinon je ... je ... euh bah j'sais pas moi! j'ai pas trop l'habitude de me prendre la tête avec un renard géant à sept queus... Aaaaaaah si je sais!!. Sinon je t'oblige a écouter TH... Kyubi: Qui?! Pureza: TH comme Tokio Hotel! Kyubi: Maiiiiiiiiis j'adoooooooooooooooooooooooooore!!! Pureza: Rah merde... alors le nouveau Lorie! Kyubi: Raaaaaaaaah ca non... j'suis entrainé à la torture mais y'a des limites quand même!!! Pureza: Geeeeeeeeeeeentil toutou! T'es partie ou pdt les deux mois?!

Bonne Lecture!

_**Chapitre 38:**_

_Sasuke_: Je suis de retour!

Le jeune Uchiwa entra dans la grande maison suivit par Iruka. Ce dernier ne fit pas plus de deux mêtres dans le couloir avant qu'un colosse vienne ne se pendre à son cou.

Iruka: Kakashiiiiiiiiii, tu m'étrangles...

Kakashi: Je sais mais tu m'as trop manqué mon p'tit dauphin... 

Iruka: Raaaaaaaaaaah, à moi aussi mais quand même! 

L'épouventail conduit ensuite son amant dans le bureau de Tsunade, la porte qui se trouvait sur leurs gauche, prenant soin de bien refermer la porte derrière lui. Il plaqua ensuite le brun contre le mur, se collant à lui.

Iruka: On va quand même pas faire ça dans le bureau de l'Hokage?! Je sais que t'es pressé mais...

Kakashi: C'est une idée interessante à laquelle je n'oubliearai pas de réfléchir mais c'est pas pour ça que je t'ai emmené ici... C'est juste qu'on a un petit problème.

Iruka: Du genre?

Kakashi: Bah disons que Naruto est très attiré par Itachi et que ca craint si Sasuke l'apprend ... il risque de se barrer.

Iruka: Tu en as parlé avec Tsunade? 

A ce moment, la porte s'ouvrit.

Tsunade: Me parler de quoi? Et puis merde, c'est mon bureau, allez faire ça ailleurs! Même moi je me permet pas m'envoyer en l'air ici...

Iruka et Kakashi: Avec qui?

Tsunade: J'vous en pose des questions?

Kakashi: Oui, il y a cinq secondes.

Tsunade: Okay, mauvais exemple... Iruka, il me faut tes impressions sur le travail de Sasuke Uchiwa. 

Iruka: Ecrit ou oral?

Tsunade: Oral, ca ira.

Iruka: Il est doué, c'est incontestable. Mais il ne sait pas se controler et je pense que cela ne jouera pas en sa faveur. Il n'aura pas le titre de chunnin.

Kakashi: Comment peux tu en être si certains? 

Iruka: Il a tenté de tuer Haku, c'était son adversaire. Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'ils ont des différents.

Tsunade: Bon, très bien... de toute façon, qu'il soit gennin, chunnin ou même simple élève, nous aurons besoin de lui pour cette guerre. Kakashi, je te confie la fin de son apprentissage. ****

oooOOOooo

Orochimaru: Alors cet examen?

Yoroï: Uchiwa Sasuke ne sera pas admit chunnin.

Orochimaru: Comment ça? 

L'irritation paraissait dans la voix du serpent.

Yoroï: Mais rassurez-vous, il reste un combattant de premier rang, un excellent ninja possédant toute la génétique de son clan... Un excellent apprenti pour vous.

Orochimaru: Humm... Alors préparons nous à le recevoir dignement... Et préviens Kabuto que nous allons chercher Sasuke. ****

oooOOOooo

Sasuke: Naruto?!

Naruto: J'suis là. 

La voix venait de loin, ou était très étouffé. Toujours est-il que le possesseur du sharingan se dirigea vers le fond du couloir, vers la petite bibliothèque privée des sannins.

Sasuke: Qu'est ce que tu fou là? J'croyais que t'aimais pas la lecture? 

Le blond n'avait pas levé la tête du gros livre qu'il avait posé devant lui.

Naruto: Faut bien que quelqu'un face le sale boulot et comme j'vais rien a faire...

Sasuke: Je vois... Et c'est quoi ces recherches?

Naruto: Sur le clan Aburame, nous avons abattu le chef de cette famille hier mais certains points m'intrgue, alors je cherche pour répondre mes questions.

Sasuke: Wooooh, d'accord. Bon bah j'vais prendre une douche moi... si l'envie te prend de venir me frotter le dos, ça sera avec plaisir... 

Puis une fois que le possesseur de Kyubi fit sur que le brun était parti, il glissa d'en dessous de la pile de livre un tas de vieux parchemins et déplia le premier l'air soucieux.

Naruto: Alors Itachi avait raison... le sceau qu'Orochimaru a donné à Sasuke est bel et bien une menace... ****

oooOOOooo

Tsunade: Hokage vendu en kit pour village en déroute, prix défiant toute concurence, j'écoute!

Kabuto: Et vous comptez battre maitre Orochimaru avec une présentation aussi défaitiste?!

Tsunade: Eh bien mon cher Kabuto, ca faisait longtemps! Qu'elles bonnes nouvelles t'amènent jusqu'à moi?

Kabuto: Et là, vous êtes trop enthousiaste...

Tsunade: Faudrait savoir à la fin! Bon abrège, c'est mieux pour tout le monde.

Kabuto: Maitre Orochimaru a eu un court résumé de l'épreuve d'Uchiwa Sasuke, actuel shinobi de Konoha. Il a décidé d'utiliser tous les doutes que Sasuke a depuis cette épreuves, je veux parler de sa force qui ne serai pas suffisante. Il ne va plus tarder a agir...

Tsunade: Il a un plan?

Kabuto: Oui mais je ne peux pas vous en parler, c'est trop secret. Il serai que c'est moi qui l'ai balancé.

Tsunade: Très bien, merci pour ton aide. 

La blonde raccrocha l'air songeuse, puis elle leva les yeux vers celui qui était assis de l'autre coté du bureau.

Tsunade: Ils ne vont plus tarder... Je suis désolé mais tu seras encore en première ligne.

Jiraya: Comme toujours lorsqu'il s'agit d'Orochimaru.

Tsunade: Si je connaissais une autre personne capable de le tenir en échec, je l'aurai envoyé à ta place, mais ce n'est pas le cas. Et puis, tu le connais par coeur, j'ai une confiance aveugle en toi Jiraya-kun... ****

oooOOOooo

Sasuke: Tu arrives un poil trop tard Naru-chan... Je viens de sortir de la douche!

Naruto: C'est pas pour ça que je suis venu, j'ai a te parler. 

Le blond s'asit au bout de son lit tandis que son amant, simplement vétu de son pantalon de shinobi, se séchait les cheveux.

Naruto: J'ai fait des recherches sur la marque que tu as à ton cou...

Sasuke: Oh Naru, tu vas pas t'y mettre! Je t'ai dit que c'étais pas grave et que j'allais y survivre.

Naruto: Toi oui, mais moi... 

Le brun se tourna vers l'Uzumaki, l'air surpris.

Naruto: Cette marque, c'est le sceau maléfique du ciel. Orochimaru peut t'utiliser comme il veut grâce à cette marque, il peut t'appeler à ses cotés pour que tu devienne l'un des siens... et si tu t'en va, je ne sais pas ce que je ferai... 

L'Uchiwa jetta sa serviette mouillée sur le lit et vint s'asseoir juste à coté du blond, passant sa main droite sur la joue de l'autre homme, essuyant la larme qui coulait.

Sasuke: Je ne partirai pas Naru, je t'aime trop pour te laisser. ****

oooOOOooo

Orochimaru: Merci d'être venu aussi vite...

Itachi: Qu'est ce que tu me veux encore? 

Les deux renégats se tenaient dans la pénombre d'une ruelle, chacun adossé à un mur, l'un en face de l'autre.

Orochimaru: J'ai décidé de passer à l'attaque et j'ai besoin d toi.

Itachi: Et que puis-je faire pour toi?

Orochimaru: Porter un coup fatal à ton petit frère... qu'il se mette en colère et qu'il libère la marque.

Itachi: Et je suis censé faire comment?

Orochimaru: Sert toi de l'Uzumaki...

Itachi: Non! Qu'il me haisse, tant mieux mais je ne veux pas qu'il y ai quoi que se soit entre Naruto et mon frère...

Orochimaru: Aurais tu peur que ça te retombe dessus? ... et que l'Uzumaki ne veille plus de toi?

Itachi: Occupe toi de ton cul et on parlera plus tard! Et puis de toute façon, je ne vais pas t'aider.

Orochimaru: Et pourquoi cela?

Itachi: Tout simplement parce qu'Akatsuki se remet en marche... les autres membres ont besoin de moi. ****

oooOOOooo

Le ninja copieur ouvrit la porte de la chambre du dauphin et son seul oeil visible se tourna automatiquement vers la fenètre.

Kakashi: Raaah fais chier ce temps de merde!.. 

En effet, il c'était mis a tomber des cordes dehors.

Iruka: C'est pas grave mon petit épouvantail, tu restes dans la maison, non? Que t'as dit l' Kokage?

Kakashi: Que justement, avec ce temps de chien fallait que je sorte!

Iruka: QUOI?! T'es pas sérieux?! J'suis rentré y'a à peine 2heures et tu pars deja?! J'espère au moins que ça en vaut la peine!

Kakashi: Mission de rang A... Je suis désolé mon p'tit dauphin d'amouuur (on rentre dans la guimauveux... hELp, je me noie!!!). J rentre dàs que possible. 

Et après l'avoir embrassé, l'argenté sortit.

****

oooOOOooo

Anko: Tu vas ou?

Jiraya: J'ai une mission. 

La brune, qui jusqu'alors était dans l'embrasure de la porte, se rapprochat de l'hermite.

Anko: Tu pars pour longtemps?!

Jiraya Non, j'espère pas en tout cas... ****

oooOOOooo

Le serpent se tenait assis derrière son grand bureau, assis sur un large fauteil de cuir, les coudes sur les accoudoirs et les doigts croisés. A ses cotés se tenait Kabuto et face à eux se trouvaient cinq ninjas d'Oto no kuni, les cinq ninjas qui formaient Le Quintet.

Orochimaru: Vous avez 24heures, et pas une de plus.. 

_A suivre..._

Pureza: Je suiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiis AB-SO-LU-MENT désolée de tout ce retard surtout que j'ai pas d'excuses valable... 'fin sauf qi la flemmardise est reconnue mais d'après les profs, ca ne l'est toujours pas dc bon!..

Shikamaru: C'est dégueulasse ca d'abord! Y'a pas de discipline olympique pour les fleimard, c'est de la discrimination!!!

Pureza: Tais toi! Bon bah sinon je souhaite de bonne vacances à tout le monde et pour ceux qui le sont pas ... sachez que ca me fais bien rire de vous savoir au taff ou à la fac!!! Et une fois n'est pas coutume, c'est moi qui autai le mot de la fin... attentionnnnn .roulement de tambouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuur ... ReVieWs!!!!!!!!!


	39. Chapter 39

Moi Naruto Uzumaki

Auteur: Une folle furieuse complètement conne qui se fait appeler Pureza (ou Sukebe ou même canard en plastique)

Base: Naruto bien sur

Disclamer: Pour leurs plus grand bonheur, et mon plus grand malheur, ils ne m'appartiennent pas

Rated: T

Note: Une fic sur la vie de Naruto dans un monde presque aléatoire enfin bon, vous verrez bien.

Excuse 1: Je m'excuse très platement auprès de tout le monde pour le temps que j'ai mis a écrire la suite ,,, près de 2 ans! Vous pourrez m'envoyer vos chaussures en pleines figures je crois que je broncherai pas! Mais bon, comme c'est les vac je me suis dit qu'il serait temps de finir ,,, ou essayer tout du moins!

Excuse 2: Je m'excuse auprès des fan de lemon, ce temps est révolu pour moi, je préfère désormais vous laisser imaginer,,, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, il reste tout de même le yaoi et l'intrigue de l'histoire!!!

Merci a tous ceux qui ont eux la patience d'attendre, à tous les reviewers et à tous les lecteurs!

Bonne lecture

**Chapitre 39**:

Tsunade: Quel est le problème Itachi?

Debout dans l'ombre du bureau qu'occupait l'Hokage, l'ainé des Uchiwa pensait que la blonde ne l'avait pas sentit entré; Il fut surpris mais n'en laissa rien paraitre,

Itachi: En faite je vous ai peut être un peu sous estimé a vous voir tout le temps dormir!

Tsunade: N'oublie pas que le suis le cinquième Hokage et que je pourrais te détruire d'une simple pichenette ,,, enfin peut être pas mais bon là n'est pas la question, Je répète donc ma question quel est le problème?

Itachi: Il n'y a aucun problème,

Tsunade: Alors pourquoi interromps-tu ma sieste?

L'Uchiwa sourit, il s'avança et s'assit en face de Tsunade,

Itachi: J'aurais aimé vous faire une suggestion,

Tsunade: Je t'écoute (puis posant son menton sur ses mains croisées) avec attention,

Itachi: La guerre ne va pas tarder a éclater, comme nous le savons tous très bien, Cependant, j'ai l'impression que vous attendez un peu trop! Oto n'est pas encore près à l'affrontement, Orochimaru n'a pas encore fini de passer toutes ses alliances et donc, sa force n'est pas encore au maximum, et plus nous attendons, plus elle augmentera et plus ça sera difficile pour nous de nous en sortir,

Tsunade: Tu préconises donc une attaque le plus rapidement possible, c'est cela?

Itachi: Parfaitement,

La sonnerie du téléphone retentit, Tsunade s'excusa auprès de son interlocuteur puis décrocha,

Tsunade: Hokage,

Kabuto: On a un problème ,,, non en faite on en a plusieurs!

Tsunade: Je t'écoutes,

Kabuto: Vous vous rappelez de votre informateur qui a été retrouvé mort il y a quelque temps, et bien c'était un leurre, il est bel et bien en vie et il a 24 heures pour libérer la marque de Sasuke; il est accompagné par son quartet, ils sont dangereux, Et puis il y a aussi du nouveau sur Itachi, il a rencontré Orochimaru il y a à peine 2 heures mais je ne sais pas ce qu'il se sont dit,

A ces mots, Tsunade eu un léger mouvement de surprise; elle leva les yeux vers son hôte, lui sourit,

Tsunade: Merci beaucoup, j'en prend note,

Il y eu un bruit de fracas derrière le correspondant de la blonde,

Kabuto: Merde,

Et ce fut la tonalité du téléphone qui suivit, l'argenté avait raccroché,

_**oooOOOooo**_

Jiraya et Kakashi était parti depuis moins d'une heure lorsqu'il reçurent un appel venant de l'Hokage,

Tsunade: Changement de plan messieurs, je crois qu'on a de gros problèmes

Jiraya: Du genre?

Tsunade: Du genre assez gros pour annuler la mission et vous demander de rentrer au plus tôt, Je vous veux dans mon bureau dans trente minutes,

Jiraya: Mais c'est pas possible on y sera jamais et ,,,

Tsunade (sur les nerfs) Y'a pas de mais, bougez-vous!

_**oooOOOooo**_

Deux hommes se trouvaient dans une petit salle, le plus ancien était assis et derrière lui trônait la gravure d'une arbre avec de grandes racines, Le plus jeune, debout face à lui, se tenait au garde à vous,

Voix 1: Qui nous a repéré?

Voix 2: Trois ninjas, L'un d'eux est le bras droit de l'Hokage,

Voix 1: Et les autres?

Voix 2: Des anbus, mais je ne sais pas qui, Voulez-vous que je fasse des recherches?

Voix 1: Non, Cela n'est pas nécessaire,

_**oooOOOooo**_

On était le soir, le concert de fin d'année de l'établissement, concert regroupant tous les groupes musicaux du lycée et la troupe de théâtre, allait bientôt démarrer, Dans un coin de la cours, à une trentaine de mètres de la scène, posé sur une table de pique nique, un petit groupe discutait,

Sakura: Ça fait quand même plaisir de vous voir,

Naruto: Toi aussi tu nous a manqué Sakura!!!

Le blond, qui était assis en face de son interlocutrice se leva et alla l'embrasser sur la joue sous le regard jaloux de Sasuke,

Le petit groupe était composé de Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Shikamaru, Kiba, Hinata et Temari,

Shikamaru: Au faite, vous savez pas où est Shino? Ça va faire une bonne semaine qu'on l'a pas vu!

Kiba: Personne n'est au courant? Son père a été assassiné il y a quelques jours, le pauvre vieux va pas très bien,

Temari lança un regard à Naruto qui resta impassible,

Sur le toit d'un immeuble d'une quinzaine d'étages, non loin du lycée où se trouvait Naruto et Sasuke, se tenaient cinq ombres,

Voix 1 (celle d'une fille) Et il vaut la peine de rester planter là?

Voix 2 (voix posée d'un homme) Ne t'inquiètes surtout pas pour ça,

_**oooOOOooo**_

Tsunade: Vous avez 10 minutes de retard!

Jiraya (sèchement) On a fait ce qu'on a pu,

Kakashi: Quel est le problème?

Tsunade: Pas quel est LE problème mais plutôt quels sont LES problèmes! Asseyez-vous,

Les deux hommes s'exécutèrent en silence, Le maitre des crapauds s'aperçut que la blonde avait les yeux injectés de sang, signe chez elle d'un énervement et d'une colère mal contenu,

Tsunade: C'est en rapport avec Orochimaru,

En disant cela, elle avait tourné son regard vers Jiraya qui prit instantanément la mouche,

Jiraya: Putain, qu'est ce que j'ai fait encore?!

Tsunade (avec un léger sourire) Pour une fois, c'est pas toi! (Puis, plus sérieusement) Ça concerne aussi Itachi Uchiwa, Mon contact m'a appelé, on a des gros problèmes,

La blonde se cala au fond de son fauteuil, les bras croisés et reprit,

Tsunade: Notre informateur qui a soit disant été retrouvé mort, et bien il est bien en vie et il arrive avec son équipe pour récupérer Sasuke,

Jiraya: Pardon? C'est impossible! J'ai moi-même été identifier le corps!

Kakashi: Ce pourrait-il que Orochimaru se soit servit d'une de ses petites expériences pour nous berner?

Tsunade: C'est plus que probable, en effet, Mais ce n'est pas tout! Il m'a aussi révélé qu'Orochimaru a rencontré Itachi quelques heures avant que la taupe m'appelle et que l'autre soit dans mon bureau,

Kakashi: Où est Itachi maintenant?

Tsunade: Aucune idée, et pour tout vous dire je m'en contre fou un peu, Le plus important est d'assurer la sécurité de Sasuke et de Naruto,

Jiraya: Sasuke je comprend, mais pourquoi aussi celle de Naruto?

Tsunade: J'ai peur qu'Itachi ne cherche a profiter de tout cela pour récupérer Kyubi,

Jiraya: Et ils sont où tout les deux?

Tsunade: Aucunes idées,

_**oooOOOooo**_

Le concert avait déjà commencé depuis une bonne demi-heure lorsque les ombres se mirent a bouger, encerclant la cour de l'établissement, Temari et Naruto avaient de suite senti les mouvements de chakra ennemis, tandis que Sasuke, semblant ne rien avoir remarqué, continuait a discuter gaiement avec les autres,

Temari fouilla au fond de son sac et, l'air de rien, elle prit son portable pour y écrire un message, Elle l'envoya ensuite a ses frères, Tsunade et Kakashi: ainsi, l'information serai vite transmise à tous ceux susceptibles de les aider,

Naruto (à l'intention de Temari) Tu crois qu'on a le temps de sortir ou alors ils vont nous laisser bloquer à l'intérieur?

Temari: Ça serait plus simple pour eux de continuer à nous encercler,

Naruto: Et merde!

Les autres, qui venaient de prendre la conversation en route, les regardèrent avec un air curieux,

Kiba: Il se passe quoi?

Naruto: Rien pourquoi?

Kiba: J'sais pas vous faite des têtes chelou!

Temari: On peut vous demander de faire quelque chose sans poser de questions?

Le réceptacle du renard à neuf queues se tourna vivement vers la konoichi de Suna,

Naruto: Quoi?

Temari: Laisse moi faire, (puis à l'adresse des autres) Prenez vos affaires et barrez vous en vitesse, Kiba, en passant, il faudrait que tu déclenches l'alarme incendie,

Hinata: Mais pourquoi?

Naruto: Pas de questions ,,, allez, vite! Sasuke, toi tu restes ici,

Toutes les personnes présentent prirent leurs affaires et se dispersèrent, ne restait plus que les trois ninjas,

Sasuke: Il se passe quoi? J'ai pas tout suivit là,

Temari: C'est bien ça le problème, tu n'as rien remarqué, En temps de guerre c'est un luxe que l'on ne peut se permettre, même lorsque l'on est débutant,

Naruto: Tema, reste cool s'te plait!

Temari: Non, y'a pas à être cool, j'ai pas envie d'y laisser ma peau,

Sasuke: Mais merde, il se passe quoi à la fin?

Naruto: Cinq ninjas ennemis qui encerclent la cour, y'en a peut être d'autres, mais ça m'étonnerai,

C'est a ce moment que l'alarme incendie retentit,

_**oooOOOooo**_

Quasiment simultanément, quatre ninjas, deux de Suna et deux de Konoha, reçurent un sms provenant de Temari:

«Prob lycée, 5 nin ennemis, besoin renfort, mess envoyé Gaara Kankuro Kakashi Tsunade»

_**oooOOOooo**_

Les rangs c'étaient resserrés et les ennemis étaient maintenant à porté de vu des trois ninjas,

Temari: Oto, fallait s'en douter!

Ce fut la fille qui commença a parler,

Tayuya: Pas bête votre idée pour faire dégager tout le monde, je vous aurai cru moins intelligent!

Temari (furieuse) Ta gueule toi, on t'a pas sonné, Vous voulez quoi au juste? Pas que ça m'intéresse mais que je puisse répondre quand les renforts arriveront et que vous pourrez plus répondre

Tayuya: Et pourquoi on pourrait plus répondre?

Temari: Parce que je vous aurai écrasé vos sales gueules, voilà pourquoi!

Naruto: Doucement Tema,

Ce fut au tour d'un homme au long cheveux blanc et aux yeux bleu-vert de s'avancer pour parler,

Kimimaro: Nous suivons les ordres de maitres Orochimaru, nous sommes là pour récupérer Sasuke,

Naruto: Sale enflure! Tu as retourné ta veste!

Kimimaro (apparemment amusé) Non mon cher Naruto, je n'ai rien retourné du tout! En vérité je n'ai jamais arrêté de servir le maitre, j'ai juste suivit ses instructions et donné les infos qu'il voulait que je vous donne, En échange, Konoha m'en donnait assez pour pouvoir fournir Oto,

Sasuke: Un agent double!

Kimimaro: Exactement, Et d'ailleurs se fut un plaisir de travailler avec toi Naruto,

Sasuke tourna son regard vers son amant, l'air interloqué,

Sasuke: Quoi? Vous vous connaissez?

Kimimaro: Oh que oui,,, et même plus,

Prit d'un excès de rage, le blond s'élança vers Kimimaro, kunaî en avant, Le combat commençait,

_**oooOOOooo**_

Dans la voiture, tous étaient tendus, A l'avant, Kakashi conduisait, à sa droite se trouvait Tsunade; à l'arrière, Iruka et Jiraya étaient silencieux, écoutant l'Hokage parler au téléphone, Le haut-parleur était en marche,

Tsunade: Vous avez aussi reçu son message?

Gaara: Ouaip

Tsunade: Et vous savez ce qui se passe?

Gaara: Non, pas la moindre idée,

Kankuro: Mais en général quant elle envoie ce type de message c'est que ça craint et qu'elle ne peut pas s'en sortir seule,

Tsunade: Merde, vous y serez dans combien de temps?

Gaara: Moins de 10 minutes,

Tsunade: A peu près la même,

Puis elle raccrocha,

Tsunade (à l'intention de Kakashi) Accélère,

_**oooOOOooo**_

Les coups s'enchainaient à une allure effrénée et le sang avait déjà commencé a coulé,

Chacun avait son ou ses adversaires: Temari contre Tayuya et une armoire à glace nommé Jirobo, Sasuke contre les deux autres membres du groupe, il avait commencé a les attaquer avant qu'ils ne se soient présentés et pour tout dire, il s'en foutait, La seule chose qu'il pouvait dire, c'est que l'un avait six bras et que l'autre avait une bosse dans le dos, Naruto, quant à lui, s'occupait de Kimimaro,

Ce dernier venait de faire sortir des os par les paumes de ses mains sous le regard médusé de son adversaire, Sentant le début des problèmes, Naruto invoqua plusieurs clones et les envoya contre le combattant du son mécontent de ne pouvoir transpercer l'original, Se servant de sa petite diversion, le blond et l'un de ses clones créèrent un Rasengan, puis l'original se lança sur l'ennemi, Il esquiva plusieurs coups et, lorsqu'il se retrouva dans le dos de Kimimaro, il lança son attaque, espérant ainsi atteindre le dos du combattant du son, Lorsque la main du blond ne fut plus qu'a quelques millimètres de sa cible, des os surgirent du dos de son adversaire, des os recourbés comme des côtes; c'est tout ce que pu remarquer Uzumaki Naruto avant que sa main droite ne soit transpercée et qu'il soit embroché au niveau de l'abdomen, le tout lui arrachant un cri de douleur, Lorsque les os se rétractèrent, Naruto tomba à terre, son sang se répandant sur le sol,

Temari et Sasuke se retournèrent, laissant quelques secondes de coté leur combat, Temari, qui aurait voulu aider Naruto fut rattrapé par ses deux assaillants et n'eut que le temps de balancer un «fais chier» entre ses dents,

En croisant le regard de son amant, Sasuke reçu une décharge électrique en plein cœur, un électrochoc violent, si violent que son sharingan passa au troisième niveau; les trois virgule se mirent a tourner à une vitesse vertigineuse, Il ressentit également une brulure à la base du coup, là où se trouvait le marque posé par le maitre serpent, une brulure, une douleur comme si on venait de le frapper avec un marteau, puis la brulure s'étendit sur tout son corps, sous forme de tache, Sa vue se brouilla de larme et de rage, ses yeux devinrent entièrement noirs, une lueur dorée en leurs centre, et sa puissance se libéra, Le souffle émit par son chakra repoussa violemment ses adversaires et, avec la vitesse accrue que son nouveau pouvoir lui donnait, il se jeta sur Kimimaro, un shidori activé,

Les deux guerriers d'Oto rejeté par l'Uchiwa se relevèrent, près a reprendre leurs attaques, Mais Temari s'interposa, un grand sourire aux lèvres,

Temari: C'est moi votre adversaire maintenant, à tous les quatre!

Lorsque Sasuke ne fut plus qu'a quelques centimètres du combattant du son, alors que ce dernier allait entamer une attaque, le brun disparu, Surpris, Kimimaro se mit a regarder autour de lui, Déstabilisé, il ne vit pas Sasuke arriver sur son flanc droit, son shidori toujours activé; Le ninja aux cheveux blanc n'entendit le son de l'attaque qu'une fois celle-ci trop proche, beaucoup trop proche, Il ne put l'éviter, le shidori le traversa de par en par, Kimimaro n'avait eu le temps de renforcer ses os, Il tomba à terre, inerte, Sasuke était toujours debout, regardant le sang sur sa main, Sa couleur, son odeur, plus les secondes passaient, plus il perdait la tête, son regard ne pouvait se détacher de sa victime et de sa main, celle d'où dégoulinait le sang, Au loin, loin dans son esprit, il entendit un son, une voix féminine, une voix qui l'appelait, Sasuke releva la tête et vit Temari, debout, quatre corps mutilés à ses pieds; sa tunique parme et son visage étaient maculés de sang et son éventail était resté déplié,

Temari: Sasuke, ça va?

La voix de cette dernière paraissait lointaine au jeune homme, Il baissa le regard, cherchant quelque chose, Dans un premier temps, il ne sut pas ce qu'il cherchait, Ce n'est que lorsqu'il croisa le corps de Naruto qui gisait toujours à terre qu'il reprit ses esprits; ses pupilles reprirent leurs aspects normal, les taches disparurent, L'Uchiwa enjamba le corps de son ancien adversaire à une vitesse folle et tomba à genoux près de son amant, Le brun se mit à pleurer, prenant le corps inconscient entre ses bras,

_**oooOOOooo**_

Toujours cette salle, et les deux mêmes hommes, Mais cette fois-ci, le plus jeune se tenait derrière son ainé, légèrement sur sa droite, En face d'eux, Orochimaru, assis sur l'une des chaises,

Voix 1: Que pensez-vous de ma proposition?

Orochimaru: Elle est fort alléchante cependant, le sort de Kyubi m'importe guère, En ce qui le concerne, il faut voir avec Akatsuki,

Voix 1: Je sais mais j'ai un peu de mal à leurs mettre la main dessus, ils sont bien trop prudents ces derniers temps, Par contre je sais que vous êtes en contact avec Itachi Uchiwa, Pensez-vous qu'il vous serait possible de lui en toucher un mot?

Orochimaru (amusé) Je verrais ce que je peux faire,

_**oooOOOooo**_

Tsunade: Qu'est ce qui c'est passé? Temari, dis moi!

Les six shinobis venaient d'arriver, trop tard; les corps des ninjas d'Oto, étendus au sol, baignant dans leur sang,

Temari: Naruto s'est fait planté, j'ai pas vu comment, j'avais mon propre combat, et après Sasuke est devenu fou, Des taches ont recouvert tout son corps, il avait une force phénoménale,

Tous s'étaient rapprochés du couple, Tsunade essayant tant bien que mal d'examiner le corps du blond,

Tsunade: Sasuke, lâche-le,

Mais le brun ne l'écoutait pas, serrant encore plus fort sa proie, se balançant frénétiquement,

Tsunade: Iruka, Kakashi, dégagez-le de là!

Les deux sensei attrapèrent le jeune Uchiwa, le levèrent et tentèrent de l'emmener plus loin; mais ce dernier se débattait,

Sasuke: Naaaaaaaaaan Naruuuuuuuuutoooooo!

Tsunade: EMMENEZ-LE AILLEURS!

Jiraya (s'agenouillant à coté du corps du blond) Calme-toi,,, et ne me lance pas de regard furieux,

En effet, l'Hokage avait relevé la tête, un regard furibond lancé à son ancien partenaire, Tsunade commença a enlever la veste de l' Uzumaki, regardant la blessure avec plus d'attention, Les trois ninjas de Suna c'étaient rapprochés,

Temari (dont le bras était tenu par un Gaara bouleversé) Il va s'en sortir? On peut faire quelque chose?

Tsunade (s'affairant toujours) J'en sais rien, c'est difficile à dire,

Gaara (tremblant) Mais c'est le possesseur de Kyubi alors il ,,,

Jiraya: T'en fait pas Gaara, ça va aller, Tu pars devant et tu prépares tout ce qui pourrait être utile, on se retrouve à la maison (puis à l'adresse des deux autres)Kankuro tu dis à Iruka et Kakashi de rentrer à pied, tu les escortes; Temari, puisque tu sais conduire, tu vas nous ramener jusqu'à la maison,

Temari: Ok, mais j'ai pas le permis, contrairement à Kankuro,

Jiraya: Ouais, mais lui il n'est pas maculé de sang,

Dix minutes plus tard, la voiture était garée dans l'allée devant la maison qu'occupait les ninjas de Konoha; Naruto était installé dans son lit, l'Hokage tentait de soigner les blessures du gennin, Gaara aidait la blonde du mieux qu'il pouvait, Pendant ce temps, Temari faisait son rapport au maitre des crapauds,

Temari: On était tous autour d'une table et Naruto et moi on a senti la présence de chakra, On leur a demandé de déguerpir et Kiba a déclencher l'alarme incendie pour que tout ceux qui était là partent aussi, Ensuite, ils nous ont encerclé et on s'est battu, Apparemment, Naruto connaissait son adversaire, Sasuke et moi on a prit les autres, D'un coup Naruto est tombé et Sasuke a pété un plomb, il a détruit le mec avec ses os et moi je me suis occupé des autres,

Jiraya: Vous connaissez leur nom? Je sais que celui que Sasuke a détruit s'appelait Kimimaro, mais les autres?

Temari: Tayuya pour la fille et Jirobo pour l'armoire à glace,

Jiraya: Et les deux autres?

Temari (secouant la tête) J'en sais rien,

Kankuro ouvrit la porte, et la referma lorsque tout le monde fut entré; Sasuke était toujours maintenu par le chunin et le junin de Konoha, Les trois derniers descendirent ensuite au sous-sol tandis que le marionnettiste montait voir où en était Tsunade,

Il se rendit directement dans la chambre du blond,

Kankuro: Qu'est ce qu'on fait de Sasuke?

Tsunade: Toujours aussi agité?

Kankuro: De pire en pire, Il a faillit nous filer entre les doigts par deux fois,

Tsunade: Fais chier!

Puis la blonde se releva, faisant signe au deux ninja de Suna qu'ils pouvaient rester près de son protéger, Elle descendit ensuite jusqu'à la salle d'entrainement où l'Uchiwa menait la vie dure à ses senseis,

Les mains sur les hanches, elles regardait la scène, soufflant d'énervement et de découragement; elle s'avança, chopa le brun par l'épaule droite et le projeta violemment contre l'un des murs,

Tsunade: Attrapez moi cet abruti et attachez le moi, je veux pas le voir trainer dans mes pattes ou dans celles de Naruto,

Iruka (surpris) Mais Hokage-sama,,,

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase,

Tsunade: Pas de discutions possible, utilisé les chaines renforcées, S'il les défaits, je vous en tiendrais pour responsable,

Puis elle remonta,

_**oooOOOooo**_

Kabuto se tenait derrière la porte du bureau d' Orochimaru, se demandant s'il devait vraiment entrer et lui annoncer la mauvaise nouvelle, Après tout, il pouvait avoir peur, la dernière fois qu'il y était aller, il avait refusé les avances de son maitre: un refus et une catastrophe, s'il s'en sortait vivant cette fois, il deviendrait moine, c'était décidé! Quoi que, peut-être que cette uniforme donnerait des idées encore plus perverses à son supérieur?! Mais pour le moment, tel n'était pas la question,

Il frappa doucement à la porte et ouvrit, et ce qu'il découvrit le stupéfia: le maitre serpent était assis face à la fenêtre, les yeux dans le vague, un calepin griffonné de multiples petits dessins sur les genoux,

L' argenté s'approcha sans faire de bruit puis, lorsqu'il ne fut plus qu'a quelques centimètres, il se racla la gorge et demanda:

Kabuto: Maitre, j'ai des nouvelles de l'équipe que vous ,,

La main du Sannin c'était levé pour faire signe de sa taire,

Kabuto: euh,est ce que je peux faire quelque chose?

Orochimaru (toujours le regard lointain) Oui, te taire,

L'ex gennin de Konoha resta planté là, sans savoir quoi faire, incapable de bouger ou de prendre une décision, Au bout de plusieurs minutes, le brun se leva, se dirigea vers la porte et sortit sous le regard médusé de son subordonné,

Ce dernier se pencha et récupéra le calepin de son maitre, puis après avoir vérifier que personne ne risquait de le surprendre, il l'ouvrit, Il y avait des tas de petits dessins, le genre de dessins automatiques que l'on faisait lorsqu'on était distrait, Il y avait également des listes de nom entrecoupés d'annotations, La taupe de Konoha se mit a chercher le sien, il voulait savoir ce qu'il y avait écrit à coté, ce que Orochimaru pouvait bien penser de lui, hormis qu'il était un bon coup, Après plusieurs secondes de recherche il tomba sur une pleine page: Son nom était écrit au centre de la feuille, et autour se trouvait de multiples adjectifs et quelques phrases parmi lesquelles «Je l'aime, un peu, beaucoup, à la folie, énormément, ,,,», Mais celle qui retint l'attention de l'homme fut «S'il me trahissait, je le tuerai,,, alors pourquoi je n'arrive pas à me résigner à l'emprisonner?» Elle avait été écrite en deux parties, avec deux stylos différents, deux jours différents,dans deux états d'esprits diamétralement opposés,

C'est alors que Kabuto comprit, cela faisait longtemps qu'il avait été démasqué mais, pour une raison bien sombre, son maitre ne c'était pas résigné à lui infliger les pires souffrances,

Il reposa l'objet de vérité et sortit de la pièce, le souffle court,

_**oooOOOooo**_

C'était le matin, tous étaient épuisés, Gaara avait passé la nuit a veillé Naruto, posant des gants froids sur son front pour faire baisser la fièvre, Iruka et Kakashi avaient, à tour de rôle, gardé un œil sur un Sasuke qui semblait toujours près a mordre, Temari, Kankuro et Jiraya n'avaient pas non plus dormi, plus par stress que par nécessité, Quant à Tsunade, elle se remémorait les évènements de ce derniers temps; elle s'en voulait d'avoir réveillé le chakra du jeune Uchiwa, elle savait que les jours ne serait pas rose avec un tel pouvoir mais elle ne pensait pas que la vie de Naruto, celui qu'elle voulait lui voir succéder au titre d'Hokage, ce petit blond qu'elle avait malmené, elle ne pensait pas que sa vie pourrait être mise en jeu,

Maintenant, elle s'en voulait, et si cela avait été possible, elle aurait aimé remonter le temps, La blonde regarda l'heure, 6heures passés, Elle se leva et sortit de son bureau,en direction de la chambre de l' Uzumaki; passant devant le salon elle n'eut aucun mal a voir que les deux autres ninja de Suna faisaient semblant de dormir, elle sourit devant ce spectacle, puis elle continua son chemin,

Lorsque l'Hokage entra dans la chambre, elle ne put une fois de plus s'empêcher de sourire: le très dangereux combattant qu'était Gaara s'était assoupit la tête posé sur le lit de son ancien petit ami, lui tenant la main, Il avait l'air tellement vulnérable dans cette position, c'était tellement différent de ce qu'il pouvait montrer en combat, La femme s'approcha, s'asseyant au bout du lit, Ses mouvements avaient réveillé le roux,

Gaara (l'air confus) Euh désolé Hokage-sama, je me suis endormi et euh,,,

Tsunade (amusé) Ne t'excuses pas, je n'ai rien à te reprocher, tu es resté là toute la nuit,

Elle lui sourit,

Tsunade: Je vais devoir lui changer ses pansements,

Gaara (se relevant) Je peux vous aider?

La blonde enleva les couvertures, regardant les larges bandages qui barraient le torse et les épaules du blond puis,se tournant vers le possesseur du Shukaku

Tsunade: Va dans la salle de bain et apporte moi de quoi nettoyer les plaies, des bandages et des pansements,

Le roux sortit, laissant la blond seule avec son élève inconscient,

Tsunade (à voix basse en caressant le visage de Naruto) Je suis désolée, tout est de ma faute, Je n'aurais pas du faire passer mon besoin de force avant ta vie,,,

Une larme roula sur la joue de l'Hokage et maintenant elle s'en voulait aussi pour sa faiblesse, Elle essuya rageusement ses yeux, pestant toujours contre elle-même et entreprit de défaire les bandages, Le combattant de Suna entra peu de temps après, il avait les bras chargé de produit et avait fabriqué un petit nuage de sable sur lequel il avait disposé le reste du matériel, Il déposa le tout près de l'Hokage,

Gaara: Vous avez besoin d'autre chose?

Tsunade: Non merci, c'est bon, Descend manger un morceau, je te rappellerait quand j'aurai fini,

_**oooOOOooo**_

La porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit, A l'intérieur, Itachi Uchiwa se tenait lové dans un bain à remous, un verre de vin à la main,

Kisame: Je te cherchais, tu es au courant pour ton frère?

Itachi: Non, mais je suppose que ça a un rapport avec les hommes qu'a envoyé Orochimaru!

Kisame (perplexe) Ouais, ils sont tous morts, mais pas tous de se main, Sasuke a libéré sa marque et le résultat est pas très jolie,

Itachi: Vraiment? A t-il perdu la tête?

Kisame: Il a pété un câble, ça c'est sur, D'après ce que je sais, il est toujours pas calmé et l'Hokage l'a enchainé pour pas avoir de problème,

Le visage d' Itachi changea instantanément à ces mots,

Itachi (l'air furieux) Sort de là, j'ai a faire,

La porte à peine refermé, un bruit de verre brisé retentit dans les oreilles du renégat de Kiri, L'Uchiwa avait jeté son verre contre un mur, le sharingan activé sous la colère,

_**oooOOOooo**_

Kabuto: On a un gros problème!

Tsunade: Pas qu'un seul, ça je peux te l'assurer! Depuis quelque temps, je collectionne les problèmes!

Il y eu un blanc dans la conversation,

Tsunade: Qu'y a t-il?

Kabuto: Je me suis fait repérer, Orochimaru sais que je suis une taupe,

Tsunade: Et tu es toujours en vie? C'est un miracle,

Kabuto: Trêve de plaisanteries, faite moi sortir de là, et vite!

Dix minutes plus tard, tous (ou presque) étaient réunis dans la cuisine; ne manquait que Naruto, toujours inconscient et Sasuke, toujours enchainé, L' Hokage était assise sur une chaise qu'elle avait poussé près de l'évier, lieu stratégique qui lui permettait de garder un œil sur chacun,

Tsunade: Bon, maintenant que tout est entrain de foirer et que je ne contrôle quasiment plus rien, je crois qu'il est temps pour moi de vous dire exactement où on en est,

Kankuro (adossé contre l'un des murs) On est dans la merde, si c'est pour ça qu'on est là, on va pouvoir abréger,

Son ton n'était absolument pas amusé, bien au contraire, il était très sérieux,

Tsunade: Ce n'est pas faux, mais c'est même encore pire,

Kakashi et Temari, sentant que la conversation allait s'éterniser, s'assirent sur le plan de travail,

Tsunade: Il y a environ 3ans, juste après que avoir prit mon poste d' Hokage, j'ai reprendre contact avec un ancien soldat de Konoha et j'en ai fait une taupe, Il s'agit de Kabuto Yakushi, Nous ,,,

Jiraya (qui venait d'interrompre son ancienne coéquipière) Woh woh woh, attend là! T'es entrain de nous dire que ce petit fumier bosse pour nous?

Tsunade: Ce petit fumier, comme tu dis, ne travaille pas pour nous mais pour moi, c'est la première chose, Et la deuxième c'est que, si nous avons pu éviter tout un tas de catastrophe jusqu'à présent, j'entends par la des affrontements direct contre Oto ou Akatsuki, si on sait que Sasuke est un Uchiwa et si je sais qu'Itachi va nous trahir, c'est grâce à lui!

Kakashi: Grande nouvelle, Itachi va ENCORE trahir Konoha! Avec qui cette fois?

Tsunade (se massant les tempes) Oto, Il veut récupérer Kyubi tandis qu'Orochimaru veut Sasuke,

Temari: On est pas dans la merde! Je sais pas si quelqu'un pense à la même chose que moi mais là, on se retrouve au milieu de leurs petites magouilles, et ça c'est pas bon du tout, C'est même pire que tout,

Iruka: On est peut-être en supériorité numérique mais au niveau force j'ai peur qu'ils aient l'avantage; ce sont beaucoup de ninjas dangereux, De plus, nos relations avec Iwa et Ame sont difficiles, ils pourraient en profiter pour s'allier avec Oto et Akatsuki, Kabuto a t-il mentionné une éventuelle fusion entre les forces armées?

Tsunade:Malheureusement pas grand chose, Lorsque je l'ai eu au téléphone ce matin il réfléchissait surtout à comment il allait pouvoir sortir du QG d' Orochimaru, Apparemment, il serait démasqué,

Jiraya: Et tu veux qu'on aile le chercher?

Tsunade: Oui et non, On ne peut pas débarquer là-bas avec la fanfare, mais on ne peut pas se permettre de perdre un autre homme,

Jiraya: J'ai une dernière question pour toi: Comment être sûr que c'est pas un agent double, Kimimaro en était bien un et on c'est fait berner comme des cons,

Tsunade (regardant l'ermite aux crapauds droit dans les yeux) Fait moi confiance,

Le Sannin secoua violemment la tête, se levant, les poings appuyés sur la table, Il était furieux,

Jiraya: Depuis quelques semaines chacune de tes décisions nous fait aller de mal en pis, Alors la vois-tu j'ai un peu de mal à te faire confiance!

La Gondaime qui fixait toujours son coéquipier avait le regard noir, elle était prête à lui sauter dessus pour le tuer, Même si elle savait qu'il avait raison, elle ne pouvait se contraindre à perdre Kabuto, Elle baissa les yeux, c'est alors que l'homme comprit,

Jiraya: Je m'en doutais, tu fais des réflexions aux autres mais tu ne t'y tiens pas toi même, (il se rassit), Continu,

L'homme aux cheveux blancs était vexé, énervé, découragé et surtout inquiet, Son amie allait perdre pied, elle c'était entichée d'un jeune ninja qui était un espion, et surtout elle ne lui avait rien dit,

Tsunade: Malheureusement, ce n'est pas tout, Depuis quelques mois, une branche parallèle des anbus s'est créée, Elle porte le nom de Racine, Son but est de détourner le pouvoir à son intention, Pour cela, ce groupe est capable de tout, y compris à s'allier avec nos ennemis,

Kakashi: C'est quoi ce délire? On en connait les membres?

Shizune (qui était restée discrète jusqu'alors) Nous n'en connaissons que deux: Danzô et Saï, Et nous savons qu'ils sont capable de libérer le démon renard et même qu'il y pense très sérieusement,

Des regards se croisèrent, ceux des ainés Subaku, Ils pensaient à celui qui avait partagé le vie de leur petit frère pendant quelques temps,

Gaara (murmurant) Fils de chien,

Son regard c'était assombris, il allait exploser,

Temari (touchant le bras de son petit frère qui était près d'elle) Gaara?

Mais le roux se dégagea et sortit sous le regard médusé de ceux présents,

_**oooOOOooo**_

Itachi: Je peux savoir ce que je fais là?

Orochimaru: J'ai reçu une offre assez intéressante où nous aurions tout deux à y gagner, J'entends par là Sasuke pour moi et Naruto pour toi, enfin plutôt Kyubi,

Itachi: De qui vient cette offre?

Orochimaru: Racine,

_**oooOOOooo**_

Shizune: Comment va t-il?

Elle se tenait sur le pas de la porte, Gaara était assis près de Naruto, aucun des deux ne bougeaient,

Gaara: Il a ouvert les yeux tout à l'heure, pas plus de dix secondes, Depuis, plus rien,

La jeune élève c'était rapproché pour prendre le poux du blond,

Shizune: Son rythme cardiaque est redevenu normal, Sa température?

Gaara: Normal, 37,5°

Shizune: C'est excellent,

Puis, après un grand sourire à l'intention du combattant de Suna elle sortit,

_**oooOOOooo**_

Kankuro était visiblement énervé, il avait besoin de se défouler, c'était la raison pour laquelle il était descendu au sous-sol: pour s'entrainer, Cependant, il avait complètement oublié qu'en bas se trouvait toujours Sasuke, enchainé à son mur; aussi se retrouva t-il fort dépourvu face à la scène qui se tenait devant lui, Sasuke était assis part terre, les bras enchainés ne pouvait descendre le long de son corps et à ses yeux on pouvait aisément comprendre qu'on l'avait drogué pour le garder tranquille, Quant à Kakashi, il était assis plus loin, un rouleau de technique entre les mains,

Kakashi (sans lever les yeux) C'est pas le meilleur moment pour s'entrainer, il commence juste à se calmer,

Kankuro (mentant très mal) Je suis pas là pour ça, Je voulais te proposer de te relever un peu, J'ai besoin de calme,

L' argenté se leva, un sourire était apparut sous son masque,

Kakashi: Merci, même si je sais que tu n'est pas là pour ça,

_**oooOOOooo**_

Dans la chambre de Naruto, Tsunade était encore une fois entrain de refaire les pansements de son protégé; mais cette fois-ci ce dernier était bel et bien réveillé quoi que encore un peu vaseux,

Gaara se tenait en retrait, près de la porte, avec Iruka,

Tsunade: Donc voilà où nous en sommes: avec mon chakra et celui de Shizune, nous avons réussit à réparer les organes et une grande partie des tissus, Mais pour ce qui est de la partie externe, on a du s'en tenir aux points de sutures, C'est pas le plus esthétiques même si, je dois l'avouer, elle fait des miracles dans ce domaines,

Le blond sourit tandis que la femme finissait d'appliquer la gaze,

Naruto: Merci beaucoup,

Il parlait très doucement,

Une troisième personne apparu dans l'embrasure de la porte, elle vint se mettre derrière Iruka, lui demandant doucement à l'oreille comment allait l' Uzumaki

Iruka (à Kakashi) Bien, ses blessures cicatrises vite mais il ne reprendra pas l'entrainement maintenant,

Tsunade: Ne me remercie pas, c'est en partie à cause de moi ce qui arrive,

Elle eu un sourire triste,

Tsunade: Demain tu pourras te lever, sans toutefois faire d'efforts, et pas d'entrainement avant trois semaines minimums, Maintenant repose toi, et mange un peu,

Puis elle sortit, suivit par Gaara,

Kakashi (toujours à l'oreille d' Iruka) Il faut que je te parle après,

Puis il sortit à son tour

Le brun s'approcha de son élève, un léger sourire aux lèvres, Il s'assit par terre, le dos collé au sommier et au matelas, De là, le blond ne pouvait le voir en face; il espérait cacher son inquiétude de cette façon,

Le silence s'éternisa,

Naruto (doucement) Qu'est ce qui ne va pas Iruka- sensei?

Le brun avait maintenant complètement tournée la tête, empêchant son élève de voir ses traits, Naruto tendit sa main droite et la passa sur la joue de son professeur, il fut surpris de sentir que celle-ci était mouillé: Iruka pleurait,

Naruto: Pourquoi pleures-tu?

En disant cela, le plus jeune c'était tant bien que mal redressé sur son matelas et se laissa glisser à terre, s'asseyant à son tour, Il posa sa tête sur l'épaule de son ainé et essaya de l'enlacer, Le dauphin posa sa tête sur celle de l' Uzumaki, l'enserrant de ses bras; il le berçait doucement,

Au bout de plusieurs minutes dans cette position, les larmes du professeur avaient cessé de couler, il déposa un léger baiser sur la crane du plus jeune,

Iruka: Ça fait pas très professionnel de craquer face à un élève, pas vrai?

Naruto: On s'en fou entre nous,

Un nouveau silence

Naruto: Dis Iruka, quand est ce que tu m'emmènera manger à Ichiraku?

Iruka (avec un sourire) Dès que tu tiendras debout et que tu pourras supporter un long trajet en voiture,

Naruto: Alors pourquoi pas ce soir? Je suis en pleine forme,

Il disait cela pleins de convictions, et comme pour prouver sa bonne foi il tenta de se lever mais la douleur était encore trop forte, Il se rassit et reprit sa position initiale,

Naruto: Bon d'accord, peut-être pas ce soir,

_**oooOOOooo**_

Tsunade était assise à son bureau, en face d'elle se tenait un Jiraya très remonté, limite hystérique,

Jiraya: J'arrive pas à croire que tu ais tout garder pour toi! Et surtout que tu couches avec un p'tit jeune tout droit sortie de l'école, une taupe en plus!

Tsunade: Qu'est ce que ça peut te foutre que je saute sur le premier venue après tout?!

Jiraya: Ça me fou les nerfs en boule! Je te croyais plus mature,

Tsunade: Arrête avec tes querelles de mec jaloux!

Jiraya: J'suis pas jaloux, je suis juste frustré que tu préfère un mec tout juste pubère à moi! Et surtout que tu me le dises pas

Tsunade: Je n'avait pas le choix, Jiraya je t'en supplie, crois moi

Jiraya: On dit ça quand on a pas confiance envers les gens, me dis pas que t'as pas confiance en moi?!

Tsunade soupira, bien sur qu'elle avait confiance en lui, et au fond elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle ne lui avait rien dit, Il lui fallait trouver une raison au plus vite, il fallait mentir même si elle détestait mentir à son plus ancien ami,

Tsunade: Je ne l'ai pas fait parce que je savais que tu voyais toujours Orochimaru, tu aurais pu, par inadvertance, lui révéler ce que faisait Kabuto,

C'était l'excuse la plus merdique du monde, mais elle n'en avait pas d'autre,

L'ermite, les yeux exorbités, se mit a rire avant de reprendre l'air cette fois grave,

Jiraya: Ça c'est du foutage de gueule! T'as rien de mieux sérieusement?

Tsunade: Non, parce que c'est la vérité,

Jiraya: C'est ça, essaye de te persuader en même temps! En attendant, je suis pas aussi débile que j'en ai l'air,

Il se leva et se tenant aussi droit qu'il le pouvait afin d'augmenter sa carrure déjà imposante il ajouta,

Jiraya: Je pensais juste qu'on se connaissait maintenant assez bien pour échanger nos petits secrets,

Il tourna les talons et s'avança jusqu'à la porte avant de conclure,

Jiraya: C'est ce que j'ai fait de mon coté,

Il s'apprêtait a ouvrir la porte lorsqu'il fut retenu par une main posé sur son bras gauche, La main se resserra, en tremblant, sur sa prise, Il savait ce que sa coéquipière allait lui dire: elle s'excuserait, cherchant à attirer sa sympathie, Mais aujourd'hui, il n'était pas d'humeur, Il se retourna, voulant le lui dire, mais ce qu'il vit le coupa net dans son élan, Tsunade, la princesse aux limaces, cette femme si forte pleurait, le visage baissé, ses épaules étaient secoués de convulsions, Alors, l'homme aux cheveux blancs attira à lui son amie et l'enlaça de ses bras fort, cherchant à la consoler,

Après plusieurs secondes,la mains de la femme se posa sur la joue de l'ermite, puis leurs lèvres se frôlèrent, Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, Jiraya paraissait surpris et enchanté par ce qui venait de se produire, Il observa la blonde dont les larmes coulaient toujours, ses yeux brillaient,

Tsunade: Tout ça pour t'avoir rien qu'à moi, J'ai du tous les repousser, d' Orochimaru à Anko, et me taper un petit jeune pour réussir à te rendre jalouse,

_**oooOOOooo**_

Iruka: Tu voulais me parler?

Le chunin venait de pénétrer dans sa chambre où se trouvait son amant, Kakashi se tenait debout, face à la fenêtre,

Kakashi: En faite, non, Je voulais juste savoir comment tu allais, et passer un peu de temps avec toi,

Le brun sourit, Il s'avança et colla son torse au dos de l' argenté, son menton sur l'épaule de l'autre homme, ses bras autour de la taille du plus gradé,

Iruka: Je tiens le coup si c'est ce que tu veux savoir,

Kakashi: Ça je le sais déjà, Ce que je veux c'est la vérité,

Iruka: Tu veux que je te dise quoi? Que je me sens mal? Pourquoi le dire alors que tu le sais déjà,

Le junin s'était retourné, ils étaient désormais face à face,

Kakashi: Calme toi, ne te fâche pas contre moi, s'il te plait, On a pas besoin de ça en ce moment,

Et il fit ce qu'il n'avait jamais fait encore, Alors que le soleil baignait la pièce, il baissa son masque, un sourire timide sur les lèvres, les yeux baissés et tenta de s'approcher du brun pour l'embrasser, Mais ce dernier le repoussa légèrement,

Iruka: Tu te rends compte que c'est la première fois que tu enlèves ton masque devant moi,

Kakashi: Non c'est pas vrai! Lorsqu'on passe la nuit ensemble je le porte pas!

Iruka: Oui mais il fait noir,,,

Il posa son index droit sur la joue du ninja copieur, retraçant les traits de son visage avant de l'embrasser avec passion,

_**oooOOOooo**_

Iruka: Hokage-sama, faut que je vous parle!

Les deux ninja de Konoha venaient de se croiser, ils étaient dans le couloir du rez de chaussé,

Tsunade: Je t'écoutes Iruka-san,

A cette appellation, le brun parut surpris, il en fronça même les sourcils,

Iruka: Et bien en faite je, euh, je voulais savoir si je pouvais emmener Naruto manger chez Ichiraku ce soir? Juste lui et moi,

Tsunade: Non, il ne tiens pas encore debout!

Iruka (apparemment gêné d'insister) C'est que, vous voulez que je le mette au courant de ce qui se passe mais ici c'est pas vraiment un endroit neutre, Et puis, il va falloir détacher Sasuke donc je pensais que de les éloigner ce serai pas mal, Enfin, moi je dis ça, je dis rien!

Tsunade: Okay okay, tu as gagné!

Deux heures plus tard, Naruto et son tuteur étaient attablés au restaurant de ramens; Naruto c'était fait servir une double ration offerte par la maison,

Naruto: C'est génial de revenir ici! Comment t'as fait pour que cette vieille peau accepte que je sorte?

Iruka: Je lui ai dit que si elle refusait je t'emmènerai quand même! Et puis que je la séquestrerai!

Naruto éclata de rire,

Iruka: Te marre pas tête de noix! Je sais me montrer méchant quand je veux!

Naruto: Mais bien sur, on y croit tous!!!

Le brun attendit que le plus jeune finisse son bol avant de commencer,

Iruka: En faite, si je t'ai amené ici c'est pour discuter en terrain neutre, On a de gros problèmes en ce moment,

Naruto: Ça je sais qu'on a des problèmes!

Iruka: Laisse moi finir s'il te plait, je ne pense pas que tu saisisses tout l'étendu du problème, Comme tu le sais, la guerre avec Oto est imminente, Malheureusement, ce n'est plus notre seul ennemi, Je m'explique: Une partie de l'organisation Akatsuki à rejoint le village du son, quant à l'autre on ne sait pas trop, Itachi complote avec Orochimaru, chacun d'eux a des intérêts et ils se complètent: Itachi veut Kyubi et Orochimaru veut Sasuke et son sharingan, A tout ça s'ajoute l'incertitude de certains villages comme Iwa ou Ame avec qui nous avons des relations tumultueuses depuis quelques années, Il y a également un groupe d'activiste nommé Racine; son but est de renverser Tsunade et le pouvoir qu'elle détient, Nous connaissons les deux principaux membres, mais on pense qu'il y aurait environ deux cents personnes qui suivent cette doctrine, la plupart sont des civiles, mais certains sont des ninjas de Konoha, Tsunade cherche un moyen de contrer tout ce petit monde, rapidement et efficacement, seulement c'est compliqué, et notamment à cause de la charge de travail que nous pose Sasuke,

Naruto: Je comprends, Vous devez l'entrainer, le surveiller et aussi surveiller vos arrières,

Iruka: En effet, et ce qui c'est passé au lycée en est la preuve, Nous avons négligé nos adversaires: résultat Orochimaru a réveillé la marque de Sasuke, Tsunade pense qu'il ne tardera pas a ce montrer pour obtenir ce qu'il veut, Ce que nous voulons, c'est le renverser avant qu'il n'apparaisse,

Naruto: Et qu'est ce que je peux faire moi?

Iruka: J'en sais rien, personne ne le sais, du moins pas encore, L' Hokage veut former des groupes pour le combat final, un pour chaque ennemi,

Naruto: Ça veut dire trois équipes, c'est bien ça?

Iruka: Oui,

Naruto: A ton avis, si je demande à la vielle peau de l'aider pour monter sa stratégie, elle acceptera?

Iruka: Essaye toujours,

_**oooOOOooo**_

Tsunade: Je te préviens par avance, tu fais un faux pas, un mouvement qui me plait pas, tu essayes de nous fausser compagnie, tu dis un mot de travers ou tu tiens mal ta fourchette et je te rattache, Entiendes?

Sasuke (qui se masse les poignées) Ouais, c'est compris,

La blonde venait de libérer le jeune Uchiwa,

Tsunade: Ah, et ne cherche pas Naruto, il est sortit pour la soirée,

Sasuke: Vous êtes pas sérieuse?

Tsunade (dos au brun) Si, à ton avis, pourquoi t'aurais-je relâché sinon?

Et l'Uchiwa suivit l'Hokage à l'étage, furieux contre cette dernière,

La table est mise dans la cuisine, et Sasuke s'installe devant une assiette fumante, Affamé, il commence à manger sous le regard bienveillant et sérieux de l'Hokage, Le silence c'est installé et c'est Sasuke qui le rompt entre deux bouchées,

Sasuke: Qu'est ce que vous avez à me regarder comme ça? Vous m'avez pas assez emmerdé ces derniers jours? Faut que vous continuiez?

Tsunade (se redressant) Je suis désolé que tu le prennes comme ça mais tu ne m'as pas laissé le choix! Je voulais pas t'avoir dans les pattes pendant que je soignais ta première victime,

Le brun, choqué par les propos de son vis-à-vis, reposa bruyamment sa fourchette,

Sasuke: Ma première victime? Ça veux dire quoi au juste? Vous insinuez que c'est moi qui l'ai blessé?

Tsunade: Oui et non, Techniquement, c'est pas toi qui l'a transpercé, Mais malheureusement c'est à cause de toi que tout ceci est arrivé; c'est parce que ces ninjas en avaient après toi que Naruto a été blessé,

L'Uchiwa avait baissé les yeux, il fixait ses mains,

Tsunade: Depuis que tu es revenu de chez Orochimaru, nous n'avons pas arrête de faire des recherches sur le sceau maudit, Seulement y'a un problème: c'est pas un porte bonheur, loin de là, Ça s'apparente plus à un GPS, ou à un collier étrangleur, c'est au choix, Enfin, ce que je veux te faire comprendre Sasuke, c'est qu'en restant comme ça, avec la marque activé, tu es un danger, pas seulement pour Naruto, mais pour nous tous,

Les yeux du brun se tournèrent vers la fenêtre, son regard était dur,

Sasuke: Qu'est ce que je dois faire pour que ça ne recommence pas?

Son ton était froid, détaché,

Tsunade: On ne peut pas faire disparaître cette marque mais on peut en atténuer les effets, c'est la première chose, La deuxième, c'est que je vais t'envoyer t'entrainer ailleurs, avec un nouveau professeur, La troisième, c'est que Naruto n'ira pas avec toi, et enfin, tout ceci n'est pas négociable, Va faire tes affaires, tu pars dans 30minutes,

Sasuke se trouvait assis dans la voiture de Kakashi, ce dernier conduisait, Cela faisait plus d'une heure qu'ils roulaient en silence lorsque l'épouvantail gara sa voiture,

Kakashi: Laisse tes affaires ici pour le moment et suit moi,

Les deux hommes se mirent a circuler dans les rues d'une ville inconnue du brun, C'était une ville aux immeubles et maisons anciennes, de peu d'étages, Les gens semblaient calmes et enjoués, beaucoup discutaient entre eux, dans les bars ou au milieu des rues, Les deux ninjas prirent une ruelle dérobée sur leur droite et finirent par se retrouvèrent face à un restaurant dans lequel il entrèrent, A l'intérieur se trouvait Naruto et Iruka, Les deux arrivants vinrent s'asseoir près des deux autres ninjas; Kakashi près d'Iruka et Sasuke près de Naruto,

L'Uchiwa posa sa main sur la cuisse de son blond, un sourire timide sur les lèvres, Leurs regards se plantèrent l'un dans l'autre,

Sasuke: Il faut qu'on parle, Tu crois que tu peux marcher?

Le blond prit la main de son amant, un sourire espiègle illuminait son visage,

Naruto:Je suis pas sur, faudra peut-être que tu me portes!

Il lui jeta un clin d'œil,

Puis les deux jeunes sortirent,

Les deux professeurs étaient toujours assis l'un à coté de l'autre,

Iruka: Combien de temps ça va durer?

Kakashi: Je sais pas, pas trop longtemps je pense ,,, j'espère,

En disant cela, il avait pivoté sur sa chaise, se tenant face au brun, De sa main gauche, il fit tourner le visage de son amant vers lui,

Kakashi: Et je te promet qu'après, quand je serais de retour, je t'offrirai la plus belle nuit de toute ta vie,

Naruto se retrouva projeté contre un mur, celui de la ruelle par laquelle était arrivé les deux possesseur du sharingan, son regard planté dans celui de son vis-à-vis, Puis leurs lèvres se touchèrent, doucement, tel un caresse pour commencer, Puis leurs étreintes se firent plus profondes, plus passionnées; leurs langues cherchant a prendre le contrôle, a s'approprier l'autre par tout les moyens, L'Uzumaki, les yeux fermés, se mit a gémir lorsque Sasuke passa ses mains sous son haut, caressant ses hanches et son torse; leurs mains avides de chaleur se perdirent sur l'autre,

A bout de souffle, il finirent par se séparer à contre cœur, leur mains toujours sur le corps de l'autre,

Le brun se noyait dans les yeux azurs de son amant lorsqu'il rompit le silence,

Sasuke: On va devoir se quitter pendant quelques temps, Tsunade veut que je suive un entrainement spécial,

Naruto: Encore,,,

Ce dernier mot avait été prononcé dans un soupir,

Naruto: T'as pas oublié qu'on avait une petite soirée en amoureux de prévu dans une semaine?

Sasuke: Surtout pas, Je serais là, je te le promet!

Et après un autre baiser, Sasuke rejoignit Kakashi avant de partir,

Fanny: Oh la la!! Que je suis contente de revenir par ici et avec un long chapitre!!! Après deux ans!!!

Sasuke: Ouais bah nous on s'en serait bien passé!

Fanny (met une claque derrière la tête de Sasuke) Et j'ai pleins de nouvelles mauvaises habitudes!!! Bref, que de chemin parcouru pour moi, mais je ne vous en ferait pas l'énumération!!! Tout ça pour vous remercier d'avoir été aussi patient, de m'avoir laissé des reviews, de m'avoir mit dans vos alertes et vos auteurs favoris!

Sasuke: C'est la séquence émotion... sortez vs mouchoirs!

Fanny: Ta gueule j't'ai dit!

Sasuke: Comment tu m'parles?! C'estqu'elle se la pète la fille là!

Fanny Ouaip! (se sape en mode racaille des cités) Et comme j'ai envie de tembéter encore un peu j'ai décidé de faire un peu de pub pouuuuuuuuur ... Johnny! Lol donc voilà j'en profite pour vous recommander le film Public Enemies de M. Mann avec Johnny Depp, Christian Dalle et Marion Cotillard, il est super et il y a une bande son du tonerre!!

Reviews?


	40. Annonce

Bon et bien voilà, c'est officiel, je pense ne plus avoir la motivation afin de terminer la fic "_Moi, Uzumaki Naruto_", et je sais que certains en seront deçu. **Cependant**, j'ai décidé de ne pas l'effacer comme il m'est déjà arrivé de le faire et de la céder à quelqu'un, que cette personne soit déjà inscrite sur ce site ou que se soit ce que l'on appelle un anonyme.

Si ma proposition interesse sérieusement quelqu'un, et seulement si c'est sérieux, laissez moi une reviews sur la fic concernée, ou bien un message sur mon profil! Pour ceux qui ne sont pas inscrit sur ce site et qui, par conséquent, ne peuvent pas me laisser de coordonnées mail où les joindre, laisser moi une reviews et on trouvera un moyen afin de discuter!

Merci d'avance au repreneur ou à la repreneuse.


End file.
